La légèreté des sentiments
by Valmorel
Summary: Newtmas UA. Cette histoire, c'est d'abord l'histoire d'une rencontre. La collision, totalement par hasard, de deux êtres ordinaires dans une école extraordinaire. C'est l'histoire banale de la valse des sentiments, avec le quotidien pour seul métronome.
1. Prologue

**Note** : Toujours dans mon entreprise de renflouement des fandoms que j'aime et qui sont désertés, je m'attelle aujourd'hui à une lourde tâche : doter le fandom The Maze Runner d'une nouvelle fiction Newtmas à chapitres. Je n'ai peur de RIEN.

 **Pairing** : Newt/Thomas, mes nouveaux bébés. UA

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, non seulement je pique les personnages de Dashner, mais j'emprunte également le manoir des X-men et mon très cher et chéri Charles Xavier.

 **Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre (pas devant la maman quand même !)

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

La portière claqua dans le dos de Thomas, qui faisait face à l'imposant bâtiment devant lequel la voiture était garée. D'un air dubitatif, l'adolescent examina le collège où il allait passer l'année.

Sa mère sortit de la voiture, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « C'est charmant n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas se retourna vers elle : « Charmant pour une prison pour attardés. »

La femme soupira, puis s'avança vers les grilles. Thomas lui emboîta le pas, tirant derrière lui sa lourde valise.

Un homme en fauteuil roulant attendait derrière le portail, un air avenant sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une joie tranquille, et Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un à l'air si serein. Il vint à la rencontre de la mère et de son fils, et se présenta. « Bonjour Thomas ! Madame, enchanté. Je suis le professeur Xavier, directeur de cette école. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Effectuant un demi-tour surprenant d'agilité, compte tenu de la lourdeur apparente de son fauteuil, le professeur commença à remonter l'allée goudronnée vers l'entrée de l'école proprement dite. Thomas et sa mère échangèrent un regard, et c'est en soupirant que le garçon se dirigea vers le collège. Il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver là, et sa mère en était parfaitement consciente.

L'Institut Xavier était une école pour jeunes surdoués, formant la future élite de la nation. Se côtoyaient ici des fils de riches, d'intellectuels, mais également des enfants d'origine sociale plus pauvre, repérés grâce à leurs capacités intellectuelles hors normes. Connu pour être la seule école du pays n'effectuant aucune discrimination se fondant sur l'appartenance sociale, l'Institut était un melting-pot de toutes les nationalités et cultures, dont le seul critère de sélection était l'intelligence.

Thomas ne se considérait pas comme un surdoué. Fils de l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis en France, il estimait seulement avoir eu la chance d'être né du bon côté de la barrière. Baigné dans la culture dès son plus jeune âge, élevé grâce aux musées parisiens et aux opéras auxquels sa mère le trainait, il avait développé un certain dégoût de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'art. En revanche, ayant élevé dans les couloirs sinueux et les bureaux confortables de l'ambassade, le goût des secrets s'était rapidement insinué en lui.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était tourné vers le journalisme. Son père, un homme affable mais aux principes de fer, s'était tout d'abord opposé à ce choix. En tant qu'homme politique, il avait une sainte horreur des journalistes, et tenta de décourager son fils. Mais Thomas n'en démordait pas. Scolarisé dans un lycée parisien privé, il participa activement au journal de l'école, désireux d'orienter cette gazette à ragots vers quelque chose de plus intellectuel.

Ses articles portaient aussi bien sur l'actualité, la politique ou l'économie, et lui valut d'être remarqué lors d'un concours lycéen. Sa mère, impressionnée de ses capacités de synthèse et de compréhension du monde qui l'entourait, mit le père devant le fait accompli : oui, leur fils écrivait bien, oui, leur fils comprenait bien. L'homme décida alors de ne pas tuer dans l'œuf ce talent, et se renseigna sur cette fameuse école pour surdoués.

C'est ainsi que Thomas fut inscrit à l'Institut Xavier à ses 18 ans. Le cœur lourd de quitter ses amis de Paris, Thomas rechignait un peu à intégrer cette école. Certes, le tremplin était assuré, mais cela signifiait vivre en quasi-autarcie pendant une année complète, avant de partir en stage auprès des meilleurs journalistes de la planète. Le professeur Xavier avait appelé cette année « l'année de formation », et Thomas appréhendait un peu. Il craignait d'être formaté, lui qui s'était toujours revendiqué libre dans son écriture et dans sa pensée.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte, le professeur Xavier se retourna vers eux « Alors Thomas, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Comme tu le sais, les cours commencent début septembre. Nous demandons aux nouveaux élèves de venir pour une pré-rentrée, afin que vous ayez le temps de vous habituer aux lieux et à vos camarades. Tu as choisi la section Journalisme n'est-ce pas ? » Thomas hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Très bien, tu sais alors que tu ne resteras dans l'école qu'un an. Ensuite, tu partiras en stage grâce aux contacts de l'école. » Thomas hocha la tête une seconde fois. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi d'intégrer l'Institut. Si tant est qu'on choisissait de s'y inscrire.

Le professeur Xavier enchaîna « Je vais d'abord te faire visiter tes quartiers. Tu es parmi les premiers arrivés dans ta section, l'école te paraîtra un peu vide. Vous êtes dix par section, la section Journalisme est divisée entre les journalistes à proprement dit et les photographes. Vous serez en binôme, un reporter et un photographe. Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

Thomas répondit « Non pas du tout, au contraire je suis nul pour prendre des photos. »

Le professeur Xavier eut un sourire en répondant « Chaque problème a sa solution. »

Le hall d'entrée de l'école était réellement impressionnant. Les murs recouverts de tableau, le lourd tapis au sol, les escaliers de pierre, Thomas se sentait minuscule à côté de tout cela. Mais curieusement, il se sentait également à l'aise, sensation bienvenue sachant qu'il allait y passer une année entière de sa vie.

Le directeur les dirigea vers un ascenseur ultra moderne, qui tranchait avec le décor moyenâgeux. Il eut un sourire d'excuse « J'ai un peu de mal à monter les marches avec tout cet attirail. » dit-il en désignant son fauteuil. Thomas brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi se trouvait-il en fauteuil, cependant il n'en fit rien. Il avait passé l'âge de poser des questions embarrassantes, qui trouvaient une excuse dans le jeune âge de l'inopportun.

« Alors Thomas, les dortoirs se trouvent au cinquième étage. L'étage est divisé en plusieurs couloirs - donc plusieurs sections, comme tu l'auras deviné. La section Journalisme est la section Rouge. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » poursuivit-il en captant le regard circonspect de Thomas, « vous n'avez pas à porter d'uniforme aux couleurs de votre section. Si tu préfères le bleu, tu peux te vêtir entièrement de cette couleur sans que je ne trouve à y redire. L'intérêt des sections - hormis la spécialisation évidemment - réside dans la petite compétition mise en place chaque année. »

Thomas prit un air surpris et le directeur eut un sourire en coin. « Chaque section gagnera des points au fur et à mesure de l'année, et la section ayant le plus de points à la fin de l'année remportera un... cadeau. »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de demander « Un peu comme à Poudlard ? Dans Harry Potter ? »

Le directeur laissa échapper un rire « Oui, un peu comme à Poudlard. Sauf que lors du repas de fin d'année, si je claque des mains, je risque seulement d'éteindre les lumières au lieu de redécorer la salle aux couleurs de la section gagnante. »

Thomas pouffa, tandis que sa mère esquissait un sourire. Thomas s'enquit ensuite « Et quel genre de cadeau nous gagnons ? »

« Surprise. » répondit le directeur d'un air mystérieux.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors au cinquième étage dans un bip sonore. Thomas nota pour lui-même que s'il avait besoin de discrétion un jour, il ne lui faudrait vraiment pas emprunter l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir, duquel partait plusieurs autres couloirs.

Le professeur se dirigea vers le couloir le plus éloigné à gauche, et le désigna du bras « Voici le couloir de la section Journalisme. Ici, voici le couloir Sciences politiques, ici le couloir Droit, ici le couloir Sciences de l'ingénieur, et ici le couloir Médecine. »

Thomas posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « L'école est mixte ? »

Le directeur lui répondit en souriant « Oui bien sûr. Les filles et les garçons sont séparés dans les chambres, dont chacune bénéficie d'une salle de bain personnelle. Vous êtes deux par chambre. Vous êtes placés au début de l'année, cependant si dans le courant de l'année il arrivait que tu ne t'entendes plus avec ton partenaire de chambrée, il est possible de changer bien entendu. Généralement, les changements se font au mois d'octobre, lorsque les élèves ont trouvé leur binôme de travail. Il est toujours plus simple de cohabiter avec son partenaire. »

Thomas acquiesça, un peu soucieux. Malgré sa grande sociabilité, il appréhendait cette nouvelle rentrée.

Le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps et s'engagea dans le couloir Journalisme.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es dans la chambre 5 du couloir. Ton camarade de chambre est arrivé ce matin, il doit être en train de disposer ses affaires ! »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant la chambre en question, sur la porte de laquelle était accrochée une simple ardoise, portant le numéro 5 écrit à la craie. Suivant le regard de Thomas, le professeur répondit à sa question informulée « Vous pouvez modifier ce qui est écrit sur les ardoises évidemment. Seuls les insultes sont proscrites. Sinon, vous avez quartier libre. » Thomas appréciait l'idée d'un mur d'expression totalement libre. Son esprit fourmillait déjà des milles et unes phrases spirituelles qu'il pourrait écrire sur l'ardoise.

Le professeur le sortit de ses pensées en frappant à la porte. Le cœur de Thomas rata un battement à la pensée qu'il allait bientôt découvrir son nouveau colocataire. La porte s'ouvrit timidement, et Thomas aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds. Le battant s'écarta plus largement, et le jeune homme qui était caché derrière se présenta.

Assez grand, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, relativement maigre, ses grands yeux couleur ambre les fixaient, d'un air relativement stressé. Son regard se planta dans celui de Thomas, qui déglutit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder fixement, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Thomas tourna la tête vers le directeur. « Newton, voici Thomas, ton nouveau camarade de chambrée. Thomas, voici Newton, il fait partie de la section Journalisme évidemment, mais en tant que photographe. Si vous vous entendez bien, vous pourrez éventuellement former un binôme. » suggéra-t-il d'un air entendu.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, la mère de Thomas salua Newton, en lui serrant la main. Thomas s'approcha du garçon et lui serra la main également. « Salut, hum... Moi c'est Thomas. »

Aussitôt, il se fustigea mentalement pour cette première phrase lamentable. Evidemment que l'autre garçon savait comment il s'appelait, le directeur venait de le présenter !

Heureusement, Newt ne releva pas et répondit « Moi c'est Newton, mais tu peux m'appeler Newt si tu préfères... Hum, en fait, je préfère. »

Thomas lui fit un sourire timide. Il sentait ses jambes trembler d'une manière totalement pathétique. Ils se lâchèrent enfin la main, qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir gardé, et Thomas s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. La chambre était claire, dans les tons gris. Deux lits une place se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, une fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur en face de la porte, un immense bureau placé juste en-dessous. Deux placards encadraient la porte, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Les murs étaient vierges, attendant que les garçons daignent y accrocher des souvenirs.

Tâche à laquelle Newt devait être en train de s'atteler avant leur arrivée dans la pièce. Au-dessus du lit de droite, plusieurs photos étaient accrochées. Curieusement, aucun visage n'y était présent, seulement des lieux. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant le pont Alexandre III, les Invalides, le Grand Palais. Il s'approcha des photos, tandis que sa mère posait quelques questions à l'autre garçon.

« Tu habitais à Paris toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, coupant sa mère sans aucune gêne.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard de reproches, tandis que Newt répondait « Oui, dans le 7ème arrondissement. » Thomas lui sourit « On habite dans le 8ème, Avenue Gabriel. » Newt prit un air impressionné et Thomas se mordit la langue. Quel idiot, il le connaissait à peine et il essayait déjà de se faire mousser !

« Enfin euh, c'est dans le même quartier quoi. C'est marrant qu'on se soit jamais croisés ! » Newt sourit « Pourtant j'adore me balader dans ce coin, si ça se trouve on s'est déjà croisés sans se remarquer. »

Thomas pensa « ça, ça m'étonnerait... », persuadé de ne pas avoir pu louper un garçon comme Newt. Le professeur s'interposa alors « Thomas, il est grand temps d'aller visiter le reste de l'école. Newton, tu veux venir avec nous ? Je sais que tu as déjà fait le même tour il y a deux heures, mais ce serait l'occasion de mieux connaître Thomas et les lieux. »

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires, puis se retourna vers eux « Bien sûr pourquoi pas. » Thomas déposa sa valise au pied du lit de gauche, puisqu'il n'avait visiblement pas le choix de la place.

En sortant de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de demander « Est-ce que les chambres ferment à clé ? » Le directeur lui répondit « En théorie, oui. Nous fonctionnons cependant un système de confiance totale entre élèves et professeurs. Si les affaires de l'un d'entre vous venaient à disparaître - ce que je ne souhaite pas - nous comptons sur la loyauté de chacun pour trouver le coupable, ou tout du moins dédommager la victime du vol. » Thomas prit une moue circonspecte. Le directeur enchaîna « Si vous souhaitez obtenir un peu d'intimité, il est cependant possible de fermer les chambres de l'intérieur grâce à un système de loquet. »

Les joues de Thomas prirent une teinte cramoisie, tandis que Newt avalait de travers. « Quoi euh, mais non ! » bafouilla le brun.

« Je parlais évidemment d'intimité afin de faire vos devoirs voyons. » continua le directeur en souriant.

Thomas entendit sa mère pouffer sur sa droite, et la foudroya du regard. Le nez rivé sur ses baskets, il arriva jusqu'à l'ascenseur en boudant, manquant de percuter Newt quand le groupe s'arrêta pour attendre la machine. Les deux garçons se confondirent en excuses, aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre. Thomas se sentait clairement ridicule, et le sourire narquois de sa mère le confortait dans cette idée.

« Nous allons commencer par une visite des jardins tant qu'il fait beau, » annonça le directeur, « puis nous irons visiter les salles de cours, la salle commune et le réfectoire. » Thomas acquiesça, ravi de découvrir les extérieurs du château qui allait lui servir d'école.

« Tu aimes le sport Thomas ? » demanda le directeur. « Disons que je cours bien... » répondit timidement Thomas. Sa mère le coupa « Il fait partie des meilleurs de son lycée en athlétisme, et a pratiqué de nombreux sports au niveau compétition. » Thomas se sentir rougir encore et soupira devant le manque de modestie de sa mère.

« Intéressant, » répondit le directeur, « nous dispensons ici de nombreux cours de sport. Newton, il me semble que tu es sportif également ? »

Newt, plongé dans ses pensées, secoua la tête en entendant son prénom. « Euh oui, j'ai fait du karaté pendant longtemps mais je me suis blessé. Depuis je ne fais plus que de l'équitation... » Thomas se tourna vers lui « Du karaté ? Mais c'est génial ça, moi aussi ! Tu t'es blessé comment ?! » Newt grimaça « Je suis tombé pendant un entraînement . Depuis, je boite pour la vie. » Thomas fronça le nez « Je compatis... » Il comprenait très bien l'autre garçon, ayant manqué plusieurs fois de se briser les os suite à des entraînements un peu trop vigoureux.

Ils sortirent tous de l'ascenseur, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Le directeur les précédait, les conduisant à travers l'imposante entrée jusqu'à une sorte de salon (s'il était possible d'appeler cette pièce un salon tant elle étant grande). Le directeur se dirigea vers la grande porte-fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Le groupe s'avança sur la terrasse en pierre, surplombant le jardin. « Voici le parc Thomas. Nous n'avons pas de piste de course à proprement parler, cependant il est possible de courir tout autour du château - nous n'avons eu aucune plainte pour le moment. » Effectivement, le parc était immense.

Le directeur désigna une forêt sur la droite « Derrière cette forêt se trouvent les écuries. Nous disposons également d'une piscine au sous-sol de l'école. » Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Une piscine. Dans un château. OK.

Le directeur rentra à l'intérieur de l'école. « Voici le grand salon. Cette pièce sert surtout à nous réunir afin d'observer sur grand écran les exploits professionnels de nos élèves. » dit-il en désignant l'imposant écran plat qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Thomas eut un rictus.

Le directeur poursuivit la visite par le réfectoire. Cinq grandes tables en bois s'étalaient dans la pièce, et le rictus de Thomas s'élargit.

« On se croirait vraiment à Poudlard pas vrai ? » lui chuchota Newt, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui c'est clair. Mais où est donc le Choixpeau magique ? » répondit Thomas avec sarcasme.

Le directeur leur expliqua l'évidence, qu'il y avait une table pour chacune des cinq sections, mais qu'il leur était évidemment possible d'aller manger à une autre table.

En retournant dans le hall d'entrée, Thomas aperçut un jeune homme d'origine asiatique descendre les escaliers en pierre. Son costume noir et l'attaché-case qu'il portait à la main contrastaient avec son air enjoué et ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Ah Minho ! » l'interpella le directeur, « viens donc saluer tes nouveaux camarades ! »

Thomas se pencha à l'oreille de Newt « Sciences po. » qui lui répondit « Droit. » Ils se tapèrent discrètement dans la main, pour signifier que le pari était tenu.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. « Salut moi c'est Minho ! Je suis dans la section Sciences po, et dans l'école depuis l'année dernière ! »

Thomas entendit Newt grincer des dents derrière lui et réprima un sourire victorieux.

« Moi c'est Thomas, en Journalisme. » dit-il en lui serrant la main. « On est nouveaux. » ajouta-t-il, en désignant Newt et lui d'un geste de la main.

Minho souriait largement « Je m'en doute, je me serais souvenu de vous si vous aviez été là l'année dernière les bleus. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il serra ensuite la main de Newt qui venait de se présenter.

Il se recula pour ensuite s'adresser au directeur « Le délégué des journalistes est parti du coup ? » Le professeur prit un air contrit « Oui effectivement, j'ai bien peur que nous ne devions organiser de nouvelles élections au mois d'octobre. »

Minho s'adressa de nouveau aux garçons « Je suis le délégué des sciences po, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Le délégué des journalistes a quitté l'école, vous devrez organiser une élection pour en choisir un autre. En attendant, ce sera moi votre chef ! » leur dit-il, en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Thomas eut un sourire en coin, ce type lui plaisait bien. Sa spontanéité et sa bonne humeur le mettait à l'aise directement.

Le directeur remercia Minho d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers le groupe « Que diriez-vous de voir la salle commune des journalistes ? » Thomas et sa mère approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Chaque section dispose d'une salle commune au rez-de-chaussée. Les étages sont réservés aux cours, les juristes et les étudiants en sciences politiques se partageant un étage. Certains cours sont dispensés en extérieur, notamment les cours nécessitant un équipement spécifique. Cependant, nous essayons de doter l'établissement du maximum d'équipement scientifique afin de ne pas forcer les élèves à se déplacer. »

La salle commune des journalistes était sobrement décorée, dans les teintes rouges évidemment. Thomas remercia le ciel pour ne pas être tombé dans la section Jaune, couleur qu'il détestait cordialement. Des fauteuils étaient disséminés un peu partout, plusieurs grandes tables en bois se trouvaient dans la salle, sur lesquelles trônaient de superbes lampes de bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques, notamment remplies d'une collection impressionnante de journaux - journalisme oblige. Plusieurs ordinateurs se trouvaient près d'un mur, ainsi qu'une télévision, un baby-foot et un distributeur de boissons.

Thomas aima instantanément cette pièce. Il se tourna légèrement vers Newt pour observer sa réaction. Le jeune homme souriait aussi. Thomas s'imaginait déjà, travaillant au coin du feu durant les longues soirées d'hiver, jouant aux cartes enfoncé dans un des fauteuils moelleux, buvant un verre pour fêter la fin des examens...

Le tirant de sa rêverie, le directeur dit alors « Bon, maintenant que le plus gros de la visite est fait, je propose que nous allions dans mon bureau pour régler les derniers détails administratifs. »

Newt fit un signe de la main « Je vais continuer à défaire mes affaires alors... » Thomas lui répondit également par un signe de la main. « D'accord, à plus alors. » Newt s'éloigna et Thomas secoua la tête. Le directeur les entraîna dans son bureau, qui se trouvait également au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère assaillait le directeur de questions sur la teneur des cours, la manière dont ils seraient évalués, mais Thomas ne pouvait s'enlever son nouveau colocataire de la tête.

Allaient-ils bien s'entendre ? Pourraient-ils devenir binômes ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans la tête de Thomas au moment où il faisait ses adieux à sa mère, sur le perron de l'école. Il y pensait encore au moment de lui promettre de lui écrire. Thomas savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Il la serra dans ses bras, accepta un dernier baiser, puis la regarda s'éloigner. Une bouffée d'angoisse lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa mère aussi longtemps de toute sa vie. En la voyant dans son tailleur si chic, il eut une brève pensée pour sa vie d'avant. Sa vie avant cette école. Il avait le pressentiment étrange que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même après cette année.

Il lui fit de grands signes de la main alors qu'elle remontait dans la voiture, garée devant l'école. Sa mère paraissait anxieuse, et son cœur se serra. Il ravala un sanglot, se fustigeant de verser dans la sensibilité extrême. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon abandonné. C'est le cœur un peu lourd qu'il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

* * *

 **Note bis** : J'ai enfin réussi à me motiver pour rafraîchir ce chapitre qui comportait un peu trop de problèmes à mon goût !

J'espère que ce premier aperçu de l'Institut vous aura plu !


	2. What a wonderful world

**Note** : Je vous remercie pour cet accueil enthousiaste ! Voici dès maintenant le chapitre 1, qui reste encore pas mal dans la description, mais je tenais absolument à planter le décor avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet héhé.

 **Rating** : K+ toujours, on n'est pas des bêtes quand même.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 – What a wonderful word**_

* * *

Minho l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Un grand sourire sur le visage, l'asiatique semblait égal à lui-même, baigné dans un halo de bonne humeur. Cette vision fit sourire de même Thomas.

Minho se rapprocha de lui « Re-bonjour le bleu ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Pas trop triste de te dire que tu vas passer l'année auprès d'un beau gosse tel que moi ? »

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit « J'ai surtout un peu peur de me dire que je vais passer l'année à essayer de rentrer dans les mêmes pièces que des chevilles aussi volumineuses ! »

Minho éclata de rire, puis lui passa le bras autour des épaules. « J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais courir ? » Thomas acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Parfait le bleu ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlé de l'école, j'espérais que tu puisses te joindre à nous, il nous manque une personne pour le relai ! »

Thomas hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois sincèrement ravi « Ah ce serait super cool ! » Minho lui fit un clin d'œil - décidemment sa seule manière de communiquer « Parfait ! Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, mais si tu veux demain on peut commencer à s'entraîner un peu ! Au moins courir un peu autour du parc, de toute manière avant le début des cours c'est bien la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire ! »

Thomas approuva l'idée. Effectivement, à part découvrir un peu mieux le château et ses habitants, son emploi du temps avant la rentrée se révélait plutôt light. Il allait partir faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école, quand il se rappela sa valise au pied du lit. S'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre revêtit alors un caractère prioritaire. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et monta les cinq étages en trottinant, bien décidé à s'entraîner un peu avant la séance de course du lendemain.

Sur sa lancée, il percuta quelqu'un en arrivant au cinquième étage. Thomas se confondit en excuses face à la jeune fille qu'il avait manquée de renverser sur le palier.

Cette dernière lui lança un sourire avenant, avant de lui tendre la main « Salut je m'appelle Teresa ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un tente de me renverser dans ces escaliers ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Thomas lui rendit son sourire en lui serrant la main « Bonjour, moi c'est Thomas. Je viens d'arriver, je suis en Journalisme. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. « Ah parfait, j'avais peur que la section ne tombe en désuétude avec le départ de la grande majorité d'entre vous l'année dernière ! »

Thomas fronça les sourcils « Tout le monde ne part pas au bout d'un an ? »

« Oh non, heureusement ça ferait un peu trop de turn-over ! » répondit Teresa en riant. « Certains décident de rester un peu plus longtemps afin de profiter des cours de droit et de sciences politiques. Ça leur permet de se spécialiser - et de rester un peu plus longtemps dans notre chère école ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Thomas comprenait moyennement, ayant été habitué à se former sur le tas. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander « Et toi, tu es en quoi ? »

« En droit, » rétorqua la jeune fille, « je souhaite devenir avocate d'affaires. Ou pénaliste. Ou les deux, je ne sais pas encore. Qu'est-ce qui paie le mieux à ton avis ? »

Son sourire goguenard interpella Thomas, qui répondit du tac-au-tac « Le droit des affaires, c'est toujours rentable à ce qu'il paraît. »

Teresa lui fit un clin d'œil « J'en prends note ! » avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main derrière son épaule « A plus Thomas ! »

Thomas était content. Les étudiants de cette école semblaient vraiment sympas, et il espérait que cette première impression serait la bonne. La boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge après le départ de sa mère commençait à disparaître. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il toqua doucement, afin de prévenir son colocataire de son arrivée, et ouvrit la porte.

Newt était assis sur son lit, dans la même position que lors de leur première rencontre, une heure plus tôt. Toujours occupé à accrocher des photos, l'air concentré à l'extrême, il tirait la langue en punaisant les clichés au mur. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air enfantin de son camarade de chambre. Newt se tourna vers lui « Alors c'est bon, tu es officiellement scolarisé ici ou je dois appeler la sécurité pour leur dire qu'un intrus s'est introduit dans ma chambre ? »

Le rire de Thomas se fit plus fort « Dommage pour toi, mais je suis officiellement étudiant de l'Institut. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de reluquer les agents de sécurité imaginaires de ce campus, pour cette fois. »

Newt eut un sourire sarcastique « Mince alors, moi qui espérais profiter en solitaire de cette chambre... »

Le brun se jeta sur son lit en lui répondant « Te plains pas, si on était vraiment à Poudlard on devrait partager notre chambre avec tous les garçons de l'étage au moins ! »

Le blond se retourna vers son mur « Un point pour le bleu. »

Thomas se redressa, indigné « Hey, tu es aussi bleu que moi ! »

« Faux, je suis arrivé deux heures avant toi, techniquement TU es le petit nouveau. » lui rétorqua Newt d'un air moqueur.

Thomas maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. Tous semblaient s'être donné le mot pour lui coller ce petit surnom, qu'il trouvait à la fois affectueux et ridicule. Il se leva, attrapa sa valise et tira la langue à Newt qui le regardait, un air angélique sur le visage. Très mature, mais ça défoulait. Il commença à ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire, concentré à essayer de les laisser pliés.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Newt se racla la gorge « Je comptais aller voir les chevaux cette après-midi, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Thomas hocha la tête « Bien sûr. J'ai le choix entre ça et rester toute l'aprèm coincé entre ma solitude et tes photos déprimantes. » dit-il, faisant référence aux clichés en noir et blanc de Paris que Newt avait artistiquement accroché aux murs.

« Tu n'aimes pas mes photos ? » demanda Newt, en fronçant le nez.

Thomas soupira « Si bien sûr, elles sont magnifiques, mais ça me rappelle trop chez moi... »

Newt se leva d'un bond « Pas de nostalgie ! Allez viens, on va aller voir les poneys tu vas voir ça va te changer les idées ! » Thomas le suivit, laissant ses affaires en plan.

Dans le couloir, il demanda « Tu sais comment aller aux écuries au moins ? » Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil, tout en avançant d'un pas décidé « Aucune idée. L'improvisation, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! » Thomas secoua la tête en souriant. Ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Et tu as rencontré d'autres étudiants depuis ton arrivée ici... Il y a approximativement trois heures ? » demanda ensuite Thomas, désireux de faire la conversation. Il détestait les blancs depuis toujours, et n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment les gens pouvaient trouver un moment de silence _confortable_.

Newt lui répondit en commençant à descendre les marches « A part Minho je n'ai pas croisé grand monde. Le Professeur m'a présenté un étudiant en droit, Gally si je me souviens bien. Il m'a fait un peu peur, quand il m'a dit bonjour j'ai cru qu'il allait me mettre une tarte. »

Thomas pouffa « J'ai croisé une étudiante en droit aussi, Teresa, elle avait l'air drôle. Le professeur Xavier m'a dit que les étudiants en médecine et en sciences de l'ingénieur commençaient un peu plus tard que nous, rapport au fait qu'ils finissaient plus tard. »

Newt répondit « L'école va sembler bien vide les premiers jours je pense... »

Dans le hall d'entrée, le professeur Xavier semblait en grande discussion avec Minho (qui se trouvait décidément partout) et un grand noir baraqué, habillé lui aussi en costume. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs se trouvaient un peu en retrait, l'air quelque peu intimidé. Le professeur Xavier interrompit la conversation entre les deux garçons.

« Thomas, Newton ! » les héla-t-il tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient. « Les garçons, voici Alby, étudiant en sciences politiques comme Minho. »

Les deux garçons serrèrent avec gravité la main de l'homme en face d'eux.

« Hey faites pas cette tête, je mange pas ! Enfin, pas les gringalets comme vous » leur dit Alby en riant.

Le professeur Xavier eut un sourire doux, et continua « Alby est en troisième année, il est donc le plus vieux d'entre vous. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler chef, je préfère ! » interrompit Alby en ricanant. Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard amusé.

Le professeur Xavier enchaîna « Et voici Brenda, qui vient de faire sa rentrée, comme vous. »

La jeune fille qui se tenait à l'écart se rapprocha avec un sourire timide. « Bonjour. Je suis étudiante en droit. » Thomas et Newt lui serrèrent la main l'un après l'autre. Thomas esquissa un sourire quand il aperçut le regard enflammé de Brenda se poser sur Newt. Il avait un peu de mal à évaluer la beauté des gens, mais il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était mignon et Newt était définitivement mignon.

D'ailleurs, Newt venait de prendre la parole « Hum professeur, je pensais aller regarder les chevaux cette après-midi pour hum apprendre à les connaître... » dit-il avec un toussotement gêné.

« Mais bien sûr Newton ! » répondit le professeur, alors que Newt grimaçait à l'entente de son prénom complet. « Vous pouvez également emmener Brenda avec vous, elle fait de l'équitation elle aussi ! Brenda, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa-t-il.

Thomas réprima une grimace. Il aurait souhaité rester un peu seul avec son colocataire afin de... mieux le connaître. Voilà, c'était exactement ça, mieux le connaître. Mais Brenda ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car elle répondit avec un sourire lumineux « Oh oui bien sûr ! »

Le professeur Xavier hocha la tête d'un air entendu « Très bien. Soyez à l'heure pour le dîner, qui commence à 19h30. Nous serons seulement une petite vingtaine ce soir, les scientifiques ne faisant leur rentrée que dans deux semaines, et la totalité des élèves n'étant pas arrivée. » Les deux garçons donnèrent confirmation, puis se dirigèrent vers le jardin, Brenda à leur suite.

Cette dernière leur posa quelques questions, sur leur âge, d'où ils venaient, pourquoi ils étaient ici. Thomas fut surpris d'entendre que Newt avait le même âge que lui, alors qu'il le pensait plus jeune. C'était la tante du garçon qui avait posé sa candidature pour cette école, impressionnée des clichés pris par son neveu. La curiosité naturelle du jeune homme, sa solide culture générale et ses qualités de photographe avaient plu au directeur, qui l'avait accepté.

Brenda leur apprit à son tour qu'elle avait 18 ans également, qu'elle venait de passer son bac et qu'elle souhaitait travailler « dans le droit ». C'était la réponse la plus vague que Thomas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Quelques questions plus tard, et le garçon comprenait mieux : fille du Procureur général de Paris, la jeune fille n'avait eu qu'à faire jouer quelques connaissances afin de rentrer à l'Institut. Thomas se doutait que Brenda devait disposer de certains talents cachés, sans lesquels elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer, cependant il ressentit une pointe de dégoût envers cette fille. Il s'abstint néanmoins de faire le moindre commentaire, douloureusement conscient de devoir sa place en grande partie au nom de son père et à ses contacts. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit soudainement : il souhaitait ardemment montrer qu'il méritait sa place dans cette école, qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Il serra les poings et continua à marcher, shootant rageusement dans un caillou.

Il en profita pour rebondir sur la réponse de Brenda, en demandant à Newt « Et toi Newt, ils font quoi tes parents ? »

Newt rougit avant de répondre « Ma mère travaille dans une agence de voyage... Un peu moins paillettes que les vôtres n'est-ce pas. » Thomas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, était réellement heureux de cette réponse. Scolarisé dans un lycée privé, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de côtoyer d'autres personnes que les « fils et filles de », qui commençaient sincèrement à lui taper sur le système. Habitués à tout avoir sans fournir le moindre effort, l'immaturité de ses anciens camarades de classe l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Ah cool ! Elle y fait quoi ? Elle les teste ? » répondit Thomas, en faisant un clin d'œil à Newt. Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant narquoisement

« Non, elle s'assure que les saletés de riches comme vous n'ont pas arnaqué les guides en laissant les pourboires. »

Thomas éclata de rire « Bonne réponse ! » Newt reprit plus sérieusement « Non, en fait elle est un peu la chef des caissières... C'est bien la seule de cette famille qui sache compter d'ailleurs ! » Thomas plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Newt. Ce dernier souriait sincèrement, et cette vue le rendait étrangement euphorique, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Brenda se racla la gorge. Thomas sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et réalisa qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher durant leur petit échange, les deux garçons se regardant fixement. Ils tournèrent brutalement la tête, puis reprirent leur marche sans plus de commentaire. Brenda les regardait suspicieusement, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sous cape devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il rompit alors le silence en demandant « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où on va, ou on marche comme des cons depuis dix minutes sans réellement savoir ? »

Newt et Brenda se concertèrent du regard. Le blond prit la parole « Le directeur m'a montré la forêt, je vais dans la forêt moi... »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Thomas. « Bien, aucun problème, fais comme chez toi. Tu nous traînes dans la Forêt interdite sans qu'on puisse donner notre avis, en fait tu comptes faire un sacrifice humain au descendant d'Aragog pour vivre en paix ton année sabbatique auprès des chevaux c'est ça ? »

Newt resta un instant interdit, puis explosa de rire. Ses joues prirent une étrange couleur rouge, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de le suivre dans son fou rire. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, Brenda les regardait avec un air agacé, ce qui étonna Thomas. Ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance, et la brune semblait déjà éprouver un certain ressentiment à son égard. Haussant les épaules et se notant mentalement d'enquêter sur le sujet, il reprit la marche, se dirigeant avec résolution vers le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires de chemin, le petit groupe trouva enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : les écuries. Une dizaine de chevaux broutaient dans un grand pré, derrière les bâtiments. Thomas observa Newt à la dérobée. Ses yeux brillaient comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, et il se dirigeait vers les chevaux dans le pré, comme hypnotisé. Thomas, qui n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance particulière pour ces grands animaux qui lui faisaient limite un peu peur, resta en retrait, laissant les deux autres familiariser avec les chevaux.

Newt s'approcha doucement d'un grand cheval noir. L'animal, malgré sa haute stature, restait fin et paraissait relativement léger. Newt se tourna vers Thomas « C'est un Pur-sang je crois... Noir ! C'est super rare ! »

Thomas hocha la tête, incapable de confirmer ou d'infirmer ce que venait de dire l'autre garçon, mais néanmoins content d'être inclus dans cette activité. Newt avança doucement sa main vers l'animal, qui en approcha ses naseaux pour le renifler. Le contact semblait bien passer, car le cheval ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Newt se retourna vers Thomas une nouvelle fois, un sourire de gamin sur le visage. « Je veux monter celui-là ! »

Thomas eut un sourire narquois « On aime les pelages noirs apparemment ? »

Newt ricana « Seulement ceux qui sont bien montés. » Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers un palefrenier qui était en train de nettoyer un des boxes.

Thomas manqua de s'étrangler, partagé entre l'envie d'être choqué et de rire. Newt parlementait avec le palefrenier, qui semblait lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas possible de monter actuellement, au vu des gestes qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Newt avait un air vraiment déçu sur le visage, mais l'homme en face de lui sembla dire quelque chose de positif, lui redonnant le sourire.

Il revint vers Thomas « Je dois revenir demain, là ils viennent d'être entraînés. » Thomas lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule « T'inquiète pas, tu auras bien le temps de crâner après. » Newt lui tira la langue, et Thomas se fit la remarque que cela commençait à devenir une habitude entre eux.

Brenda, qu'il n'avait pas vu s'éloigner, se rapprocha d'eux « Impossible de monter cette aprèm ! On revient demain Newt ? » Thomas se renfrogna, mais Newt se tourna vers lui « Bien sûr ! Tu viendras avec nous Thomas ? » Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire victorieux en direction de Brenda qu'il ne put réfréner. C'est dans une ambiance relativement tendue qu'ils rentrèrent à l'école, Brenda et Thomas boudant légèrement dans leur coin, Newt babillant bien assez pour trois, ravi d'avoir pu approcher les chevaux.

En se rapprochant de la grande terrasse extérieure du château, les trois étudiants purent apercevoir un petit groupe de personnes regroupées autour d'une table. Minho, Teresa, Alby et le professeur Xavier se trouvaient notamment parmi eux. L'asiatique les salua chaleureusement, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se croiser pour la troisième fois de la journée. Des journaux étaient posés au centre de la table, et chacun allait de son commentaire sur les évènements de la journée.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants furent rapidement présentés aux membres du groupe présent sur la terrasse, pour la plupart en Journalisme ou en Sciences politiques. Teresa sourit à Thomas en lui tendant un verre. « Coca ? Sans whisky. » précisa-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil sarcastique. Thomas répondit à son sourire en acceptant le verre. Il trouvait les yeux bleus de la jeune femme absolument splendides, et se rapprocha d'elle... afin de mieux les admirer évidemment.

Il tourna cependant la tête vers Newt, qui venait de s'emparer d'un verre et qui se penchait avec Alby sur un exemplaire de Courrier international. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Thomas sentit quelque chose crépiter dans son estomac. Ils se sourirent timidement, puis chacun retourna dans sa discussion.

L'apéritif improvisé dura environ une heure. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, tandis que les étudiants s'étaient réunis en petits groupes afin de discuter de tout et de rien. Thomas faisait le pitre avec Minho devant Teresa et Newt, ravi d'avoir trouvé un public et un partenaire à la hauteur de son potentiel comique. Minho s'était révélé être aussi fou que lui, le suivant dans chacune de ses blagues foireuses, tandis que Teresa, quoique plus discrète, cachait en elle une sacrée folie et une verve insoupçonnée. Cependant, ce que préférait Thomas dans la vie était de faire rire les gens (en plus de les tenir informés), et le rire de Newt valait toutes les pitreries du monde.

Le professeur Xavier claqua dans ses mains et leur annonça que le repas allait bientôt être servi dans la grande salle. Newt se pencha vers Thomas « Manque plus que la barbe et le chapeau et je te jure qu'on y est. » Thomas étouffa un rire. Il s'attendait presque à voir le directeur allumer les lumières à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec un briquet.

Le repas se déroula calmement, dans une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant. Les tables étant relativement désertées, tous les étudiants présents mangèrent à la même table, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Thomas se sentait apaisé. L'impression douloureuse laissée par le départ de sa mère s'estompait doucement, laissant place à une sensation de calme et même d'impatience. Ses nouveaux camarades étaient réellement intéressants, et échanger ses avis avec eux avait été vraiment constructif. Leur sympathie l'avait directement mis à l'aise et il était ravi d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement des gens avec qui il s'entendait bien. L'année scolaire s'annonçait bien.

A la fin du repas, les étudiants commencèrent à se disséminer un peu partout dans l'école. Ils avaient le droit de rester dans les salles communes jusqu'à 22h30 en semaine, et sans limite d'heure le weekend. Leurs chambres étant équipées de wifi, ils avaient la possibilité d'y travailler, cependant les ordinateurs des salles communes étaient à la pointe de la dernière technologie, rendant plus aisé le traitement de photos pour les photographes par exemple. Thomas et Newt décidèrent d'un commun accord de remonter dans leur chambre afin de finir de ranger leurs affaires. Ainsi, ils auraient tout le temps les jours suivants pour profiter et découvrir le domaine avant la reprise des cours. De plus, l'Institut se trouvant relativement loin de Paris, la route avait été longue et les émotions fortes.

Une fois que les vêtements furent pliés et rangés, les deux garçons se posèrent chacun sur leur lit, restant quelques instants songeurs. Newt avait les yeux fixés sur les photos accrochées au mur, et Thomas se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il se doutait que son ami souffrirait sans doute du mal du pays, plus que lui dans la mesure où il avait été habitué à voyager souvent. Cependant, malgré le français impeccable de son ami, Thomas décelait une pointe d'accent anglais dans ses paroles, et il décida d'en savoir plus.

« Dis-moi Newt, tu n'as pas habité en Angleterre avant de venir en France ? »

Newt se tourna vers lui « Décidemment rien ne t'échappe Sherlock ! » Il s'installa plus confortablement avant de répondre « Effectivement, je suis anglais d'origine. Ma mère est venue s'installer en France après que... Enfin quand j'avais cinq ans. »

Le moment d'hésitation de Newt fut perçu par Thomas, qui n'osa pas en demander davantage. Il avait bien le temps d'en apprendre plus sur son colocataire. Newt lui renvoya la balle, l'incitant à parler de lui. Thomas, relativement à l'aise avec cet exercice, ne se fit pas prier pour dévier la conversation, et effacer ce moment de gêne.

Les deux garçons parlèrent pendant longtemps, avant que l'un des deux ne songe à regarder sa montre. Ce fut Thomas qui, lançant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, remarqua l'heure tardive. Il était déjà 23 heures ! Pas que Thomas fut un couche-tôt en règle générale, mais il dut faire une croix sur sa décision de se lever tôt demain matin pour aller courir avant l'entraînement prévu par Minho, à dix heures.

Newt se leva alors « Bon Thomas, tu crois qu'on peut fumer dans cette école ou on doit demander la permission à Dumbledore ? »

Thomas esquissa un sourire « Personne ne nous interdit de rôder dans les couloirs de l'école, je suppose qu'on peut descendre sur la terrasse. Espérons qu'on ne croise pas la chatte de Rusard dans les couloirs. »

Newt attrapa son paquet de cigarette dans son sac et ajouta « J'avoue que découvrir tous ces nouveaux trucs m'a distrait, mais l'envie de nicotine devient pressante là. » Thomas soupira pour la forme puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs. Le professeur Xavier ne leur avait rien dit concernant un quelconque couvre-feu durant les vacances, cependant ils estimaient inutile de se faire remarquer dès le premier soir. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils ne purent éviter Minho qui remontait aux dortoirs, suivi par Alby.

« Alors les bleus, on traine dans les couloirs ! » les alpagua-t-il, rendant inefficace toute leur stratégie de discrétion.

Newt grimaça en secouant son paquet de cigarette « Je me disais que je pouvais aller m'en griller une sur la terrasse... »

Minho perdit immédiatement son sourire, et Newt en fit de même devant son air grave. L'asiatique commença « Ah non mais les gars... ça va pas être possible... »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, avant que Minho n'éclate de rire. « Du calme les bleus, je plaisante ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais Thomas je te veux frais et dispo demain matin pour le premier entraînement des Blocards ! »

Thomas lui jeta un regard interrogateur « Les Blocards ? »

Minho répondit « Oui, notre équipe s'appelle le Bloc. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'était comme ça avant nous et on ne compte pas changer tout de suite ! »

Thomas hocha la tête. Il aimait bien ce nom les Blocards. Ça sonnait un peu comme « taulards », mais ça donnait tout de suite un côté plus viril à l'équipe. Il redressa les épaules et tapa dans la main que Minho lui tendait.

Les deux garçons saluèrent Minho et Alby qui retournaient dans leur chambre, puis descendirent les escaliers tout en discutant avec animation. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, et Thomas dut avouer que le hall d'entrée n'était guère rassurant, seulement éclairé par la lueur faiblarde de la lune passant à travers les vitres. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de Newt, qui sentit son mouvement.

« Effrayé le bleu ? »

« Tu aimerais bien. » rétorqua Thomas.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Newt se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, Thomas sur ses traces - par simple prudence évidemment. Le blond ouvrit délicatement la porte, avant de se glisser à l'extérieur.

Sans attendre que Thomas soit rendu à l'extérieur également, il attrapa son paquet, en fit glisser une cigarette et un briquet, et l'alluma en protégeant la flamme du vent. Thomas le regardait fixement, songeur devant le visage du blond, uniquement éclairé par la lueur du briquet. Newt tira lentement sur sa cigarette, une vraie latte de cow-boy, sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de Thomas. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Newt finisse sa cigarette. Thomas se racla la gorge. Il était temps de rentrer, de dormir pour la première fois dans ce nouveau lit.

Ils remontèrent en silence, après que Newt ait fait un crochet par la poubelle extérieure pour y jeter son mégot. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Newt décréta qu'il allait prendre une douche. Thomas hocha la tête en se jetant sur son lit. Lui aussi prenait sa douche le soir, il attendrait donc. Saisissant son portable, il consulta ses textos, répondit aux messages inquiets de sa mère, envoya des smileys enthousiastes à ses amis parisiens, afin de les rassurer sur l'école. Il fit un rapide tour sur les réseaux sociaux et ses mails, s'assurant que rien d'important ne s'était passé en son absence, que la Terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner durant cette après-midi hors du temps qu'il venait de vivre.

Il était sur le point de battre son meilleur score au casse-brique quand Newt sortit de la salle de bain. Les cheveux encore mouillés, totalement en bataille, un simple short de pyjama sur les hanches, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, levant un sourcil sarcastique devant la concentration extrême de Thomas. Il se jeta sur le lit à ses côtés, afin de voir ce qu'il fabriquait sur son téléphone. Le brun sortait le bout de sa langue sous le coup de la concentration et Newt ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce bout de chair plus longtemps que de raison. Thomas tourna alors la tête vers lui... Et rata la balle, qui s'écrasa sur le sol virtuel.

« La place est libre le bleu ! » lança Newt en riant, tout en se relevant d'un bond. Thomas lui lança un oreiller pour extérioriser sa frustration, puis s'en alla récupérer ses affaires de toilettes qu'il avait laissé au pied de son lit. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte puis s'assit sur le bord du lavabo. Les deux garçons disposaient d'une armoire pour y entreposer leurs affaires, et il commença à ranger les quelques produits cosmétiques qu'il possédait. Puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Une fois propre, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin de héler Newt « Je ne sais pas si tu t'es lavé les dents mais tu ferais mieux sale sale ! »

Newt le foudroya du regard avant de venir se brosser les dents à ses côtés. Thomas était un peu déstabilisé par cette situation peu ordinaire pour lui. Fils unique, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de partager une salle de bain avec quelqu'un, et encore moins un garçon de son âge. Après s'être rincé la bouche, Thomas lança sa brosse à dent dans le verre à dent qui trônait sur la tablette sous le miroir. Newt y plaça sa brosse également, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Thomas resta quelques instants interdit devant ce pot contenant leurs deux brosses à dents.

Puis, il soupira avant de retourner dans la chambre. La boule dans sa gorge se reforma. Il était souvent parti loin de sa famille, mais jamais aussi longtemps, et il se sentit redevenir le petit garçon apeuré que ses parents envoyaient en séjour linguistique alors qu'il avait à peine douze ans. Newt était assis en tailleur sur son lit et avait éteint sa lampe de chevet. Celle de Thomas étant éteinte, seule la lune éclairait l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Ça va Thomas ? » demanda timidement le blond.

« Oui ça va... C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici, loin de Paris et de ma famille. I peine 24 heures j'étais dans ma chambre et maintenant je suis ici... Loin de tout. »

Newt hocha lentement la tête « Tu verras ça va être cool. Les autres ont l'air sympa et on va bosser quelque chose d'intéressant au moins ! »

Thomas se glissa entre les draps et se mit sur le côté pour continuer à regarder Newt « En tout cas, je suis content d'être tombé sur un colocataire aussi cool que toi. Tu ne fermes pas les volets la nuit ? »

Newt secoua la tête, un peu piteusement « Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur du noir quand j'étais petit et j'ai gardé cette habitude... »

Thomas rit légèrement « On t'installera une veilleuse demain t'inquiète. Bonne nuit Newt. »

« Bonne nuit le bleu. » souffla moqueusement le blond, qui s'était également couché.

Derrière la fenêtre, la lune était pleine et ronde, et éclairait doucement les deux garçons qui sentaient le sommeil les gagner progressivement.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Et hop, ménage également fait sur ce chapitre ! Les choses sérieuses commencent.


	3. I'll be next to you when you wake

**Note** : Quoi dire… Bonjour ? Bonsoir ? Mes excuses pour revenir en catimini poster la suite de cette fiction, mais la bande-annonce de The Death Cure m'a gentiment remise sur la voie de l'écriture et omondieu vous avez vu tous ces moments Newtmas qui nous attendent ?

En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, j'écris comme l'inspiration me vient, et c'est compliqué de gérer les cours, le mémoire, et l'écriture…

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu car je déserte régulièrement Fanfiction pour y revenir des mois plus tard, pour me goinfrer de fictions. Ce sont d'ailleurs vos commentaires qui m'ont poussée à prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture, histoire de pouvoir poster quelques chapitres avant de perdre (encore) l'inspiration.

A bientôt (j'espère !)

 **Rating** : K toujours, on n'est toujours pas des bêtes.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 -**_ ** _Tomorrow when you wake I'll be next to you_**

* * *

Thomas fit un énorme bond en entendant son réveil sonner. Il avait changé la mélodie la veille, et ne s'était pas attendu à se faire autant agresser dès le réveil par Good Charlotte, habitué à son bon vieux piano qui le tirait habituellement du pays des rêves. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet afin de trouver l'objet coupable de réveil trop brutal, et appuya partout sur l'écran en espérant couper cette musique trop rock'n'roll pour lui de si bon matin.

Newt gémit, encore à moitié endormi « Mais c'est quoi cette musique du diable..? »

Thomas finit par couper la sonnerie, et se redressa péniblement dans son lit. « Je voulais être sûr de me réveiller ce matin, mais je crois avoir surestimé ma capacité matinale à supporter les bruits forts… » dit-il, en se frottant les yeux.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil était déjà haut dehors. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir été réveillé par la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution pour les angoisses nocturnes de Newt, car lui-même ne supportait pas de dormir avec de la lumière.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les membres encore engourdis. Newt avait glissé sa tête sous son oreiller, et Thomas pouvait seulement apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds qui en dépassait. Il lança son oreiller sur son colocataire « Allez debout marmotte ! »

La tête de Newt émergea « Hey c'est toi le maso qui veut aller courir ce matin, pas moi ! »

Thomas ressentit une pointe de déception, mais demanda timidement « Tu ne veux pas manger ton premier petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ton super colocataire ? »

Newt resta un instant songeur, bailla longuement puis répondit « Non. » Puis, il se retourna dans son lit pour faire face au mur.

Un ange passa avant que Newt ne se redresse brutalement « Allez je plaisante ! Tu verrais ta tête ! » dit-il en riant. Thomas lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever.

Newt s'était également levé, et paraissait en plein dilemme « A ton avis, on doit s'habiller avant de descendre petit-déjeuner ? » Thomas réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre « Eh bien je pencherais pour que nous nous habillions, à moins que tu ne comptes faire tourner toutes les têtes de l'école en descendant _comme ça_. » dit-il tout en désignant la tenue de Newt, ou tout du moins son absence de tenue.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son short « Ben quoi, il est très bien mon short… » maugréa-t-il pour la forme. Il passa tout de même un tee-shirt avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussures en toile. Thomas passa un sweat aux couleurs de son ancien lycée qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir emporté, et des tongs.

Les deux garçons se firent face pendant un instant. « Alors voilà la nouvelle élite de la nation… Ben elle est mal barrée la France. » fit Newt avec un sourire en coin. Thomas ricana avant de sortir de la chambre.

Arrivés devant les escaliers, ils aperçurent Minho qui sortait également de sa chambre, l'air complètement dans le pâté. Les garçons se saluèrent, et descendirent ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais cette fois en prenant l'ascenseur (déjà qu'ils s'étaient levés tôt, faudrait pas trop leur en demander quand même !).

Dans le réfectoire, plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés autour des tables en bois. Thomas reconnut Alby, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Newt lui donna un coup de coude « C'est lui Gally, le blond qui lit un bouquin à côté d'Alby. » Thomas jeta un coup d'œil au fameux juriste qui avait fait si mauvaise impression à son colocataire. En effet, le jeune homme avait l'air assez antipathique, le nez plongé dans son livre et sa tasse de café.

Minho se laissa tomber sur la même table qu'Alby, et commença à se servir parmi les viennoiseries. Thomas en fit de même et se versa un grand bol de café. D'habitude il buvait dans des tasses, mais un bol ne serait pas de refus face à la journée qui les attendaient. Newt s'assit plus gracieusement que les deux autres, et attrapa un sachet de thé noir parmi ceux disposés dans une soucoupe au centre de la table. « L'eau est chaude ? » demanda-t-il à Alby. Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis que Newt versait l'eau de la bouilloire sur son sachet.

Les garçons mangèrent en discutant tranquillement et furent rejoints par Teresa un quart d'heure plus tard. La jeune fille était tirée à quatre épingles, et détonnait franchement avec les garçons endormis aux cheveux en bataille qui l'entourait.

Thomas lui lança « Tu ne dors jamais ou tu es simplement un robot ? » tout en tartinant avec énergie une tartine de confiture.

Teresa leva un sourcil ironique « Tu dis ça parce que, contrairement à toi, je suis présentable à toute heure de la journée ? » Alby, Minho et Newt ricanèrent en sifflant face à la réponse de la jeune femme.

Thomas sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues « Ah non, je dis ça parce qu'à toute heure de la journée tu es magnifique, je me demandais quel était ton secret. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les joues de Teresa qui se colorèrent légèrement, arrachant un sourire victorieux à Thomas. Ils échangèrent un regard et plongèrent leur nez dans leurs bols respectifs en souriant légèrement.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula tranquillement, et chacun remonta dans sa chambre pour aller se changer.

Thomas prit ses affaires de sport et s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de se brosser les dents et de s'habiller. En sortant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Newt, en tenue d'équitation, qui allait frapper à la porte de la salle d'eau pour pouvoir se laver les dents également. Thomas ressentit une brève bouffée de honte face au jeune homme. Le blond était parfait dans sa tenue d'entraînement, en pantalon beige et polo bleu marine, et Thomas avait légèrement l'impression de faire tache avec son débardeur noir et son short gris un peu trop large. Il s'assit sur son lit pour faire ses lacets pendant que le blond faisait sa toilette.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon afin d'attendre Minho. Chacun assis dans un fauteuil, ils patientèrent en discutant. Newt faisait tourner sa bombe entre ses mains, et Thomas s'en empara. Il se leva d'un bond, et enfonça la bombe sur sa tête. Enfin tout du moins il essaya. Newt avait la tête plus petite que lui, et le blond explosa de rire en voyant le brun tenter de faire tenir en équilibre le casque sur sa tête, tout en essayant d'accrocher les lanières à ses oreilles.

C'est à ce moment-là que débarqua Minho dans le salon. Il les héla « Hey Bonnie and Clyde, vous avez fini de décrédibiliser l'Institut avec vos gamineries ? » Thomas et Newt se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, et la bombe tomba sur le tapis du salon avec un bruit mat. Le brun se pencha pour la ramasser et la tendit à Newt avec un sourire d'excuse. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent au moment où le blond saisit la bombe, et Thomas frissonna. Décidemment, ce salon était plein de courants d'air.

Minho reprit la parole « Bon alors le bleu, on va commencer par faire quelques étirements pour pas que tu nous claques entre les doigts, puis on fera des tours de chauffe. Et après, on passera aux choses sérieuses… »

Thomas fronça les sourcils devant l'air machiavélique du brun. Newt lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire moqueur, puis se dirigea vers la forêt.

.

-X-

.

Thomas avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiet. L'entraînement qui suivit fut un des plus durs qu'il n'ait jamais suivi. Minho et les autres coureurs étaient dans une forme optimale, tandis que lui se sentait tel un escargot asthmatique qui essayait de suivre le rythme. Au bout de deux heures de course, Thomas suait comme un bœuf, tandis que Minho gardait un teint éclatant de fraîcheur.

« Alors le bleu, on supporte mal l'effort ? » lança-t-il en riant à Thomas, qui traînait de la patte derrière le groupe.

Thomas tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, mais son souffle ne suivait pas. Il était resté tout l'été sans s'entraîner, et son corps le lui faisait douloureusement payer.

« Allez on arrête là pour aujourd'hui » reprit Minho en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il rajouta à l'intention de Thomas « Tu as le temps de passer faire un coucou à ton amoureux avant le repas du midi ! »

Alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'un air offusqué, Minho lui lança « Et va prendre une douche avant, tu pues, le bleu ! »

Les rires des autres garçons s'élevèrent tandis que Thomas lançait à Minho un regard courroucé. Il tint cependant compte du conseil du brun, et courut se doucher après avoir salué les autres Blocards.

Il redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et décida d'aller voir comment se débrouillait Newt avec les chevaux. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités équestres de son coloc, mais souhaitait l'observer de ses propres yeux. Il suivit le sentier afin d'arriver aux écuries et, une fois arrivé, demanda à un des palefreniers s'il n'avait pas vu passer un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds. L'homme lui indiqua d'un geste de la main l'enclos où se déroulait l'entrainement de saut d'obstacles.

Thomas contourna les écuries et s'arrêta en apercevant son colocataire sur le dos du cheval noir qu'il avait caressé hier. Newt avait l'air réellement concentré, et s'apprêtait à franchir un obstacle qui devait faire la taille de Thomas debout. Ce dernier resta en arrêt, son souffle s'arrêtant un instant, pendant que l'autre garçon franchissait l'obstacle sans soucis. Thomas s'autorisa à respirer, puis chercha un endroit où s'asseoir pendant que Newt terminait son parcours.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il aperçut Brenda assise sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, qui observait également Newt. Ne voulant pas paraître impoli sans pour autant en mourir d'envie, il s'approcha d'elle et la salua. Elle lui rendit son salut avec un sourire enjoué et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Thomas s'assit et continua à regarder Newt.

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées « Il est vraiment très bon. » C'était Brenda qui désirait engager la conversation.

Thomas lui répondit « Je t'avoue que je n'y connais rien en équitation, mais je n'en doute pas… Il a l'air vraiment à l'aise. »

Brenda opina de la tête. « On a fait du dressage tout à l'heure, le lien entre lui et Epsilon n'a pas mis longtemps à se créer. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils « Epsilon ? Le cheval ? » Brenda hocha la tête. Thomas reporta sa concentration sur le cavalier et sa monture.

Ils avaient l'air effectivement très en phase et formaient un très joli duo. Thomas ne connaissait absolument rien aux règles de l'équitation, mais il appréciait le spectacle, étant curieux de nature. Certains de ses amis parisiens faisaient de l'équitation cependant il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre attrait pour cette discipline. Il se justifiait en disant ne pas trouver ce sport assez physique, mais après avoir regardé Newt sur son cheval, il réalisait qu'il lui manquait aussi pas mal de grâce avant d'arriver au même résultat.

Newt venait de finir le parcours, et faisait un dernier tour d'enclos afin de détendre le cheval. Il aperçut Thomas et se dirigea directement vers lui, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

« Hey Thomas ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ? »

Thomas lui rendit son sourire « Non, à peine cinq minutes ! Tu montes super bien ! »

Newt rougit de plaisir en entendant le compliment « C'est gentil ! Ça fait assez longtemps que je pratique en même temps, le contraire m'agacerait un peu… »

Brenda l'interrompit « Tu as été génial sur ce parcours ! Tu as fais mieux qu'au tour précédent ! Tu veux en refaire un ? »

Thomas se tourna vers elle et remarqua que la jeune femme tenait un chronomètre. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il précisa à l'attention des deux autres « Le repas du midi est bientôt servi, au cas où… »

Newt fit une grimace. « Je ferais mieux de ramener Epsilon dans son box, on a déjà bien travaillé. »

Brenda se leva alors pour ouvrir la barrière, alors que Newt mettait pied à terre. Thomas ne savait plus trop quoi faire et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand une voix l'arrêta

« Thomas, tu veux voir comment on nettoie un cheval après l'entraînement ? Tu pourras prendre des notes pour ta propre hygiène si tu veux. »

L'air goguenard de Newt fit sourire Thomas malgré lui, qui se rapprocha de l'autre garçon. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour savoir comment prendre soin de mes montures… » lança-t-il alors avec un clin d'œil sarcastique.

Newt s'empourpra tandis que Thomas riait sous cape.

Thomas passa le quart d'heure suivant à observer Newt panser son cheval, tantôt avec force afin d'éliminer les salissures du poil, tantôt avec douceur afin de lustrer la robe. Newt nommait chacune des brosses qu'il utilisait pour le pansage, et Thomas se sentait merveilleusement bien, assis sur une botte de paille, à prendre des cours d'hippologie avec son colocataire.

Newt rajouta « Si j'avais travaillé cette aprèm, j'aurais dû lui faire prendre une douche, mais il a l'air de ne pas avoir chaud. » Il se retourna vers Thomas, l'air moqueur « Attention Thomas, cela ne vaut que pour les chevaux, les humains doivent se doucher une fois par jour sinon ils dérangent leurs congénères avec leur odeur corporelle. »

Thomas lui tira la langue avec dédain, et croisa les bras dans une bouderie feinte. Newt rit et lui lança une touffe de paille. Thomas se pencha en avant pour éviter le projectile extrêmement dangereux que venait de lui lancer le blond, et se releva avec souplesse. « Je t'aurais bien lancé un peu d'eau, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée avec cette créature du diable à tes côtés ! » dit-il, tandis que Newt peignait soigneusement la crinière d'Epsilon.

« Effectivement, » lui répondit le blond, « sauf si tu tiens à finir écrabouillé contre le mur du box. C'est toi qui vois ! »

Thomas s'écarta prudemment du cheval et sortit ses doigts de l'abreuvoir dans l'espoir d'être discret. Malheureusement, Newt avait les yeux partout et le réprimanda « Moi aussi je vais tremper mes doigts dans ton verre d'eau, tu vas moins faire le malin ! Rends-toi donc utile, redonne-lui un peu d'eau. » Thomas baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute et se dirigea hors du box dans le but d'aller chercher un nouveau seau d'eau fraîche.

Une fois le seau trouvé et rempli, il revint dans le box afin de remplir l'abreuvoir. La température avait augmenté, et il ne put s'empêcher de récupérer un peu de l'eau restante au fond du seau afin de s'en tapoter la nuque. Newt avait fini avec Epsilon, et sortit du box en même temps que Thomas. Ce dernier, poussé par une inspiration enfantine, prit alors son seau à deux mains et en lança le contenu sur Newt.

Le blond resta interdit plusieurs secondes, les cheveux dégoulinants, le regard noir. Thomas recula de quelques pas, incapable de cacher son sourire. Newt poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche. Thomas fut pris par surprise et ne put esquiver le garçon mi-furieux mi-mort de rire qui se jetait sur lui de tout son poids (plume, il faut l'avouer). Les deux garçons se roulèrent dans la paille, riant comme deux gamins, quand une paire de bottes se planta au niveau de leurs yeux, les faisant se relever d'un bond.

Brenda les regardait de haut, un sourire amusé sur le visage « Au lieu de manger de la paille, un vrai repas ça vous tente pas ? »

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois vers l'école, les deux garçons se frottant les vêtements afin d'enlever les restes de paille qui avait pu s'y coller.

Thomas poussa Newt du coude « Tu sais, une bataille d'eau n'était pas la meilleure excuse pour me sauter dessus… » lui dit-il avec un air goguenard.

Newt lui répondit sur le même ton « Tu as raison, la prochaine fois j'attendrais que tu sortes de la douche, l'effet de surprise n'en sera que plus fort. »

Thomas manqua de s'étrangler, moitié-riant, moitié-toussant. Tandis qu'ils remontaient vers l'Institut, il tenta de remiser dans un coin de son esprit l'image d'un Newt le plaquant au mur à sa sortie de douche.

.

-X-

.

Une fois arrivés à l'Institut, les deux garçons se ruèrent dans leur chambre, afin de pouvoir se changer et passer des vêtements propres qui n'étaient ni transpirants de sueur dans le cas de Newt, ni recouverts de paille dans le cas de Thomas. Ce dernier se fit la remarque qu'il venait de changer de tenue pour la troisième fois dans cette journée, et qu'il lui faudrait rapidement s'intéresser à la manière dont ils pouvaient laver leur linge.

Newt sortit de la salle de bain douché et vêtu de vêtements propres. Thomas se fit la remarque que son camarade de chambre avait un vrai goût pour s'habiller, légèrement honteux de son teeshirt et de son sweat à fermeture éclair. Le blond avait revêtu une veste beige (qui semblait décidément être sa couleur de prédilection) sur un teeshirt blanc, un jean brut et des bottines beiges. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Apercevant le regard de Thomas sur ses vêtements, le blond prit la pose en s'agrippant au montant de la porte, tout en prenant un accent italien « Oui, fais l'amour à l'appareil Newt ! »

Thomas eut un sourire en coin en lui donnant une bourrade « Ça va les chevilles ? »

Newt lui répondit, goguenard « Tant qu'elles rentrent encore dans ce sublime jean, tout va bien ! »

Les deux garçons croisèrent Teresa et Brenda en arrivant aux escaliers, et c'est ensemble que le petit groupe descendit manger. Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance que les précédents, et c'est le ventre plein que Thomas sortit se poser sur la terrasse en compagnie de Newt et Teresa. Le blond sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste, qu'il venait de retirer et de poser sur le dossier de son siège. Teresa lui en piqua une, et ils restèrent tous les trois dans un silence relativement confortable, que Thomas s'empressa de briser en posant quelques questions à Teresa.

Ils durent rester environ une heure sur la terrasse à discuter avant que le professeur Xavier ne vienne les interrompre, afin de les prévenir que tout le monde se réunissait dans le salon afin de regarder le journal télévisé d'un ancien élève de l'Institut. Devenu patron d'un studio de production indépendant, Jorge Gallaraga s'était forgé un solide nom dans le milieu télévisuel, et était parvenu à grimper jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir des médias, afin d'y imposer sa patte et son image de marque. Il présentait ainsi chaque après-midi, sur un créneau qui n'était occupé en temps normal que par les émissions de téléréalité et autres reportages stupides, un journal télévisé unique, aux sources indépendantes et souvent controversées.

Les nouvelles qu'il diffusait étaient ainsi très prisées dans le monde des médias, mais également par les étudiants qui pouvaient ainsi se forger une solide culture générale sans être formatés. D'ailleurs, tous les étudiants étaient réunis autour de l'écran de télévision, un carnet de notes à la main. Teresa en sortit un de son sac, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, qui se regardaient d'un air paniqué. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au courant de ce rituel, et aucun des deux n'avait prévu de quoi écrire. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de déchirer quelques feuilles de son calepin et de fouiller dans sa trousse afin de les munir en stylo.

Les deux garçons la remercièrent d'un signe de tête, puis se posèrent sur la table qui se trouvait derrière le canapé afin de pouvoir écrire sur du plat.

Les étudiants restèrent silencieux tandis que le journal commençait, prenant note de la situation actuelle dans la bande de Gaza, de l'état des relations diplomatiques entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie, mais également de sujets plus anodins qui leur serviraient plus tard à étayer leurs dissertations de culture générale. Thomas leva les yeux un moment vers Newt, qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur sa feuille, d'un air très concentré. Le brun avait légèrement perdu le fil de cette dictée camouflée, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder le temps du reportage sur les élections présidentielles américaines, qu'il suivait de très près grâce à son père.

La lumière du soleil venant de la baie vitrée se perdait dans les cheveux de Newt, qui prenaient d'étranges reflets dorés. Thomas se laissa aller à cette contemplation pendant quelques instants, cependant Newt, qui devait avoir senti un regard posé sur lui, releva lui aussi la tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant, mais Thomas baissa la tête sur sa feuille honteusement, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il recommença à prendre des notes, sentant le regard interrogateur de son colocataire peser sur lui.

Le journal se finissant, les étudiants se regroupèrent afin de discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Minho se rapprocha d'eux « Hey les bleus j'espère que vous avez bien écouté la fin du journal ! Mise en pratique dès demain ! » Les deux garçons se regardèrent, pas tellement sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient comprendre.

« Euh de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Newt

« Je parle du match de foot bien sûr ! L'Allemagne contre la France, ! »

Thomas esquissa un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les étudiants de cette école regardent le foot, et à vrai dire il était intérieurement ravi de la proposition de Minho. Le match de s'annonçait particulièrement intéressant, d'autant plus que Thomas soutenait de tout cœur l'équipe allemande, qu'il avait réellement appréciée lors de la Coupe du Monde de 2014.

Newt paraissait assez content également, jusqu'à ce que Minho leur annonce qu'un match de foot était d'ailleurs organisé dans le parc dans une demi-heure.

Le blond fit alors une grimace « J'aimerais bien les gars mais j'ai un peu de mal à courir à cause de ma jambe… »

Les deux bruns le regardèrent, désolés.

« Tu peux faire le gardien si tu veux ? » suggéra Thomas, « de toute manière, je suis tellement bon que tu ne risques pas de voir le ballon près des cages. » ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Minho éclata de rire « C'est ce qu'on va voir le bleu ! En attendant rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le parc, vêtus de votre plus beau teeshirt blanc ! »

Thomas se tourna vers Newt quand Minho fut reparti « Plus sérieusement, tu penses que tu peux jouer gardien même avec ta jambe ? »

Newt lui sourit « Oui je pense, je vais essayer tout du moins. » Il enchaîna « Tu crois que les teeshirts blancs veulent dire qu'on joue l'équipe allemande ? J'ai le maillot de Thomas Müller, il me sert de pyjama mais ce serait l'occasion de le sortir ! »

Le sourire de Thomas l'élargit « C'est mon joueur préféré aussi ! »

La coïncidence était parfaite, et ils montèrent se changer en discutant football, comme les deux mâles virils qu'ils étaient – ou pas.

.

-X-

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons redescendaient, baskets aux pieds et fièrement vêtus de blanc. Une dizaine de personnes était déjà regroupée sur la terrasse, filles et garçons confondus. Teresa vint les rejoindre, habillée d'un débardeur bleu roi « On a fait un tirage au sort pour répartir les équipes, mais apparemment Minho a décidé de voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! Allez les membres de la Mannschaft, en place ! »

Le match qui s'ensuivit fut le match le plus désordonné que Thomas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était visiblement des joueurs de football professionnels, et les règles de ce sport avaient, de ce fait, énormément de mal à être respectées. Le score s'élevait à 4 partout, et Thomas avait déjà comptabilisé trois hors-jeux, quand Newt tomba.

Gally, qui jouait pour l'équipe de « France » commandée par Alby, avait tenté une avancée incroyable sur le terrain, le ballon collé aux pieds. Arrivé au niveau du but, il donna un formidable coup de pied dans la balle, que Newt tenta d'arrêter en plongeant au sol. Thomas, qui jouait en attaque et qui avait péniblement remonté le terrain dans l'autre sens, eut juste le temps de voir le blond s'écrouler sur l'herbe, les mains serrées sur son genou. La balle avait rebondi sur lui, et Gally s'élança afin de taper dedans une seconde fois.

Thomas se précipita sur le grand blond, et se jeta sur lui dans le but de l'arrêter. Newt était à terre, et la balle allait probablement lui arriver en pleine face s'il n'intervenait pas.

Gally le repoussa avec force, le fixant avec un regard haineux « Quoi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives le bleu ?! » cracha-t-il en direction de Thomas.

Ce dernier lui répondit sur le même ton « Il est blessé, tu ne vas pas le canarder pendant qu'il est au sol non plus ! »

Gally lui lança un dernier regard de pure haine avant de s'avancer vers Newt, qui était couché au sol, geignant légèrement en se tenant le genou.

Thomas courut se mettre à son côté « Ça va Newt ?! C'est ton genou qui s'est encore déboîté ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Newt releva doucement la tête, qu'il avait recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, et lui répondit faiblement « Ça va maman, inutile de t'inquiéter… » accompagnant sa phrase d'un sourire goguenard.

Thomas pouvait cependant clairement voir que le blond souffrait, et Minho décida de faire une pause le temps de sortir Newt du terrain et de trouver un nouveau gardien. Thomas décida d'accompagner Newt s'asseoir, ce qui fit perdre à l'équipe de Minho un joueur de plus. Ce dernier les regarda partir, et Thomas lui fit signe de continuer la partie. L'asiatique fit alors un signe de la main à Gally pour qu'il devienne le nouveau gardien.

Gally alla se mettre en place en maugréant. Il détestait ce poste, mais était toujours pressenti pour être dans les cages du fait de sa forte carrure. Thomas lui lança un dernier regard, auquel le grand blond répondit par un regard de défi. Le courant ne passait décidemment pas entre eux deux, et Thomas était bien incapable de savoir pourquoi. Il détourna son attention de Gally afin de soutenir Newt et l'aider à se traîner jusqu'à la terrasse.

Le professeur Xavier, qui les observait de loin en prenant le soleil, s'avança vers eux, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il avait vu la scène et souhaita ausculter Newt pour savoir s'il n'avait rien. Thomas demanda où il était possible de trouver des glaçons et du doliprane, et le professeur Xavier lui expliqua comment se rendre à l'infirmerie, qui se trouvait au fond du couloir des salles communes.

Thomas se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il percuta Brenda qui marchait dans l'autre sens. Ce qu'elle portait dans les mains tomba : une boite de doliprane, un tube d'arnica et un sachet de glaçons. Thomas se confondit en excuses, cependant il ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer l'estomac. Il devait être celui qui apporterait les premiers soins à Newt, pas Brenda ! Il ramassa le sachet de glaçons en la remerciant, puis se dirigea vers la terrasse en espérant secrètement que Newt pense qu'il était celui ayant ramené les glaçons.

A son arrivée sur la terrasse, Newt était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, la jambe légèrement surélevée, buvant une boisson fraîche en compagnie du professeur Xavier. Le blond remercia Thomas d'un signe de tête quand il apposa le sachet de glaçons sur son genou, et offrit un sourire lumineux à Brenda qui lui tendait un doliprane.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de minauder « Je suis allée jusqu'aux cuisines pour te chercher des glaçons dès que j'ai vu que tu étais tombé Newt. » dit-elle en prenant un air plaintif, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Thomas grinça des dents tandis que Newt remerciait chaleureusement la jeune femme.

Brenda en rajouta une couche « Je peux te masser avec de l'arnica si tu veux Newt, pour éviter que ton genou n'enfle trop… »

Newt perdit légèrement son sourire « Euh si ça ne te dérange pas je vais le faire moi-même, je me fais assez souvent mal comme ça, je sais exactement où masser pour ne pas me faire encore plus mal. »

Thomas réprima un sourire victorieux et tira un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Newt commença « Tu peux..? » et Thomas s'empressa d'attraper la veste du jeune homme afin d'en tirer son paquet de cigarettes, avant même que le blond n'ait fini sa phrase. Newt alluma sa cigarette, et tous restèrent à regarder la fin du match – ou plutôt de la tentative de match – qui opposait l'équipe française de l'Institut à l'équipe allemande.

Ce fut finalement l'équipe allemande qui l'emporta 6-5, à la grande joie de Thomas qui s'empressa de courir sur le terrain pour aller féliciter « son » équipe. Minho lui souffla alors à l'oreille « Ce soir le bleu, on va fêter ça dignement ! » Thomas se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ravi, mais Minho était déjà parti bondir dans les bras de ses coéquipiers.

Quand il remonta sur la terrasse, il avait déjà en tête tous les scenarii possibles qui pourraient avoir lieu pendant cette fameuse soirée. Il n'était dans l'école que depuis une journée, mais il s'y sentait déjà comme à la maison.


	4. Nos cœurs battent trop vite

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Petite note pour vous informer que la flamme de l'écriture m'a touchée de nouveau alléluia ! J'ai donc quelques chapitres d'avance (malgré ma charge de travail absolument colossale), et je suis vraiment à fond pour la finir (sachant que j'ai déjà la trame et que je sais comment va se terminer l'histoire !)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi (et pour toute réclamation, merci de s'adresser directement à Newt et Thomas, qui prennent leur indépendance progressivement, je ne maîtrise déjà plus rien haha)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 -**_ ** _Nos cœurs battent trop vite, on va se crasher_**

* * *

Arriva le soir et la fameuse soirée promise par Minho. Tous les étudiants présents se regroupèrent dans la salle commune des étudiants en sciences politiques, même ceux qui n'avaient pas participé au match. Minho avait réussi on ne sait pas trop comment à introduire des bières dans l'école, et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Thomas avait cru apercevoir quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort circuler de main en main, mais il ne tenait pas à se rendre malade dès le premier soir.

En effet, Thomas faisait partie de ces gens qui ne tiennent absolument pas l'alcool et qui partent vomir dès leur troisième verre. Ainsi, il s'en tenait tranquillement à la bière, qui était bien fraîche. De plus, il se rapprochait gentiment de Teresa, tous les deux assis dans le même canapé, et il ne tenait pas à perdre ses moyens. Newt était assis à côté d'eux dans un fauteuil, et le trio discutait avec animation, débattant de tout et de rien, sachant qu'aucun n'était jamais d'accord.

La tête de Thomas commençait doucement mais sûrement à lui tourner. Minho vint les chercher afin d'entamer un jeu d'alcool, et Thomas sut alors qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre à la fin de cette soirée. Le jeu initié par Minho consistait à distribuer des gorgées, réciter une liste de course sans se tromper, ou avouer des trucs plus ou moins embarrassants sur soi-même. Thomas, déjà un peu pompette, ne faisait qu'avaler et avaler de la bière, cible préférée de ses camarades, et incapable de se rappeler ce qu'avait bien pu mettre son voisin de droite dans sa valise.

Il était assis entre Newt et Minho, et commençait à avoir très chaud. Il donna un coup de coude à Newt en lui désignant l'extérieur et Newt hocha la tête en s'emparant de son paquet de cigarettes. Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, et furent rapidement remplacés par deux autres étudiants qui n'attendaient que ça. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon, Thomas manquant de tomber à chaque pas, le bras de Newt comme seul soutien. Ce dernier se moqua gentiment « Hé bien on peut dire que ça tient mal l'alcool ! »

Le blond semblait quant à lui dans une forme olympique, les joues à peine rouges et le pas assuré. Seuls ses yeux brillants et son sourire un peu perdu témoignaient de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter au cours de la soirée. Arrivé sur la terrasse, Thomas se laissa tomber dans une chaise en plastique, soudainement rattrapé par sa fatigue. Newt s'assit en tailleur en face de lui et alluma sa cigarette.

Le blond rompit soudainement le silence « Alors comme ça tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? »

Thomas entrouvrit un œil, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. « Ouais, un ami à moi lors d'une soirée… Je devais être à peu près dans le même état que maintenant. »

Newt resta silencieux pendant un moment. Thomas en profita pour le relancer « Alors Brenda comment ça se passe ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle te lançait pas mal de coups d'œil ce soir. »

Newt esquissa un sourire « Je crois qu'elle est un peu intéressée par moi. Elle est gentille mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'une fille avec un peu plus de caractère. Après, elle est super jolie, si elle veut quelque chose je suis son homme. » répondit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air évocateur.

Thomas ricana avec le blond, cependant les deux garçons restèrent un moment dans un silence songeur.

Il finit par rompre le silence en demandant à Newt s'il accepterait de lui passer une cigarette. Ce dernier accepta et en tendit une à Thomas, qui eut du mal à la récupérer, les gestes alourdis par l'alcool. C'est en voyant l'air goguenard de son ami qu'il comprit qu'il venait d'essayer de l'allumer par le mauvais bout.

« Désolé je ne fume même pas en temps normal… » dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

« Ah l'alcool et ses ravages ! » répondit Newt, son sourire moqueur s'agrandissant encore plus.

Thomas finit par allumer sa cigarette, et ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, finissant de fumer dans un calme relatif – si on excluait les bruits de fête qui leur parvenaient depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune, qui donnait sur le parc.

Puis, les deux garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et retournèrent à la fête. Brenda semblait les attendre, car elle se jeta quasiment sur Newt dès qu'il entra dans la pièce en lui demandant où il était passé. Thomas grinça des dents tandis que le blond expliquait qu'ils étaient simplement allés fumer. Brenda l'entraîna au fond de la pièce près du baby-foot où une compétition se tenait, alors que Thomas allait s'affaler sur le canapé aux côtés de Teresa.

Cette dernière lui posa une main sur le bras « Thomas, je veux mourir. »

Thomas la regarda, surpris « Ben quoi ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit, les yeux chargés d'un désespoir contenu « Tu as échappé au pire moment de la soirée… Celui où Minho nous parle un peu trop de ses exploits sexuels et du nombre de filles qu'il s'est tapé. »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de demander « Tu en fais partie ? » avant de se mordre les lèvres, conscient de l'indiscrétion de sa question.

Teresa lui lança un regard outragé « Bien sûr que non ! Minho et moi, tu as vraiment trop d'imagination ! » L'indignation de la jeune femme semblait réelle, et Thomas leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient massés autour du baby-foot afin d'observer la féroce compétition qui opposait Minho et Newt. Le blond finit par marquer le but décisif, provoquant la joie de Brenda qui le serra dans ses bras. Thomas regarda la scène en grinçant légèrement des dents, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Toi contre moi le bleu. »

La voix était grave et sans équivoque. Thomas tourna la tête et tomba sur Gally, le visage dur, qui lui désigna le baby-foot. Le brun hocha la tête sèchement et se dirigea vers Minho, qui se lamentait, afin de récupérer sa place. Gally prit place de l'autre côté et la partie commença. Le blond se montrait aussi agressif dans ce jeu qu'il l'avait été pendant la partie de foot, et Thomas prit rapidement plusieurs buts d'affilée. La hargne de son adversaire renforça sa détermination, et il réussit à remonter un peu le score à son avantage.

Les autres étudiants les encourageaient bruyamment, et Thomas trouva en lui une confiance nouvelle, qui lui fit se sentir invincible. Newt était venu se placer à côté de lui et restait silencieux dans le brouhaha ambiant, concentré sur le jeu. Minho arriva en apportant d'autres bières, et Newt se décala en se collant un peu à Thomas. Ce contact, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, galvanisa Thomas qui marqua deux buts à la suite. Gally contracta sa mâchoire, le faisant apparaître encore plus carré qu'il ne l'était. Thomas ne savait pas s'il avait intérêt ou pas à perdre ce match.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, c'est selon – Thomas réussit in extremis à gagner ce duel. Gally récupéra la petite balle dans le but et la lança de rage au milieu du baby-foot. Puis il se retourna et s'en alla tout en pestant, et Thomas sut qu'il ne s'était pas fait un ami ce soir. Minho, Alby et deux autres garçons le portèrent en triomphe, le félicitant chaleureusement d'avoir battu l'imbattable Gally. Ce dernier passa le reste de la soirée à fusiller Thomas du regard, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

Les étudiants continuèrent à boire, à danser et à crier jusqu'à deux heures du matin, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Certains auraient apprécié continuer, mais la tolérance du professeur Xavier avait ses limites et ils savaient pertinemment qu'une autre soirée aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, pour l'intégration des petits nouveaux. En règle générale, pas un mois ne s'écoulait au château sans que n'ait lieu une petite soirée, afin de détendre les étudiants et de leur changer les idées des cours, sachant qu'ils ne sortaient presque jamais.

Newt allait sortir fumer une dernière cigarette sur la terrasse. Thomas hésitait à lui emboîter le pas quand il remarqua Brenda qui suivait son ami. Il décida alors de rester avec Teresa, qui rassemblait les bouteilles en verre dans un grand sac plastique afin de les jeter dans le bac à verres. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, il se risqua à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur la terrasse, poussé par la curiosité.

Arrivé dans le salon, il aperçut Newt à travers la baie vitrée. Newt, dont les cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés par les mains de Brenda. Newt, dont les lèvres étaient occupées par celles de Brenda. Newt, qui était donc en train d'embrasser passionnément Brenda.

Thomas sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et l'attribua à son indiscrétion. Il s'éclipsa en silence, et retourna dans les dortoirs en compagnie de Teresa, qui sentait bien que son ami s'était fermé. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit une douche et partit se coucher. Il tourna et retourna dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il entendit Newt ouvrir délicatement la porte de la chambre et prendre son pyjama sur le lit. Le blond alla se doucher lui aussi, puis se mit au lit. La lune éclairait encore l'intérieur de la chambre et Thomas, couché sur le côté, observait l'ombre des objets qui était projetée par la lueur blafarde.

Newt se coucha également, et un lourd silence s'installa. Puis, la voix du blond s'éleva « Brenda m'a embrassé tout à l'heure. »

Thomas leva le regard vers Newt « Je sais, je vous ai vus. »

Le blond soupira « Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est… rapide. »

Thomas hocha la tête pour lui-même, ne sachant quoi répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration apaisée du blond se faisait entendre dans la chambre, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Thomas essaya péniblement d'en faire de même, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait si contrarié.

.

-X-

.

La nuit du brun fut agitée, et il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un début de gueule de bois et des cernes immenses. Newt était déjà levé apparemment, car son lit était vide et ses affaires d'équitation avaient disparu. Thomas se leva également en traînant des pieds, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il passa le reste de la matinée avec Minho et Teresa, à discuter des cours, de leur vie d'avant et de leurs études respectives. Tous les trois posés sur l'herbe dans le parc, à prendre le soleil, la vie était douce à l'Institut Xavier.

Thomas était en train de se servir un verre de citronnade quand il aperçut Brenda à la lisière de la forêt. La jeune fille marchait à grandes enjambés, sa bombe à la main, et semblait assez contrariée. Elle se dirigea directement vers le château, sans leur accorder un regard. Teresa et Thomas échangèrent un regard surpris, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Newt qui arrivait également.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur la grande couverture qu'ils avaient étendue sur l'herbe et soupira.

« Ah les filles je ne vous comprends pas ! »

Teresa leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je crois qu'elle fait la gueule parce que j'ai refusé de faire du dressage avec elle, parce que je préférais m'entraîner au cross avec Epsilon ! »

Thomas eut un sourire en coin « Ah parce qu'elle est si sauvage qu'elle a besoin d'être _dressée_ ? »

Newt se passa la main sur les yeux en répondant « Qui ça Epsilon ? C'est un mâle… » puis il s'interrompit, percutant le sens de la remarque de Thomas. « Oh. Très fin Thomas. »

Thomas ricana tandis que Teresa demandait « Elle fait la gueule pour ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit jalouse comme ça ? »

Newt rougit légèrement mais ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question. « Je ne sais pas, elle est assez versatile comme fille apparemment… » finit-il par marmonner, tout en haussant légèrement les épaules dans un mécanisme primaire de défense.

Ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller déjeuner. Brenda se trouvait dans le salon et s'approcha de Newt pour lui parler. Thomas leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et alla manger sans plus se préoccuper du couple, qu'il sentait faiblir avant même qu'il n'ait réellement commencé. Il mangea en silence, tandis que Minho et Teresa tentaient de faire la conversation.

L'après-midi, le trio s'entraîna à la course dans le parc du château. Les cours n'ayant pas encore commencés, les trois amis avaient décidé de s'occuper en faisant du sport plutôt que de rester affalés sur des canapés comme le faisaient la majorité des étudiants du château.

La semaine passa tranquillement, Thomas partageant son temps entre le sport et le repos dans le parc, n'ayant aucune envie de remettre le nez dans les bouquins. Newt passait énormément de temps avec Brenda auprès des chevaux, et Thomas se sentait presque jaloux de cette relation quasiment exclusive qu'entretenait le blond avec la jeune fille.

Ainsi, la veille de la rentrée officielle, Thomas se rendit aux écuries afin d'aller saluer Newt, qu'il savait en plein entraînement. Il arrivait près des boxes et allait se diriger vers le paddock, quand une tornade blonde arriva et l'entraîna en courant vers un box vide. Thomas n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Chut, elle risque de nous entendre ! » chuchota Newt en se plaquant contre lui.

Thomas resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés en une interrogation muette. Newt lui fit un signe lui signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent Brenda qui appelait Newt. La jeune fille cria plusieurs fois le prénom de Newt puis, comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, sembla se décourager et repartit vers le château. Newt poussa un soupir de soulagement et se décolla du brun. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Newt soupira à nouveau.

« Désolé pour ça mais elle me colle vraiment trop… Je venais de finir de nettoyer Epsi' et elle est rentrée dans le box dans l'intention de faire je ne sais pas trop quoi… Elle est tout le temps sur mon dos à vouloir me bécoter, ça devient lourd à force. »

Thomas resta un moment silencieux, avant d'éclater de rire « Tu es bien le seul mec que je connaisse qui râle quand sa copine est trop entreprenante avec lui ! »

Newt lui lança un regard noir « Le problème n'est pas qu'elle soit trop entreprenante, c'est qu'elle l'est tout le temps ! Dès qu'on a un moment de libre, elle vient se coller à moi à me faire des bisous, c'est sympa mais j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec vous quand même… »

Le rire de Thomas cessa. Lui aussi aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Newt, et prenait douloureusement conscience qu'il avait sans doute laissé un peu le blond de côté depuis que ce dernier « sortait » avec Brenda. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, afin de clarifier la situation « Du coup c'est officiel, vous sortez ensemble ? »

Newt soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné « Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop, elle a l'air de souhaiter qu'on s'affiche un peu plus devant les autres mais personnellement… Elle me plaît bien mais je ne suis pas trop sûr de vouloir me mettre en couple officiellement dès maintenant. Je viens à peine d'arriver, je ne connais même pas le nom de tous les élèves de l'école ! »

Thomas haussa les épaules « Ecoute Newt, fais comme tu le sens mais ne joue pas trop avec ses nerfs. C'est jamais bon de s'embourber dans des relations toxiques comme ça. » Il lui donna une bourrade puis entreprit de sortir du box, Newt à sa suite. Un palefrenier qui passait par là les regarda sortir ensemble d'un air surpris, auquel Newt répondit par un signe amical de la main. Les deux garçons regagnèrent ensuite le château pour manger.

Ce jour-là, Newt mangea avec Teresa, Minho et Thomas sur la table des journalistes, tandis que Brenda mangeait avec les autres juristes. La jeune femme avait lancé un regard noir à Thomas quand les deux garçons étaient rentrés côte-à-côte dans la salle à manger, mais Newt lui avait souri d'un air apaisant, lui faisant signe qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Le repas s'était bien déroulé, si on excluait les œillades répétées de Brenda à leur table.

La majorité des étudiants passèrent le reste de la journée dans le parc, à profiter de leur dernier jour de congé avant la reprise des cours. Thomas accompagna Newt dans une grande escapade dans le château et ses alentours afin de prendre quelques photos. Le blond souhaitait se familiariser avec les outils de traitement de photos de l'Institut, et il avait besoin de nouveaux clichés à retoucher. Le groupe d'étudiants qui prenait le soleil ne lui suffit rapidement plus, et Thomas se porta volontaire pour l'aider à trouver des endroits sympathiques à photographier.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi à vagabonder dans le château, Thomas servant de modèle afin de permettre à Newt de régler la luminosité de ses photos. Le brun se prêtait volontairement au jeu, malgré sa réticence première à se faire photographier. Newt le mettait en confiance, lui disant de ne pas faire attention à lui, qu'il ne cherchait pas à en faire l'objet principal de la photo mais uniquement une composante du cliché. Le blond plaisantait avec lui, et Thomas finit par oublier l'existence de l'objectif.

Les deux garçons découvrirent plusieurs endroits du château dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, et tombèrent notamment sur non pas une, mais deux bibliothèques. La deuxième était nettement moins spacieuse que la première, plus intime, plongée dans une atmosphère presque intimiste. Thomas se sentit directement à l'aise dans ce lieu, et sentit qu'il allait y passer pas mal de temps.

Newt avait posé son appareil sur une des tables rondes en bois qui étaient disséminées à travers la pièce, et se tenait debout face à une des bibliothèques, la bouche entrouverte, fasciné par la beauté des reliures anciennes des ouvrages. Thomas attrapa l'appareil, passa la lanière autour de son cou, enleva le cache et commença à photographier son ami. Il n'avait aucune prédisposition pour la photo, mais Newt ressemblait à un petit garçon dans un parc d'attraction, et sa tête méritait d'être immortalisée.

Newt, perdu dans ses pensées, ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Thomas était en train de le prendre en photo. Ce fut uniquement quand le flash se déclencha par manque de luminosité que le blond tourna la tête.

« Hey le droit à l'image tu connais pas ! » lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Thomas prit un air faussement gêné, mais continua de le photographier tout en disant « Je n'ai pas pu résister, tu aurais vu ta tête ! »

Puis il leva la tête de l'appareil et continua « Tu as vraiment une tête d'enfant tu le sais ? »

Newt grimaça « Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre… »

Thomas allait rétorquer une connerie, quand il se retint. Newt avait l'air grave, et Thomas comprit que ce ne devait pas être la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer qu'il faisait plus jeune que son âge. Il se rapprocha de Newt et vint lui pincer la joue comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère « Tu es quand même beau tu sais. »

Il avait voulu prononcer cette phrase sur un ton goguenard, cependant ses mots sonnaient bien trop sérieusement. Newt ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent à s'observer pendant quelques secondes, à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, le blond recula d'un pas, ce qui mit fin à leur échange de regards, et se dirigea vers la porte en se raclant la gorge « Tu viens, on va voir ce que donnent les photos. »

Thomas, pas mécontent de l'interruption de ce moment pesant, se précipita vers son ami qui quittait déjà la pièce. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues quand il avait pris conscience de leur proximité. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place, et songea qu'il était temps que les cours reprennent afin de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Son cerveau devenait beaucoup trop prolixe à son goût.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des journalistes afin de transférer les images de l'appareil, et y passèrent une bonne partie du restant de la journée, tant les photos étaient nombreuses et les commentaires faciles. Newt s'entraîna à retoucher plusieurs photos de Thomas, retrouvant rapidement la maîtrise de gestes tant de fois effectuée sur le logiciel de traitement.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	5. So what we get drunk ?

**Note** : Holà amigos ! Je ne résiste pas à la tentation de publier un nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans l'écriture donc j'en profite.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font tellement chaud au cœur que je peux désormais me passer de radiateur pour la fin de l'hiver !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 -**_ ** _So what we get drunk ?_**

* * *

Le Professeur Xavier avait autorisé les étudiants à organiser une (énième) soirée afin de fêter la fin des vacances et la reprise des cours qui aurait lieu le lendemain. De nombreux nouveaux étudiants étaient arrivés, et Thomas était quasiment sûr qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retenir tous les nouveaux noms qu'il avait essayé d'assimiler au cours des derniers jours.

Doucement bercé par les voix des étudiants et la musique électro qui résonnait en fond sonore, il se trouvait présentement dans un canapé moelleux de la salle commune des juristes, qui s'étaient dévoués pour organiser la soirée. Teresa et Minho à ses côtés discutaient avec animation d'une loi entrée en vigueur il y a peu, sujet que Thomas ne maîtrisait absolument pas. Ainsi, il se contentait d'observer Newt et Brenda à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

Le blond, qui devait se sentir observé, releva la tête et lui lança un sourire éclatant, levant sa bière vers lui pour l'inviter à se joindre au groupe qu'il formait avec plusieurs étudiants. Thomas secoua la tête doucement, la flemme l'envahissant à la pensée de se lever de son cocon moelleux pour s'asseoir à même le sol et jouer à un quelconque jeu d'alcool.

Brenda lui jeta également un regard, avant de détourner l'attention de Newt en lui posant une question. Le garçon lui répondit distraitement, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Thomas. Il s'affala sur le canapé à côté de lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Tout va bien Tommy ? »

Le brun acquiesça mollement de la tête. « Ça va, je suis juste hyper fatigué, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à monter. » Newt lui répondit « Je pense que moi non plus je ne vais pas tarder. Une cigarette et au lit ? »

Thomas émit un bruit approbateur et se mit sur ses pieds. Newt alla murmurer quelque chose à Brenda, qui le saisit par le cou pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Thomas détourna les yeux, mais Newt ne tarda pas à se dégager pour se diriger vers la terrasse, entraînant le brun dans son sillage.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux dans des chaises en plastique, et se mirent à fumer dans un silence paisible.

Ce fut Newt qui rompit le silence en premier. « Je pense que je devrais rompre avec elle. »

Thomas tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui. « Déjà ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis une semaine. »

« Elle a décrété qu'on sortait ensemble. C'est la stupide règle du on-s'embrasse-en-soirée-alors-on-est-un-couple. C'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller aussi tôt. » lui répondit Newt avec un rictus.

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Sinon ce que tu peux faire, c'est de laisser couler. Avec la reprise des cours, tu ne vas plus du tout avoir de temps pour elle, le travail à faire, les cours qui te prennent trop de temps, je pense qu'on devrait en rester là car je n'ai pas assez de temps à consacrer à notre relation… Tout ça quoi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. C'était fourbe, mais c'était une solution qui permettait à Newt d'éviter les grandes crises de larmes et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Du moins, c'était à espérer.

Ils finirent leur cigarette en discutant tranquillement, et montèrent se coucher après avoir fait un crochet dans la salle où se déroulait la soirée pour saluer leurs camarades. Ils n'échappèrent pas aux commentaires grivois de Minho, qu'ils ignorèrent sans autre forme de procès.

Une fois dans leur chambre, chacun entrepris de se doucher puis de se mettre au lit. Ils restèrent étendus, attendant que le sommeil les gagne.

Newt prit subitement la parole. « Et toi avec Teresa, ça avance ? »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, déstabilisé par la question. « Euh, ça devrait avancer ? » Devant le silence du blond, il reprit « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas franchement envie de quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

« Oh. Ok. » répondit simplement Newt.

Thomas tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de tenter de trouver le sommeil.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain, la rentrée avait lieu – du moins, pour les étudiants en journalisme, droit et sciences politiques. Tous les étudiants se réunirent dans la grande salle, tirés à quatre épingles. Thomas était un peu nerveux dans son costume, cadeau de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas encore étrenné. Newt, dans la même tenue, tirait régulièrement sur sa cravate dont il avait trop serré le nœud à cause du stress, et Thomas, sans même y penser, se rapprocha de lui pour la lui remettre correctement.

Teresa se glissa derrière lui et lui susurra d'un ton moqueur « Comme c'est touchant, une vraie petite maman. » Thomas sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps après avoir renoué la cravate de son ami. Newt le remercia d'un regard, et les trois étudiants se tournèrent vers le Professeur Xavier qui venait de faire son apparition sur une estrade spécialement disposée au fond de la salle.

L'homme se racla la gorge et commença son discours de bienvenue.

Après avoir salué chaleureusement les élèves, il expliqua succinctement à l'assemblée le déroulement de l'année, tout en leur précisant qu'il était disponible pour toute question qu'ils pourraient se poser, puis annonça qu'il allait procéder à l'appel par section, afin de vérifier que tout le monde était bien présent.

Il commença par les anciens étudiants, et Minho s'avança sous les applaudissements à l'appel de son nom. Le jeune homme semblait fortement apprécié, et il esquissa une courbette quand le Professeur confirma qu'il conservait son rôle de délégué pour l'année à venir.

Une fois l'appel des anciens terminés, le Professeur passa à l'appel des nouveaux étudiants. La plupart avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se familiariser avec les lieux, ils se connaissaient presque tous, et chaque nom était suivi d'une salve d'applaudissements de la part des autres étudiants.

Au moment où Thomas fut appelé pour rejoindre la section Journalisme, Minho et les autres Blocards crièrent et sifflèrent bruyamment, et il leva les mains comme une célébrité saluant la foule, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Une fois que chaque section fut complète, le Professeur leur indiqua que la matinée serait consacrée à l'explication par leurs professeurs des cours qu'ils auraient tout au long de l'année, et l'après-midi à la formation des binômes de travail. Newt et Thomas se lancèrent un regard, chacun hochant la tête pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà sans avoir eu besoin de le poser verbalement : aucun d'eux ne se voyait faire équipe avec un autre.

Tous les étudiants se rendirent dans leur salle de cours, en bavardant avec animation, et Thomas laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il marchait à travers le château, Newt à son côté, leurs épaules se frôlant. Cette année promettait d'être vraiment _intéressante._

Le soir venu, Thomas se laissa tomber sur son lit en réalisant à quel point intéressant rimait avec exténuant dans cette école. Jetant son sac au milieu de la pièce, il gémit « Mais ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ?! Tu as vu notre emploi du temps ? On va _mourir_ avec tous ces cours, à quel moment on est censés dormir ? »

Newt, qui venait de faire la même chose sur son propre lit, hochait pensivement la tête en examinant attentivement la feuille sur laquelle était imprimée l'emploi du temps de la semaine. Leurs horaires étaient infernaux, mais heureusement des créneaux étaient aménagés pour leurs loisirs, comme le sport.

Thomas attrapa son téléphone, et répondit aux messages qu'il avait reçu suite à son SOS envoyé quand il avait vu la taille de ses journées. Minho l'avait entraîné au stade dès la fin des cours, et il n'avait eu que peu de temps avant le dîner pour faire le récit de sa première journée à ses amis restés à Paris.

Newt et lui étaient remontés directement après manger, et Thomas avait pu trouver un public attentif à ses jérémiades. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brun réalisa que le silence se prolongeait du côté de son ami, et il lui lança un regard étonné, qui se transforma en air franchement inquiet à la vue de la panique sur le visage du blond.

« Ben quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ! »

Newt releva la tête de l'emploi du temps et grimaça « On a des cours en commun avec les Sciences po… Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on aura des cours avec les juristes aussi ? »

Thomas resta un instant dubitatif avant d'éclater de rire « Je n'en reviens pas de voir quelqu'un avec aussi peu de courage ! C'est parce que tu as peur de te retrouver avec Brenda ? Haha le lâche ! »

Il esquiva un oreiller que venait de lui lancer Newt, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « T'inquiète pas, Teresa m'a montré son emploi du temps, on n'a aucune matière en commun, aucun risque que tu tombes sur ta sangsue. » Le soulagement évident qui s'affichait sur le visage de son ami le fit ricaner, et il lui renvoya son oreiller.

La nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée, et les rayons rougeoyants du soleil couchant pénétraient dans la pièce, faisant flamboyer les objets sur lesquels ils se posaient. Les cheveux de Newt semblaient littéralement en feu tant leur couleur légèrement rousse ressortait, et Thomas eut un léger sourire en se calant plus confortablement dans son lit, la tête légèrement surélevée sur son bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à observer attentivement Newt, et il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire de cette information. Haussant les épaules, il se laissait aller dans la contemplation d'un Newt très concentré, qui notait avec application leurs cours dans son Moleskine.

Thomas sortit de sa torpeur quand Newt se racla la gorge, manifestement conscient de l'examen dont il faisait l'objet. Face à l'air interrogateur de son ami, qui l'observait la tête légèrement penchée et un sourcil levé, Thomas haussa les épaules sans rougir, et grogna un « b'ne nuit » étouffé, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

Cette nuit-là, Thomas mit plus de temps que d'habitude à s'endormir, perturbé par le cours de ses propres pensées.

.

-X-

.

Comme Thomas le craignait, leur emploi du temps extrêmement chargé ne leur laissait pas le temps de souffler. Les cours s'enchaînaient à une vitesse effarante, n'égalant que celle de leurs doigts qui tentaient de taper sur le clavier de leurs ordinateurs tout ce que les enseignants leur débitaient d'une voix rapide.

Une routine s'était rapidement installée. Chaque soir, Thomas et ses amis se retrouvaient dans la salle commune des journalistes afin de travailler, puis allaient manger tous ensemble. Thomas et Newt avaient pris l'habitude d'aller se promener dans le parc et de finir par les écuries, où Newt passait de longues minutes à caresser Epsilon tandis que Thomas profitait des températures plus douces de début de soirée, couché dans la paille, bercé par le chuchotement du blond.

Newt évitait Brenda d'une manière tout sauf discrète, et la jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que les cours n'étaient pas la seule raison qui expliquait l'absence flagrante de son petit ami. Un soir, elle était même venue toquer à la porte des garçons afin d'en avoir le cœur net, mais Newt avait paniqué et s'était caché dans la salle de bain. Réprimant un fou rire, Thomas avait assuré à Brenda que le blond n'était pas dans la chambre, et l'avait envoyée chercher dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait eu l'air dubitatif, mais s'était contentée de partir sans rien ajouter.

Sur un ton réprobateur, Thomas avait rappelé à Newt qu'il lui faudrait avoir une conversation avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, mais son ami semblait préférer la technique du mort, développant toute sorte de stratégies pour ne pas tomber sur Brenda au détour d'un couloir – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné la détermination de la jeune femme à le trouver.

Cette discussion devait néanmoins arriver, et ce fut bien trop rapidement au goût de Newt. Quelques heures avant cette fameuse discussion, Harry, le nouveau délégué des journalistes, était passé dans leur classe les informer qu'une soirée aurait lieu le soir-même, afin de fêter l'arrivée des étudiants en médecine et sciences de l'ingénieur. Leur rentrée aurait lieu le lundi suivant, mais la plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés à l'Institut.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé, et Thomas était déjà sur les rotules. Minho avait fixé trois entraînements par semaine, et il n'était pas rare que Thomas s'endorme sur une botte de paille quand il accompagnait Newt aux écuries. Ce dernier n'était pas en très grande forme non plus, mais Thomas le suspectait plutôt d'être sujet aux insomnies que d'être épuisé par le rythme scolaire.

En effet, il n'était pas rare qu'en se réveillant tard dans la nuit afin d'aller aux toilettes, il aperçoive un éclat lumineux sous la couette de son ami, signe que ce dernier était encore sur son téléphone. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à lui, mais Thomas se promit mentalement d'en discuter la prochaine fois qu'il le trouverait éveillé à trois heures du matin.

A 19h, à la fin de leur cours de culture générale, Newt et Thomas montèrent dans leur chambre afin de se délester de leurs affaires de cours et de se changer. La soirée commencerait directement après le repas, et une tenue décontractée était de mise – et la tenue stricte imposée par l'Institut durant les cours n'était définitivement pas décontractée.

En cette fin de septembre, les températures étaient toujours relativement élevées, et les deux garçons ne se vêtirent que d'un simple teeshirt et d'un blouson. La routine s'était installée de même dans leur chambre, et Thomas lança à Newt, qui allait partir mais qui s'était retourné l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose, son paquet de cigarettes qu'il oubliait systématiquement sur le bureau. Le blond lui retourna un sourire de gratitude, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger.

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas se retrouva – encore une fois – affalé sur un des canapés moelleux qui peuplaient leurs salles communes, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Grand gagnant du jeu d'alcool que Minho avait lancé, il avait distribué une tournée de cul-secs, et regardait avec sadisme ses amis avaler d'un trait leur verre rempli d'alcool fort.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement. Il avait fait la connaissance des « scientifiques », et notamment d'Aris et Sonya, deux étudiants en médecine de son âge, avec qui il jouait maintenant. Teresa et Minho trinquèrent avant d'avaler leur shooter de téquila en grimaçant, et Thomas bénit silencieusement le ciel pour ne pas l'avoir fait perdre – il était bien trop bourré pour ce genre de bêtises.

Newt et Brenda étaient allés s'isoler dès le début de la soirée, et Thomas restait attentif aux allers-et-venues des étudiants, guettant le retour de son ami. Il se doutait que le blond ne devait pas avoir parlé de son absence de sentiments, sinon il aurait déjà vu revenir la jeune femme en pleurs, ou dans un quelconque état dévasté.

La main d'Aris sur son genou le sortit de ses pensées, et il se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, mais Thomas décroisa les jambes afin de chasser l'air de rien la main inopportune.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Thomas regrettait presque son sadisme envers ses amis. Ces derniers s'étaient évidemment vengés de lui, et la salle commune n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, de personnes sans forme et sans visage. Il riait aux éclats sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais aucune gêne ne l'habitait vu l'état de ses amis.

Teresa et Minho ricanaient comme des bossus, accrochés l'un à l'autre, vacillant dangereusement, manquant de tomber alors même qu'ils se trouvaient assis par terre. D'autres personnes avaient rejoint leur groupe, manifestement dans le même état qu'eux, et l'heure semblait être aux anecdotes sexuelles.

Thomas s'amusait beaucoup en écoutant les autres parler, mais il perdit rapidement son sourire en réalisant que tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur lui, attendant qu'il raconte quelque chose à son tour. Il ouvrit la bouche en bégayant, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'assez pertinent à raconter.

Aris le saisit alors par les épaules en s'exclamant « Tu as forcément quelque chose de honteux à raconter ! Fais-nous rêver ! » Le jeune homme se trouvait vraiment proche de Thomas, et ce contact le dérangeait un peu. Thomas n'était pas du genre tactile, et sentir le souffle de quelqu'un d'autre – et d'un garçon par-dessus tout – aussi proche de son visage le poussa à reculer.

Teresa, à qui sa réaction n'avait pas échappé, tenta de changer de sujet en proposant qu'on lui octroie un gage plutôt que de le forcer à parler. Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment cette idée, et Minho lança à la cantonade « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »

Thomas devint plus rouge que le Code civil que transportait Teresa peu importe où elle allait. Il grimaça en tentant faiblement de se lever pour échapper à ce gage. Les autres l'encourageaient avec ferveur, et il demanda quand même « Mais qui.. ? » Il lança un coup d'œil sur le canapé, et alors qu'Aris ouvrait la bouche, Teresa lui coupa la parole « Moi ! Allez Thomas, viens par-là ! »

La jeune femme lui agrippa le bras avant de l'attirer brusquement vers elle, et de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Tandis que les autres les sifflaient et s'exclamaient, Teresa lui souffla à l'oreille « Tu me remercieras plus tard, regarde qui vient d'entrer. »

Thomas tourna la tête vers la porte, et aperçut Newt qui se tenait adossé au chambranle, les sourcils froncés, une moue colérique sur le visage.

L'estomac de Thomas se tordit brutalement quand il se redressa, appréciant visiblement peu ces changements brutaux de position, et il respira profondément pour ne pas rendre sur-le-champ le gratin de courgettes qu'il avait avalé au dîner. Il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé vers son ami, mais ce dernier lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de la terrasse.

Thomas le suivit en essayant de ne pas trop tituber, et ce fut avec difficulté qu'il traversa le salon pour passer la baie vitrée. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique, à côté de Newt qui essayait d'allumer une clope. Thomas s'aperçut que les mains du blond tremblaient.

« On a rompu avec Brenda. » dit Newt d'un ton revêche.

Thomas hocha la tête, un peu vaseux. Ça pour une surprise…

« Enfin, je vois que la place du petit couple parfait n'a pas tardé à être reprise. » continua le blond sans changer de ton.

Thomas tourna lentement la tête vers lui. « De… de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Newt planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Teresa et toi. Félicitations d'ailleurs. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

« Non mais attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois… » essaya de répondre Thomas, avant d'être interrompu par un haut-le-cœur. Il descendit précipitamment les marches de la terrasse, et rendit douloureusement son dîner derrière un buisson du jardin.

Courbé en deux, les yeux pleins de larmes, il entendit Newt arriver derrière lui, et tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'en aller. Le blond lui attrapa la main qu'il agitait vainement derrière lui pour lui faire signe de partir, et s'approcha afin de lui caresser le dos d'un geste apaisant.

Quand Thomas eut fini de vomir, Newt l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'aida à se mettre en boxer, puis le plaça de force dans la cabine de douche, allumant l'eau pour lui rafraîchir les idées. Thomas, incapable de tenir debout, s'assit à même le sol de la douche à l'italienne. L'humiliation lui semblait définitivement complète.

Une main se glissa sous son menton pour relever son visage, et il croisa le regard de Newt qui se tenait penché, debout en face de lui. Le blond s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce « ça va aller Tommy, c'est juste une cuite… »

L'eau qui sortait de la tête de douche les éclaboussait tous les deux, et Thomas se fit la réflexion que les vêtements de Newt étaient complètement trempés. Le tee-shirt blanc du garçon lui collait au torse, et Newt, semblant suivre le regard de Thomas, l'enleva d'un mouvement souple.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, l'un en boxer, l'autre torse nu, puis Newt soupira, éteignit l'eau et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait accroché à proximité. Il enroula son ami dedans, et le conduisit dans son lit après l'avoir séché.

Thomas se laissait faire telle une marionnette. Sa tête tournait encore, mais son ventre semblait s'être calmé. Il se blottit dans son lit et tourna la tête pour regarder Newt, qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette après avoir recouvert le détecteur d'incendies avec une chaussette.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la chambre, et seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient l'intérieur de la pièce. Newt fumait maintenant à la fenêtre, sa peau pâle presque brillante sous l'éclairage lunaire.

Thomas se racla la gorge « Newt… Merci. » Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, et secoua la tête comme si ce n'était rien.

« Hey Newtie… On n'est pas ensemble avec Teresa. » continua Thomas, avec douceur.

Newt hocha la tête, mais ses traits semblaient nettement plus détendus alors que Thomas sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Comme disait l'autre, "je ne peux pas boire avec modération puisque je ne sais pas qui c'est"._


	6. I got a little bit trashed last night

**Note** : Mode d'emploi de lendemain de cuite : faire du sport pour tenter d'éliminer les conséquences physiques ET ne rien assumer de ce qu'on a fait la veille pour éliminer les conséquences mentales.

MERCI pour tous vos commentaires, vos follows et vos mises en favoris, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'aimerais répondre aux commentaires des utilisateurs sans compte, mais j'avais entendu dire que c'était devenu interdit sur FF ? BREF, merci à tous, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise autant qu'à moi.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 -**_ ** _I got a little bit trashed last night_**

* * *

Thomas se réveilla le lendemain matin, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui rentrait par torrents dans la chambre. Son crâne lui semblait sur le point d'exploser, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se redressa contre ses oreillers, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et que la Terre s'arrête de tourner autour de lui.

Il haleta quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent par flashs. Il se souvenait de tout, à son grand désespoir, et il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant légèrement. Les cris des autres, le baiser de Teresa, la colère injustifiée de Newt, tout lui revenait en mémoire, et son estomac se serra sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Il osa jeter un regard vers son colocataire, qui dormait encore profondément, nullement dérangé par les éclats du soleil qui éblouissaient Thomas. Ce dernier se leva avec précaution, et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il réalisa que leur réveil devait sonner dans presque dix minutes, et il décida de gagner du temps en s'habillant. Il se sentait bizarrement honteux, et ne souhaitait vraiment pasdiscuter avec Newt ce matin.

En allant chercher de quoi se vêtir dans son armoire, son regard accrocha sa serviette roulée en boule au pied de son lit, à côté de laquelle se trouvait le tee-shirt que Newt portait la veille au soir. Thomas eut alors l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, et dû s'accrocher à la porte de son armoire pour ne pas tituber.

Newt avait été _obligé de le doucher._ Newt était venu dans la douche avec lui, alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à tenir debout.

La honte lui serrait la gorge, et il se dépêcha de s'habiller pour descendre petit-déjeuner. Il laissa tout de même son téléphone, qui leur servait de réveil, sur la table de chevet de Newt, et sortit doucement de la chambre.

.

-X-

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que Thomas essayait de se noyer dans sa tasse de café en ignorant les ricanements moqueurs des autres garçons, Newt pénétrait dans le réfectoire. Teresa, assise à côté de Thomas, lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Thomas releva la tête doucement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard encore brumeux du blond, qui restait debout dans l'encadrement de la grande porte.

Au moment où Newt s'avança vers leur table, Thomas se leva brusquement. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, tandis qu'il reculait comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de Minho, qui se trouvait en face de la place précédemment occupée par Thomas, et ce dernier se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, ignorant les invectives de ses amis.

Sans réellement savoir où il allait, Thomas accéléra le pas pour agrandir la distance entre le réfectoire et lui. Il se mit à courir, et il se retrouva rapidement dans la petite bibliothèque qu'ils avaient visité la veille de la rentrée avec Newt. Les lieux étaient vides en cette heure matinale, et il s'affala dans un fauteuil, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il se fustigea mentalement pour son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. Prendre la fuite, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient _embrassés_ ou d'autres choses encore plus honteuses, qu'il aurait eu – à tort ou à raison – des difficultés à assumer le lendemain.

Peut-être avait-il tout simplement honte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il s'était mis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une cuite, et jamais il n'avait réagi aussi violemment le lendemain, alors même qu'il avait déjà fait pire en étant totalement bourré (comme vomir sur un de ses amis par exemple).

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et laissa tomber sa tête dessus quand il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être honte que _Newt_ entre tout autre le voit dans cet état. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'avis du blond sur lui-même comptait autant à ses yeux, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa réaction disproportionnée n'avait été dictée que par la honte que le blond ait été témoin de son état pathétique.

Le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque le sortit de ses pensées, et il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil en priant pour que la personne soit totalement étrangère à toute cette histoire, et soit venue uniquement chercher un livre.

« Thomas ? » appela une voix bien connue, et ce dernier se fit encore plus petit dans son fauteuil, dans l'espoir de se fondre avec le motif vieillot du tissu le recouvrant. L'assise se trouvait dos à la porte, et il ne pouvait qu'entendre les pas de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Les pas en question se stoppèrent juste derrière le fauteuil, et la voix répéta, un peu plus froidement « Thomas. » Le brun leva la tête timidement, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Newt, qui s'était penché légèrement par-dessus le dossier. Thomas lui décocha un petit sourire angélique, avant de sentir le fauteuil pivoter, poussé par Newt qui souhaitait lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » lui demanda le blond, un air irrité sur le visage.

Thomas balbutia quelques mots d'excuse incompréhensible, mais son vis-à-vis le coupa « C'est à cause d'hier soir ? De ce que je t'ai dit ? » Il se recula légèrement en soupirant, sa main passant distraitement dans ses cheveux en un tic nerveux. Thomas suivit machinalement des yeux le mouvement, et un silence s'installa.

Newt reprit en grimaçant « Ecoute, c'était que dalle d'accord ? Si tu veux sortir avec Teresa, tu peux. Je m'en fous. »

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Thomas sentit son cœur se glacer à cette réponse, tandis qu'il se demandait ce que Teresa venait faire dans toute cette histoire. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, ses lèvres se tordirent dans un petit rictus et il se leva, se retrouvant face à Newt qui ne recula pas. Leur proximité, qui devrait en temps normal déranger Thomas, ne le gênait pas plus que ça, et il se pencha vers le blond qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

« Merci pour ta bénédiction, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'une permission pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Après tout, je ne crois pas que tu te sois gêné pour la prendre, cette permission, avec Brenda. »

Newt fronça les sourcils et Thomas continua d'un ton polaire « Et merci pour m'avoir ramené dans la chambre hier soir. J'essayerai d'être sage la prochaine fois, afin de t'épargner le désagrément de me servir de maman. »

Newt recula d'un pas comme si Thomas venait de le poignarder, et le brun sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Il tenta alors un rapprochement, avançant sa main pour lui saisir le bras afin de s'excuser, mais le blond fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie en lâchant un « Très bien » étouffé.

Regardant la porte se fermer derrière Newt, Thomas se rassit alors dans son fauteuil, avec la nette impression d'avoir foiré quelque chose.

.

-X-

.

Une heure plus tard, Thomas tentait avec difficulté de prendre en note ce que l'enseignant leur racontait sur les institutions européennes. Son mal de crâne ne passait pas malgré le cachet qu'il avait pris au petit-déjeuner, et il soupira en se connectant sur Internet. Comme le dit le dicton, « seul Wikipédia peut t'apprendre ce que tu ne connais pas ».

Alors qu'il tapait laborieusement le nom des institutions dans la barre de recherche, un mouvement de Newt à son côté le fit détourner légèrement le regard. Les deux garçons étaient à côté en cours, et ils s'étaient placés naturellement à la même place que d'habitude, malgré la scène de la bibliothèque.

Malgré cela, aucun des deux n'avait décroché un mot depuis le début du cours, s'enfermant dans une sorte de statut quo que Thomas n'osait pas briser.

Newt sortit un objet de sa poche, que Thomas reconnut son téléphone, et le posa à côté de l'ordinateur de son voisin. « Merci. » souffla le blond, auquel Thomas répondit par un hochement de tête.

Voyant que rien n'allait venir ensuite, il se connecta sur les réseaux sociaux, faisant défiler machinalement les actualités et les publications de ses amis.

Une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit, et un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

De : Newton Isaac : _Arrête de faire la gueule._

Thomas répondit rapidement.

 _Je fais pas la gueule._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui restait de marbre tandis que ses doigts volaient sur le clavier en rédigeant sa réponse, qui ne tarda pas à lui arriver.

 _Arrête ton char Ben Hur. Je comprends pas ce que tu as, mais tu as vraiment été désagréable tout à l'heure._

Thomas allait répondre, quand un autre message arriva.

 _Ça ne m'a pas dérangé de t'aider. Tu étais mal, je suis ton ami, je t'ai aidé, point barre. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ma foutue permission pour sortir avec qui que ce soit._

Thomas resta un instant, les mains suspendues au-dessus du clavier. L'enseignant annonçant la fin du cours, il tapa rapidement _« Je sais »_ , et ferma son ordinateur.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, soudainement extrêmement fatigué. Il releva les yeux, pour tomber sur Newt qui le fixait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Thomas rangea lentement ses affaires et se leva. La main du blond se posa sur son bras, et Thomas fixa son regard dessus.

Alors que Newt allait commencer à parler, Thomas le coupa. « On oublie tout ça. Ok ? » Son ami lui pressa légèrement le bras, avant de le lâcher et de se diriger vers la sortie. Thomas soupira. Comment oublier, alors même que son alcoolisation de la veille avait été insuffisante pour rayer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire ? Il sortit également de la salle en écoutant distraitement les bavardages de ses camarades, les yeux fixés sur la tignasse blonde de Newt qui s'éloignait rapidement.

En se rendant dans le réfectoire pour le déjeuner du midi, Thomas remarqua dans le hall un grand tableau électronique, au pied duquel plusieurs élèves étaient massés. En s'approchant, il aperçut cinq colonnes, et se souvint de la compétition mise en place par le Professeur au début de l'année. Maintenant que tous les élèves étaient présents à l'Institut, le décompte des points avait commencé, et toutes les fois où les enseignants les félicitaient d'une bonne réponse en leur accordant un certain nombre de points lui revint en mémoire.

Thomas esquissa un sourire : la ressemblance avec Poudlard était bien trop prégnante pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, et faire comme si c'était normal. Néanmoins, la mention par le Professeur d'une récompense de taille pour la section obtenant le plus de points l'engageait à se prêter au jeu, et il se décida à être plus attentif pendant les cours.

De plus, maintenant qu'il était arrivé assez près du tableau pour lire les scores, il grinça des dents en constatant que les journalistes se trouvaient en avant-dernière position, les étudiants en sciences politiques caracolant en tête

Alors qu'il étudiait les scores de chaque section tout en se demandant comment les points étaient comptabilisés, la personne devant lui se retourna, avant de le saluer bruyamment.

« Hey Thomas ! On ne s'est pas vus au petit-déjeuner, comment tu vas ? »

Il s'agissait d'Aris, que Thomas avait complètement oublié après les évènements de la veille et du matin. Le jeune homme semblait sincèrement heureux de le voir, et Thomas lui répondit d'un sourire crispé tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Aris lui emboîta le pas, tout en le bombardant de questions, auxquelles Thomas répondait bon gré mal gré.

Arrivé dans la salle, son regard scanna les tables, et tomba sur Newt assis à la table des étudiants en droit, en compagnie de Teresa et Brenda. Les trois étudiants étaient visiblement en grande conversation, et Thomas grinça des dents avant de se tourner avec enthousiasme vers Aris, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés à la table des étudiants en médecine.

Thomas ignora consciencieusement le regard interrogateur que Teresa lui lançait depuis de l'autre côté du réfectoire, et continua sa discussion avec Aris tout en se servant dans les plats disposés devant eux.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'ils étaient en train de se faire canarder par des boulettes de papier, et il se retourna pour faire face à la table des sciences po, d'où Minho le bombardait depuis plusieurs minutes, souriant comme un gamin.

Comme lancer une bataille de nourriture n'était pas son but premier, Thomas se contenta de lever son majeur vers son ami d'un air narquois. Ses yeux se déportèrent distraitement sur la table du fond, et son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa le regard brûlant de Newt à l'autre bout de la salle. Les sourcils du jeune homme étaient légèrement froncés, et ses yeux fixaient un point légèrement en-dessous de la taille de Thomas. Ce dernier descendit son regard jusqu'à la main qu'Aris avait négligemment posée sur sa cuisse, en se retournant afin de répondre aux provocations de Minho.

Inspiré par le même sentiment de rancœur qui l'avait habité le matin-même, Thomas se rapprocha insolemment d'Aris, leurs épaules se touchant désormais. Newt plissa les yeux, et Thomas ravala un sourire satisfait en se retournant vers son assiette. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, hormis qu'il avait réellement eu envie de blesser Newt, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de creuser la question.

Aris, surpris par le contact soudain avec Thomas, ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de lui, saisissant le moindre prétexte pour l'effleurer, et le brun se fit la réflexion qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, il allait finir par se brûler. Restait à déterminer quel feu serait le plus douloureux…

.

-X-

.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, l'après-midi étant banalisée pour les activités sportives. Thomas avait grincé des dents en voyant Newt et Brenda s'éloigner en direction des écuries, sans un regard pour lui, et c'est avec un plaisir quelque peu feint qu'il avait accueilli Aris, qui était venu assister à l'entraînement d'athlétisme.

Le jeune homme manifestait un tel enthousiasme à les regarder s'échauffer que Minho, qui s'étirait à côté de Thomas, lui souffla dans l'oreille « Il est sympa ton pote, mais il est un peu bizarre quand même… »

Thomas glissa un regard vers Aris, assis sur une couverture soigneusement disposée sur l'herbe, qui agita vigoureusement la main pour le saluer. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Minho tandis qu'il grimaçait. Il ne savait déjà plus pourquoi il avait accepté que le garçon reste, et envisageait déjà de lui demander s'il n'avait pas quelques dissections à faire, ou toute autre occupation d'étudiant en médecine qu'il était censé être. En attendant, Aris relevait plus de la groupie que du futur médecin.

Thomas commença à courir autour du stade, regardant droit devant lui, essayant de se vider la tête des nombreuses émotions contradictoires qui l'avait traversé depuis le matin.

Deux heures plus tard, Thomas ne pensait effectivement plus à rien, sauf à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses poumons et dans ses jambes. Minho ne les ménageait pas, et le parcours de saut de haies qu'il avait préparé pour terminer la séance s'apparentait plus à de la torture physique qu'à un « étirement détendu et bon enfant », ainsi que l'avait présenté son ami.

Chacun des Blocards s'élancèrent un par un. Thomas sautillait en attendant son tour, et il plissa les yeux en voyant un groupe d'étudiants se dessiner à la lisière de la forêt. Il reconnut la silhouette longiligne de Newt, qui se rapprochait du stade, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par la voie de Minho qui l'alpaguait :

« A toi le bleu ! »

Thomas s'élança sur la piste, le cœur battant dans ses tempes. Il franchit le premier obstacle sans difficulté, ainsi que le deuxième, mais la distance entre celui-ci et le troisième obstacle le surprit, et il trébucha du fait de son mauvais calcul.

Il se sentit tomber la tête première, comme au ralenti, et tenta de faire basculer son épaule en avant pour tomber en roulade, afin de protéger sa tête. Il roula dans la poussière, et un silence de mort s'abattit sur le stade.

Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis tous les étudiants présents se précipitèrent vers Thomas, qui était resté étendu au sol.

Minho fut le premier à ses côtés, paniqué, tandis que Thomas se laissait rouler sur le dos et se relevait péniblement sur ses avant-bras. Encore sonné par sa chute, il fut assailli de questions inquiètes sur son état de santé, et se laissa palper par Minho qui vérifiait qu'aucun de ses membres n'était cassé.

Thomas laissa échapper un grognement quand Minho lui saisit le bras, et il le ramassa contre son torse dans un mécanisme de défense primaire.

Son ami se mordit les lèvres, un peu déstabilisé, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question, car Aris venait de se précipiter auprès de Thomas, à la limite de l'hystérie. Dès que le brun s'aperçut que Thomas semblait souffrir du bras, il se jeta au sol près de lui, lui proposant de l'examiner pour vérifier si l'os était touché.

Minho se releva, indiquant qu'il allait chercher de la glace et des cachets. Thomas lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, et se laissa patiemment tripoter par Aris, qui palpait délicatement son bras.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Newt au bout de la piste, les joues légèrement rouges. Il devait avoir couru, car ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et il semblait hors d'haleine. Cependant le blond ne vint pas vers eux, et se contenta de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Aris, avant de retourner vers le château.

Thomas secoua la tête de dédain face à la réaction de l'autre garçon, et tenta de se relever en repoussant doucement Aris, qui visiblement ne trouvait rien de suspect. Il nettoya la poussière qui s'était généreusement étalée sur son jogging, rassura d'un geste les autres Blocards qui s'étaient réunis autour de lui, et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'Institut, Aris dans son sillage qui lui assurait d'une voix geignarde qu'il s'était « vraiment inquiété pour lui quand il était tombé, omondieu j'ai cru mourir de peur ! »

Arrivé sur la terrasse, le Professeur Xavier s'avança vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Thomas le rassura en lui montrant qu'il n'avait rien, et le Professeur le laissa repartir, rassuré.

Visiblement, la nouvelle de sa chute avait fait le tour de l'école, car plusieurs étudiants s'enquirent de son état tandis que Thomas remontait dans sa chambre. Aris lui collait toujours aux basques, et Thomas fit brusquement volte-face quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Ecoute Aris… Merci beaucoup pour ta sollicitude, mais je vais me changer maintenant. On se retrouve ce soir, ok ? » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait diplomate. Il tenta d'ignorer la déception qui se lisait sur le visage de l'autre garçon – croyait-il vraiment que Thomas allait le faire rentrer dans sa chambre ?! – mais il resta inflexible tandis qu'Aris hochait piteusement de la tête.

Quand Aris eut disparu au détour du couloir, Thomas inspira profondément, et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas aperçu Newt au rez-de-chaussée, et les probabilités étaient grandes pour qu'il le retrouve dans la pièce…

* * *

 **Note bis** : Oui, j'aurais pu mettre dans ce chapitre la discussion qui va suivre. Mais j'aime bien faire monter un peu la pression. A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	7. Je l'ai dans la peau

**Note** : Chapitre qui a l'air de mal commencer mais qui déborde de mignonnerie en réalité, je leur ai laissé quelques pages de répit avant de les ensevelir sous une tonne de problèmes. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, on assiste seulement au rapprochement progressif de nos deux têtes de nœuds (ils me blasent parfois).

SINON je vais voir Le remède mortel aujourd'hui même, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur le film dans les commentaires, si certains veulent en discuter je suis tout ouïe ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma hâte de le voir ENFIN, sachant que ça fait un mois que je me fais salement spoiler sur tous les réseaux sociaux possibles…

Et enfin, n'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part d'éventuelles coquilles qui se trouveraient dans le texte, même après 27 relectures j'arrive à en oublier…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 - Je l'ai dans la peau, elle suinte de mes pores**_

* * *

Quand Thomas ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, il ne fut guère surpris de trouver Newt allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Le blond portait encore ses vêtements d'équitation, et avait seulement ôté ses bottes qui reposaient soigneusement au pied de son lit.

Alors que Thomas avançait dans la pièce, il ne reçut aucun regard de son colocataire, qui ne broncha pas quand le brun se planta à côté du lit.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » lança rageusement Thomas, les mains sur les hanches.

Newt tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, un air faussement étonné sur le visage. « Pardon ? Moi j'ai un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, sans même prendre la peine de se relever pour lui répondre.

« Tu m'as pas adressé un mot de la journée, tu passes ton temps à t'isoler avec Brenda, et tu me fusilles du regard dès que j'ai le malheur de poser les yeux sur toi ! Alors oui, c'est quoi ton putain de problème Newt ? » explosa Thomas, son ton montant crescendo au fur et à mesure que sa colère croissait.

Newt ne répondit pas immédiatement, un sourcil levé devant tant de fureur. Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Thomas, et il cracha avec force tout en se relevant sur ses avant-bras « Rien ! Pas de problème, tout va bien ! Et toi ton bras, tout est ok ? Je suppose qu'Aris a décrété que tout allait bien, donc pas de souci à se faire pour ça non plus ! »

Thomas resta un moment interdit, puis un sourire goguenard étira lentement ses lèvres. « Non. » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur, brouillé par la fureur. « Tu es jaloux ? » continua Thomas, l'air franchement moqueur à présent. Pour toute réponse, Newt lui lança son oreiller, avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos.

Thomas se laissa tomber sur le lit, les épaules secouées par un rire silencieux. « Tu es jaloux _d'Aris_? Franchement ? » Il riait franchement désormais devant le ridicule de la situation, un peu décontenancé.

Devant le silence de Newt, il finit par reprendre la parole « Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, avec toi qui fait bande à part avec Brenda ? Je croyais que vous aviez rompu. » Sa phrase, à l'origine une plaisanterie, sonnait bizarrement inquisitrice, mais Thomas écarta cette idée d'un mouvement de tête.

Newt se tourna légèrement vers lui et grogna « Je suis bien obligé de rester en bons termes avec elle, on s'entraîne ensemble, je ne peux plus changer de partenaire maintenant. Elle est plutôt sympa quand elle n'est pas collée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à moi dans le but de m'étouffer avec sa langue. »

Thomas ricana et lui donna une bourrade. Le blond esquissa un sourire, et Thomas sut que la partie était gagnée. Certes, les sujets importants, comme la curieuse jalousie du blond envers Aris, n'avaient pas été abordés, mais Newt lui avait souri, et c'est tout ce qui importait désormais.

« Allez viens, » dit-il en se relevant, « c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas descendre. » Newt en fit de même en lâchant d'un ton narquois « C'est surtout Aris qui va s'inquiéter s'il ne t'a pas dans son champ de vision pendant plus d'une heure. »

Thomas, surpris que Newt remette le sujet sur le tapis, tenta néanmoins de remettre les pendules à l'heure « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Aris, mais il est sympa. Un peu collant mais sympa. C'est un peu ma Brenda à moi. »

Ignorant le regard de travers que lui lança Newt, il entra dans la salle de bain afin de nettoyer un peu la poussière dont il était couvert.

Quand il en ressortit, Newt était changé, et ils descendirent les escaliers en plaisantant. Tout semblait être redevenu normal.

.

-X-

.

Quelques semaines après, la chaleur de cette fin d'été laissa lentement la place à la fraîcheur de l'automne. Le rythme de travail devenait de plus en plus soutenu, et il n'était pas rare que Thomas monte se mettre au lit directement après le dîner, complètement épuisé.

Ce soir de mi-octobre n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Thomas somnolait, allongé en travers de son lit sur lequel il s'était affalé après avoir mangé, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il roula sur le côté pour voir le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Minho, agitant joyeusement une bouteille de bière devant son nez et achevant de le réveiller complètement.

« Allez le bleu, petite soirée improvisée entre gens sympathiques. Bouge tes fesses ! » lui lança joyeusement son ami en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Thomas se redressa légèrement et grogna « Y a qui ? »

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil « Des gens de confiance t'inquiète. »

Thomas lâcha un nouveau grognement avant de se lever péniblement, un peu dans le potage. Il suivit son ami à travers les couloirs tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier combien de temps il leur restait avant le couvre-feu de 22h30.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que Thomas pensait, Minho ne l'entraîna pas vers le rez-de-chaussée, mais dans le couloir des sciences po. Arrivés devant la chambre portant le numéro 2, Minho se retourna et lui fit un (énième) clin d'œil en ouvrant la porte et en le tirant dans la pièce, refermant le battant tout aussi vite.

Thomas aperçut tout d'abord Newt, Teresa et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, en train de fumer à la fenêtre qui faisait face à la porte. L'encadrement était large, et Newt se tenait à moitié assis sur la balustrade qui servait de garde-fou. Les deux filles étaient quant à elles assises sur le bureau, placé perpendiculairement à la fenêtre, servant ainsi de banc.

Alby se trouvait également dans la pièce, assis sur le lit de gauche, en train de battre des cartes avec application. Il leva la main pour le saluer, et Thomas lui rendit son salut. Minho se jeta sur le lit de droite, sur lequel était assis Gally, qui jeta un regard noir à Thomas. Le jeune homme semblait être en train de rouler un joint, et à vrai dire, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir du mal.

Newt sauta de son perchoir, jeta son mégot dans une bouteille de bière vide, et s'avança vers Thomas, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! T'es au courant que tu n'as même pas mangé de dessert ? J'étais surpris. » Le ton moqueur de son ami n'échappa pas à Thomas, mais sa réponse fut coupée par Minho qui testa ses réflexes en lui lançant une bière.

Newt lui prit des mains et la décapsula avec un briquet, geste que Thomas salua d'un hochement de tête appréciateur. Les deux garçons se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le tapis, rapidement rejoints par les deux filles. La fille qu'il ne connaissait pas avait une peau métissée et des cheveux courts d'un noir profond. Elle lui tendit la main avec enthousiasme en lui indiquant qu'elle s'appelait Harriet, et qu'elle étudiait en sciences politiques avec Minho. Thomas lui serra la main en se présentant également, mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules comme si elle visualisait parfaitement qui il était.

Tous commencèrent à discuter, quand ils furent coupés par la voix rageuse de Gally, qui commençait à s'énerver sur son collage qui ne tenait pas. Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva afin de prendre les choses en main. Thomas, un peu surpris de ce talent insoupçonné de rouleur de joint, ne put détacher son regard des gestes précautionneux du blond, qui roulait un cône absolument parfait.

Il suivit du regard le chemin de la langue qui passait sur le papier pour l'humidifier, et il sentit sa gorge devenir subitement sèche. Relevant légèrement les yeux, son regard se planta dans celui, ombrageux, de Newt, qui le dévisageait sous sa frange de cheveux blonds.

Pour se donner une contenance, Thomas avala une grande rasade de bière, et se plongea à corps perdu dans les conversations qui avaient repris. La chaleur de la pièce lui semblait avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés – et il n'avait même pas encore commencé à boire.

Alby proposa de jouer au poker, et Thomas accepta avec enthousiasme même s'il était absolument nul dans tout ce qui était jeu de cartes. Minho lança une musique électro sur son téléphone, et Alby distribua les cartes.

Thomas observa discrètement Newt allumer le joint et tirer longuement dessus, exhalant un épais nuage de fumée. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le tendait à Gally, et revenait prendre sa place dans le cercle à côté de Thomas.

La partie commença, et le joint circulait de lèvre en lèvre. Gally avait apparemment décidé d'abandonner l'idée de rouler avec des collages, et se contentait de rouler des cigarettes en les « agrémentant », selon ses propres termes.

Quand la roulée arriva auprès de Thomas, ce dernier lança un regard interrogateur à Minho, qui sembla le comprendre, car il le rassura « T'inquiète, le Professeur s'en fout du moment qu'on ne fout pas le feu au château. » Il échangea un regard avec Alby, et continua d'une voix moins assurée « Enfin, normalement. » Il se leva tout de même afin de disposer une serviette au pied de la porte, et ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

Une heure plus tard, Thomas perdait lamentablement, et se sentait de plus en plus engourdi à cause de l'alcool et des joints. Il finit par se coucher, complètement ruiné, et s'appuya légèrement sur Newt, assis à sa gauche, pour regarder son jeu. Le blond semblait réellement concentré, et Thomas récupéra une des cigarettes agrémentées, l'alluma, et tira quelques lattes dessus avant de la passer à Newt. Ce dernier, sans cesser de triturer ses cartes qu'il observait en fronçant les sourcils, récupéra la clope du bout des lèvres, effleurant les doigts de Thomas au passage. Il tira dessus sans même la toucher, puis la reprit de la main gauche tandis qu'il annonçait une mise.

Thomas resta interdit quelques instants. Il sentait encore sur ses doigts le toucher délicat des lèvres de Newt, et il se força à ne pas les porter à sa propre bouche.

Teresa, qui était restée étrangement silencieuse, proposa alors d'une voix forte « Et pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à un autre jeu ? Action ou vérité ? » Devant les regards blasés de ses camarades, la jeune femme ne se démonta pas « Allez ça peut être marrant en petit comité ! Entre gens de confiance » ajouta-t-elle après un sourire goguenard envers Minho.

Newt leva les yeux, un peu déstabilisé de voir que les autres commençaient à ranger les cartes, et lança un regard surpris à Thomas, qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Tout le monde apprécie apprendre des anecdotes gênantes sur ses amis – et c'était généralement ce qui se passait dans ce genre de jeu, puisque personne ne choisissait action.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Teresa choisissait d'effectuer une action, et Thomas commençait à se demander si ça n'allait pas sentir le roussi. La jeune femme précisa immédiatement « Rien de sexuel ou de dégradant, ou je porte plainte pour bizutage. » en lançant un regard noir à Minho, qui ouvrait justement la bouche.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard boudeur, avant de se remettre à réfléchir. Puis, il lança « Allez on reste dans le classique, finis ta bière cul sec. » Teresa ricana avant de vider rapidement ce qui lui restait dans sa bouteille. « Tu gardes toujours les mêmes gages mon gars, c'est vraiment plus drôle. » dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, avant de se tourner vers Minho, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La tête de Thomas lui tournait légèrement, et il appréhendait le moment où son tour arriverait. Plus personne n'avait tenté de demander une action, et les histoires gênantes se succédèrent, jusqu'à ce que Thomas se trouve confronté au dilemme.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer « Bon, action, puisqu'aucun de vous n'a les couilles pour se dévouer à faire un truc marrant. » Les deux filles protestèrent bruyamment en avançant qu'elles ne possédaient pas naturellement ce qu'il leur reprochait d'avoir perdu, mais Thomas les ignora tandis que Gally, qui devait lui donner son gage, réfléchissait.

Thomas grinça des dents en réalisant son erreur. Il aurait préféré que n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce plutôt que Gally, qui ne le portait clairement pas dans son cœur, choisisse son gage, et il regrettait déjà son choix. Le roux s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de lancer « Embrasse la personne qui te plait le plus dans la pièce. »

Thomas resta figé quelques instants. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers lui dans l'attente d'une réaction, mais il ne parvenait qu'à fixer le tapis, espérant qu'un trou s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce stupide gage, digne d'une bande d'adolescents boutonneux.

Levant lentement les yeux, il tomba sur Teresa qui l'observait d'un air de défi, et il ne sut dire si elle le défiait de l'embrasser, ou au contraire de ne pas le faire et de se mettre dans une situation encore plus gênante en embrassant… _quelqu'un d'autre_.

Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il se leva et traversa le cercle pour se trouver aux côtés de Teresa. Se retournant légèrement, il aperçut Newt, qui l'observait de ses yeux orageux, le visage traversé par un rictus. Alors Thomas, tout en sachant qu'il choisissait la solution de facilité, se saisit d'une bière dans la glacière sous la fenêtre, et posa ses lèvres dessus avec passion.

L'ambiance, qui était devenue pesante sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, se détendit immédiatement sous les sifflets et les éclats de rire de ses amis. Même Gally, qui souriait très rarement en présence de Thomas, avait un air amusé sur le visage.

Ce fut Alby, jetant un œil sur son téléphone, qui les rappela tous à l'ordre en annonçant la fin de la soirée. Il était maintenant une heure du matin, la fête était finie. Chacun se leva sagement, jeta leurs cadavres de bouteilles dans le sac poubelle que leur tendait Minho, et ils sortirent tous en silence de la pièce après un dernier au revoir à Alby et Minho, qui restaient sur place.

Harriet, qui étudiait en sciences politiques, salua les quatre autres étudiants avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, située dans le même couloir. Thomas, Newt, Teresa et Gally avancèrent en silence, et le quatuor se scinda en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Newt se dirigea vers leur porte de chambre, devant laquelle il resta plantée quelques instants. Thomas, qui venait juste derrière, le percuta. Sa tête se nicha dans le cou du blond, et il souffla « Tu pues la cigarette Newt. »

Le blond ne releva pas, et tourna la tête vers lui en lui désignant l'ardoise qui était accrochée sur leur porte. « C'est quoi _ça_? » chuchota-t-il en pointant du doigt le cœur qui y avait été tracé à la craie blanche.

Thomas secoua légèrement la tête, surpris par ce dessin qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas là le matin-même. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'ardoise quand il était monté se coucher après dîner, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir effacé le rébus que Newt et lui avait soigneusement dessiné sur l'ardoise il y avait deux jours de ça.

L'esprit un peu embrouillé, il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête « C'est dommage, notre jeu de mots était plutôt spirituel. » Newt lui lança un regard courroucé, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond se tourna vers lui « C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, intrigué. Thomas secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et se rapprocha de lui, un air séducteur sur le visage « Ce serait un peu puéril comme manière de te déclarer ma flamme éternelle non ? » répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Newt le repoussa en riant, tandis que Thomas se rapprochait dangereusement « Je mènerai mon enquête demain. En attendant, va prendre une douche Don Juan, toi aussi tu pues la clope ! » lui dit-il, moqueur. Thomas lui souffla un baiser, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se mit ensuite au lit, attendant que Newt, qui avait pris sa place, sorte à son tour de la douche. Une fois que les deux garçons furent allongés, un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre, seulement rompu par leurs respirations apaisées.

La voix du blond sortit Thomas de la torpeur bienfaitrice dans laquelle il s'était laissé glisser : « Tu aurais embrassé Teresa si tu avais eu un peu plus de courage ? » Le ton était égal, sans aucune arrière-pensée apparente.

Thomas esquissa un sourire. La scène avait un petit goût de déjà-vu, et il s'installa plus confortablement en répondant « Non. Et c'est pas une question de courage. »

Il se laissa gagner par le sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres, intimement persuadé que Newt souriait aussi.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain, Thomas n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de passer du temps avec Newt. Les apprentis photographes étaient en semaine de formation, travaillant dans les laboratoires de photographie, et Thomas devait avouer qu'il s'était ennuyé toute la journée sans le blond pour lui tenir compagnie en cours.

À la fin de la journée, il décida de partir à la chasse au Newt sauvage, ce dernier ne répondant pas à ses SMS lui demandant où il se trouvait. Sa première idée fut de se diriger vers les écuries, croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Brenda, à qui il n'avait plus vraiment parlé depuis sa rupture avec Newt.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'enclos verdoyant, et un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres quand il repéra la chevelure claire de son ami.

Ce dernier se trouvait allongé sur le ventre à même le sol, les pieds en l'air qui battaient la mesure de la musique qu'il écoutait. Epsilon broutait paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui, et Thomas hésita quelques instants avant de rompre la quiétude du moment.

Il s'avança néanmoins, enjambant la clôture pour rejoindre Newt. Il se laissa tomber à son côté, tandis que le cheval l'observait d'un œil torve. Newt tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, à peine surpris, et continua à griffonner sur son carnet en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Thomas s'aperçut que Newt était en train de dessiner la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Thomas ne savait pas jusqu'alors que le blond dessinait, mais il devait avouer que le coup de crayon était plutôt bon.

« Tu écoutes quoi ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment en saisissant un brin d'herbe, qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres. Newt enleva un écouteur et le lui tendit sans un mot, toujours souriant. Thomas l'enfonça dans son oreille, et s'allongea sur le dos, hochant la tête tout en reconnaissant Ben Harper.

La température était plutôt clémente, le soleil faisait de la résistance en cette journée d'été indien. Bercé par la musique, le bruit du crayon qui glissait sur le papier, et la valse lente des nuages, Thomas se sentit partir doucement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une étrange sensation le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un souffle chaud lui effleurer le haut du crâne, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le regard amusé de Newt. Toujours allongé sur le ventre, le garçon fixait un point au-dessus de lui, et Thomas renversa la tête en arrière pour tenter d'apercevoir l'énergumène qui lui soufflait dessus.

Il réalisa qu'Epsilon, qui gambadait tranquillement il y a plusieurs minutes, se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de sa tête, tentant de brouter ses cheveux. Newt laissa échapper un petit rire tout en tentant gentiment de repousser le cheval trop entreprenant. Thomas se redressa sans douceur, tandis qu'Epsilon se détournait d'eux, un peu vexé de voir sa nourriture s'éloigner.

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon tandis que Newt rassemblait ses affaires afin de rentrer à l'Institut. Il s'étira comme un chat paresseux et Thomas prit conscience qu'il était quasiment collé à l'autre garçon, le froid envahissant sa jambe quand Newt se décala.

Toujours un peu endormi, il suivit Newt qui remontait vers l'Institut. Aucun des deux garçons ne prononça un mot, profitant des derniers moments de tranquillité avant de rentrer dans le réfectoire bondé.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger, Thomas retint légèrement Newt par la manche. « Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais. » souffla-t-il, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il chuchotait. Newt haussa les épaules avec un sourire évasif « Je suis un homme plein de surprises. » répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de faire volte-face et passer le pas de la porte. Thomas sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, et imita son ami.

* * *

 **Note bis** : N'oubliez pas, la drogue c'est mal. Et savoir rouler parfaitement n'est _pas_ sexy. Sauf quand c'est Newt qui le fait, mais là c'est uniquement parce que tout ce qu'il fait est sexy.

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. And he looks perfect

**Note** : Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais qui ne manque pas de rebondissements… Je n'en dis pas plus, contrairement à certains membres de ma famille qui m'ont spoilé sans état d'âme la fin du Remède mortel, je ne balance pas les infos, MOI !

Je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour tous vos commentaires, j'ai eu une semaine hyper chargée mais je lis tous vos messages, j'y répondrai dans les prochains jours !

Sinon, _jouons tous ensemble à un petit jeu_ ! (RPZ Amixem si jamais tu me lis) (peu probable mais je crédite toujours mes sources). Comme vous l'avez (peut-être) remarqué, j'ai remanié les chapitres et je leur ai donné des titres ! Le jeu consiste ainsi à trouver la chanson dont est tiré le titre, et pour quelle raison j'ai choisi cette phrase. Je ne sais pas encore que ce vous pouvez gagner, mais je suis une experte pour réunir des lots de tombola, donc le grand blind-test est ouvert !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 - And he looks perfect, I don't deserve this**_

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna le vendredi 31 octobre, Thomas sentit que cette journée allait être excessivement pourrie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand il tendit le bras pour saisir son téléphone, et qu'il tomba à la place sur une espèce de gelée infâme, qu'il jeta à travers la pièce en poussant un cri fort peu masculin.

Newt, en tailleur sur son lit, éclata de rire tout en filmant la scène avec son téléphone. « J'y crois pas, tu verrais ta tête ! La panique totale, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle ! » dit-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

Thomas lui jeta un regard noir en se levant, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, accompagné des cris aigus que Newt poussait en l'imitant.

L'air moqueur de son colocataire ne l'avait pas quitté quand ils descendirent petit-déjeuner, et Thomas envisageait réellement de se noyer dans son café tandis que Newt prenait un plaisir sadique à montrer la vidéo à Minho et Teresa. Son attention se reporta sur le prospectus qu'il tripotait machinalement depuis un quart d'heure. Une grande soirée était organisée pour Halloween le soir-même, et toute l'école bruissait d'effervescence.

Il s'agissait d'un bal masqué, et chaque élève devait se trouver un déguisement. Thomas avait commandé le sien sur Internet, et il devait s'avouer qu'il avait hâte d'être au soir pour découvrir celui de ses amis. En effet, d'un commun accord, aucun d'eux ne s'était révélé quel déguisement ils avaient choisi, afin de voir s'ils parviendraient à se reconnaître une fois sur place, et même Newt était resté muet comme une tombe malgré l'interrogatoire en règle que lui avait fait subir Thomas.

La journée passa avec lenteur, délicieuse torture pour tous les étudiants qui sentaient monter l'excitation de la soirée à venir. La salle à manger était restée fermée toute l'après-midi, le Professeur ayant fait venir une équipe de décorateurs, et Thomas observa d'un œil circonspect les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sous la porte, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour monter se préparer.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il toqua avant de pousser le battant, au cas où Newt soit encore en train de se changer. Son ami était monté une dizaine de minutes avant lui, le temps que Thomas mette la touche finale à une traduction d'anglais qu'ils avaient commencé en cours.

Thomas entra dans la chambre doucement, mais se fit brutalement percuter par un oreiller. « Ferme les yeux espèce de satyre ! Je ne veux pas que la surprise soit gâchée ! » lui cria Newt en se drapant théâtralement de sa couverture.

Thomas ricana et se dirigea vers son armoire tout en se cachant les yeux avec les mains, mais il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil entre ses doigts vers son colocataire qui s'habillait. Le blond ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer, et était légèrement penché vers l'avant, enfilant un pantalon noir à pinces, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de le détailler avec avidité.

Secouant la tête, il détourna brusquement le regard, les joues rouges, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller à _matter_ son camarade de chambre. Il n'avait jamais regardé un autre garçon aussi attentivement, et il se saisit du sac contenant son déguisement en tentant d'oublier la chaleur qui l'avait envahi.

Les deux garçons se changèrent dos à dos, échangeant quelques plaisanteries sur l'hypothétique costume de l'autre. Cette fois, Thomas ferma réellement les yeux quand Newt lui indiqua qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain. Quand il en fut sorti, Thomas prit sa place, et s'appliqua face au miroir à se dessiner la touche finale.

Il se recula légèrement, et se lança un regard appréciateur. Il était tout simplement parfait dans son rôle. Il entreprit ensuite de se nouer autour de la tête le loup blanc qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'acheter, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Newt avait également fini de se préparer, et les deux garçons restèrent un instant interdits devant leurs déguisements respectifs. Thomas laissa échapper un ricanement en détaillant le blond.

« Les autres ne vont jamais nous croire quand on va leur dire qu'on n'a pas choisi nos déguisements ensemble… » dit Newt d'un ton narquois.

En effet, arborant fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor, Thomas s'était paré en Harry Potter, cicatrice sur le front et lunettes dessinées au marqueur sur son masque. Newt, quant à lui, se tenait droit dans son uniforme de Serpentard, les cheveux ramenés en arrière, faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts la baguette de Draco Malfoy. Le blond avait même poussé le réalisme jusqu'à s'enduire les cheveux de talc blanc, dans le but de les blanchir le plus possible afin d'atteindre la couleur platine du Serpentard.

Thomas haussa les épaules en se saisissant de sa propre baguette. « J'ose espérer que monsieur Malfoy me fera l'honneur d'une danse lors de la soirée. » dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux, en s'inclinant bien bas. Newt le pointa avec sa baguette d'un air menaçant, et Thomas s'enfuit de la chambre en riant très fort, pourchassé par le blond, faisant semblant de se lancer des sorts et courant dans les couloirs comme deux enfants.

Arrivés devant le réfectoire, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants afin de contempler la décoration grandiose de la salle. Newt grimaça « C'est… un peu angoissant non ? » et Thomas approuva d'un hochement de tête. Une sorte de brume étrange flottait dans l'atmosphère, les tables étaient dressées sur le thème de l'horreur et la silhouette des nombreux étudiants qui se trouvaient déjà là était rendue fantomatique par la faible luminosité.

Ils s'avancèrent à la recherche de leurs amis, mais les masques que chacun portait rendait leur tâche difficile. Thomas marchait quasiment à tâtons, quand une jeune femme en robe de mariée se planta devant lui. Un rictus vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il détaillait son maquillage sanguinolent qui s'étalait autour du loup noir que portait la nouvelle arrivante.

« Teresa ? Tu es censée être quoi, la femme d'un zombie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Teresa poussa un soupir dramatique, comme s'il était la centième personne de la soirée à lui poser la question « Je suis la fiancée de Frankenstein ! Les zombies c'est tellement suranné. » lança-t-elle, avant de les entraîner à sa suite jusqu'au coin de table où se trouvaient déjà le reste de la bande.

Juste avant de les rejoindre, Thomas attrapa Teresa pour lui demander d'un air curieux « Attend, comment tu m'as reconnu ? » Teresa eut un sourire en coin avant de répondre « Tes grains de beauté. Et accessoirement, le fait que tu sois avec Newt, sachant que c'est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre. »

Newt et Thomas échangèrent un regard amusé sous leurs masques, puis se mêlèrent au reste du groupe. Minho, déguisé en scientifique fou, les accueillit chaleureusement, tout en les enjoignant de l'aider à trouver une technique pour faire tenir son énorme paire de lunettes sur son masque. Thomas commença à plaisanter avec Ben et Winston, deux étudiants ingénieurs dont il avait récemment fait la connaissance, tandis que Teresa lui mettait d'office un verre de sangria dans la main.

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner « J'adore ton déguisement Thomas ! » s'exclama Aris, tandis que le brun lui faisait face. Thomas le remercia en observant la tenue de vampire dont Aris s'était paré. Ce dernier semblait vouloir engager la conversation, mais le Professeur s'avança sur l'estrade qui avait été dressée au fond de la salle, et Thomas suivit le mouvement de foule, lançant un sourire contrit à Aris tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Le Professeur Xavier attendit que le brouhaha se calme avant de commencer son discours. Erik Lensherr, leur professeur d'histoire, se tenait debout au bord de l'estrade, légèrement en retrait, et les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard amusé devant la foule d'étudiants masqués qui se tenait devant eux.

Charles Xavier s'était également déguisé, et Thomas donna un coup de coude à Newt, qui ricana en reconnaissant les habits de Dumbledore. Le professeur Lensherr était vêtu d'une grande cape sombre, probablement dans le but de ressembler à Snape, et les deux garçons ricanèrent en songeant à leurs propres déguisements. « Quand je t'avais dit qu'on était à Poudlard… » souffla Thomas, tandis que le Professeur prenait la parole.

« Mes chers étudiants, je suis vraiment ravi de constater que chacun d'entre vous a joué le jeu pour cette grande soirée d'Halloween. Vous êtes magnifiques ! » lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Les cris et les applaudissements des étudiants s'élevèrent dans la salle, et Thomas siffla entre ses doigts. Une fois le calme revenu, l'homme continua « Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir que le dîner ne tarderait pas à commencer. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée, et joyeux Halloween ! »

A ces mots, un rire d'outre-tombe sortit des haut-parleurs, faisant sursauter les élèves, Thomas y compris. Le ton de la soirée était donné.

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas se faufilait entre les élèves qui dansaient, tentant d'échapper à Aris qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de table. Après un repas extrêmement copieux, les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs, transformant la salle en gigantesque dancefloor.

Un groupe composé d'étudiants de différentes sections avait prit possession de la scène, et Thomas aurait aimé profiter des morceaux qui passaient sans avoir une sangsue accrochée à son bras.

La sangria, quoique faiblement dosée en vin, coulait à flots, et Aris devait vraisemblablement en avoir abusé, car jamais il ne s'était montré aussi tactile avec Thomas, ce que ce dernier peinait à supporter malgré l'alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Apercevant un éclair blond dans la foule, il se rua vers son sauveur, et tomba littéralement dans les bras de Newt. « Oh purée j'ai cru que je ne te trouverais jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. « Il faut que tu me sauves, Aris est collé à moi depuis une heure. » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille en grimaçant. Newt jeta un regard autour d'eux, puis saisit son poignet avec possessivité afin de les extraire de la foule.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, et Newt sortit son paquet de cigarettes en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il avait remonté ses manches, et Thomas pouvait apercevoir la fausse Marque des Ténèbres qu'il s'était collée sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Il se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur la chaise en face de Newt, et accepta avec gratitude la cigarette qu'il lui tenait.

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de là, » dit-il après avoir allumé sa clope, « j'ai cru qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille. Je crois qu'il a trop bu, il n'arrêtait pas de me supplier de le laisser me sucer… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'apprécier la surprise sur le visage de Newt qui s'étranglait avec la fumée. « De me sucer le sang voyons, à quoi tu pensais ! » finit-il avec un clin d'œil, se délectant de l'air choqué de son ami.

« Ce mec est un vrai parasite… » marmonna Newt, son regard froid fixé sur un groupe d'étudiants qui venait prendre l'air.

Thomas hocha lentement la tête tout en réprimant un rictus amusé, et ils finirent leur cigarette en commentant l'énorme costume de banane dans lequel une étudiante en médecine se déhanchait.

Ils en discutaient encore alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment, Thomas essayant de convaincre Newt du bien-fondé de se déguiser en Tic et Tac pour la prochaine soirée. Ils s'apprêtaient à revenir dans la grande salle quand Thomas aperçut un mouvement de cape noire et rouge près de la porte, ressemblant à celle que portait Aris. Malgré le fait que la plupart des étudiants aient retiré leur masque, Thomas ne pouvait cependant distinguer le visage du garçon à cause de la fumée vaporeuse qui s'échappait de la salle.

Galvanisé par l'alcool et ne tenant pas à courir le risque de tomber de nouveau sur sa calamité personnelle, il attrapa le poignet de Newt en lui criant « Fuyons pauvres fous ! » et il détala en riant, entraînant Newt dans son sillage.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils trouvèrent refuge dans la petite bibliothèque dans laquelle Thomas avait trouvé refuge quelques semaines plus tôt. Courbé en deux pour reprendre son souffle, Thomas observa les lieux, qui lui semblaient être un havre de paix comparé à l'agitation de la grande salle.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent, curieux de visiter un peu plus l'endroit. Aucun des deux n'alluma la lumière, la pièce étant largement éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune qui pénétraient par les larges fenêtres.

Thomas s'arrêta justement devant l'une d'elle, observant le parc où se dessinaient les silhouettes de petits groupes d'étudiants. Newt et lui restèrent un petit moment debout devant la vitre, puis Thomas finit par tourner la tête vers le blond, le détaillant avec attention.

Newt remarqua qu'il l'observait, et leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Vous me devez encore une danse monsieur Malfoy… » souffla Thomas avec un sourire goguenard. Newt lui fit une révérence, et Thomas sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon. Il lança la dernière musique qu'il avait écouté, puis posa l'appareil sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le deuxième sourcil de Newt rejoignit le premier quand les premières notes percèrent le silence de la bibliothèque.

« Ed Sheeran, vraiment ? » dit-il doucement tandis que Thomas saisissait ses mains pour le faire danser.

« J'adore cette chanson… » répondit le brun sur le même ton.

« Tu es au courant que c'est une chanson d'amour ? Je pourrais prendre ça pour une déclaration. » ricana Newt en se laissant entraîner.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot durant l'intégralité de la chanson, tandis qu'ils tournaient lentement, s'enivrant mutuellement de l'odeur de l'autre. Thomas aurait pu parier que Newt souriait contre son cou tandis qu'il murmurait les paroles.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

A la fin de la chanson, les deux garçons se décollèrent l'un de l'autre avec difficulté, restant quelques instants à s'observer. Thomas sentait son cœur cogner douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et il se fustigea mentalement de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple danse.

« Tu sais, Teresa avait raison. » commença Newt doucement, en s'approchant légèrement de lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Thomas ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et il continua sur le même ton, tout en portant la main à son visage pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts « Même avec un masque, tes grains de beauté te trahissent… »

Thomas tourna lentement la tête afin d'embrasser la paume de la main du blond, qui se rapprocha encore plus. « J'ai bien aimé l'idée de former un duo d'inséparables avec toi tu sais… » murmura Newt, et Thomas sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue, le nez toujours niché dans le creux de son poignet.

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant immobiles, et sans que Thomas ne sache réellement qui avait fait le premier pas, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il embrassait un garçon en dehors d'un jeu d'alcool, et bon Dieu il aurait pu faire ça pour le reste de sa vie. Il haleta presque douloureusement quand Newt l'agrippa possessivement par la taille et que leurs torses se heurtèrent. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux du blond, et il le plaqua d'un mouvement de bassin contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Newt laissa échapper un gémissement, et Thomas approfondit le baiser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Embrasser Newt était délicieusement violent, le genre de baiser qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec une fille. Il lui mordilla la lèvre, et fut récompensé par un bruit de plaisir étouffé.

La Terre tournait autour de lui, sans doute à cause du litre de sangria qu'il avait avalé pendant le repas, alors il ouvrit les yeux en se reculant légèrement. Le spectacle que lui offrait Newt, haletant, les cheveux complètement décoiffés et les joues rouges, lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut à l'estomac, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où leurs érections se touchèrent que Thomas prît brutalement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce toucher fut semblable à une décharge électrique, et il gémit en s'écartant brutalement de Newt.

Le blond resta appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la respiration erratique et l'air profondément choqué. Thomas se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux en jurant.

« Oh merde Newt, je… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai… J'ai clairement trop bu. » balbutia-t-il, tordant nerveusement ses mains, alors que le blond semblait progressivement reprendre ses esprits.

« Je… Euh je… C'est pas grave, je pense que j'ai trop bu aussi. » dit lentement Newt, ses doigts passant sur ses lèvres comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un lourd silence s'installa, chacun d'eux fixant le parquet sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ce fut Newt, une fois de plus, qui parla le premier « Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y retourner, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter… » Il s'avança vers la porte, dépassant Thomas qui sentait grandir une boule au fond de sa gorge. La main sur la poignée, Newt se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Thomas inspira un grand coup et s'avança à son niveau.

Les yeux de Newt se plantèrent dans les siens quand il lui dit d'une voix blanche « Ce qu'il vient de se passer… » « Reste ici. » compléta le brun d'un air sombre.

Le retour jusqu'à la grande salle s'effectua dans un silence pesant, mais ils se forcèrent à sourire en voyant Teresa devant les portes, qui semblait les attendre.

« Ah ben vous voilà enfin vous deux ! J'ai envoyé Minho et Winston vous chercher dans le parc, on avait peur que vous vous soyez perdus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avançant vers eux. Elle leur lança un sourire joyeux tandis qu'elle les entraînait dans la salle, où l'ambiance était complètement déchaînée.

Newt disparut dans la foule, et Thomas allait lui emboîter le pas quand Teresa posa une main sur son torse. « Tu as du talc plein les cheveux Tom. » lui dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Thomas se sentit furieusement rougir, et il se frotta rapidement les cheveux afin de faire disparaître toute trace de leur forfait.

Teresa ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le léger sourire qu'elle arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était définitif, il avait besoin d'un verre de sangria. Ou d'une carafe entière.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Le romantisme n'est pas mort ! Enfin, presque.

Je vous ai un peu aidé pour le PETIT JEU pour ce chapitre... La difficulté va se corser, promis.

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. And I feel your burning eyes

**Note** : Voici la suite ! Je ne m'attarde pas sur la raison de ma publication le dimanche, vous avez sans doute remarqué la panne de FF hier toute la journée... Sans commentaire.

Ce chapitre sert un peu de transition après le chapitre 7 que vous êtes nombreux à avoir apprécié. Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis tellement fière de lire toutes vos reviews, de voir tous ces follows et ces mises en favoris !

 **Rating** : Je n'avais pas mis d'avertissement au chapitre précédent, j'en mets un maintenant mais c'est surtout pour la forme. WARNING, garçons mignons qui font des choses mignonnes ! La maman est partie, on peut passer au M.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 – And I feel your burning eyes, it's out of love**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Thomas se retrouvait assis dans le canapé moelleux de la salle commune des étudiants en droit, ruminant ses idées noires.

Comme prévu, Newt et lui s'étaient murés dans un silence gêné, et ils se fuyaient mutuellement depuis la soirée d'Halloween. Tandis que Newt se réfugiait dans les écuries dès que la fin des cours avait sonné, Thomas avait passé la semaine collé à Minho et Teresa, incapable de répondre aux questions intriguées qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui poser.

Les deux garçons, sans réellement se concerter, avait mis au point une sorte de routine dans leur évitement. Même s'ils n'avaient pas changé de place en cours, leurs échanges se résumaient à rattraper une phrase qu'ils avaient manqué, et Thomas bénissait le ciel qu'aucun travail en binôme ne leur ait été demandé.

Chacun d'eux mangeait à une table différente, quand ils ne boycottaient pas tout simplement les repas, et Thomas montait systématiquement se coucher avant Newt, ce dernier ne faisant irruption dans la chambre que lorsque Thomas était déjà endormi – ou du moins, faisant semblant de l'être.

Ils n'avaient évidemment pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, et cette guerre froide commençait lentement à rendre fou Thomas. Les images passaient en boucle dans sa tête, la sensation des cheveux du blond entre ses doigts, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le gémissement que Newt avait poussé quand ils s'étaient touchés…

Et Thomas se haïssait pour ça. Il se haïssait pour se rejouer sans cesse le film de cette soirée, alors que Newt devait probablement le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir osé l'embrasser.

Et au-delà de la honte qu'il ressentait en repensant à cette soirée, une question se répétait, l'accompagnait à chaque instant de la journée. D'aussi loin que Thomas se souvenait, jamais il n'avait ressenti une quelconque attirance pour les garçons. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé ne serait-ce qu'embrasser un homme, et cette pensée le perturbait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer.

Parce qu'il avait vécu dans un milieu où ce genre de choses ne se disait pas, où la _déviance_ était dissimulée, camouflée derrière une vie de famille idéale montée de toute pièce par des hommes qui ne s'assumaient pas, Thomas sentait en lui le poids d'un tabou implicite avec lequel il avait été élevé. Et il s'en voulait que ces considérations rentrent dans l'équation, compliquant encore plus une situation qui l'angoissait.

Ressassant ces lugubres pensées, Thomas changea une énième fois de position dans son fauteuil en soupirant, passant une main sur son visage avec lassitude. Incapable de trouver une meilleure solution au problème, la fuite lui apparaissait pour le moment comme le meilleur des remèdes.

Il tourna le regard vers Teresa, qui travaillait sur une table à côté de lui, et la détailla longuement tout en réfléchissant.

Agacé par les gigotements de son ami et sans doute consciente du regard que Thomas posait sur elle, Teresa lui lança sans le regarder « Arrête de penser aussi fort Tom, tu me déconcentres. »

Thomas resta songeur quelques instants, avant de dire d'un ton égal « Teresa. Sors avec moi. »

« Pardon ? » siffla la jeune femme, relevant la tête en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? On s'entend super bien, on passe de très bons moments ensemble, et je te trouve vraiment jolie… Je veux dire, pourquoi on ne tenterait pas ? » expliqua-t-il, presque convaincu par son idée.

Teresa lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Thomas, je ne suis pas un lot de consolation. »

Alors que Thomas ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre, elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi Thomas, et je pense que tu ne le veux pas non plus. Je ne veux pas te servir d'exutoire parce que tu es incapable d'assumer ce qu'il se passe entre Newt et toi. »

Thomas regarda autour d'eux d'un air paniqué, à la recherche d'un étudiant indiscret, mais ils étaient seuls dans la salle. La jeune femme le regardait très sérieusement, et ses protestations moururent au fond de sa gorge.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Franchement, tu pensais vraiment être discret ? » répondit-elle, sarcastique. « Dès le début de l'année, c'était bizarre entre vous. J'avais quelques doutes, je vous trouvais un peu trop proches pour de simples amis, mais tout ce que je pensais s'est confirmé à la soirée d'Halloween. La disparition pendant une demi-heure, le talc dans les cheveux, c'était tellement grillé que ça sentait le barbecue à des kilomètres. »

Elle ajouta d'un ton amer « Même Minho commence à se douter de quelque chose, et Dieu sait combien Minho est long à la détente concernant les sentiments… »

Thomas soupira, avant de s'affaisser dans le fauteuil.

« Je suis perdu Teresa… Vraiment, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je ne suis même pas gay ! » gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Teresa rapprocha sa chaise du fauteuil où se lamentait Thomas, et posa une main apaisante sur son bras « Tu devrais aller lui parler. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? De toute manière, ça fait une semaine que vous vous fuyez comme la peste. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Mettez les choses à plat, déterminez si ça avait de l'importance ou non, mais décoincez la situation parce que je n'en peux plus de t'avoir dans mes pattes toute la journée ! » finit-elle d'un ton plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Thomas tenta de sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer tant le stress lui étreignait la gorge. « Parler ok, mais pour lui dire quoi ? » souffla-t-il, immédiatement gêné par les intonations pathétiques de sa voix.

« Tous les soirs, quand il vient se coucher, j'ai envie de me relever et de lui parler, mais j'ai jamais trouvé quoi dire, comment tourner la phrase, quels mots utiliser… Alors je ne dis rien, et je fais semblant de dormir, parce que c'est plus facile comme ça. » marmonna-t-il, en ramenant ses genoux contre son corps.

Teresa lui lança un sourire rassurant « Tu sais, c'est pas grave de pas trouver les mots. Faut juste pas en avoir peur, c'est tout. » dit-elle d'un ton affectueux, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, et les deux étudiants sursautèrent lorsque l'imposante horloge qui se trouvait dans la pièce sonna 22h30.

Teresa rassembla ses affaires et ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, prenant la direction des escaliers. Discutant à voix basse de sujets plus légers, ils se hâtèrent de remonter dans leurs dortoirs, gravissant les étages le plus discrètement possible.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Teresa, Thomas ralentit l'allure en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, et finit par s'arrêter devant la porte.

Un rai de lumière passait sous le battant, et il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'aucun d'eux n'avait effacé le cœur dessiné sur l'ardoise. Un sourire doux étira machinalement ses lèvres et il rentra dans la pièce.

Son courage s'évanouit quand il réalisa que Newt devait être à la douche, entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain ainsi que quelques notes de musique. Soit. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, triturant nerveusement sa couverture à l'idée de la discussion qui allait s'ensuivre.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Newt sortit enfin de la salle de bain, en pyjama, son téléphone entre les mains. Thomas haussa un sourcil en entendant la musique qui s'en échappait, et il se sentit furieusement rougir en reconnaissant la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé dans la bibliothèque.

Newt lui lança un regard étonné en l'apercevant et coupa immédiatement la musique de son téléphone. C'était la première fois depuis la soirée d'Halloween où ils étaient tous les deux éveillés en même temps dans la chambre, et le malaise fut immédiatement palpable.

Hésitant, Thomas tenta de briser la glace en disant avec un sourire maladroit « Euh… Ça va ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil et hocha lentement la tête. « Ça va merci… » dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et Thomas déglutit en cherchant les mots adéquats pour continuer cette discussion gênante.

Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ce fut Newt qui lui coupa la parole, évitant son regard : « Ecoute, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler. » dit-il d'une voix lointaine en commençant à s'installer dans son lit.

Thomas sentit monter une bouffée de colère en lui, et il se leva d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches, la voix frémissante de fureur « Evidemment que si on doit en parler ! Peu importe ce que c'était et peu importe ce que ça voulait dire, ça me tue de ne plus te parler pour… Pour _ça_. » finit-il, esquissant un geste vague de la main.

Newt plissa les yeux et eut une moue de dédain en se calant contre ses oreillers

« Bien, alors puisque _ça_ n'était pas si important, pourquoi tu veux en reparler alors ? »

Thomas ricana « Tu te fous de moi ? On s'évite depuis une semaine, j'en suis même rendu à faire semblant de dormir quand tu montes te coucher tellement l'ambiance est tendue, et tu oses me dire qu'il ne faudrait pas en reparler ? »

Newt resta un instant silencieux, et remonta ses genoux contre lui avant de marmonner « C'était bizarre. J'avais jamais embrassé un garçon avant ça. »

Il releva les yeux vers Thomas avant de reprendre d'un air sombre « Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple pour nous deux si on prenait un peu nos distances. »

Thomas s'avança lentement vers lui, et s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit de Newt, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage. « T'as bien vu que la fuite, ça ne marchait jamais entre nous. Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité comme ça toute la semaine, c'était lâche. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un moment, avant que Thomas ne reprenne la parole, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question – dont il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse.

Newt évita son regard quand il répondit sur le même ton « Non. C'était… pas mal. »

Thomas manqua de s'étrangler et répondit d'une voix faussement offusquée, la main posée théâtralement sur la poitrine « Pas mal ?! Tu oses dire que m'embrasser, moi Dieu parmi les mortels, était juste _pas mal_ ? »

Newt lui donna une bourrade, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

La comédie du brun avait au moins permis de détendre l'atmosphère, mais ils redevinrent immédiatement sérieux quand Newt demanda « Tu crois que ça veut dire que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Thomas ne savait que trop bien ce que le blond voulait dire par son silence.

« Je crois que ça ne veut rien dire du tout, » répondit-il avec une assurance feinte, « je crois qu'on avait un peu bu et que c'est normal pour deux mecs de notre âge d'apprécier d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit. »

« Attention Thomas, c'est moi qui vais finir par me vexer » susurra Newt d'une voix taquine.

« Ecoute Newt, » poursuivit Thomas plus sérieusement, « moi aussi j'ai aimé ça, je ne vais pas le nier. On n'est pas obligés de mettre des mots dessus, on peut simplement ne rien faire, laisser couler et continuer de vivre. Je ne supporterais pas de passer encore une semaine comme celle-là. »

« Et puis je te rappelle que tu es mon binôme de travail, que c'est trop tard pour changer et que tu vas sacrément t'ennuyer en cours sans moi ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur afin de dédramatiser son monologue.

Newt hocha la tête et lui tendit la main doucement « On fait la paix ? »

Thomas s'en saisit avec chaleur en s'exclamant « On n'a jamais été en guerre tocard ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Thomas ne se lève pour aller se brosser les dents et se mettre au lit.

Quand il fut glissé entre les draps frais, il éteignit la lumière et souhaita une bonne nuit au blond, pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il tourna la tête, étonné qu'il se soit endormi si vite. La pièce était légèrement éclairée par la lune, et il tomba sur les yeux brûlants de Newt, qui s'était également tourné sur le côté et le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Tommy… » commença le blond d'une voix rauque.

Il continua après un silence, sans le lâcher des yeux : « Tu crois que « ne rien faire » implique la possibilité de… recommencer ? »

Thomas avala sa salive avec difficulté, et il inspira profondément avant de hocher lentement de la tête, incapable de répondre autrement. Il se sentait tétanisé, son corps cloué au matelas par la peur de ce qu'engendrerait sa réponse.

Peut-être que ce fut Newt qui initia le mouvement en rejetant sa couette au pied de son lit. Peut-être que ce fut Thomas qui donna le signal en se redressant sur son matelas. Peut-être qu'ils bougèrent tous les deux en même temps, d'un mouvement identique pour se rejoindre au milieu de la pièce.

Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Parce que l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion, les mains de Thomas volant dans les cheveux de Newt, ce dernier le serrant avec force contre lui.

Le cœur de Thomas explosa dans sa poitrine tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient et que leurs corps se touchaient.

Tant pis s'ils n'avaient pas l'excuse de l'alcool cette fois-ci, tant pis si leur relation prenait un tournant radicalement différent, mais nulle part ailleurs il ne se serait senti autant à sa place que dans les bras de Newt.

Le blond recula en l'entraînant jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il l'allongea sans douceur sans cesser de l'embrasser. Leurs corps se fondaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, et ils passèrent un long moment à se découvrir mutuellement, roulant entre les draps, les oreillers comme seuls dépositaires des gémissements étouffés qu'un mordillement de lèvres trop appuyé ou qu'une main trop caressante leur arrachait.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, emboîtés l'un contre l'autre dans un mélange de peaux bronzées, de cheveux noirs et aux éclats dorés, et de jambes longilignes qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir se décoller.

Juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, Thomas murmura doucement « Tu m'as manqué crétin… »

Il sentit Newt sourire, la tête nichée dans son cou, et lui déposer un léger baiser tout en répondant « Toi aussi le bleu… »

.

X

.

Quand la sonnerie du réveil retentit ce matin-là, Thomas ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son dos le faisait souffrir, et il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit cette nuit-là.

Il tourna lentement la tête et tomba sur le dos de Newt, qui faisait face au mur à l'autre bout du matelas une place. Le jeune homme grogna d'une voix ensommeillée « Tommy, éteins cette sonnerie du démon. » Thomas eut un sourire doux, et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la nuque.

Newt se raidit, mais Thomas resta à sa place, bien déterminé à ne pas fuir une fois de plus. Le blond se tourna lentement vers lui, et il souriait quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. « Salut. » murmura-t-il.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Thomas d'un ton nonchalant, comme si le fait de se réveiller dans le lit d'un de ses amis lui était une habitude à laquelle il était rompu.

Il se leva afin d'éteindre le réveil qui continuait de sonner inlassablement, et enfila un jogging pour descendre petit-déjeuner.

Le blond s'étira paresseusement et répondit en bâillant « A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que dormir à deux dans un lit une place était aussi inconfortable. » Il se leva également pour s'habiller, et Thomas remarqua qu'il n'osait pas le regarder.

Il soupira et s'approcha de lui « Ecoute, on ne va pas recommencer à s'ignorer toute la journée ou à faire comme si on était gêné. C'était vraiment cool cette nuit malgré le manque de place. On remet ça quand tu veux. » dit-il d'un ton enjoué en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il observait Newt rougir à l'évocation de la nuit passée, et il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix du blond l'arrêta « Est-ce que ça peut rester entre nous ? »

Thomas s'immobilisa quand Newt reprit la parole, d'une voix pressée « Pas que je ne s'assume pas ou quoi que ce soit mais… » Il marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre « En fait si, je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter les commentaires des autres. Est-ce qu'on peut garder ça pour nous ? S'il te plait Tommy. »

Thomas se retourna vers lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Newt se mordait la lèvre, visiblement très mal à l'aise, alors Thomas se décida à lui répondre « D'accord, pas un mot aux autres. »

Devant l'air nerveux du blond, il continua « Ecoute, on peut se dire que c'est un échange de bons procédés. On a tous les deux aimé ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est en couple ou quoi que ce soit… Dis-toi que ça te permet d'échapper à Brenda, vers qui tu serais sans doute retourné au bout de plusieurs longs mois d'abstinence ! » finit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Newt rétorqua, sarcastique, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte « Je préfère que tu extériorises tes pulsions avec moi qu'avec Aris, il te colle un peu trop ces temps-ci… »

Thomas ricana en le suivant « Intéressant à savoir, même lorsque tu fais la gueule tu surveilles quand même mes fréquentations, c'en est presque touchant. »

Newt haussa les épaules avec dédain « Je n'y peux rien si les cloportes, ça me dégoûte. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la grande salle en discutant, saluant les étudiants ensommeillés qu'ils croisaient sur le chemin, et Thomas croisa le regard chaleureux de Teresa quand ils entrèrent côte à côte dans le réfectoire. Il lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, et la jeune femme leva le pouce en l'air alors que Newt lui tournait le dos pour s'installer.

Thomas s'assit ensuite à côté du blond, savourant la chaleur de leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'il se servait une grande tasse de café. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il était bien.

* * *

 **Note bis** : La fiction pourrait presque finir ici non ? Malheureusement pour eux, j'ai du mal avec les histoires d'amour parfaites. Ce serait trop facile *rire machiavélique*

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing

**Note** : Comme l'hiver, le chapitre 9 is coming ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire hormis que j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à _**Louli**_ , **_Flore_ ** et **_K_** pour leurs adorables commentaires !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 - Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing**_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard se tenait la première compétition d'athlétisme inter-écoles.

Debout sur la piste en terre battue, Thomas observait d'un air songeur le soleil qui commençait à décliner derrière les hautes tribunes du stade de l'Ecole Voltaire, organisatrice de l'évènement. Il s'étira machinalement, les yeux toujours rivés vers les nuages, et sautilla afin de s'échauffer pour le sprint final.

Le bruit des conversations que tenaient les spectateurs dans les gradins lui parvenait comme à travers du coton, traversant difficilement la bulle de concentration dans laquelle il tentait de se plonger. Il devait se l'avouer : il était incontestablement nerveux.

Minho, enthousiasmé par ses performances de la journée, l'avait placé en dernière position de la course de relais, place qu'il s'attribuait généralement, et Thomas commençait à ressentir une pression désagréable sur ses épaules. Respirant profondément, il calcula rapidement les scores des différentes équipes, un sourire satisfait lui étirant les lèvres quand il réalisa que l'équipe des Blocards était probablement en tête à l'heure actuelle. Les garçons étaient en très grande forme, et ils avaient déjà raflé plusieurs médailles, notamment au 100m dans lequel ils excellaient.

La journée avait pourtant relativement mal commencé. Rendus agressifs par la nervosité, Thomas et Gally s'étaient écharpés plusieurs fois, et avaient même failli en venir aux mains, pour une histoire de dossard mal rangé, avant que Minho n'intervienne pour les séparer. Leurs nombreuses victoires avaient permis de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et les deux garçons avaient réussi à ne pas créer de nouvel incident en s'évitant tout le long de la compétition, Gally ne participant qu'aux épreuves de lancer.

Durant cette journée, Minho avait déployé des trésors de diplomatie que Thomas ne lui connaissait pas, et il comprenait mieux l'appétence de son ami pour les sciences politiques. Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de mettre franchement les pieds dans le plat, Minho était un conciliateur hors pair, et Thomas le bénissait pour les avoir mis en pratique ce dimanche, les empêchant de ruiner trois mois d'entraînement intensif, et notamment les deux dernières semaines, durant lesquelles les garçons en avaient vraiment bavé.

Thomas ne s'en était pas plaint, tant les révisions des examens de fin novembre commençaient à lui peser. Cependant, à quelques minutes du début de la course, il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi une activité moins stressante, comme le ping-pong ou le point de croix.

Enfouissant son ressentiment contre Gally, il laissa dériver son regard sur les tribunes, parmi les spectateurs issus des écoles participantes, qui brandissaient de larges banderoles aux couleurs des différentes équipes.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait apercevoir ses amis, qui s'étaient installés près de la ligne d'arrivée, mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut une chevelure blonde bien connue à côté de l'arbitre chargé de vérifier quel coureur arrivait le premier.

Newt et lui s'étaient croisés toute la journée, le blond étant chargé de prendre des photos pour le compte du site de l'Institut. Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de Thomas au souvenir de leur brève rencontre dans les vestiaires désertés de ses coéquipiers.

 _Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle exiguë, tétanisé par le stress. La journée avait commencé par les épreuves de lancer, auxquelles il ne participait pas, et il tordait nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt tout en essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. En entendant la clameur du public qui saluait le premier lancer de javelot, son estomac s'était violemment contracté, et il avait attrapé sa bouteille d'eau d'une main tremblante._

 _Il venait d'avaler fébrilement une énorme gorgée, manquant de s'étouffer, quand un rire s'était fait entendre derrière lui. Il s'était retourné en sursaut, renversant la moitié de sa bouteille sur le carrelage, et son soulagement avait été perceptible quand il avait aperçu Newt dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit la première semaine au sujet de la propreté des humains ? » lui avait lancé le blond d'un ton narquois en s'avançant dans la pièce les mains dans les poches._

 _La gorge serrée, Thomas n'avait pu que répondre un rire crispé, et Newt s'était rapproché un peu plus, l'attirant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Posant les mains sur les hanches du blond, Thomas les avait fait reculer jusqu'à la porte afin de la fermer d'un coup de pied, avant de plaquer Newt contre le battant._

 _Les lèvres du blond s'étaient perdues dans son cou, et Thomas avait définitivement cessé de penser, uniquement tributaire des baisers que Newt égrenait le long de sa mâchoire._

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la foule acclamait le vainqueur de l'épreuve, Newt ressortait du vestiaire des garçons, les cheveux en bataille, un air satisfait étalé sur le visage, tandis que Thomas relaçait ses chaussures pour la dixième fois, les paumes toujours aussi moites, mais le cœur plus léger._

Lissant du pied la terre battue autour de lui, Thomas laissa ses pensées s'attarder sur les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler.

Suite à leur nuit passée ensemble, Newt avait mis plusieurs jours à se rapprocher de nouveau de lui, et il avait fallu à Thomas une bonne dose de self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et attendre que le blond soit enfin prêt à remettre le couvert.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté de cette relation étrange qu'ils construisaient au fil des jours, et Thomas ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer entre Newt et lui. Cependant, quitte à choisir, il préférait encore ces étreintes brûlantes et clandestines au froid que l'absence du blond laissait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Parmi leurs amis, seule Teresa était au courant de leur petit manège, ou du moins se doutait fortement de quelque chose. A la suite du petit-déjeuner durant lequel Newt et Thomas étaient apparus réconciliés, la jeune femme avait cherché à en savoir plus, et Thomas avait consenti à lâcher quelques informations, mentionnant rapidement un ou deux baisers sans approfondir le sujet. Heureusement, Teresa semblait comprendre la réserve avec laquelle Thomas s'exprimait sur leur relation, et les avait couverts plus d'une fois alors qu'ils revenaient d'une de leurs séances de bisouillage.

En effet, guidés par leurs hormones, les deux garçons s'éclipsaient souvent entre deux couloirs, incapables de résister à la tentation. Passer de longues heures en cours, l'un à côté de l'autre, relevait souvent de la torture, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent la pause déjeuner dans leur chambre, à découvrir sans fin le corps de l'autre.

Ils étaient restés chastes pour le moment, se contentant de baisers et de caresses plus ou moins poussées. Thomas mourait d'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure, et savait qu'il en était de même pour Newt, mais ils se stoppaient toujours avant que les choses ne dérapent, pour la bonne raison qu'ils _crevaient_ tous les deux littéralement de peur.

Jamais encore Thomas n'avait couché avec un garçon, tout comme Newt, et sauter le pas ensemble rendrait leur histoire terriblement sérieuse et importante, ce que chacun se refusait à faire. Les deux garçons persistaient à croire que tout ça n'était qu'une question d'hormones, et les jours défilaient, rythmés par le travail, les soirées, et leurs retrouvailles passionnées entre deux portes.

Thomas soupira en s'étirant les épaules. De toute manière, vu la quantité de boulot que l'Institut leur faisait effectuer chaque jour, ainsi que les entraînements militaires auxquels le soumettait Minho, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'appesantir sur l'étrangeté de sa situation avec Newt. Cela semblait leur convenir à tous les deux, et la paix était revenue sur le groupe tandis qu'ils s'affichaient plus proches que jamais.

Pour dire la vérité, Thomas se sentait réellement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé cette complicité unique qu'il partageait avec le blond. Newt et lui s'accordaient à merveille, leurs caractères complémentaires leur permettant de constamment se contrebalancer, Thomas distillant la folie dans leur duo et Newt la tempérance. Il savourait chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, aux écuries à la fin des entraînements de Newt, dans leur salle commune à discuter avec leurs amis, ou dans leur chambre quand ils regardaient des films, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Parfois, ils restaient simplement ensemble à parler, les yeux dans les yeux, et Teresa s'empressait de distraire l'attention des autres pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas à quel point ils semblaient dans leur bulle. Le monde autour d'eux semblait s'effacer, tandis qu'ils débattaient d'un sujet anodin ou d'une importance extrême, sans prêter attention à leurs amis qui participaient la minute d'avant à la discussion.

Thomas eut un sourire doux en pensant au bien que le blond lui faisait. Au-delà du plaisir physique qu'il ressentait lors de leurs étreintes, il savait que Newt avait une bonne influence sur lui mentalement. Hyperactif, Thomas avait du mal à se poser et à réfléchir avant d'agir, et Newt l'apaisait, calmant ses coups de sang et ses montées d'adrénaline par une simple main sur son avant-bras.

Et en parlant de calme, à l'heure actuelle, Thomas n'aurait pas été contre une petite dose d'anti-stress, son souffle s'accélérant alors que la voix dans le haut-parleur annonçait le départ imminent de la course.

Il se mis en position, chacun des coureurs se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. Le coup de feu retentit, et Thomas retint son souffle en observant le premier coureur, Hank, qui venait de s'élancer de l'autre côté du terrain. Les cris d'encouragement du public dans les gradins lui parvenaient étouffés tant son cœur battait fortement dans ses tempes.

Le second coureur des Blocards, Ben, récupéra rapidement le témoin et s'élança de toutes ses forces vers Minho, qui sautait sur place d'anticipation. Ben avait une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur les autres concurrents, et Thomas devinait sans le voir le sourire fier de Minho qui constatait que ses entraînements acharnés portaient leurs fruits.

Ce dernier venait tout juste de récupérer le témoin, et Thomas se tendit, prêt à commencer à courir. Son ami se rapprochait de lui à toute vitesse, et le passage du témoin se fit avec fluidité, avec la même facilité que lors de leurs entraînements.

Thomas détala alors comme un lapin, déterminé à mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et les autres coureurs. Il courait, courait, courait, sans entendre autre chose que le martèlement de son propre cœur dans ses oreilles, le bruit fort de sa respiration et les coups sourds de ses pieds contre le sol de terre battue.

Quand il franchit la ligne d'arrivée, arrachant le ruban qui la matérialisait, tous les supporters de l'Institut se levèrent comme un seul homme dans un rugissement pour fêter leur victoire.

Thomas ne s'arrêta que plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, à bout de souffle après l'effort considérable qu'il venait de fournir. Plié en deux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale, il sursauta violemment quand une tornade brune le percuta en hurlant de joie, l'entraînant dans une délirante étreinte d'allégresse.

Teresa et lui furent rapidement entourés d'une foule de gens, et Thomas, ainsi que les trois autres coureurs qui l'avait rejoint, furent portés en triomphe. Bon prince, le brun offrit cérémonieusement le témoin de la victoire à Teresa, qui lui claqua une bise sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Minho pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme rougit fortement avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Thomas tourna la tête, sondant du regard la masse de personnes se trouvant sur la piste, et aperçut Newt légèrement en retrait. Le blond leva les yeux de son appareil photo, cessant un instant de mitrailler les célébrations des supporters, et lui décocha un sourire rayonnant de fierté. Thomas fendit la foule pour le rejoindre et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, Thomas savourant l'exaltation du moment, le nez enfoui dans le cou du blond. Il frissonna quand Newt s'écarta, et il croisa son regard amusé quand son ami lâcha d'un ton narquois « On pourrait rester longtemps comme ça Tommy, mais tu devrais aller mettre un pull, tu es en sueur. »

Thomas répondit, faussement offusqué « Dis tout de suite que je pue ! »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du blond « Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Thomas lui décocha une bourrade, et accepta l'écharpe que le blond lui tendait, s'en drapant comme le ferait une diva d'opéra, retournant se mêler à la foule d'étudiants surexcités après avoir tiré la langue en direction de son ami.

.

X

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir rendu son écharpe à Newt et revêtu un haut de survêtement, Thomas se tenait droit comme la justice sur la première marche du podium en bois qui avait été installé sur l'herbe au milieu du stade. Les organisateurs de la compétition avaient fait les comptes, et l'équipe des Blocards avait été sacrée grande gagnante de cette journée.

Tandis que le public leur faisait une standing ovation, le Professeur Xavier s'approcha d'eux, le visage irradiant de fierté. M. Lensherr poussait son fauteuil roulant, et chacun des garçons se pencha avec déférence pour recevoir les médailles d'or qu'il leur passa autour du cou.

Une fois que chaque membre de l'équipe reçut sa récompense, les garçons s'attrapèrent les mains avant de lever les bras et de crier. L'intégralité des étudiants de l'Institut présents dans les gradins leur répondit, et Thomas éclata d'un rire sonore, croisant le regard de Minho qui brillait d'une joie jumelle à la sienne. Newt, qui immortalisait la remise des médailles, prit encore quelques photos des coureurs avant qu'ils ne sautent du podium.

Après avoir reçu moultes félicitations et tapes dans le dos, les garçons foncèrent dans le vestiaire pour se changer, avant de rejoindre dans un joyeux chahut les bus que l'Institut avait affrété afin de relier les deux écoles. L'équipe eurent le droit à une haie d'honneur organisée par les étudiants, et Thomas s'affala dans le siège à côté de Newt, un léger sourire sur le visage.

L'ambiance du bus, au départ euphorique, se calma rapidement, laissant place à une torpeur nonchalante que seules quelques conversations fatiguées venaient briser. Thomas se sentit sombrer lentement dans le sommeil, bercé par les mouvements du car et la musique que Newt et lui écoutaient, se partageant une paire d'écouteurs.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'Institut, la majorité des étudiants dormait, et Newt attendit que le bus se vide avant de réveiller Thomas. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et Thomas émergea lentement, ronronnant comme un chaton alors que les doigts de Newt descendaient sur sa nuque.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres du blond, et ils étaient très probablement sur le point de s'embrasser quand la voix caverneuse du chauffeur les fit sursauter.

« J'ai dit terminus, tout le monde descend ! » leur lança vertement le vieil homme depuis sa place, les fixant dans le miroir qui se tenait au-dessus de l'allée centrale.

Thomas ignora la chaleur caractéristique de la gêne qui enflammait ses joues, et attrapa son sac de sport avant de descendre rapidement du véhicule, suivi de Newt qui s'excusait auprès du conducteur.

« Ce type est un connard. » décréta Thomas, traînant mollement des pieds dans l'allée qui les menait au bâtiment. Il entendit Newt ricaner à côté de lui, et soupira dramatiquement quand ce dernier lui répondit « Je te rappelle que ce connard peut décider d'encastrer son bus dans un mur, avec nous tous à l'intérieur. Autant rester courtois. »

« C'est pas l'optimisme qui t'étouffe… » marmonna Thomas, avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne. Le grincement de la porte se mêla au grondement qui s'échappa de son estomac vide, et il réalisa qu'il avait ce qui était communément appelé une dalle d'enfer.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, qui bruissait d'effervescence tandis que les étudiants qui n'avaient pu être présents lors de la compétition se faisaient conter le résumé de cette victorieuse journée.

Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés, le Professeur vint porter un toast en l'honneur de l'équipe, et Thomas devenait de plus en plus grognon alors que le discours de félicitation s'éternisait. Il était sur le point de littéralement défaillir de faim quand ils purent enfin commencer à manger, et il se jeta sur la salade de pommes de terre, manquant d'éborgner Winston du bout de sa fourchette.

Une fois le repas terminé, il s'excusa auprès des autres avant de monter dans sa chambre, se ruant sous la douche avec délice, lançant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois sous l'eau brûlante, il réalisa que chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal à cause des courbatures, et il tenta vainement d'étirer ses muscles endoloris.

Quand il sortit de la petite pièce embuée, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, Newt était assis en tailleur sur son lit et faisait tourner du bout des doigts le short de sport de Thomas qui avait atterri sur son oreiller.

« Merci pour le cadeau, mais je le préfère sur tes fesses... » susurra-t-il, effleurant le tissu d'un air taquin.

Thomas esquissa un sourire narquois avant de s'avancer vers lui pour récupérer le vêtement, grimaçant légèrement tandis que ses cuisses douloureuses se rappelaient à lui.

« J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de brûler de l'intérieur… » grinça Thomas, tandis que Newt haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

« Un petit massage peut-être ? » proposa le blond d'un ton nonchalant, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Thomas, qui était en train de s'asseoir péniblement sur son lit, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris de la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Malgré ses réticences du début, Newt ne cessait de le surprendre, prenant les devants alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins. En fait, il était quasiment pire que lui, avec son air de ne pas y toucher et ses sous-entendus discrets.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Thomas se maudit intérieurement d'être si réactif quand il sentit une partie particulière de son corps engourdi se réveiller à la vue de l'air faussement innocent que Newt avait plaqué sur son visage et sa démarche prédatrice alors qu'il se rapprochait de son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur le ventre, plongé dans une délicieuse torpeur alors que Newt, assis à genoux à côté de lui, s'appliquait à masser chaque centimètre de son dos et de ses jambes. Les doigts du blond s'égarèrent à la lisière de son boxer, et Thomas ferma les yeux en frissonnant, toute fatigue définitivement évaporée.

Il se retourna sur le ventre d'un coup de bassin, et envoya au diable la fatigue et les courbatures en saisissant la nuque du blond pour l'attirer vers lui.

Et cette nuit encore, un seul lit fut défait dans la chambre numéro 5 du couloir des Journalistes.

.

X

.

Thomas et Newt passèrent les deux semaines suivantes en huis-clos, absorbés par les révisions de leurs examens de fin de session. De larges plages horaires avaient été aménagées pour permettre aux étudiants de travailler, et les deux garçons avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps enfermés dans leur chambre, à se faire réviser mutuellement.

A l'Institut, contrairement aux écoles ordinaires où la période de cours se divisait en semestre ou en trimestre, quatre sessions d'examens terminaux se déroulaient, et Thomas était sorti de sa semaine de partiels complètement groggy, avec une envie de dormir pendant au moins une vie, voire deux.

Cependant, quelques heures seulement après avoir rendu sa dernière copie, le jeune homme était littéralement déchaîné. La soirée organisée pour fêter la fin des examens avait démarré aux alentours de 18h, et Thomas avait cessé de compter les verres qu'on lui tendait, pour la bonne raison qu'il commençait à voir flou.

D'abord regroupés dans le parc, les étudiants de première année s'étaient ensuite éparpillés dans les différentes salles communes, et Thomas s'était évidemment retrouvé devant la salle des juristes, titubant pour trouver la porte, un Newt hilare pendu à son bras.

De nombreux étudiants des années supérieures, dont Minho et Teresa, s'étaient évidemment incrustés à leur petite fête, accueillis à bras ouverts par les nouvellement libérés. De toute manière, et comme l'avait dit Minho, acceptés ou pas, ils seraient venus quand même car, selon ses propres mots, "on ne dit jamais non à un open bar".

Sur le coup, Thomas avait été totalement d'accord avec lui, mais maintenant que la pièce tournait étrangement quand il fermait les yeux, il n'était plus très sûr de partager son avis. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps vibrait au rythme des basses qui sortaient des énormes enceintes, et il était intimement persuadé d'avoir vu les fenêtres trembler alors que le volume augmentait crescendo au fil des heures.

Minho et lui se trouvaient au centre de la piste improvisée, et sautaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient, incapables de calmer leur fou rire. Les étudiants qui les entouraient étaient dans le même état qu'eux, et Thomas ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'il avait serré dans ses bras, saluant ses meilleurs amis d'un soir.

Quelqu'un d'avisé avait lancé du Overwerk, et Thomas se sentait littéralement en transe tandis qu'il dansait de plus en plus proche avec Sonya, une étudiante en médecine que Harriet lui avait présenté. La jolie blonde n'avait cessé de lui faire du charme toute la soirée, et plus son taux d'alcoolémie augmentait, plus Thomas se persuadait que la tentation était faite pour y céder.

Il jeta un regard du côté de Newt, affalé sur le canapé avec Alby, Teresa, et d'autres étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas. Thomas fronça les sourcils en apercevant Brenda qui se dirigeait vers le groupe, un verre dans chaque main, et serra la mâchoire quand la brune en tendit un à Newt, qui lui lança un sourire lumineux pour la remercier.

"Ça reste entre nous, gneugneugneu" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui. L'électro avait laissé la place à une musique plus langoureuse, et Thomas s'humidifia les lèvres en serrant plus fort le corps de la jeune femme contre lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard du côté de Newt, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il s'aperçut que Brenda s'était installée dans le canapé tout contre lui. Il s'excusa auprès de Sonya, lui assurant qu'il revenait dans une minute et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le groupe d'étudiants.

Ignorant le regard de Teresa qui le dissuadait de faire une connerie, il attrapa le poignet de Newt avec un sourire crispé « Je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes, ce ne sera pas long ! » Winston lança une remarque grivoise, mais Thomas l'ignora et commença à entraîner Newt jusqu'à la porte. Le blond se débattait faiblement, essayant vainement de réprimer son fou rire alcoolisé.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Thomas plaqua Newt contre un mur. Son ami paraissait au moins aussi bourré que lui, et il lui lança un regard séducteur en susurrant « J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'emprunter _que_ quelques minutes Tommy, je serai déçu. »

Thomas grogna « Tu t'amuses bien avec Brenda ? »

Newt fronça le nez, les yeux rieurs « Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Je dois t'avouer que tu commençais à me manquer. » murmura-t-il, en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Thomas. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement quand le blond commença à mordiller la peau tendre, et enfouit automatiquement ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les fit sursauter, et Thomas se recula immédiatement. Deux étudiants sortirent de la salle, leur jetant un regard suspicieux. Newt sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et proposa d'un ton nonchalant d'aller fumer. Les deux arrivants détournèrent leur attention d'eux, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur, et Newt entrelaça leurs doigts d'un air détaché tandis qu'ils marchaient. Thomas fixa stupidement la main du blond dans la sienne, et dû fortement se retenir de balancer Newt dans un des canapés du salon pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Arrivés dans le parc, ils trouvèrent un endroit suffisamment éloigné, à l'abri de tout regard. Ils allumèrent chacun une cigarette, se fixant à la lueur du clair de lune. Newt était adossé au tronc d'un arbre, et Thomas se rapprocha de lui, tout en s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien invisibles depuis la terrasse, où plusieurs groupes d'étudiants étaient sortis fumer.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » dit-il doucement.

Newt eut un rictus et répondit d'une voix traînante « Depuis quand tu as besoin de ma foutue permission pour le faire ? »

Une seconde de flottement s'écoula, avant que Thomas ne se jette sur lui, leurs corps entremêlés s'entrechoquant violemment contre l'arbre. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, leurs cigarettes se consumant doucement au bout de leurs doigts.

Newt avait un goût de clope et de raisin, à cause du vin rouge qu'il n'avait pas cessé de boire depuis le début de la soirée. Thomas lui mordit la lèvre comme s'il croquait dans un fruit, et un gémissement sourd du blond lui répondit, son étrange à la frontière du plaisir et de la douleur.

Après un long moment, jugeant qu'ils avaient eu leur dose pour au moins la prochaine heure à venir, ils décidèrent de revenir à la soirée, jetant au passage leurs mégots complètement consumés.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle, Thomas retint Newt en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« Danse avec moi Newtie. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le blond grimaça et répondit sur le même ton « Ça va pas le faire Tommy, on va se faire griller… »

Thomas resserra sa prise sur le poignet du blond « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je danse avec Minho depuis le début de la soirée et personne n'est venu me faire de remarque sur une quelconque romance passionnée et défendue. »

En avisant l'air hésitant de Newt, Thomas sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il lâcha brutalement son poignet et entra d'un pas vif dans la salle, se dirigeant directement vers le bar improvisé. D'une main tremblante, il se servit un shooter de tequila qu'il avala d'un coup sec, renversant sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement brusque.

Minho était en train de s'ouvrir une bière, et il lui jeta un regard amusé en s'exclamant « Wow du calme le bleu ! Tu m'en sers un ? »

Thomas hocha la tête, et les deux garçons s'avalèrent plusieurs cul-secs en trinquant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Thomas était de retour sur la piste, plus en forme que jamais. Il ignora résolument le canapé que Newt avait réintégré, et préféra se concentrer sur Sonya, toujours aussi charmante.

Ils dansèrent longtemps tous les deux, de plus en plus langoureusement, et ils finirent par s'embrasser, indifférents aux autres étudiants qui se déhanchaient. Thomas, assommé par l'alcool, ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui défilait, ni du fait que la salle commençait lentement à se vider. Sonya l'entraîna vers le bar, et ils restèrent longtemps à discuter tout en buvant.

Vers cinq heures du matin, ils finirent par décider de remonter à leurs dortoirs. Ils se firent naturellement la bise pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, et Thomas fut soulagé de voir que la blonde ne cherchait rien de plus que de l'amusement pour une soirée.

Il avait eu envie de hurler quand il avait réalisé que leurs baisers n'avaient _absolument rien_ de comparable avec ceux qu'il pouvait échanger avec Newt, et il fit exprès de faire le plus de bruit possible en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, laissant le battant valdinguer contre le mur.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la pièce qu'un éclair blond se jetait sur lui, l'envoyant valser brutalement contre son armoire. L'instant d'après, Newt était collé à lui, le bras en travers de sa gorge.

« T'es vraiment un connard Edison. T'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi pour danser à ce que j'ai pu voir. » siffla le blond, le maintenant avec colère.

Thomas se dégagea avec humeur, crachant rageusement « Je dois demander une autorisation écrite pour danser avec quelqu'un ou comment on s'organise ? »

Newt s'éloigna en ricanant, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux « _Danser avec quelqu'un ?_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez, mais c'était tout sauf danser ! »

Les yeux de Thomas se réduirent à deux fentes quand il répondit « Comment oses-tu me faire une crise de jalousie alors que… »

Il fut interrompu par Newt, qui s'était jeté sur lui pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, mais dans un tout autre but que celui de l'étrangler. Thomas les fit avancer jusqu'à son lit, sans se décoller du blond, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour parler de tout ça le lendemain.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Here we are, la fin d'un chapitre qui n'était en définitive pas si terrible que ça ! Tout va plutôt bien dans le meilleur des mondes n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve que ça sent un peu le roussi, mais c'est un avis personnel niark.

A la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas : une review qui réchauffe le coeur = 1 euro économisé sur la facture de chauffage de l'auteur !


	11. I just don't care what the world says

**Note** : Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour mon retard dans la publication de ce chapitre… J'étais plutôt fière de moi en plus, j'avais presque réussi à tenir deux mois sans oublier une seule fois ! Comme quoi, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce petit cadeau du dimanche soir, et sachez que vos messages inquiets m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 – I just don't care what the world says**_

* * *

A l'inverse de ce que Thomas pensait, ils ne reparlèrent pas de la jalousie de Newt le lendemain, ni aucun des jours qui suivirent. Le blond semblait s'être curieusement calmé depuis que Sonya avait salué Thomas en lui faisant la bise, et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

De toute manière, Thomas avait à l'heure d'actuelle d'autres sujets de préoccupations, dont le plus important d'entre tous : le nombre de points qui s'inscrivait sur le tableau numérique de l'entrée.

Harry, le délégué des journalistes, était passé dans la salle commune un soir, pour leur faire la leçon sur leur score qui était, il faut l'avouer, complètement minable. Depuis lors, chacun se démenait afin de gagner la première place, ou du moins d'arrêter de stagner en avant-dernière position.

Ce soudain élan de motivation n'était en aucun cas dû au hasard. En effet, Harry leur avait appris que l'an dernier, la surprise consistait en un voyage à Londres pour la promotion gagnante, et la perspective d'une semaine de vacances entre amis tout frais payés semblait avoir galvanisé les foules.

Un peu déçu, Thomas avait également appris que les points n'étaient pas magiquement comptabilisés, mais notés à la fin de chaque jour par les professeurs, qui les transmettaient à l'administration.

Il avait caressé l'idée de profiter de la pause pour leur rajouter des points discrètement, mais Newt l'en avait dissuadé, sous prétexte que « Non Tommy, rajouter 100 points aux journalistes n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu dans ta vie. »

Bon, il s'était peut-être un peu emballé sur le coup, mais il restait persuadé que les enseignants n'y verraient que du feu s'il rajoutait cinq ou dix points.

Les deux garçons étaient également préoccupés par leur recherche de stage. En effet, les premières années devaient effectuer un stage d'initiation de deux semaines, ce qui se révélait plutôt facile à trouver grâce aux contacts de l'Institut, mais Thomas et Newt cherchaient à effectuer ce stage ensemble, ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée.

En effet, rares étaient les studios de production qui recherchaient deux étudiants en premier année, du fait de leur manque d'expérience, et Thomas refusait tout net de se retrouver à faire le pigiste pour la rubrique « Chiens écrasés » pendant deux semaines, Newt à ses côtés pour photographier le marché de Duilhac-sous-Peyrepertuse.

Il avait songé à faire jouer les contacts de son père, mais il s'était ravisé, préférant retrousser ses manches plutôt que de profiter des facilités offertes par le métier paternel. Cette conscience professionnelle ne s'était (heureusement) pas étendue à Teresa, qui avait pu profiter de la brèche pour se trouver un stage auprès de la Cour de cassation. Thomas se l'avouait difficilement, mais il redoutait de passer deux semaines avec Newt auprès de connaissances de son père, ce qui aurait pu rendre la situation extrêmement gênante.

Les étudiants en journalisme étaient réunis dans le grand salon pour regarder le journal télévisé de Jorge Gallaraga quand une idée de génie germa dans la tête de Thomas. Donnant un léger coup de genou à Newt, qui était assis à côté de lui, il lui chuchota « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de demander à faire le stage chez Gallaraga ? »

« Pourquoi pas, mais t'es sûr qu'il prend des stagiaires de première année ? » lui répondit le blond sur le même ton, tout en essayant de rester concentré sur l'écran.

Thomas haussa les épaules, griffonnant machinalement sur son bloc-notes « ça vaut la peine d'essayer, je crois que son studio n'est pas trop loin de chez moi, on n'aurait même pas à payer de loyer ! »

Newt ricana « Je te rappelle que ce qui n'est pas loin de chez toi ne l'est pas non plus de chez moi. »

Thomas se sentit rougir, gêné de s'être emballé trop vite, encore une fois. Durant quelques secondes, il s'était imaginé faire visiter à Newt les couloirs dans lesquels il avait grandi, prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, seuls dans la grande salle à manger qui ne servait qu'aux réceptions, ou encore faire des glissades en chaussettes sur le parquet verni en chêne…

Cependant, il avait tendance à oublier que son ami avait lui aussi grandi dans la capitale, à seulement quelques kilomètres de lui, et il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un garçon comme Newt pendant toutes ces années.

Sa mère répétait sans cesse que Paris, dans son tourbillon de lumières et de pots d'échappement, avalait les gens pour les transformer en grains de poussière, qui s'accumulaient les uns sur les autres pour ne plus former qu'une entité indistincte, grouillante et éteinte. Elle détestait Paris, et se répandait souvent en diatribes enflammées contre cette mégapole, surpeuplée et sale.

Mais malgré la foule, la crasse, la pauvreté extrême qui se heurtait à la richesse opulente à chaque coin de rue, Thomas adorait cette ville. Certes, c'était peut-être un peu facile à affirmer alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu autre part que dans les beaux quartiers, mais il n'aimait rien de plus que de se promener dans les rues parisiennes, se laissant porter par la vague de parisiens pressés, observant un détail architectural par ici, une scène de vie par là.

Souvent, il se rendait en haut de l'Arc de Triomphe et restait assis de longues heures, à détailler le flot ininterrompu de voitures qui descendait les Champs-Elysées, les va-et-vient des touristes, les lampadaires qui s'allumaient progressivement alors que le jour déclinait.

Thomas et Newt n'avaient pas été scolarisés aux mêmes écoles, mais il ne s'expliquait pas comment ils avaient fait pour ne jamais se croiser. Le blond lui avait un jour confié qu'il appréciait particulièrement se balader au jardin des Tuileries, et Thomas avait senti son cœur s'emballer en songeant que son regard s'était peut-être posé un jour sur un minuscule point blond, dans le prolongement de la place de la Concorde.

Paris, ville-machine, où des êtres aussi exceptionnels que Newton Isaac devenaient insectes, se fondant dans une masse sans forme et sans visage.

Thomas sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il revoyait le visage doux de sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas pu embrasser depuis ce jour de fin août où elle l'avait déposé à l'Institut. Ils se parlaient régulièrement par téléphone, mais Thomas avait regretté de ne pas revenir sur Paris durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Néanmoins, remonter sur Paris pour seulement une semaine aurait été une perte de temps, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait fait que croiser ses parents, monopolisés par les élections américaines qui se présentaient d'une façon inquiétante. Il en était de même concernant ses amis, tous à la faculté ou en prépa, dont les vacances ne coïncidaient pas avec les siennes.

Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et cette idée le rendit stupidement heureux alors qu'il se rendait accompagné de Newt dans le bureau du Professeur.

Newt toqua à la lourde porte en bois massif, et le Professeur les invita à entrer.

Le professeur Lensherr et lui-même se trouvaient assis autour d'un jeu d'échecs en ébène, et Thomas se demanda brièvement quelle était la nature du lien qui unissait ses deux enseignants. Il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre, et ils ne sortaient quasiment jamais de l'Institut, semblant vivre dans une autarcie totale.

Newt prit la parole, s'excusant tout d'abord de les avoir dérangés (comme le parfait premier de la classe qu'il était), puis leur exposant l'idée que Thomas venait d'avoir. Le Professeur hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, et les assura qu'il prendrait contact avec Jorge Gallaraga, les tenant au courant le plus rapidement possible.

Thomas remercia chaudement le Professeur, se laissant emporter par son excitation d'un possible stage auprès d'un homme aussi influent que l'était le journaliste. Newt, le nez froncé par l'amusement, le traîna hors du bureau tandis que le brun commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de l'organisation matérielle, prêt à sortir son téléphone pour examiner les dates.

Si les deux garçons loupèrent le sourire narquois du professeur Lensherr, ce fut distinctement qu'ils l'entendirent murmurer au Professeur « Ils me font tellement penser à nous Charles… » avant que la porte ne se referme, laissant les deux hommes à leurs souvenirs.

.

X

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Thomas se jetait en se lamentant dans un des canapés de la salle commune des étudiants en droit, sous le regard blasé de Teresa, qui tentait de travailler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle daigna lever les yeux vers Thomas, qui l'observait fixement, un air angélique sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Thomas ? » dit-elle, agacée d'être interrompue dans sa rédaction. Elle adorait Thomas, mais ce dernier avait tendance à se pointer aux moments les moins opportuns, comme actuellement, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de comprendre ce que le Conseil d'Etat développait sur trois bonnes pages, ou comme à la dernière soirée, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'isoler avec Minho pour discuter…

Maintenant qu'il avait toute son attention, Thomas reprit immédiatement un air torturé, et geignit d'une voix faible « J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est une question de vie ou de mort… »

La jeune femme soupira, puis haussa les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Newt pour son anniversaire… » lâcha-t-il, soupirant bruyamment.

Teresa manqua de s'assommer en cognant sa tête contre le bois brut de la table sur laquelle elle travaillait. « Tu sais que tu es une vraie drama-queen Tom ? J'ai cru que quelqu'un était mort, ou même pire, renvoyé ! »

Thomas lui lança un regard amusé, appréciant la référence, mais son visage se fit plus sérieux alors qu'il continuait « Son anniversaire est dans cinq jours, je m'y suis pris trop tard… Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée ! Tu lui offres quoi toi ? »

Teresa soupira. L'anniversaire de Newt tombait le 17 décembre, et la jeune femme, prévoyante, avait commandé son cadeau avant les examens pour être sûre de le recevoir à temps. Elle se décala vers Thomas afin de lui montrer sur son téléphone les superbes affiches Harry Potter en édition limitée qu'elle avait acheté, consciente que Newt était un fan de la première heure de la saga.

Le brun laissa échapper une exclamation irritée « Elle est géniale ton idée ! Tout ce que je vais pouvoir prendre à côté va être tellement nul, je ferais mieux de lui faire un chèque. » dit-il en se renfrognant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ils restèrent songeurs un moment, puis Teresa proposa d'une voix légère « Invite-le au restaurant ? »

Thomas pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant considérer cette idée, puis s'enquit d'une voix inquiète « Mais c'est possible de sortir le soir de l'Institut comme ça ? »

Teresa eut un petit rire « Le Professeur n'est pas trop chaud, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne cause, normalement vous ne devriez pas vous soûler la tronche et revenir à l'Institut à quatre pattes. »

Thomas se leva d'un bond, remerciant chaleureusement son amie pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du Professeur, tandis que la jeune femme replongeait dans son commentaire d'arrêt, qui commençait à sérieusement lui casser la tête.

Arrivé devant la porte du Professeur, Thomas s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et se racla la gorge avant de toquer. La voix étouffée du Professeur lui parvint, et il entra, poussant un peu trop brutalement la porte qui alla s'écraser sur les colonnes en pierre qui encadrait l'entrée du bureau.

Thomas grimaça alors que le bruit monstre provoqué par le choc se répercutait dans les couloirs de l'Institut. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard moqueur du professeur Lensherr, à moitié assis sur le bureau du Professeur, qui lui-même se tenait derrière la large table. Les deux hommes avaient l'air en grande conversation, et Thomas se sentit soudainement gêné de la demande qu'il allait formuler.

Son idée (ou plutôt celle de Teresa, même s'il passerait ce détail sous silence) lui paraissait maintenant grotesque, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr qu'inviter son ami au restaurant en tête-à-tête pour son anniversaire soit monnaie courante entre _potes_.

« Oui Thomas ? » demanda le Professeur d'un ton doux, tandis que le rictus narquois du professeur Lensherr s'élargissait.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau du Professeur, et lâcha rapidement, en bégayant « Euh, j'aimerais savoir si euh… Si je pouvais _alleraurestaurantavecNewtpoursonanniversaire_. »

Un froncement de sourcils du Professeur accueillit sa demande, et il répéta plus calmement « C'est l'anniversaire de Newt le 17, j'aurais aimé l'inviter au restaurant pour fêter ça, mais il me faudrait votre permission car c'est un mardi. »

Les oreilles de Thomas commençaient à réellement le chauffer quand le Professeur demanda d'un ton égal « Tous les deux ? »

Il émit un grognement qui s'apparentait à un « oui », et le Professeur lui sourit « Je te demande ça uniquement pour savoir combien de personnes je laisse sortir Thomas. » Lensherr émit un ricanement, et son regard amusé croisa celui du Professeur, qui secoua la tête, les yeux rieurs.

Reportant son attention sur Thomas, il lui demanda « Et tu as une idée du lieu où tu comptes emmener ton ami ? »

Thomas se laissa tomber comme une masse dans le fauteuil en cuir qui se tenait à côté du bureau, abasourdi par sa propre stupidité. Son plan était sans accroc, mais il avait omis un détail crucial : il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient aller. Heureusement pour lui, Lensherr, qui savait parfois se montrer aimable, prit son porte-monnaie dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une petite carte plastifiée.

Sur le bristol s'étalait en lettres joliment calligraphiées le nom du restaurant « _The Maze Dinner_ », ainsi qu'une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

« Appelle de ma part » fit Lensherr avec un clin d'œil, « ils nous connaissent plutôt bien. »

Le regard désapprobateur que le Professeur lança à Lensherr n'échappa pas à Thomas, qui préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur la question, et se leva en remerciant chaudement son sauveur. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir envoyée valser lors de la première rencontre.

Thomas se dirigeait vers le hall, quand la voix d'Aris le stoppa.

Le garçon descendait les escaliers d'un pas rapide, vêtu comme à son habitude de son sweat aux couleurs de la section Médecine. Depuis que ces sweats leur avaient été distribués, Aris ne quittait plus le sien, et Thomas le suspectait vaguement de même se doucher avec tant il s'était habitué à voir le garçon porter fièrement ses couleurs.

Après s'être échangé les banalités d'usage, Aris l'informa qu'il comptait aller nager à la piscine sous-terraine, lui proposant de venir avec lui.

Thomas était sur le point de décliner l'invitation, quand son regard se porta sur l'extérieur à travers les hautes fenêtres. Le ciel était d'un blanc pur, annonciateur d'une neige certaine, et l'idée d'un bain chaud à remous par ces températures polaires lui paraissait d'un coup nettement plus séduisante.

De toute manière, les examens étant passés et Newt à l'entraînement, ses plans pour les prochaines heures se résumaient plus ou moins à harceler Teresa pour qu'elle lui accorde une miette d'attention, ou vider la réserve de barres chocolatées que Newt avait constitué dans sa table de chevet.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et monta se changer, promettant de rejoindre Aris d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis plusieurs semaines – depuis que Newt et lui s'étaient réconciliés à vrai dire, et Thomas se sentait maintenant un peu coupable d'avoir mis autant de distance entre eux alors qu'Aris s'était montré vraiment sympa pendant les deux semaines de froid entre Newt et lui. Collant, mais sympa.

Une fois changé, il redescendit à la piscine, se perdant en route et tombant au passage sur la cave à vins de l'Institut, dont l'emplacement était toujours bon à connaître. Quand il arriva enfin dans l'énorme salle dans lequel se trouvait le bassin, Aris avait déjà plongé dans l'eau et faisait des longueurs.

Thomas se débarrassa de son jogging et de son sweat, avant de se précipiter dans le jacuzzi. Les murs en pierre étaient seulement illuminés par des spots incrustés dans le sol, et l'espace balnéo se trouvait dans une sorte d'alcôve, un peu excentré du bassin principal.

Ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois avec les autres, mais jamais la piscine n'avait été aussi calme, et Thomas se promit mentalement de revenir aux mêmes horaires avec Newt, histoire de profiter à deux du bain à remous…

Se laissant glisser dans l'eau chaude avec délice, il mit la machine en route, et s'installa confortablement dans l'optique de faire une sieste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Thomas profondément endormi parmi les bulles qu'Aris trouva. Rentrant dans l'eau à son tour, il éteignit le moteur du jacuzzi et entreprit de réveiller Thomas en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Quand Thomas ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta en tombant nez-à-nez avec Aris qui le couvait du regard, et se ramassa instinctivement contre la paroi du bassin, se cognant au passage contre un des accoudoirs qui y étaient sculptés.

Aris laissa échapper un rire tandis que Thomas massait son dos douloureux, et remit les bulles en route tout en se calant dans un coin du jacuzzi.

« Comment vas-tu Thomas ? Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé ! » lança le garçon, un brin moqueur.

Thomas grogna en se remémorant la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu, lors de la soirée post-examens. Sonya avait passé une demi-heure à dire à Aris à quel point elle appréciait d'avoir un ami comme lui, tandis que Thomas, accroché aux hanches de la jeune femme, tentait tant bien que mal de tenir debout, incapable d'articuler une phrase complète à cause de l'alcool.

« Plus jamais d'alcool… » marmonna-t-il devant le sourire goguenard d'Aris.

« Cette semaine était une vraie torture, mais maintenant c'est un peu comme si on était en vacances non ? » continua-t-il, cherchant à faire parler le garçon pour continuer à se prélasser sans mener la conversation.

Mais Aris ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et tenta de nouveau « J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez réconciliés Newt et toi. »

Thomas haussa vaguement les épaules, refusant de s'appesantir sur le sujet « Oh tu sais, on n'était pas vraiment fâchés. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Aris en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors que Thomas se demandait où il voulait en venir. « Vous aviez l'air plutôt en froid pourtant. Je me disais que c'était peut-être pour ça que tu t'étais rapproché de Sonya à cette soirée… » poursuivit-il d'un air détaché.

Thomas haussa un sourcil – mauvaise habitude de Newt qui commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur lui – avant de répondre d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec « Je vois pas le lien de causalité là. »

Les insinuations du brun, avec son air de ne pas y toucher, commençait à vraiment l'agacer, et Aris dû le sentir car il n'insista pas plus.

« Enfin, le principal c'est que vous vous reparliez maintenant… Et du coup avec Sonya, comment ça s'est terminé ? » s'enquit-il, jouant distraitement avec les bulles qui venaient s'éclater à la surface de l'eau.

Si Thomas baignait dans le bien-être quelques minutes auparavant, ce n'était clairement plus le cas face aux questions d'Aris.

« C'est ta meilleure amie, tu devrais être au courant des garçons avec qui elle sort non ? » lança-t-il d'une voix acide, plissant les yeux devant l'air angélique qu'arborait son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier inspira profondément avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien « Ecoute Thomas, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

En avisant son air sérieux, Thomas retint de justesse une grimace, implorant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait (et les autres aussi) pour que ce début de phrase ne soit pas annonciateur d'un énorme torrent d'emmerdes.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Aris lâcha d'une traite « Tu me plais, tu me plais beaucoup, et j'avoue que ça m'a agacé de te voir avec Sonya, sachant qu'elle sait pertinemment ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. »

Autant pour les emmerdes.

Thomas refoula dans un coin de son esprit la petite voix qui s'exclamait « Non déconne ?! », et encaissa la nouvelle avec un calme que n'aurait pas eu à envier un moine bouddhiste. Conscient que l'autre garçon attendait une réponse, il laissa échapper un « Euuuuh… » fort éloquent, et il grimaça en voyant Aris se rembrunir immédiatement.

« Ecoute Aris… » tenta-t-il de commencer, mais le brun lui coupa la parole sèchement tout en se levant pour sortir du bassin « Non laisse tomber, de toute manière je me doutais bien que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. »

Thomas se leva à son tour, pivotant pour suivre le mouvement d'Aris qui allait récupérer sa serviette. « Pardon ? » lança-t-il, incrédule.

Aris s'enroula dans le tissu avant de se retourner vers lui et de répondre avec dédain « Avec Newt. De toute manière, c'est pas comme si toute l'école ignorait que Newton Isaac et Thomas Edison étaient un peu pédés hein ? »

Thomas voulut répondre pour se défendre, mais Aris sortit de la pièce afin de récupérer ses vêtements, qu'il avait posé dans les vestiaires.

Hagard, il se rassit dans le bassin, tapotant pensivement la surface de l'eau. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'Aris avait clairement extrapolé la situation, jaloux de la proximité entre Newt et lui, et que personne dans l'Institut n'avait le moindre doute sur leur amitié. C'était impossible.

Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que cette _chose étrange_ se passait entre eux, et ils avaient fait attention d'être discrets, ne cédant véritablement à la tentation que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la pénombre rassurante de leur chambre.

Définitivement, personne ne pouvait être au courant, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il éteignit la machine, sortant de l'eau pour affronter le monde réel.

Il se sécha, enfila ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé traîner sur un banc près de l'entrée, et cherchait comment éteindre les lumières quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

De : Aris :

 _Au fait, le cœur, c'était pour toi._

Thomas fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, avant de percuter. Le cœur sur leur ardoise n'était pas un signe malicieux du destin, mais simplement une déclaration d'amour qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre. Le dessin avait été effacé depuis longtemps, remplacé maintes et maintes fois par des jeux de mots plus ou moins bons qui avaient pu traverser leurs esprits tordus, mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'une _plaisanterie_.

Soupirant, Thomas remonta des profondeurs de l'Institut en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Aris la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient afin que cette conversation ne soit pas trop gênante. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'enlève de la tête l'idée selon laquelle Newt et lui formait un couple.

 _Quelle vaste blague_.

* * *

 **Note bis** : J'adresse également mes excuses aux habitants de Duilhac-sous-Peyrepertuse, qui doit sûrement être un charmant village haha.

A bientôt !


	12. Back to that boy

**Note** : C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je poste ce chapitre (que j'ai adoré écrire), et avec de l'avance qui plus est (pour rattraper mon oubli de la semaine dernière !)

 **Disclaimer** : A mon grand regret, je ne possède ni ces personnages, ni l'Institut, ni Harry Potter, ni moleskine, ni polaroïd… Mais je les arrange ensemble, et ça donne un truc à peu près potable !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 – Back to the boy who would reach to the stars**_

* * *

En arrivant dans le hall, Thomas frissonna quand une bouffée d'air glacé parvint jusqu'à lui. Jetant un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, il s'aperçut que la neige s'était finalement décidée à tomber, et il grimaça pour lui-même. Il détestait la neige.

Dès qu'il neigeait trois flocons à Paris, tous les élèves se précipitaient dans la cour pour jouer dans la boue vaguement blanchâtre, tentant de faire de stupides bonhommes de neige souriants ou – encore pire – des batailles de boules de neige remplies de cailloux. Dans ces cas-là, Thomas restait sagement au QG chauffé du journal du lycée, fuyant l'hystérie collective qui semblait avoir gagné l'intégralité de ses camarades.

Ressassant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Aris, il grimpa les escaliers en pierre d'un pas traînant, sans qu'il ne rencontre un seul étudiant, ce qui était relativement surprenant. L'Institut semblait déserté de toute forme de vie, et Thomas jeta un œil intrigué à son téléphone afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas raté l'heure du dîner.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il lança un regard curieux à l'extérieur, s'apercevant avec surprise qu'une véritable tempête de neige semblait s'abattre sur l'Institut, et que les flocons cotonneux tenaient au sol, formant un véritable tapis d'un blanc immaculé. Cela expliquait souvent la désertion soudaine des couloirs de l'Institut par ses étudiants.

Râlant à voix basse pour la forme, il enfila un jean, des baskets et une doudoune, avant d'enfoncer un bonnet sur sa tête. Touchant sa poche pour vérifier si ses gants étaient bien là, il sortit d'un pas décidé, prêt à affronter le froid.

L'écho de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs vides, et Thomas soupira en imaginant déjà la scène d'apocalypse qu'il trouverait dehors, myriades d'élèves pataugeant joyeusement dans l'herbe trempée.

Une fois dans le salon, il entendit des cris retentir depuis le parc. Il se rapprocha prudemment de la baie vitrée, qui était entrouverte, et passa la tête à l'extérieur, guère motivé par la perspective de sortir dans ce froid polaire.

Une vingtaine d'étudiants jouaient à se lancer de la neige, et Thomas soupira une fois encore avant de s'avancer jusqu'au Professeur, qui les regardait depuis la terrasse, un air attendri sur le visage. Les trois quarts de son corps disparaissait sous un épais plaid en fausse fourrure que Thomas envia immédiatement, sentant déjà la morsure glacée du vent sous le tissu de son pantalon.

Il resta planté debout durant de longues minutes, avant qu'une boule de neige ne vienne piteusement s'écraser à quelques mètres de lui. Foudroyant du regard Minho, qui était évidemment à l'origine de l'attaque, il se posta prudemment derrière le fauteuil du Professeur alors que son ami formait déjà un nouveau projectile entre ses gants.

Un éclair blond attira son attention, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors que Newt, enfoncé dans un bombers en cuir vert olive doublé de fourrure, s'approchait de lui. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie enfantine alors qu'il l'alpaguait « Tommy ! Je me demandais où tu avais disparu ! »

Se tournant vers le parc, il continua d'un air mutin « T'as vu, il neige. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit, et il se rapprocha de Newt, descendant de la terrasse pour se joindre au groupe d'étudiants. « Bien vu Capitaine Obvious » lui lança-t-il, tout en caressant sa frange du bout des doigts pour enlever les flocons qui s'y étaient logés.

« Dis-moi mon petit, » continua-t-il d'un ton moqueur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, « je cherche un étudiant mature dans cette école, aurais-tu croisé un adulte sur ta route récemment ? »

« Désolé papy, la maison de retraite est deux rues plus loin ! » rétorqua Newt du tac-au-tac sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent, et les yeux de Thomas se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Newt, légèrement bleuies par le froid, d'où s'échappait un nuage de condensation à chaque fois qu'il exhalait. Il secoua durement la tête, résistant à la pulsion idiote d'y poser les siennes pour les réchauffer.

La seconde d'après, il recevait une énorme boule de neige en pleine face. Il croisa le sourire triomphant de Teresa, qui s'enfuit dans la direction opposée en riant sous cape avec Harriet, leurs poings s'entrechoquant en signe de victoire.

Pestant contre son idée merdique d'être descendu dans le parc, il s'écarta du groupe pour secouer son bonnet et il descendit de quelques centimètres la fermeture de son manteau, qu'il avait remonté jusqu'au cou afin d'en dégager la neige qui y avait coulé, sans savoir qu'il faisait alors une magistrale erreur.

Un cri fort peu masculin lui échappa quand il sentit une vague glacée dans sa nuque, et il fit volte-face pour foudroyer la personne à laquelle appartenait ce merveilleux sens de l'humour. Il entendit le rire de Newt s'élever alors qu'il tombait nez-à-nez avec Gally, qui arborait un air passablement satisfait.

« Comme ça on est quittes la tache. Sans rancune ? » lui lança le garçon d'un ton crâneur en lui tendant la main.

Thomas lui décocha un regard mauvais, mais saisit tout de même la main assurée que lui présentait le garçon.

Ce fut là sa deuxième grosse erreur de la journée.

Gally lui attrapa le poignet et le coinça sous son bras, lui écrasant une énorme poignée de neige sur le visage. « Oups. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix candide en le relâchant, tandis que les rires des étudiants ayant assisté à la scène redoublaient.

Thomas se dégagea, crachotant, tandis que Gally lui ébouriffait les cheveux d'un air amusé. « A plus la tache ! » dit-il d'un ton joyeux, et Thomas était suffisamment surpris par la brusque amabilité du garçon pour oublier un instant la neige qui dégoulinait dans son cou.

Newt vint le rejoindre, toujours hilare, et Thomas grommela dans sa barbe tout en s'essuyant. Ils s'écartèrent un peu du groupe d'étudiants pour retrouver un peu de calme, et leurs pas les menèrent près des serres, où le tapis de neige était encore immaculé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup la neige je me trompe ? » lui demanda Newt, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non seulement j'aime pas ça, mais en plus elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer non plus… » marmonna Thomas en remettant son bonnet.

Le blond attrapa sa main, et se laissa tomber dans la neige, entraînant Thomas qui se retrouva une fois de plus beaucoup trop proche à son goût de toute cette eau glacée. Allongé sur le dos, il observa Newt qui retombait en enfance et qui battait stupidement des bras et des jambes pour dessiner un ange dans la neige. Il était quasiment sûr que sa joue, directement en contact avec la neige, allait finir par geler et tomber en morceaux, mais le spectacle du blond, riant aux éclats en s'ébattant dans la poudreuse, méritait une telle torture.

Newt finit par se calmer, et avait maintenant décidé de rester immobile, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de gober les flocons qui leur tombaient dessus en une pluie ininterrompue.

Le regard de Thomas détailla la frange de ses cils, la courbe fine de son nez, la ligne de ses lèvres, et se rapprocha subrepticement, rampant dans la neige jusqu'à atteindre l'autre garçon. Newt tourna les yeux vers lui, et Thomas se remit sur le ventre d'un coup de hanche. Il se pencha au-dessus de son visage et sa langue vint remplacer les flocons épars qui y tombaient.

Le baiser était étrange, mélangeant la chaleur de leurs bouches et la sensation glacée de leurs lèvres, mais Thomas sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine quand la main de Newt se glissa dans sa nuque, entre son bonnet et le col de son manteau, rapprochant un peu plus leurs visages.

Peut-être qu'il le savait depuis toujours, peut-être qu'il venait seulement de le réaliser, mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il percuta. Que la vérité lui éclata en pleine face, comme la boule de neige de Teresa s'était écrasée sur son visage.

Amoureux. Il était amoureux du garçon blond qui l'embrassait tendrement, allongé dans l'herbe enneigée, amoureux de ce garçon aux yeux sombres sans âge, enfantin sous la neige, si sérieux quand ils travaillaient, amoureux de ces doigts caressant les cheveux de sa nuque et de la sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Définitivement et éperdument amoureux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, entendant les cris des étudiants qui se rapprochaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Thomas maudit son cœur de s'emballer autant alors que Newt ne faisait que lui prendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils furent rapidement assiégés par les autres, venant chercher des réserves de neige neuves, et Newt entra dans la bataille en riant, tandis que Thomas restait planté, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

La neige, unique témoin de leur étreinte, continuait de tomber inlassablement, et Thomas se fit la réflexion que peut-être dorénavant il apprécierait la neige.

.

X

.

Deux heures plus tard, chaudement enroulé dans sa couette, il fixait d'un air distrait l'écran de son téléphone, plongé dans ses pensées. Newt était à la douche depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà, tentant vainement de se réchauffer après cette bataille sans fin dans la neige qui l'avait laissé transi de froid.

Ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre dans l'attente du dîner, afin de passer des vêtements secs, mais Thomas s'était directement jeté dans son lit après s'être déshabillé, gardant uniquement son boxer. La chambre était surchauffée, et Thomas commençait légèrement à étouffer sous son épais édredon, mais il n'avait pas à l'heure actuelle ne serait-ce que la motivation de bouger un orteil.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur ou la révélation de son esprit qui l'avait plongé dans un tel état d'abattement, mais il avait comme un goût de cendre au fond de la gorge qui ne semblait vouloir s'estomper.

 _« C'est pas comme si toute l'école ignorait que Newton Isaac et Thomas Edison étaient un peu pédés hein ? »_

Erreur. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était le seul dans cette galère.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient parlé d'amour avec Newt. Dans l'intimité, ils riaient parfois de ce qu'ils appelaient « leur amitié améliorée », un peu comme le faisait Gally avec ses cigarettes. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de poser un mot sur ce qu'il leur arrivait. Peut-être qu'ils s'en fichaient, peut-être qu'ils s'y refusaient.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Thomas n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il était déjà sorti avec des filles, il avait apprécié être avec elles, mais jamais, _jamais,_ il n'avait ressenti ce que Newt lui faisait ressentir. Jamais il n'avait eu ce putain de coup à l'estomac quand elles lui souriaient. Jamais il n'avait soupiré si fort entre leurs bras lorsque les étreintes devenaient plus poussées. Jamais il n'avait eu ce sourire stupide sur le visage quand elles lui prenaient la main.

Il grinça des dents et s'enfouit plus profondément entre les draps, posant son téléphone sur la table de chevet pour se retrouver face à lui-même. La douche avait arrêté de couler, et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

L'instant d'après, une brèche s'ouvrait dans la couette, et laissait rentrer un Newt encore humide, qui se colla à lui tel un gros chat ronronnant en quête de chaleur humaine. Thomas glissa son bras sous la taille du blond, et la tête de ce dernier se cala dans sa nuque. Inspirant profondément l'odeur de menthe poivrée dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir d'arrêter de penser.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Teresa entrouvrait timidement la porte de la chambre, après avoir toqué sans obtenir de réponse. Avisant les deux garçons entrelacés, dont seuls les cheveux dépassaient de la couverture, elle esquissa un sourire avant de refermer délicatement le battant. Elle leur mettrait de côté quelque chose à grignoter.

.

X

.

Le 17 décembre au matin, Newt fut réveillé par une masse s'abattant sur lui avec force. Il sursauta violemment avant d'ouvrir les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec Thomas, qui venait de se jeter sur lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NEWTIE ! » hurla le brun, décidemment bien trop en forme pour l'heure matinale.

Comme un signal, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un troupeau d'étudiants, composé de Minho, Gally, Teresa, Harriet, et Alby fermant la marche, surgit dans la pièce en chantant (atrocement faux).

Newt se redressa dans son lit, clignant stupidement des yeux tandis que ses amis finissaient leur chanson en applaudissant à tout rompre. Dévisageant chacun des étudiants qui se tenait dans la pièce, Newt bredouilla « Euh… Merci les gars ? »

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser en paix pour tes dix-huit ans ? Tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon Blondie ! » lança Minho d'un ton moqueur, en s'asseyant sans délicatesse sur le lit.

Alby posa un grand cabas de course sur la couverture, et chacun commença à trépigner pour que le blond ouvre son cadeau en premier.

Newt se saisit du premier paquet, qui dépassait nettement du sac en raison de sa forme allongée. Il déchiffra sur la carte qui l'accompagnait _« Parce qu'il était temps de mettre un peu de couleur dans votre chambre ! xxx, Tee »_ et arracha le papier cadeau sans douceur, tombant sur un tube plastifié.

« Ouvre-le tocard ! » souffla Teresa, et Newt s'exécuta, déroulant les magnifiques affiches sur papier glacé que la jeune femme lui avait offert. Il la regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, déjà prêt à les accrocher, mais Thomas l'en empêcha en lui enlevant d'autorité les posters des mains avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu diras merci à la fin, sinon on va réellement finir par être en retard en cours » lança le brun, en l'enjoignant à prendre un autre cadeau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le lit était tapissé d'une épaisse couche de papier cadeau, et Newt serrait chacun de ses amis dans ses bras.

Harriet, mise au courant de son amour pour Harry Potter, lui avait offert un Moleskine édition limitée dont la couverture reproduisait la Carte du Maraudeur, ainsi qu'un stylo en forme de baguette magique, pour le clin d'œil.

Alby lui avait acheté un nécessaire à dessin, et Thomas esquissa un sourire en voyant Newt ouvrir précautionneusement la mallette en bois verni pour venir caresser délicatement du bout des doigts les mines en graphite des crayons qui y étaient exposés.

Quant à Gally et Minho, ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un authentique Polaroïd, qui reposait soigneusement au fond d'un magnifique étui en cuir, et Newt ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre quelques clichés.

Pendant que les photos séchaient, Newt se saisit du sac et le retourna, à la recherche du cadeau de Thomas. Il lança un regard interrogateur au brun, qui semblait avoir perdu la belle assurance qui l'habitait.

Thomas se racla la gorge en croisant le regard moqueur de Teresa, et lança d'un ton bravache « Le meilleur pour la fin : moi ! » Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, et ses joues s'empourprèrent de gêne tandis que Teresa ricanait sous cape.

« Enfin non, pas moi, une soirée avec moi quoi ! » bafouilla-t-il, tandis que le rire de Teresa se faisait plus franc.

Le sourcil perplexe de Newt semblait vouloir disparaître sous ses cheveux tellement il était levé, et Thomas prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer « J'espère que ton costume est propre, parce que ce soir je t'emmène dîner ! »

Minho et Gally émirent des sifflements moqueurs, tandis qu'Harriet susurrait d'un ton sarcastique « Comme c'est mignon… »

Newt les ignora et son visage s'éclaira quand il serra Thomas dans ses bras « ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de l'école, merci _mon pote »_ lança-t-il en s'écartant, tandis que Thomas faisait comme si les derniers mots ne venaient pas de le poignarder en plein cœur.

 _Mon pote,_ pensa Thomas avec dédain _._ Bientôt ils se salueraient en se faisant des tchecks et matteraient les filles en sifflant bruyamment sur leur passage. _Mon pote_.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, Alby rassembla les troupes en rappelant qu'il était temps d'aller petit-déjeuner s'ils ne voulaient pas passer la matinée le ventre vide, et leurs amis sortirent de la chambre pour permettre à Newt, toujours en pyjama, de s'habiller.

Alors que Thomas allait les suivre, la voix nonchalante de Newt le stoppa « Un restaurant, sérieusement ? »

Thomas se retourna, un rictus sur le visage « Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être marrant de sortir entre _potes_ » répondit-il, d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Newt soupira en esquissant un pas vers lui « Tommy… » mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas répondre, le coupant d'une voix joyeuse « On se retrouve en bas ! » avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

.

X

.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Newt souffla ses bougies à la pause de dix heures, bruyamment applaudi par l'ensemble de la classe. Du fait du nombre restreint d'étudiants, le Professeur pouvait se permettre de leur souhaiter leur anniversaire individuellement, et il leur rendit une petite visite alors que les étudiants se partageaient l'énorme gâteau au chocolat que Thomas avait ramené des cuisines.

Après lui avoir transmis ses vœux, le Professeur s'éclipsa, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Newt, qui s'empourpra alors que les autres étudiants leur jetaient des regards étonnés. Aucune soirée n'avait été prévue pour le soir-même, comme il s'agissait d'un mardi, et la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause fut plus que bienvenue, chacun réintégrant sa place sans poser plus de questions.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera… » murmura Newt à l'oreille de Thomas d'une voix grinçante. Le brun haussa les épaules, déterminé à poursuivre dans son idée. De toute manière, il n'avait prévu aucun plan de secours et ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien offrir à son ami pour son anniversaire.

Il avait appelé le restaurant la veille, et s'était heurté au ton surpris d'une serveuse quand il avait déclaré vouloir réserver une table pour deux. Il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, et avait également appelé la société de taxis pour commander une voiture qui viendrait les chercher à l'Institut pour 20h.

Le stress commençait à l'envahir, et il posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son ordinateur en respirant profondément, se fustigeant mentalement pour angoisser à l'idée d'un dîner au restaurant avec Newt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, mais l'invitation sonnait brutalement officielle, et la réaction du blond l'avait quelque peu échaudé.

 _Tout se passera bien_ , se répéta-t-il en boucle tout au long de la journée, voyant l'heure approcher de plus en plus rapidement.

Mais ce fut uniquement quand il aperçut Newt sortir de la salle de bain, resplendissant dans son costume bleu marine, lui adressant un sourire confiant, qu'il sut effectivement que tout se passerait bien.

Ils descendirent en bavardant tranquillement afin d'attendre leur taxi, et ils passèrent le pas de la porte alors que la grosse horloge du hall sonnait 20 heures.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Here we are ! Prochain chapitre, le restaurant entre nos deux _potos,_ je vous laisse prendre les paris quant à l'issue de cette soirée !

A bientôt !


	13. I should've seen it coming

**Note** : Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé au pilote qualifié ! Et accessoirement, il marque aussi une sorte de rupture dans l'histoire, un peu la fin d'une partie.

Merci à _**Louli** _ et **_Flore_ ** pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 – I should have seen it coming, I should've read the signs**_

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas s'agrippait à la poignée intérieure de la portière avec la force du désespoir. Le chauffeur de taxi, un jeune homme dénommé Florian, conduisait sportivement, slalomant à travers les voitures sur la rocade de la petite ville qui se trouvait près de l'Institut.

A 20h01 précisément, une Opel Astra grise s'était arrêtée devant l'école, faisant crisser les freins dans un nuage de poussière. Les deux garçons s'étaient engouffrés dans le bolide, et le chauffeur leur avait posé quelques questions en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue.

Newt tentait poliment de mener la conversation, tandis que Thomas respirait lentement afin d'éviter de rendre le contenu de son estomac sur les sièges en tissu. La voiture s'engagea rapidement dans un rond-point, et Thomas croisa le regard amusé de Florian dans le rétroviseur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un pilote qualifié ! » lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux, tandis que Newt lâchait un ricanement moqueur en avisant les phalanges blanchies de Thomas sur la poignée.

Une fois arrivés à l'adresse indiquée, Florian se gara à cheval sur le trottoir, juste devant la porte, dédaignant les places de parking une dizaine de mètres plus loin, afin qu'ils aient « le moins possible à marcher ».

Thomas sortit de leur carrosse princier les jambes flageolantes, et remercia le chauffeur d'un signe de tête mal assuré. Il était prévu qu'il revienne les chercher vers 23 heures, et il leur souhaita un bon appétit en se saisissant de son téléphone, qui n'avait cessé de s'illuminer pendant tout le voyage.

« Je crois que _« Bébé »_ commençait à s'impatienter… » lui glissa Newt dans l'oreille d'un ton sarcastique, avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête leur chauffeur qui répondait à un appel d'un ton mielleux.

Thomas eut un rictus avant de reporter son attention sur le restaurant, dont l'enseigne fluo éclairait violemment le trottoir.

 _« The Maze Dinner »_ , contrairement à ce que laissait présager la carte de visite, était tout sauf un restaurant romantique. La large vitre qui faisait office de mur leur permettait de détailler l'intérieur du restaurant, et Thomas grimaça en avisant les carreaux noirs et blancs du carrelage, et les tabourets en vinyle rouge qui trônaient le long d'un immense bar.

Poussant la porte d'entrée, les deux garçons furent accueillis par un vieil air de rock américain et une odeur de friture, et Thomas ignora le rictus moqueur de Newt alors qu'une serveuse en patins à roulettes venait leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Vous devez être les étudiants d'Erik ! Venez vous asseoir par ici ! » leur lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur, roulant vers une table à l'écart du comptoir et des conversations bruyantes des habitués.

Une fois que les deux garçons furent attablés l'un en face de l'autre, la serveuse continua sur le même ton « Je suis Manon, c'est moi qui vous servirait ce soir ! Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? »

Ils commandèrent chacun un soda, et Newt se pencha vers Thomas, qui détaillait leur environnement d'un œil sceptique. « Je m'attendais à être surpris, mais honnêtement, un _diner américain_ pour faire plaisir à un anglais,fallait y penser » dit-il, sans se départir de son rictus.

Thomas lui balança un léger coup de pied sous la table en réprimant son sourire. Voilà qui expliquait l'air narquois de Lensherr quand il lui avait tendu la carte.

.

-X-

.

Cependant, une heure et demi plus tard, alors que Thomas étudiait avec attention la carte des desserts, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas le choix du restaurant. La serveuse leur avait apporté deux énormes assiettes, et jamais encore il n'avait mangé de burger aussi bon – alors qu'il retournait aux Etats-Unis chaque été pour visiter le reste de sa famille !

Chacun d'eux avait retiré leur veste de costume – pas vraiment adaptées à leur environnement décontracté – roulé leurs manches de chemise, et ils riaient aux éclats, chose qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire dans un restaurant bondé de pingouins d'affaires qui les auraient probablement dévisagés avec agacement.

Les garçons avaient fini par se décider à commander des milk-shakes, et deux imposantes coupes en verre recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de crème fouettée trônaient à présent devant eux. Thomas attaqua son dessert avec appétit, tandis que Newt le regardait faire en secouant la tête de dépit, s'interrogeant sur un possible lien de parenté entre le brun et Pantagruel.

Une fois leur dessert avalé, ils décidèrent de rester attablés encore un moment, le taxi n'étant censé les reprendre qu'une heure plus tard.

Newt avait emporté quelques-uns des crayons que lui avait offert Alby, et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il rapprocha le distributeur de serviette en papier, alignant sur la table les instruments neufs.

Thomas, intrigué, pencha la tête vers le croquis que le blond avait commencé à esquisser sur le papier de mauvaise qualité, et un sourire identique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il observait Minho et Teresa prendre vie sous les coups de crayon de Newt.

Durant de longues minutes, Thomas resta immobile, comme si le moindre mouvement mettrait fin à ce moment hors du temps, alors que Newt croquait d'un trait agile diverses scènes de vie de l'Institut.

Et au fur et à mesure que les serviettes se noircissaient, Thomas réalisa que Newt s'était lancé dans une série de portraits de lui, aux traits flous mais assurés.

Il se vit à l'entraînement, les muscles tendus sous l'effort alors qu'il entamait le sprint final. Il se vit le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, le regard rêveur fixé sur la fenêtre de leur salle de cours. Il se vit sortir de la douche, concentré sur son téléphone, une simple serviette passée autour des hanches.

Le cœur légèrement au bord des lèvres, un peu hypnotisé par le mouvement rapide de la mine sur le papier, il observa Newt reproduire la scène de leur baiser sous la neige, et il détourna les yeux alors que le tableau le renvoyait aux sentiments violents qu'il s'était découvert ce jour-là.

Leurs regards se heurtèrent, et Thomas souffla « C'est à se demander si tu ne passes pas ton temps à m'observer… »

Newt répondit sur le même ton, baissant les yeux sur son dessin pour y ajouter quelques flocons de neige artificiels « Ce serait un problème si c'était le cas ? »

Les mots semblèrent flotter autour d'eux, alors que Thomas songeait aux implications de la conversation qui était en train de se jouer. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il resta muet, tandis que Newt faisait glisser vers lui le dessin enfin terminé.

L'ambiance s'était subitement alourdie, et un goût amer envahit la bouche de Thomas alors qu'il pliait délicatement la serviette en papier avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il ne disait toujours rien, puisque de toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire.

Après un moment de silence, Newt lança un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de vérifier si la voie était libre, et attrapa doucement la main de Thomas, qui jouait distraitement avec un étui de paille abandonné. Le brun avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur, détaillant les passants, et il se figea en sentant le contact des doigts de Newt, parsemés de taches d'encre, sur sa paume.

Levant le regard, il tomba sur le sourire doux de Newt.

« Merci pour cette soirée Tommy, c'était chouette. » lui chuchota le blond d'une voix rauque.

Thomas esquissa un sourire « L'anglais en toi n'est pas trop déçu j'espère. »

« C'est toi qui déteint sur moi, stupide Yankee ! » se lamenta Newt, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

Sachant par avance qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire, Thomas lâcha nonchalamment « C'était une chouette soirée entre potes », reportant son regard vers l'extérieur.

Les doigts du blond cessèrent leur douce caresse sur sa paume, et Newt l'agrippa afin qu'il tourne de nouveau le regard vers lui.

« Tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi ? Merci pour ce romantique cadeau mon chéri, j'espère que tu en constitueras le dessert ?! » siffla-t-il, lâchant la main de Thomas tout en se reculant au fond de son siège.

« Ne joue pas au con, tu aurais pu utiliser mille mots différents plutôt que celui-là ! » répondit Thomas sur le même ton, qui sentait la chaleur caractéristique de l'emportement lui monter à la tête.

L'ambiance légère de ce dîner s'envolait à mesure que les mots glissaient de sa bouche, lames vengeresses qu'il ne semblait pouvoir réprimer.

« C'est le premier mot qui m'est passé par la tête, je ne pensais pas que tu allais mal le prendre ! » répondit Newt avec véhémence, et Thomas lâcha un ricanement moqueur. « C'est bien ça le problème avec toi, tu ne penses jamais à comment je vais le prendre. En revanche, comment les autres vont le prendre, ça c'est important pas vrai ? » rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« On n'est pas un putain de couple Thomas ! » cracha Newt, et Thomas sentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée la douloureuse morsure du rejet.

Calmement, il se leva et dit d'une voix posée « Bien, je crois que tout a été dit. »

Le temps que Newt réalise que le brun était parti de table, ce dernier se trouvait déjà au milieu du restaurant, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour payer l'addition. Attrapant son manteau, Newt se leva d'un bond et lui courut après.

Arrivé à son niveau, il lui attrapa brusquement l'épaule pour le retourner vers lui.

« Tu permets, je dois aller régler là. » lâcha Thomas d'un ton nonchalant, presque distant. « Je pensais que tu détestais te donner en spectacle. » continua-t-il tout en désignant leur environnement d'un mouvement de tête.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, Newt prit conscience que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Manquant de taper du pied comme un petit garçon en colère, il enfila son manteau et se rua à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette.

Thomas soupira et se dirigea vers leur serveuse, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

« Tout va bien monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en lui sortant le ticket.

Thomas, qui lui tendait sa carte bancaire, hésita avant de répondre, surpris par la question. « Je… Oui merci. Le repas était excellent, merci encore. » dit-il finalement avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Sortant sur le trottoir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, s'apercevant que la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Détournant la tête, son regard tomba sur Newt qui faisait les cent pas quelques mètres plus loin, et il ne put retenir un rictus en avisant l'air furieux du blond. Il était toujours surpris de la manière dont le flegme de Newt pouvait par moment complètement disparaître sous ses coups de sang.

Il se rapprocha, soudainement très las « Ecoute Newt, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir pour savoir si on est des potes, un couple, des cousins germains, je m'en fous. Dans quatre jours chacun retourne chez soi, alors on ne peut pas simplement… Profiter ? » lui dit-il d'une voix atone en se postant face à lui.

« _Laisser couler et continuer de vivre._ » rajouta-t-il pour la forme, citant les mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcé un mois plus tôt dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

Newt ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis jeta sa cigarette et le prit fortement dans ses bras, agrippé au manteau de Thomas. Derrière la vitre du restaurant, la jeune serveuse les observait d'un air perplexe tout en continuant à nettoyer les tables.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toute cette merde Tommy… » murmura le blond, le nez enfoui dans la doublure de sa doudoune. « C'est juste que… Tout va tellement vite, j'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ça, c'est juste… Trop compliqué. »

 _Oh que si Newt, tout est très simple au contraire_ pensa Thomas en lui rendant son étreinte.

Se reculant légèrement, il planta son regard dans celui de Newt, et reprit les mots sages de Teresa, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage « Tu sais, c'est pas grave de pas trouver les mots. Faut juste pas en avoir peur, c'est tout. »

Newt se pencha vers lui, et il sut avant même qu'il ne ferme les yeux qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et tandis que le cerveau de Thomas lui criait de ne pas se laisser faire, de le blesser comme il l'avait blessé plus tôt, son corps, ce traître, se tendait tout entier dans l'expectative du baiser qui allait suivre.

Baiser qui cependant n'eut jamais lieu.

Un grondement de moteur se fit entendre, et leur taxi s'arrêta sur le trottoir, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du dos de Thomas, qui se crispa en entendant la voix joyeuse de leur chauffeur qui s'exclamait à travers la fenêtre ouverte « Pile à l'heure ! »

Sans un regard pour Newt, il se détourna et s'engouffra dans la voiture, se murant dans le silence tandis que Newt répondait aux questions du chauffeur avec la même politesse qui l'avait habité lors du premier voyage.

Son visage avait de nouveau retrouvé son habituelle expression calme et sereine, et Thomas se renfonça dans son siège quand il réalisa que leur discussion était définitivement close. Que l'ouragan était passé, et qu'ils n'allaient pas reparler de tout ça.

 _On n'est pas un putain de couple Thomas !_

 _Tout est trop compliqué…_

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, tournant en boucle comme une longue litanie, et la colère née de ses sentiments à sens unique commençait à prendre le pas sur la douleur d'avoir été rejeté si brutalement.

Si Newt refusait de lui donner plus que quelques étreintes physiques, alors il en profiterait autant que possible, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'Institut, le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était pesant, seulement troublé par la musique grésillante s'échappant de l'autoradio. Thomas paya la course, et le chauffeur leur lança un « Bonne soirée les amoureux ! » avant de repartir. Surprenant comme ces mots pouvaient sonner ironiques dans le contexte du moment.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur chambre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce le moindre mot, et la colère de Thomas prenait de telles proportions qu'il dû résister à l'envie de saisir l'ardoise accrochée à leur porte, sur laquelle était gribouillé un smiley insolent, et de la casser en deux comme un fétu de paille.

Il claqua violemment le battant derrière lui sans se soucier de l'heure tardive, et se retourna vers Newt d'un air prédateur. Le blond venait d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, et il se redressa, le fixant d'un œil interrogateur.

Thomas l'accula au bureau qui se tenait sous la fenêtre, agrippant ses cheveux, et lui murmura d'un ton froid « Si tu trouves tout ça si compliqué, je vais te montrer des choses plus simples alors… » avant de l'embrasser durement.

C'était probablement le baiser le plus violent qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Thomas mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure du blond, qui lui répondit d'un gémissement sourd, et un goût de métal envahit sa bouche. Se collant davantage à lui, il commença à les déshabiller, sans douceur, leurs cravates en soie rejoignant leurs manteaux sur le tapis de la chambre.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en caleçon, et Thomas haleta quand leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait sentir Newt bander contre sa cuisse, et il tira fortement sur ses cheveux pour dégager son cou, sur lequel il entreprit de laisser une énorme trace violacée.

 _On n'est pas un putain de couple Thomas !_

Alors que les gémissements de Newt augmentaient en intensité, il se recula brusquement et lui enleva son boxer, avant de hisser le blond sur le bureau. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur carnassière, et Newt commençait à souffler son prénom quand un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que Thomas s'était agenouillé pour se glisser entre ses cuisses.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture buccale que lui infligeait le brun, Newt renforça sa prise sur les cheveux de Thomas, dans lesquels il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir glissé les doigts, pour le prévenir qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Thomas releva la tête pour l'observer, et une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'envahit quand il sentit son cœur s'emballer stupidement en détaillant les joues rougies du blond, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux mi-clos.

 _Tout est trop compliqué !_

Le saisissant par la main, Thomas força Newt à descendre du bureau, et commençait à l'entraîner vers le lit quand le blond murmura en le retenant « Tommy… ». Il dégagea son poignet tandis que Thomas le dévisageait durement.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. » continua Newt, reculant légèrement devant la colère maintenant palpable du brun.

Et Thomas se sentit con, planté au milieu de la pièce en boxer. Con d'avoir considéré un instant de coucher avec Newt pour lui faire payer la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait. Con d'avoir espéré pouvoir le blesser comme il l'avait blessé.

Con d'avoir pensé un instant qu'il était capable de faire du mal à Newt.

Parce que Newt n'y était pour rien, au fond. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, rien avoué, et il n'y avait eu que lui pour tomber amoureux comme un idiot. Parce qu'en réalité, l'unique destinataire de cette colère qui montait était lui-même.

Et il se haïssait d'avoir reporté cette colère sur Newt.

Il se recula, hagard, s'arrêtant lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le tas de vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé au milieu de la pièce.

Il commença alors à se rhabiller rapidement, et son regard figea Newt sur place alors qu'il tentait de faire un geste vers lui. Sa main ne rencontra que le vide tandis que Thomas sortait de la pièce après avoir empoigné sa veste.

Et tandis Newt se pelotonnait dans son lit, tentant de comprendre là où ils avaient merdé, Thomas se jetait dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, le souffle erratique.

Introduisant une main dans la poche de sa veste, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer dans l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce, il toucha du bout des doigts un morceau de papier.

Dépliant la serviette, il tomba sur le portrait de Newt et lui sous la neige, et il dût résister à la pulsion idiote de déchirer le bout de papier en milliers de morceaux. A la place, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, rangeant le dessin dans sa poche.

Ce dîner avait été une catastrophe. Comme à leur habitude, tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

Parce que c'était comme ça avec eux : rien ne se passait correctement.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que le rating M se justifiait (un peu) dans ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Cold water surrounds me now

**Note :** Here we are pour le chapitre 13 ! Pas grand-chose à dire hormis que j'espère qu'il vous plaira – personnellement j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Le ton est un peu plus sombre, mais vu la fin du chapitre 12, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme pour mon histoire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir si nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure...

 **Disclaimer** : Vous appréciez à leur juste valeur (j'en suis sûre) les références à Love actually et Gossip girl savamment incrustées – j'ai toujours rêvé de placer ces phrases un jour !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 – Cold water surrounds me now**_

* * *

Quand Thomas se réveilla le lendemain, il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un épais brouillard.

Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité, inconfortablement installé dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, et il se traina dans la grande salle afin de petit-déjeuner, le regard vide.

Il se sentait complètement éteint, et il n'eut même pas eu la force de sortir de la salle quand Newt arriva à son tour. Les cernes du blond et son air contrarié ne lui avaient pas échappé, mais il n'avait simplement pas la foi de jouer au chat et à la souris et de le fuir comme il avait pu le faire après la soirée d'Halloween.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas la foi de faire autre chose que de ressasser ses pensées contrariées.

Les autres avaient bien tenté de le sortir de son mutisme, mais il restait muré dans le silence, remuant faiblement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Heureusement, personne ne lui avait fait de commentaire sur ses vêtements, mais Thomas avait surpris plusieurs regards étonnés sur sa chemise froissée et son pantalon de smoking.

Complètement apathique, il remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer, prenant même le temps de se doucher. Evidemment, il arriva en retard en cours, et s'installa à sa place habituelle à côté de Newt après s'être platement excusé auprès de l'enseignant. A quoi bon fuir, puisqu'il l'avait dit lui-même, la fuite ne marchait jamais entre eux deux.

Et même s'il savait que son comportement actuel était pire que la fuite, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire autre chose. Pas capable de hurler, pas capable de faire comme si tout allait bien, pas capable d'agir autrement qu'en laissant glisser les minutes sur lui.

Newt avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, et Thomas s'était contenté de poser un regard lointain sur lui, sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il savait que son comportement exaspérait le blond, il le sentait se tendre à ses côtés alors que ses questions se heurtaient au mur de silence qu'il avait érigé, mais il refusait de sortir de sa torpeur nonchalante.

Il savait également que la fierté de Newt l'empêcherait d'insister éternellement pour qu'il lui accorde une miette d'attention, et il attendit patiemment que le blond se lasse. Et pendant ce temps, il comptait les heures qui le séparait de son départ de l'Institut.

L'après-midi de ce mercredi était banalisée pour les activités sportives, et Thomas se plongea à corps perdu dans l'entraînement des Blocards. Minho avait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de son ami aujourd'hui, et il n'insista pas quand Thomas lui demanda d'une voix atone s'il pouvait continuer à courir tandis que les garçons se mettaient par paire pour réaliser un exercice.

Thomas courait droit devant lui, sans réellement faire attention où il allait. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre, seulement guidé par le rythme régulier de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes, et ses pas l'emmenèrent dans la forêt.

Il suivait un cours d'eau, et il se demanda distraitement si cette rivière l'emmènerait jusqu'à la mer. Il crevait d'envie de voir la mer. A chaque vacance, ou presque, ses parents l'emmenaient dans un endroit différent, dont la seule constante restait les longues plages de sable plus ou moins fin, et ces vacances de Noël ne feraient pas exception, son père ayant décidé de leur payer une semaine de détente sous le soleil des Maldives.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regardait plus vraiment où il allait, et son pied glissa sur une pierre alors qu'il longeait le ruisseau. Il trébucha, et s'écrasa violemment dans l'eau glacée.

« Putain de merde ! » jura-t-il alors qu'il sentait l'intégralité de son corps le lancer sous le coup de la chute et de la morsure du froid.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses semelles en plastique dérapèrent sur les galets polis par le courant, et il tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux.

Sa gorge se serra, brutalement, et il sentit le chagrin l'envahir comme une immense vague de fond, emportant sa colère et sa douleur. Ses yeux le piquaient, et il réalisa qu'il pleurait quand il porta une main à son visage.

Il resta de longues minutes à genoux dans l'eau, sanglotant comme un enfant, écrasé par le poids de sa fatigue et de ses émotions.

Il pleurait sans réellement savoir pourquoi, et le ridicule de la situation finit par le frapper, l'enjoignant à s'extraire du cours d'eau après avoir séché ses larmes. Il retourna vers l'Institut d'un pas lourd, complètement épuisé, ses vêtements trempés et maculés de boue.

Quand il atteignit l'orée de la forêt, il aperçut Minho au loin, qui semblait en grande conversation avec Newt et Teresa, et il tenta de rejoindre l'Institut en les contournant, afin de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui poser en avisant son état physique.

Ses efforts furent évidemment peine perdue, et il se stoppa en soupirant en apercevant ses amis courir vers lui. Minho fut le premier à parvenir jusqu'à lui, et commença immédiatement à l'engueuler.

« Putain Thomas tu sais depuis combien de temps tu étais parti ?! On était sur le point d'avertir le Prof, on a pensé que tu étais tombé ou que tu t'étais blessé ! » lui dit-il avec véhémence.

Thomas haussa les épaules tandis que Teresa et Newt les rejoignaient.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, détaillant les écorchures qui maculaient les bras de Thomas.

« Oh mon dieu, Tom qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » souffla-t-elle, avançant la main pour saisir son poignet afin d'examiner ses blessures.

Thomas esquiva le mouvement, et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait nonchalante « J'ai glissé. Tout va bien. »

Newt se tenait en retrait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un ton acide « Pourquoi tu es trempé ? »

Thomas se pinça les lèvres et répondit sans le regarder « J'ai glissé je vous dis. Je peux aller me doucher maintenant ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'Institut, sentant le regard de ses amis sur son dos. Peut-être qu'il leur expliquerait un jour. Ou peut-être qu'il garderait toujours enfoui en lui le souvenir de cette froide après-midi de décembre, où il s'était autorisé à craquer, parce que le garçon qu'il aimait ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments.

 _Pathétique_ pensa-t-il en gravissant lentement les escaliers en pierre.

Et même si effectivement, il se sentait complètement et définitivement pathétique, rien ne semblait lui faire oublier à l'heure actuelle l'intolérable souffrance qu'il ressentait d'être amoureux.

Bercé depuis son enfance par les films romantiques que plébiscitait sa mère, Thomas avait toujours pensé que l'amour était une rivière, une chanson idiote, ou un rire sous la pluie. Qu'il était partout autour d'eux, et qu'il conduisait les gens là où ils devaient être. Mais alors qu'il allumait le robinet de la douche, les épaules courbées sous le poids du chagrin, Thomas prit conscience qu'en définitive, l'amour, c'est la douleur.

.

-X-

.

Il ne descendit pas manger au dîner. Teresa et Newt vinrent s'enquérir de son état, et ils le trouvèrent profondément endormi. Ils échangèrent un regard contrit, et Newt s'approcha de lui doucement, passant une main légère sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Newt ? » chuchota Teresa pour ne pas réveiller Thomas. Adossée à l'armoire, une lueur inquiète dansait dans ses yeux, et Newt détourna le regard en soupirant.

« Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé hier soir… » commença-t-il en grimaçant, interrompu par un mouvement du brun dans son sommeil, qui s'écarta pour échapper au contact de sa main froide qui jouait légèrement avec ses cheveux.

Newt et Teresa sortirent de la chambre sans rajouter un mot, et Thomas entrouvrit légèrement les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer. Le contact de Newt l'avait réveillé, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'affronter ses amis pour le moment.

Alors il se renfonça dans ses couvertures, accueillant la fatigue comme on accueille une vieille amie, se perdant dans les limbes du sommeil pour oublier sa propre réalité.

Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'au matin suivant, inconscient du regard lourd que Newt posa sur lui une grande partie de la nuit, vaincu par l'insomnie.

.

-X-

.

Le vendredi midi, Thomas venait de finir de manger quand il reçut un SMS l'informant que le chauffeur se tenait devant l'Institut, prêt à l'emmener jusqu'à la gare. Son père avait donné son accord pour qu'il manque les cours de l'après-midi car leur avion décollait le soir-même de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

Ses amis l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la grosse berline noire, lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer de nombreuses photos de la mer transparente et des plages de sable fin pour les faire baver de jalousie.

Teresa le serra dans ses bras, et Minho lui donna une bourrade, ne manquant pas de le charrier sur les rencontres qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire sur son lieu de vacances. Thomas lui répondit avec un enthousiasme feint, se détournant délibérément de Newt, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

Thomas chargea sa valise format cabine dans le coffre du véhicule, et se retourna vers les trois autres.

« Bon hé bien à l'année prochaine ! » lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux, tout en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait toujours détesté les au revoir, et il aurait presque préféré que ses amis restent dans l'Institut pendant qu'il partait.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait l'Institut depuis la rentrée, et il s'était habitué à vivre en autarcie avec eux, habitué à la routine qu'il menait, bercé entre les entraînements quasiment militaires que lui imposait Minho, les soirées où Teresa dosait toujours trop les verres qu'elle lui tendait, et les cours durant lesquels il finissait systématiquement sur Internet à discuter avec Newt, même s'ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Son cœur se serra quand il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé trois mots depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Newt. Sa propre lâcheté le dégoûtait, et il inspira profondément en tendant la main à Newt. Le blond lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, partagé entre la colère et la lassitude, et lui rendit sèchement sa poignée de main.

Thomas détestait les au revoir, et il détestait encore plus dire au revoir à quelqu'un en étant fâché. Mais là, à ce moment précis, il ne se sentait pas capable de réagir autrement.

S'engouffrant dans la voiture, il manqua l'air agacé de Teresa, qui levait les yeux au ciel, et celui interrogateur de Minho, dont les yeux faisaient la navette entre les deux garçons.

Thomas agita une dernière fois la main derrière la vitre, et la berline démarra. Jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, Thomas aperçut Teresa et Minho retourner vers l'Institut, et Newt qui restait planté là comme un con, à regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le lourd portail en fer que Thomas prit conscience qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Soupirant, il se renfonça dans son siège en retenant une grimace. Ce soir, il serait dans l'avion, et il pourrait enfin se sortir de la tête toutes ces histoires merdiques.

.

-X-

.

Thomas souffla une énième fois en tirant vers lui la maigre couverture qui leur avait été distribuée par les hôtesses de l'air, foudroyant du regard son cousin qui ronflait bruyamment, inconscient du fait qu'il s'accrochait à la couverture de Thomas comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Chuck était un gamin de 13 ans, que Thomas adorait en temps normal, mais actuellement, inconfortablement installé dans son siège d'avion – alors qu'il se trouvait en première classe – il le maudissait au nom de tous les dieux existants sur Terre et ailleurs pour faire autant de boucan.

Thomas laissa son regard dériver sur les passagers qui se trouvaient endormis sur les sièges voisins, séparés par la travée centrale. Il esquissa un sourire en apercevant sa tante Joséphine la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, tranchant affreusement avec sa mère, Iris Edison, qui dormait gracieusement (comme à peu près tout ce qu'elle faisait), le cou délicatement soutenu par un coussin.

La sœur de Chuck, Beth, était plongée dans un film, et le sourire de Thomas se transforma en rictus. Adolescente ingrate, la jeune fille avait les yeux exorbités devant l'écran, et la lueur pâle du film lui donnait un teint maladif, faisant ressortir la racine grasse de ses cheveux et ses cernes creusées. Si Thomas était persuadé que les stigmates de l'adolescence finiraient par disparaître, il était en revanche moins confiant concernant le caractère exécrable de la jeune fille.

Souvent, il se demandait comme une femme aussi aimable et douce que sa tante Joséphine avait pu donner naissance à une garce pareille. Beth était de ces filles insupportables, se permettant de toiser le reste du monde de haut sous le prétexte qu'elles étaient bien nées. Malheureusement, son physique n'étant pas aussi avantageux que les filles de bonne famille qu'elle s'évertuait à côtoyer, elle tentait par tous les moyens de les amadouer par la force de son argent.

Thomas se disait parfois que la jeune fille devait cruellement manquer de confiance en elle, quand il la voyait accompagnée de ses « amies » qui la traitaient comme un sous-fifre, mais ses états d'âme disparaissaient bien vite quand Beth se tournait vers lui et lui lançait une remarque perfide, ponctuée par un froncement de son nez porcin.

Avant chaque rencontre avec elle, Thomas se répétait comme un mantra qu'il devait lui laisser sa chance, et qu'un joli papillon devait forcément se trouver sous la chrysalide désagréable que le reste du monde voyait. Tu parles. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait le joli papillon, mais il devait être parti voler bien loin de la flaque de boue qui servait de cerveau à sa cousine.

Leurs retrouvailles à l'aéroport n'avaient pas échappé à la règle, et ils étaient ensemble depuis un quart d'heure que Beth lâchait déjà une remarque acide sur Teresa, alors qu'il montrait des photos de ses amis à sa mère et sa tante.

Thomas serra les dents en repensant à la seule autre phrase qu'il lui avait laissé le temps de prononcer avant de s'énerver et de lui dire de fermer sa « grande gueule à l'haleine aussi fétide que l'odeur d'un cadavre de rat pourrissant dans les égouts ».

Sa mère l'avait vertement repris pour son langage, mais il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu Joséphine et Chuck rire sous cape en entendant l'insulte imagée. En même temps, elle ne l'avait pas volé.

Faisant défiler les images sur son téléphone, il était tombé sur une photo de Newt et lui. Son cœur s'était serré en détaillant leurs sourires joyeux malgré le soleil qui leur tapait dans les yeux. Les deux garçons étaient debout l'un contre l'autre, se tenant fermement par la taille, et revenaient visiblement d'une séance d'entraînement, comme en témoignaient les habits d'équitation de Newt et son propre short de sport.

Beth, qui s'était glissée derrière sa mère, avait laissé échapper un sifflement appréciateur peu élégant, avant de dire d'une voix traînante « Wow quel canon le blond ! Dommage qu'il soit gay parce que je m'en chargerais bien ! »

Thomas avait vu rouge et l'avait envoyée paître, mais il tournait encore et encore dans sa tête les milliers de répliques qu'il aurait pu balancer à la place. Il aurait pu lui dire que jamais elle n'aurait l'insigne honneur d'avoir ne serait-ce que les yeux de Newt posés sur elle, que jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, jamais il ne la laisserait ne serait-ce que s'approcher de lui, parce que Newton Isaac était _à lui._

Certes, il aurait pu dire tout ça, mais sa mère lui avait toujours appris à ne pas mentir, et même s'il savait que la première partie de son affirmation était juste, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la seconde. Comme il le lui avait bien fait comprendre, Newt ne serait jamais à lui, et il déverrouilla son téléphone en poussant un nouveau soupir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer de battre son meilleur score au casse-brique (ou plutôt, le meilleur score de Newt, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser), une voix amusée perça le silence en chuchotant : « Arrête de soupirer, tu vas finir par te dégonfler entièrement. »

Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que la passagère qui se tenait sur le siège devant lui s'était retournée, et l'observait en souriant à travers l'espace libre entre le dossier et la carlingue de l'avion.

La jeune femme semblait avoir son âge et elle lui fit immédiatement penser à Teresa, de par son sourire mutin et ses longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient un visage fin. Seuls les yeux différaient réellement, ceux de Teresa étant d'un bleu glacé, beaucoup moins chaleureux que ceux couleur chocolat de son interlocutrice.

« Rachel » lança-t-elle en lui tendant deux doigts dans l'espace confiné au travers duquel elle parlait. Thomas lui serra le bout des doigts en se présentant également. Ils étaient censés atterrir dans cinq heures, et peut-être que le voyage lui paraîtrait moins long s'il avait un peu de compagnie.

.

-X-

.

Quand Thomas passa la douane, il était complètement déphasé par la fatigue. Ils avaient décollé de Paris vers 21h, et il n'était même pas midi quand ils atterrirent à Malé, capitale des Maldives. Il n'avait pas dormi durant le voyage, trop occupé à faire connaissance avec Rachel, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son numéro avant de quitter l'avion.

Chuck lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes quand il avisa ses traits tirés par la fatigue, lui disant d'un air moqueur « Je t'ai entendu discuter toute la nuit avec la fille devant toi ! Bourreau des cœurs même en vacances ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, et Thomas grogna sans lui répondre en lui enfonçant sa casquette plus profondément sur son crâne. Les deux garçons suivirent en traînant des pieds le reste de leur famille, qui partait en quête d'un taxi pour rejoindre leur hôtel.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel et installés dans leur chambre, Thomas déclina l'invitation de sa mère et sa tante qui souhaitaient aller visiter les environs, et enfila un maillot de bain pour aller rattraper son sommeil en retard au bord de la piscine.

Chuck le suivit avec enthousiasme, et Thomas se demanda s'il arrivait parfois au jeune garçon d'être de mauvaise humeur. Son cousin affichait perpétuellement un air ravi, et semblait extrêmement motivé par tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même s'il s'agissait en l'occurrence d'aller chercher des sandwichs au bar de l'hôtel.

En effet, Thomas venait de s'affaler sur une chaise longue quand son estomac se réveilla dans un grondement sourd, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure de manger. Il fit glisser son panama sur son visage afin de se protéger du soleil, tandis que Chuck se précipitait dans l'hôtel à la recherche de nourriture.

Après avoir mangé, il se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise longue, à l'ombre d'un grand parasol, bercé par les clapotements de la piscine, et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

.

-X-

.

Quand Thomas se réveilla, sa tête le lançait affreusement, et il réalisa douloureusement que le soleil avait tourné, exposant son corps à ses rayons ardents.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses jambes, il grimaça en avisant le rose vif qui commençait déjà à les colorer. Il était bon pour s'enduire de Biafine pour calmer la douleur des coups de soleil.

Se redressant sur les coudes, il aperçut Chuck dans la piscine de l'hôtel, qui se laissait dériver dans une énorme bouée en forme de canard. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage, et il déposa son chapeau et ses lunettes sur la table qui jouxtait sa chaise longue.

Il se glissa dans l'eau, frémissant alors que les vagues légères effleuraient ses coups de soleil, et se dirigea tel un requin vers son cousin qui paressait.

Avec un rictus démoniaque, il surgit brutalement de l'eau en renversant la bouée sur laquelle Chuck se trouvait, éclatant de rire en entendant le cri perçant du garçon qui se réveillait en tombant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Thomas riait encore alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Chuck à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon, d'ordinaire si affable, ne semblait pas décolérer, et lançait régulièrement des regards noirs à Thomas tout en lui donnant de petits coups avec l'énorme bouée qu'il avait absolument tenu à ramener dans sa chambre.

Les deux garçons finirent par rejoindre la chambre qu'ils partageaient, afin de se changer pour le dîner. En prenant sa douche, Thomas grimaça en sentant la brûlure de l'eau sur sa peau abîmée. Il savait que sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui faire une réflexion, et il s'enduisit de crème avant de descendre prendre le dîner.

C'est luisant de crème qu'il redescendit les escaliers, accompagné de Chuck, afin de rejoindre le reste de leur famille. Arrivés dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un énorme sapin croulant sous les guirlandes étincelantes. Ils se lancèrent un regard perplexe, étonnés d'un tel décorum, et Thomas aperçut sa mère de l'autre côté du patio, qui le héla.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'un ton sceptique "Comment ils ont fait pour importer un sapin aux Maldives ?"

Sa mère eut un petit rire avant de répondre tout en se dirigeant vers la terrasse "C'est Noël mon chéri ! Tu sais comme moi que le client est roi dans ce genre d'établissement."

Thomas fronça le nez, agacé d'être poursuivi jusqu'ici par les caprices délirants des ultra-riches. Son père les avait traînés dans un certain nombre d'hôtels et réflexion faite, il n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un sapin dans le hall en pleine saison chaude, quand on savait que certains clients pouvaient demander bien pire.

Un demi-sourire lui étira les lèvres alors que lui revenaient en tête les images surnaturelles de cette invasion massive de chiots dans un hôtel en Floride, réclamée par une vieille dame fortunée qui trouvait les lieux "moroses."

Prenant place autour de la table à côté de Chuck, il esquiva une remarque acide de Beth sur son bronzage vanille-fraise, et se servit avec appétit. Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner, et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance relativement calme, chacun bercé par la moiteur étouffante de l'atmosphère, se réhabituant doucement à la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait leurs corps.

Une fois son assiette terminée, Thomas se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège, et il grimaça quand son mollet effleura le montant de la table. Et dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, il s'ébattait dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le parc de l'Institut.

Son estomac se serra légèrement quand le visage de Newt sous la neige lui revint en mémoire, et il se lança dans une discussion enflammée avec sa mère et sa tante pour tenter de chasser cette sensation désagréable qui lui tordait le ventre.

Son malaise se dissipa alors qu'il répondait vertement à une énième pique envoyée par Beth, et il lui en fut reconnaissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Même si sa cousine était insupportable, sa langue acerbe avait au moins le mérite de le distraire. Il aurait bien le temps ensuite pour penser à Newt.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Nouveau cadre, nouveaux personnages, mais toujours les mêmes préoccupations ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'intégrer Chuck, qui est vraiment trop chou pour être laissé de côté.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dépaysement ! A bientôt !


	15. The sun upon your face

**Note** : Chapitre 14 is coming, comme l'été et le soleil – et ça fait un gros plaisir !

Je tenais à vous remercier comme d'habitude pour votre présence, vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris… Et je remercie tout particulièrement _**Akimichi**_ , qui crie un peu trop dans la salle commune mais que je pardonne parce qu'elle m'a fait l'extrême honneur de me nommer bêta officieuse de son TS de mille chapitres (qu'il vous faut aller lire de toute urgence !). Alors juste parce qu'elle écrit bien et qu'elle me fait rire aux larmes : keur sur toi.

 **Rating** : Je dis M, comme un emblèèèème

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 – The sun upon your face**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Thomas se laissa entraîner par sa mère et sa tante dans une incroyable visite des différentes îles de l'archipel.

Dans le petit avion qui les transportait d'une île à une autre, alors qu'il essayait vainement de prendre des clichés potables de la vue qui lui était offerte, il se surprit à regretter que Newt ne soit pas là pour immortaliser le paysage avec ses talents de photographe.

Contemplant l'étendue océanique qui s'étendait sous la carlingue de l'avion, il se décida à lui envoyer un message quand il reviendrait à l'hôtel, afin de faire cesser cette situation ridicule qu'il avait lui-même créée.

Au-delà de cette étrange attirance physique qui s'était développée entre eux, Newt était avant tout un véritable ami, et il prit la résolution de faire table rase de tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler entre eux, afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases et de retrouver cette amitié qui était passée au second plan depuis quelques semaines.

Après tout, le Nouvel an approchait, et prendre des bonnes résolutions n'est-il pas un rite sacré lors du passage à une nouvelle année ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait écrire dans le message, Chuck poussa une exclamation émerveillée et lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention sur un détail du paysage. Thomas chassa cette histoire de message de ses pensées, et se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme de son cousin.

Après une journée passée à randonner, la malédiction des résolutions du nouvel an se vérifiait encore alors qu'il s'écroulait de fatigue sur son lit après avoir mangé, et son téléphone resta enfoui au fond de sa valise sans qu'il n'ait envoyé de texto. Son courage semblait s'être perdu quelque part au-dessus de l'Océan Indien.

.

-X-

.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner tranquillement sur la terrasse de l'hôtel lorsque l'incident se produisit.

Beth, qui était assise à côté de Thomas, lui donna un coup de coude, attirant son attention alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec ses rondelles de tomates. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, tombant sur son regard moqueur qui brillait sous sa frange graisseuse.

« Dis, ton pote blond là, tu te le tapes ou tu peux nous présenter ? »

Thomas crispa ses doigts sur sa fourchette, avant de répondre d'un ton acide « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par les filles dans ton genre. »

Beth plissa les yeux d'un air fourbe « Dis tout de suite que tu le sautes, comme ça on ira plus vite. J'en reviens pas que ce canon soit une tapette... »

Thomas posa brusquement son couvert sur la table, faisant sursauter le reste de sa famille, qui lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Il leur fit signe que tout allait bien, puis reporta son attention sur sa cousine qui arborait un sourire mauvais.

« Parce qu'en plus de cumuler toutes les tares de la Terre, il fallait en plus que tu sois homophobe ? » siffla-t-il.

« J'y crois pas. » murmura la jeune fille. « Alors toi aussi tu es gay ? » lança-t-elle plus fortement, attirant de nouveau tous les regards sur eux.

Thomas sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir « Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te foutre que je sois gay, sale vipère ?! » répondit-il avec hargne, sans prendre conscience de l'attention qu'on lui portait, et que sa voix était allée crescendo au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

« Oh, à moi pas grand-chose, mais peut-être que _eux_ seront plus brusqués » ronronna Beth en désignant les autres membres de leur famille, dont la mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée pour tomber dans leur salade tomates-mozzarella.

Thomas leva les yeux, tombant sur sa mère, impassible d'habitude, qui tentait vainement de dissimuler sa surprise, tandis que Chuck, dont l'air ahuri n'avait rien à envier à celui de Joséphine, ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Repoussant sa chaise, il se leva brusquement de table en marmonnant « J'ai plus faim ».

Sa mère tenta de le retenir en lâchant un faible « Mon chéri... » mais Thomas avait déjà disparu dans le bâtiment. Chuck se leva également pour le poursuivre, et l'ambiance à table devint subitement extrêmement pesante.

Beth plaqua un air angélique sur son visage avant de déclarer avec une surprise feinte « Je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, il est vraiment susceptible depuis le début du voyage vous trouvez pas ? »

Joséphine la foudroya du regard, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Beth obéit aux ordres implicites de sa mère et finit sa salade en silence.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas marchait à grandes enjambées à travers l'hôtel, bouillonnant de colère. Indifférent aux regards étonnés des autres clients, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers dans le but de remonter dans sa chambre quand il entendit Chuck l'appeler de l'autre côté du hall. Le jeune garçon ignora le regard courroucé que lui lança le groom, et trottina pour arriver à la hauteur de Thomas. Ce dernier soupira en s'immobilisant pour l'attendre, et ils remontèrent vers les étages en silence.

Thomas sentait le regard de Chuck sur son dos, rempli de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser, et il soupira encore en déverrouillant sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, rapidement rejoint par son cousin qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Chuck se remettait de sa grimpe rapide tandis que Thomas ressassait encore et encore la conversation extrêmement gênante qui venait de se dérouler. Priant pour que ses paroles n'aient pas été mal interprétées, il se tourna finalement vers Chuck en attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

Après un silence, Chuck demanda d'une voix timide « Le garçon blond sur la photo... C'est ton petit copain ? »

Thomas eut un rictus devant la franchise de son cousin.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un... Ami. » répondit-il en cherchant ses mots avec précaution. Il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir qualifier Newt d'ami à présent.

Chuck hocha doucement la tête, faisant preuve d'une diplomatie dont Thomas ne le pensait pas capable.

« Mais tu es... Enfin, tu vois... Gay ? » reprit son cousin, et Thomas revint sur sa précédente pensée. En fait, Chuck était tout aussi pieds-dans-le-plat que Minho.

Il resta un instant songeur, les yeux dans le vague. C'était la question à 100.000 dollars, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir la réponse.

« On n'est pas forcément obligé de mettre des étiquettes sur les gens tu sais. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il n'était pas forcément satisfait de sa réponse, mais celle-ci sembla suffire Chuck, qui n'insista pas davantage.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, avant que Chuck ne se lève, proposant avec entrain de faire un tour à la plage qui jouxtait l'hôtel.

Thomas accepta, soulagé de se voir proposer une activité qui n'impliquait pas de rester avec sa mère. Il ne craignait pas réellement de subir un interrogatoire en règle, car il savait que sa mère était généralement très discrète sur ce genre de sujets, mais il avait appris avec l'expérience que ses silences étaient parfois pires qu'une avalanche de questions.

C'est donc avec une motivation presque suspecte qu'il se dirigea vers la plage en compagnie de Chuck, qui babillait avec enthousiasme en lui collant sous le nez la publicité du parachute ascensionnel qui était proposé par l'hôtel.

.

-X-

.

Une heure plus tard, l'ennui commençait lentement mais sûrement à envahir Thomas alors qu'il observait Chuck au loin qui criait à cause des embardées de son parachute.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, le moniteur les avait informés qu'il y avait de l'attente, et Chuck n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour passer le temps que d'entraîner Thomas dans la construction laborieuse d'un gigantesque château de sable, qui ressemblait plutôt à une reproduction miniature du Massif Central, en plus vague. Jamais il n'avait été plus soulagé que lorsque le moniteur les avait finalement appelés, et il avait gracieusement cédé la première place à Chuck, qui enfilait déjà un gilet de sauvetage orange fluo.

Détruisant machinalement leur construction du bout du pied, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil aux touristes qui prenaient le soleil à côté de lui, et il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir quand il lui sembla reconnaître un profil familier.

La jeune femme qui secouait sa serviette quelques mètres plus loin tourna la tête, et ils se sourirent quand Thomas reconnut la fille qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant ce vol interminable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle lui faisait signe.

« Thomas ! Comment vas-tu ? » le salua-t-elle avec chaleur. Il lui rendit son salut, et se tourna vers deux petits garçons, copie conforme l'un de l'autre, qui s'étaient lancés dans une bataille de sable alors que Rachel avait le dos tourné.

« Ce sont mes frères, Jeff et Clint. Ils sont insupportables, comme tu peux le constater. » l'informa Rachel dans son dos, tandis que Thomas esquissait un vague geste de la main pour saluer les enfants. Il avait vraiment du mal à se comporter normalement en présence d'enfants, et leurs rares échanges se résumaient souvent à quelques mots inintelligibles avant que Thomas ne s'éloigne de cette espèce inconnue.

« Tu es tout seul ? » lui demanda la brune en se réinstallant, après avoir séparé les deux monstres.

Thomas se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui désigna le bateau qui faisait des zig-zags au loin. « Nop, je suis avec mon cousin. Je te préviens, il est comme les gremlins, quand il rentre dans l'eau il devient absolument intenable. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, et continuèrent à discuter, empêchant de temps à autre les jumeaux de s'étouffer avec les quantités astronomiques de sables qu'ils semblaient confondre avec leur goûter.

Lorsque Chuck remit les pieds sur terre, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, il se précipita vers eux sans attendre, en s'emmêlant dans les fils de son parachute sous les réprimandes du moniteur. Tandis que le garçon se débarrassait de son équipement, Thomas se leva pour aller prendre sa place.

Rachel le retint par le bout de son short de bain. « Il y a une soirée ce soir à mon hôtel, ça te branche ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant, un demi-sourire sur le visage. Thomas hocha la tête, et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous à 21h dans le hall, avant qu'il ne rejoigne son cousin qui le hélait à côté du bateau.

.

-X-

.

Après avoir rapidement expédié son dîner et esquivé la plupart des questions de sa mère, qui tentait d'en savoir plus à grand renfort de sous-entendus plus ou moins discrets, Thomas était monté se préparer dans sa chambre, suivi à la trace par Chuck.

Le garçon le tannait depuis des heures pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui, et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel tout en tentant d'enfiler sa chemise sans en défaire les boutons, tandis que Chuck argumentait une nouvelle fois en sautant sur le lit.

« Allez Thomas je serai sage je te promets ! Je me ferai tout petit dans un coin, tu ne me verras même pas ! » le supplia Chuck, les yeux larmoyants pour tenter de l'attendrir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Thomas ne fut guère touché par ce regard mouillé, tout occupé qu'il était à se débattre avec son col de chemise, dans lequel il s'était coincé et commençait maintenant à étouffer.

« Chuck, tu as treize ans, ta mère va me tuer si je t'emmène en boîte ! » grinça-t-il en sortant enfin sa tête du col, échappant de peu à l'asphyxie.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux sortir avec la brune de la plage. » grommela Chuck en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme un petit garçon capricieux.

« Je… » commença Thomas pour se défendre, s'interrompant alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il laça ses chaussures en silence, sous le regard noir de Chuck, qui interprétait son absence de réponse comme une confirmation.

« Ecoute Chuckie, on ira faire de la plongée pour rattraper ça si tu veux. Arrête de faire la tronche, demain c'est Noël ! » répondit finalement Thomas, incapable de réprimer son sourire en voyant l'expression de pure joie qui s'affichait sur le visage de son cousin.

Malgré son entrée dans l'adolescence, Chuck persistait à rester un grand enfant, et Thomas adorait par-dessus tout les fêtes de fin d'année qu'ils passaient ensemble, juste pour le plaisir de voir son cousin déchirer l'emballage de ses cadeaux avec le même enthousiasme que lorsqu'il avait sept ans.

« Allez, ne fais pas trop de bêtises en mon absence sale gosse ! » ricana-t-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Chuck grogna en se renfrognant, et Thomas lui souffla un baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Jetant un œil à l'heure, il accéléra le pas en constatant qu'il était sur le point d'être en retard. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de commander un taxi, l'hôtel de Rachel se trouvant à cinq minutes à peine du sien d'après Internet, et il sortit dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, saluant d'un signe de tête le groom lui ayant ouvert la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le hall de l'hôtel que lui avait indiqué Rachel, détaillant le va-et-vient des clients pressés. Comme d'habitude, le GPS avait surestimé le temps de marche entre son point de départ et celui d'arrivée, et il était définitivement en avance.

Laissant ses pensées dériver, il se prit à penser à son dernier rencard en date, le soir où il avait emmené Newt au restaurant pour son anniversaire. Sa résolution de lui envoyer un message lui revint en tête et il allait se saisir de son téléphone quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre à côté de lui.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut Rachel qui lui faisait signe du haut de ses escarpins, et il lui rendit son sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle. Maquillée comme elle l'était, ses grands yeux soulignés de crayon noir, sa ressemblance avec Teresa était vraiment frappante, et Thomas sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir à l'égard de son amie. Promis, quand il rentrerait, il enverrait un message à tous ses potes de l'Institut.

.

-X-

.

Thomas avait perdu toute notion de temps alors qu'il dansait sur la piste de la boîte de nuit de l'hôtel. La foule était extrêmement dense, et il n'était pas rare qu'un mouvement des danseurs ne le fasse renverser un peu plus son cocktail d'un bleu électrique auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

Rachel se déhanchait à quelques centimètres de lui, et il abandonna son verre sur une table attenante pour venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches, collant la jeune fille à lui. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil, sans cesser de danser, et Thomas passa sa langue sur ses lèvres quand la musique se fit plus sensuelle.

Fermant les yeux quand les stroboscopes se mirent en marche, il se perdit dans la musique, uniquement guidé par les mouvements qu'effectuait Rachel contre son corps. Esquissant un sourire, il arrêta de penser, tâchant simplement de profiter de ce moment hors du temps, loin de toutes ses préoccupations quotidiennes, entouré de toutes ces personnes inconnues.

Un jeu de séduction n'avait pas tardé à s'établir entre Rachel et lui alors qu'ils buvaient un verre au bar de l'hôtel en début de soirée, et Thomas avait senti monter en lui l'excitation caractéristique qui accompagnait le flirt. Reléguant dans un coin de son esprit cette étrange sensation de trahison qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Newt, il avait répondu aux plaisanteries de la jeune femme sans discontinuer, un air mutin sur le visage. Après tout, Newt n'était pas là pour le voir, ni personne d'autre, et c'est presque sans aucun remord qu'il se laissa entraîner dans une danse que d'aucuns auraient qualifiée de préliminaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se laissait entraîner dans les couloirs de l'hôtel par Rachel, un sourire idiot planté sur le visage. La brune lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait aller plus loin qu'une simple danse, et Thomas avait simplement hoché la tête en lui prenant la main.

Rachel le plaqua contre un mur avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la chambre, et Thomas se félicita d'avoir été raisonnable au niveau de sa consommation d'alcool. Si sa partenaire se révélait aussi fougueuse au lit, il était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait vomi avant même d'avoir été entièrement nu.

Il se reconcentra sur le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, et laissa ses mains dériver sur la robe de la jeune femme, faisant glisser une bretelle avant de venir lui embrasser l'épaule. Rachel se colla à lui en soupirant, et Thomas l'attrapa par les fesses pour la rapprocher davantage.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes tandis que les mains de Thomas devenaient plus curieuses, s'insinuant sous le tissu léger. Rachel laissa échapper un gémissement quand Thomas commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et elle se dégagea pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Rachel déboutonna avec lenteur la chemise de Thomas, qui frissonna lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son torse en une caresse mutine. Le vêtement tomba par terre, et Rachel poussa délicatement Thomas sur le lit avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, d'abord sur la bouche, puis sur le cou, et enfin en descendant de plus en plus bas sur son ventre.

Thomas se sentait prêt à exploser quand la jeune femme déboutonna son jean, le faisant doucement glisser sur ses chevilles. Tant pis s'il réagissait comme un foutu puceau, mais sa frustration sexuelle était en train d'atteindre des sommets depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Newt. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas branléune seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et il tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas partir seulement en _imaginant_ ce que Rachel s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Quand Rachel lui enleva également son boxer et pencha la tête en avant pour le prendre en bouche, Thomas poussa un long gémissement, ses mains se crispant sur les draps. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de se contenir, il sentit le plaisir arriver par vagues, et une image apparut sous ses paupières comme un flash.

 _Un garçon blond hissé sur un bureau, les jambes pendantes dans le vide._

 _Une tête brune entre ses cuisses._

Haletant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait sous les coups de langue de Rachel et la panique de penser à Newt dans un moment pareil, il rouvrit les yeux, émettant un léger bruit de gorge qui attira l'attention de Rachel, qui leva le regard vers lui.

Prédatrice, elle se hissa sur le lit tandis que Thomas se débarrassait de ses chaussures et de son pantalon. Agrippant ses épaules, Thomas l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, expérimentant la curieuse sensation de sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Il la déshabilla fébrilement, redécouvrant presque avec surprise les formes féminines, ses doigts s'attardant sur le galbe du sein, la courbe de la hanche, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Rachel se tourna légèrement pour saisir un préservatif dans sa table de chevet, et Thomas s'en empara, déchirant rapidement l'emballage avant de l'enfiler. Enfin, lui écartant les cuisses avec délicatesse, il rentra en elle lentement, serrant les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement à cause de la sensation étroite et mouillée.

Après quelques mouvements, Rachel lui intima entre deux gémissements d'aller plus vite. Thomas ferma les yeux en accélérant le rythme, et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image de Newt, alangui sous lui dans son lit à l'Institut, s'imprima à nouveau dans un éclair lumineux, et Thomas sentit une véritable décharge de plaisir le parcourir des pieds à la tête.

 _Leurs deux corps entremêlés, plaqué l'un contre l'autre contre le saule du parc._

 _Leurs langues qui se rencontrent, ses mains dans ses cheveux._

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, ralentissant sensiblement le rythme de ses va-et-vient tandis qu'il tentait de chasser de sa tête les images inopportunes. Prenant soudainement conscience des seins plaqués contre son torse et des longs cheveux bruns qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, il se retira de Rachel, qui se redressa sur les coudes pour le dévisager d'un air interrogateur.

« Ben quoi ?! » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque agressif.

« Je… Je peux pas Rachel. » bégaya-t-il en se recroquevillant sur un coin du lit.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard en répondant « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Je peux pas coucher avec toi alors que je pense à lui… » murmura Thomas en ramassant son caleçon.

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre alors que Thomas cherchait ses vêtements du regard dans l'obscurité. Ce fut le rire de Rachel qui rompit cette ambiance pesante.

« J'y crois pas. Tu es gay ? » lança-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

Thomas grimaça en entendant la question. C'était la troisième fois qu'on la lui posait aujourd'hui, et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse. D'un côté, s'il arrivait à débander rien qu'en couchant avec une autre personne que Newt, il devait sérieusement commencer à se remettre en question.

« Disons que c'est… compliqué. » répondit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Il se tourna vers Rachel, qui le dévisageait très sérieusement, enroulée dans la couverture. Soupirant, il essaya de résumer brièvement la situation, tandis qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« C'est pas très Charlie de coucher avec quelqu'un simplement pour oublier quelqu'un d'autre tu sais. » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il finissait de lui raconter leur dernière dispute et le silence radio qui avait suivi.

« Disons que je pensais déjà avoir oublié… » marmonna Thomas en enfilant son pantalon.

« En tout cas, c'est rassurant pour l'ego de savoir que je fais quand même un peu d'effet à un gay. » commenta Rachel en attrapant son portable dans son sac.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » répondit vigoureusement Thomas en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Penser à un mec quand tu fais l'amour, c'est définitivement gay. » susurra Rachel d'un ton moqueur.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, malgré lui un peu amusé, et finit de boutonner sa chemise.

« Je suis désolé pour… ça. J'espère que tu as quand même passé une bonne soirée… » dit-il finalement tout en se levant pour partir.

« T'inquiète pas Thomas, c'était cool. Mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper en me faisant visiter l'énorme spa de ton hôtel. » répondit Rachel d'un ton nonchalant.

Thomas soupira en geignant contre les femmes, « ces vénales », avant de se rapprocher de Rachel pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui lança un sourire doux, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait enclencher la poignée, la voix de Rachel s'éleva dans son dos.

« Envoie-lui un message à ton copain. C'est stupide de rester dans une situation comme la vôtre. »

Thomas se retourna pour la dévisager, et il acquiesça lentement. Rachel était uniquement éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune et l'écran de son téléphone, et Thomas eut un rictus alors que sa ressemblance avec Teresa n'avait jamais été aussi prégnante. Même à l'autre bout du monde, son amie parvenait à lui donner des conseils avisés.

.

-X-

.

Une fois parvenu dans sa chambre, il prit une douche afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe et d'alcool qui lui collait à la peau. Après s'être mis en pyjama le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Chuck, qui dormait à poings fermés, il se glissa dans son lit.

Encore échaudé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il se décida finalement à envoyer ce message à Newt.

Inspirant profondément, il saisit son téléphone et l'alluma, tapant avec lenteur le code de déverrouillage lorsque le clavier s'afficha. Indifférent aux nombreuses notifications qui lui parvenait, il ouvrit les messages et cliqua sur la conversation de Newt.

Il esquissa un sourire en relisant leurs derniers messages, qui se résumaient plus ou moins à des listes de choses à faire, ou à des insultes pour une paire de chaussettes qui traîne.

Il commença à rédiger un message, sans trop savoir vers quoi il s'embarquait. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour trouver la bonne formulation, il lâcha un soupir d'agacement : chaque message qu'il écrivait lui semblait plus stupide que le précédent, et il supprima les quelques mots qu'il était parvenu à aligner.

Il venait de remplacer _« Hey Newt ! »_ par un _« Salut »_ plus sobre, quand une bulle s'afficha sur l'écran, lui indiquant que le destinataire était en train d'écrire. Son cœur rata un battement, et il quitta précipitamment l'application afin que Newt ne reçoive pas d'accusé de lecture après avoir envoyé son message.

Il verrouilla son téléphone et le jeta de l'autre côté de son lit comme s'il s'était brûlé, son souffle s'accélérant comme s'il venait de courir un 100m. Fixant l'objet comme un possédé, il frôla la crise cardiaque lorsque l'écran s'illumina pour lui indiquer qu'il avait reçu un message.

Après de longues minutes que Thomas passa complètement tétanisé, il finit par se ressaisir, le mot « PATHETIQUE » clignotant en fluo dans sa tête. Il s'empara avec précaution du téléphone, avec la même délicatesse que s'il eut s'agit d'une bombe prête à exploser.

Sans déverrouiller l'appareil, il afficha les dernières notifications, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace quand il lut le message que Newt lui avait envoyé.

 _« J'ai trouvé un vieux recueil de Dickinson dans une brocante aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé à toi, stupide Yankee. »_

Le ton se voulait léger, mais Thomas sentit sa bouche s'assécher en lisant les derniers mots. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires le submergeait alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une putain de ligne, deux phrases d'une impressionnante nonchalance.

Et pourtant.

Rien que par ce message, Thomas se prenait en pleine tronche l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par l'ambivalence de leur relation.

Depuis peu, les deux garçons s'étaient trouvés un nouveau passe-temps : la poésie. Tout était parti de leur découverte dans la bibliothèque du rayon Poésie, dans lequel ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds depuis le début de l'année. Newt s'était emparé d'un recueil de Baudelaire, et ils s'étaient amusés toute l'après-midi à se déclamer des poèmes sur tous les tons, à la place de rédiger leur dissertation de culture générale.

Tous les deux nés de parents anglophones, leurs conversations s'étaient rapidement orientées vers la littérature anglaise, et ils avaient souvent débattu sur le sujet, Thomas soutenant notamment que rien n'égalait la prose de Walt Whitman, l'un des chefs de file de la poésie américaine.

Et par ce message, Thomas se voyait renvoyé au souvenir de ces soirées qu'ils avaient passé enfoncés dans les imposants fauteuils de la bibliothèque, à lire silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, ne rompant la quiétude du moment que pour montrer à l'autre un passage qu'ils avaient particulièrement apprécié.

Mais au-delà de cette réminiscence qui s'imposait, c'était surtout la dernière partie du message qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Parce que Newt avait pensé à lui, malgré le silence radio qu'il lui avait imposé depuis deux semaines. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait traité de « stupide Yankee », ils se trouvaient au restaurant, et la main de Newt serrait la sienne.

Et parce que, là maintenant tout de suite, Thomas ne pouvait penser qu'au goût de cendre qui avait envahi sa bouche, et parce qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de trouver une réponse. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr que le message de Newt nécessite une réponse.

Chuck remua dans son lit, à l'autre bout de la chambre, et Thomas s'enfouit sous les draps afin de camoufler la lumière de l'écran du téléphone, réalisant qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin.

Relisant le message une dernière fois, il finit par taper rapidement une réponse et rangea aussitôt son téléphone dans sa table de chevet. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de trouver le sommeil, effaré par ses états d'âme de collégienne qui le poussaient à se prendre la tête pour trois mots sur un écran pixellisé.

Pendant ce temps, à 8000 kilomètres de là, sur l'écran du téléphone de Newt s'affichait un message qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.

 _Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi_.

* * *

 **Note bis** : A la semaine prochaine et surtout n'oubliez pas, sortez couverts !


	16. Wish you a merry Christmas

**Note** : Vous reprendrez bien une dose de soleil ? Nous revoici donc pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec la famille Edison.

Merci, merci encore de me suivre, de commenter, et de ne pas vous lasser… Et également merci à _**Akimichi**_ , ma muse, pour cette merveilleuse photo de couverture que je ne me lasse pas de contempler.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 – Wish you a merry Christmas**_

* * *

« Tu as _QUOI_?! »

Thomas grimaça alors que le rire hystérique de Teresa résonnait dans son téléphone.

Quand Teresa avait décroché, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Thomas avait été heureux de lui parler, vraiment. Cependant, maintenant que son amie semblait avoir oublié de respirer tellement elle riait, il n'était plus très sûr que cette garce lui manque tant que ça.

« Ne me force pas à le redire Tee. » grinça-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Soulagé de voir qu'aucun des clients de l'hôtel qui se prélassaient au bord de la piscine ne lui prêtait attention, il soupira en attendant que Teresa calme son fou rire.

« Attend, je récapitule. Tu couches avec une fille – sublime en passant, puisqu'elle me ressemble. Tu débandes en pensant à ton meilleur ami. Tu reçois un message dudit meilleur ami et tu lui réponds le message le plus cucul de toute la planète. T'es vraiment au top Tom. »

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre en fond, et Thomas commença à légèrement paniquer quand il entendit Teresa répondre à la personne qui lui parlait.

« Oh c'est Thomas, un ami de l'Institut. Il est con hein ? »

Thomas se racla la gorge, et demanda d'un ton sifflant « À qui tu parles ? »

« Oh à personne, c'est ma mère qui me demandait qui avait cette vie pourrie. »

« Génial... » marmonna Thomas, mortifié.

« Bon écoute Tom, c'est pas la mort. T'as reçu une réponse de Newt ? » demanda Teresa plus sérieusement, sentant que le sujet "mère trop curieuse" commençait à l'embarrasser.

« Nan pas encore. » répondit Thomas d'une voix morne.

Teresa soupira, puis lâcha d'un ton optimiste « Bon. Après tout, il est seulement 10 heures chez nous, on sait tous que pour Newt, les journées commencent à 14 heures du matin. »

Thomas laissa échapper un rire crispé, avant de se rembrunir.

« Tu crois que je dois m'excuser ? »

Un silence lui répondit, puis la voix moqueuse de Teresa s'éleva dans le combiné.

« Combien de fois il faudra que tu t'excuses avant que cette histoire ne roule correctement ? »

Thomas resta songeur quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Elle est un peu trop déséquilibrée cette histoire, pour rouler correctement. »

Teresa répondit du tac-au-tac : « C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ta troisième jambe qui va te servir de soutien, vu sa capacité à faiblir au plus mauvais moment... »

Et tandis que le hurlement de rire de la jeune femme transperçait le téléphone, Thomas commençait sérieusement à envisager de faire semblant de passer sous un tunnel.

Après une demi-heure de conversation supplémentaire, ponctuée de sous-entendus grivois de la part de Teresa et de "je vais raccrocher" doucereux de Thomas, les deux amis finirent par se dire au revoir.

Jouant distraitement avec son téléphone, Thomas resta songeur quelques instants, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là (ou plutôt ce midi-là), et qu'il avait vu l'accusé de lecture du message qu'il avait envoyé à Newt, son premier réflexe avait d'abord été de tenter de se noyer dans son café.

Ensuite, après avoir frôlé l'overdose de caféine en se resservant trois fois, il s'était finalement décidé à appeler Teresa, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit de meilleurs conseils que sa tasse désormais vide qui reposait à même le sol, à côté de son transat.

D'une voix atone, il lui avait tout raconté, du premier baiser dans la bibliothèque au dîner d'anniversaire foiré, le regard de Newt dans ce taxi fou et sa chute dans la rivière glacée.

Il avait vidé son sac, dépeignant sans détour la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi et ses émotions bidons à la lecture d'un simple message.

Et au moment où Teresa avait éclaté de rire, il avait compris pourquoi c'était elle entre tous qu'il avait appelée.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une autre réaction. Parce qu'il s'était déjà suffisamment lamenté sur son sort pour que quelqu'un d'autre en remette une couche.

Et aussi parce qu'elle seule entre tous était au courant d'un minimum de choses dans cette histoire.

Bon, OK, Aris semblait avoir quelques doutes, mais Thomas disposait encore de quelques neurones suffisamment fonctionnels pour rayer Aris de la liste des gens susceptibles d'être appelés en cas de crise existentielle. Surtout quand le nom de cette crise commençait par un N et finissait par Ewt.

Une haute silhouette se plaça devant le transat, cachant le soleil qui commençait à taper sur le visage de Thomas. Le garçon leva les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard tendre de sa mère, qui s'avançait vers lui, un cocktail à la main.

Il grimaça intérieurement quand elle s'assit sur la chaise longue sans un mot, et se prépara mentalement à la conversation gênante qui aurait lieu dans 3... 2... 1...

"Chuck m'a dit que tu étais rentré tard cette nuit ?" finit-elle par dire, son sourire devenant plus crispé.

Thomas réprima un haussement de sourcils surpris avant de répondre "Euh... Ouais, la soirée était sympa."

Il connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir que l'air sur son visage n'augurait rien de bon. Elle portait exactement le même quand elle le traînait dans des dîners mondains, juste avant d'engager une conversation dont l'issue heureuse dépendait uniquement du nombre d'informations confidentielles que son interlocuteur aurait lâché.

Avant que sa mère n'ait pu enchaîner, Thomas décida de prendre les devants pour que cette conversation se termine le plus rapidement possible.

« Ecoute maman, tu sais que Beth a tendance à débiter pas mal de conneries à la seconde… » commença-t-il, avant que sa mère ne le coupe d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour discuter de ça mon chéri. Que cette conversation ait eu un sens ou non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de mes affaires – du moins pour le moment. » lui dit-elle d'un ton affectueux. « Cela dit, sache que je désapprouve totalement ton langage jeune homme. » continua-t-elle, son sourire contredisant son froncement de sourcils sévère.

Un peu décontenancé, Thomas répondit en bafouillant un peu « Ah ? Hum eh bien, je t'écoute. »

Sa mère eut soudainement l'air quelque peu hésitant, et Thomas sut ce qu'elle allait dire au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche.

« J'ai eu ton père au téléphone ce matin… »

« Il ne vient pas, c'est ça ? » lâcha Thomas, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sa mère lui lança un regard contrit, avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce « Il pensait pouvoir se libérer une semaine, mais il a été appelé en urgence à Washington… Tu connais comme moi le résultat des présidentielles américaines. »

Avisant l'air désolé de sa mère, Thomas haussa les épaules avec résignation. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et probablement pas la dernière, qu'il passait les fêtes de fin d'année en l'absence de son père.

C'était triste à dire, mais il s'était habitué à considérer son père comme un courant d'air, partant tôt le matin et réapparaissant tard le soir, continuellement enfermé dans des bureaux austères ou en déplacement professionnel. De temps à autres, le grand Phillipe Edison gratifiait sa famille de sa présence, embrassant sa femme, serrant l'épaule de Thomas avec affection, avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de cravates en soie et de costumes sur-mesure.

Certes, l'homme n'oubliait jamais les anniversaires et les fêtes, et Thomas avait souvent voyagé, accompagnant son père lors de déplacements plus ou moins officiels. Mais il avait parfois l'impression que son père faisait plus office d'agence de voyages que de parent.

Toutes les décisions importantes passaient néanmoins par son père, et Thomas le tenait en grande estime, même s'il n'aurait occupé son poste pour rien au monde. Il savait que son père l'avait à peine vu grandir, et il le surprenait parfois à le détailler, semblant se demander quand est-ce que son petit garçon, qu'il emmenait jouer au baseball avec les juniors, était devenu ce jeune homme capable de tenir une discussion entière lors des longs dîners protocolaires auxquels il traînait sa famille.

« Je sais maman. » finit-il par répondre avec fatalisme.

L'air surpris de sa mère ne lui échappa pas, et il continua d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué « J'ai passé l'âge de faire la gueule parce que papa ne peut pas se libérer une semaine de vacances. J'espère que je pourrais le voir au moins avant la rentrée. »

Sa mère pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

Retenant un soupir, Thomas reprit alors neutrement « Hé bien, je le verrai sûrement cet été alors. »

Il déposa une main amicale sur le bras de sa mère, et ils se sourirent.

Puis, Iris se leva, s'apprêtant à retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour échapper à la chaleur, qui se faisait de plus en plus caniculaire, et se stoppa à un mètre du transat, sur lequel Thomas venait de se rallonger dans le but de faire un somme.

« Au fait Thomas, ton ami est le bienvenu à la maison, lorsque nous serons de retour à Paris. » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux, avant de s'éloigner.

Stoïque, Thomas encaissa la pique avant d'enfoncer son panama sur sa tête. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas près de ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

.

-X-

.

Le soir venu, toute la famille se retrouva dans le salon de la suite que se partageaient Iris et Joséphine.

Thomas et Beth s'étaient cordialement ignorés toute la journée, malgré Chuck qui tentait de jouer les intermédiaires afin de détendre l'ambiance. Leurs mères avaient abandonné l'idée de les réconcilier, se contentant d'observer par-dessus leurs lunettes de soleil les regards meurtriers que leurs enfants se lançaient.

Thomas était particulièrement fier de lui. Il était resté digne, résistant à la tentation de commettre un meurtre sanglant lorsque Beth lui avait envoyé par message plusieurs captures d'écran de pornos gays, alors qu'ils se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la table à manger.

Certes, seule la perspective de devoir nettoyer derrière l'avait empêché de planter son couteau à beurre dans le visage disgracieux de sa cousine. Il s'était donc contenté de lui demander si son père serait intéressé de connaître la teneur des vidéos qu'elle regardait, et il avait lâché un sourire victorieux alors que Beth posait son téléphone sur la table, coupant court à la discussion virtuelle.

Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, sa cousine était le cadet de ses préoccupations alors que l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux de Noël approchait. La famille avait mangé avec le reste des touristes européens dans la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel, mais le repas avait été rapidement expédié, la chaleur étouffante des Maldives réduisant leur intérêt pour les plats traditionnels des fêtes de fin d'année.

L'estomac encore lourd du saumon fumé dont ils s'étaient gavés, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres afin de récupérer les cadeaux qui étaient soigneusement stockés dans leurs valises.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, Thomas avait également prévu quelque chose pour Beth, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il déposa son paquet devant elle, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage quand il avisa la légère inquiétude qui se peignait sur son visage.

A vrai dire, c'était Newt qui était à l'origine de cette idée merveilleuse. Une froide après-midi de Novembre à l'Institut, Thomas s'était retrouvé dans la salle commune avec Minho et Newt afin de choisir et commander les cadeaux de Noël.

Après que Thomas ait raconté sa relation un peu houleuse avec sa cousine, les trois garçons avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à lister les pires cadeaux qu'il pourrait lui offrir, du livre intitulé « Comment se faire des amis » à la crème dépilatoire spéciale visage, et Thomas s'était presque décidé pour lui offrir ce mignon petit porte-clé en forme de crotte quand Newt lui avait fait remarquer que dépenser vingt euros frais de port compris dans un truc aussi moche n'en valait peut-être pas la peine.

Alors ils avaient cherché encore.

Et finalement, ils avaient fini par trouver le cadeau idéal. Thomas avait payé encore plus cher que pour le porte-clé, mais maintenant que le paquet reposait aux pieds de Beth, il ne regrettait rien.

Sa cousine le remercia du bout des lèvres, et chacun retourna à sa place avant de commencer à déchirer les emballages.

Trente secondes plus tard, la salle résonnait des cris de joie de Chuck, qui serrait dans ses bras le maillot de baseball dédicacé que Joséphine lui avait offert, coiffé d'une nouvelle casquette qu'Iris lui avait ramené de son dernier voyage aux Etats-Unis.

Thomas chaussait d'un air ravi ses nouvelles baskets, tout expliquant à sa mère que les billets d'opéra qu'il lui avait obtenu pouvaient s'échanger dans le cas où son père ne serait pas encore rentré à cette date, quand un cri de rage retentit au milieu des discussions affables.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Beth, le visage déformé par le dégoût, tenant dans ses mains tremblantes le cadeau de Thomas. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire mauvais, alors que sa mère attrapait le mug aux horribles couleurs criardes afin de lire ce qui y était inscrit.

« _Ne cesse jamais d'être Bete_. » déchiffra Iris, avant de se tourner vers Thomas pour le questionner du regard.

« Oups, on dirait qu'ils ont fait une faute au moment de l'impression… » répondit Thomas d'un ton faussement désolé, qui ne convainquit personne dans la pièce.

Beth arracha le mug des mains de sa tante avant de se rapprocher de Thomas, la voix frémissante de fureur « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais si tu savais où tu peux mettre ton cadeau de merde… »

Thomas répondit d'un ton narquois « Je te laisse ce privilège ma chère cousine, je m'en voudrais de te priver de ce plaisir, ça avait l'air de plutôt t'emballer ce midi. »

La tasse vola à travers la pièce, avant de se fracasser violemment sur le carrelage en se brisant. Joséphine fit mine d'avancer vers Beth, mais Iris l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, guettant les deux adolescents qui se fixaient avec colère.

« Je crois que tu confonds avec toi, _mon cher cousin_ , » siffla Beth entre ses dents, « se prendre des trucs dans le cul, c'est plutôt ton truc à toi non ? »

Avant que Thomas ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, sa main volait vers le visage de sa cousine. Joséphine lâcha un cri avant de se précipiter vers eux, tandis que Beth se reculait, sous le choc de la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« T'es vraiment un pauvre type ! » cracha-t-elle, « comme quoi, y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

Alors que Thomas faisait un pas vers elle, sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas vu se rapprocher, lui posa une main sur le bras et lui dit d'un ton froid « Thomas. La chambre. Tout de suite. »

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Beth, qui lui montrait son majeur, Thomas se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas rageur.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se jeta sur le lit, tentant de se calmer avec peine. Toute la joie malsaine qu'il avait ressenti en voyant sa cousine déballer son cadeau s'était envolée, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de retourner dans le salon emplâtrer la tête de cette sale garce dans une des baies vitrées.

Cependant, alors qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer d'un claquement, toute la colère en lui redescendit immédiatement, et il soupira en songeant au mauvais quart d'heure qu'il allait maintenant passer.

« _Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?_ » siffla sa mère en se plantant devant lui.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour se défendre, Iris continua sur le même ton « Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ déçue Thomas. Je pensais t'avoir élevé correctement, mais apparemment je me trompais. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors qu'Iris fixait Thomas, une lueur de déception clairement visible au fond des yeux.

Thomas détourna le regard avant de soupirer « Je suppose que dire qu'elle m'a cherché ne constitue pas une excuse… »

« Tu supposes bien. » trancha Iris d'un ton dur.

Thomas s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de tenter de s'expliquer, l'agacement pointant dans sa voix « Mais elle n'a pas arrêté depuis le début du voyage ! Depuis une semaine elle me provoque sans arrêt, avec ses insultes bidons et ses sous-entendus merdiques ! »

Iris haussa un sourcil hautain avant de répondre « Donc, à des insultes d'une gamine de 15 ans, tu réponds par la violence ? »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, incapable de se trouver une excuse convenable.

« De plus, je ne savais pas que sous-entendre d'une personne qu'elle est homosexuelle relevait de l'insulte pour toi. Non content d'être violent, te voilà également devenu intolérant ? Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter de tes fréquentations à l'Institut. » continua sa mère d'un ton polaire.

Les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures neuves, Thomas marmonna « Désolé maman… ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Je l'espère bien Thomas. » répondit Iris. « Maintenant, tu vas retourner dans le salon et t'excuser auprès de Beth. Ensuite, nous finirons cette soirée en famille dans une ambiance convenable, et tu retourneras ensuite dans ta chambre afin de réfléchir sur tes réactions épidermiques à la moindre mention de… »

Thomas sentit sa mère hésiter, avant de finir sa phrase « …de ton orientation sexuelle. »

Il releva les yeux, croisant le regard de sa mère qui s'était adouci, laissant maintenant place à une once de compassion.

Se levant du lit, il se rapprocha de sa mère, cherchant ses mots « Ecoute maman, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment… »

Iris le coupa doucement « Chaque chose en son temps Thomas. Va t'excuser d'abord. »

Et c'est en serrant les dents que Thomas s'exécuta, réfrénant son envie de faire ravaler le sourire satisfait que Beth arborait en acceptant ses excuses d'un ton onctueux.

Il nota cependant que les éclats du mug brisé avaient disparu, et que les yeux de Joséphine étaient rouges, signe qu'une discussion loin d'être agréable s'était tenue dans le salon durant son entrevue dans la chambre avec sa mère.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement, sans que néanmoins ne disparaisse cette tension sous-jacente qui rythmait leur séjour depuis leur atterrissage.

Thomas, Chuck et Beth quittèrent la suite plusieurs heures plus tard, regagnant leurs chambres mitoyennes. Thomas allait s'engager à la suite de Chuck, quand une voix l'appela derrière son dos.

Se retournant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Beth, qui semblait avoir abandonné le masque de mépris continuellement peint sur son visage, remplacé par un air mal assuré que Thomas découvrait pour la première fois.

« Je, euh… » commença Beth avec hésitation.

Thomas haussa un sourcil interrogateur, dans la plus parfaite imitation de la mimique de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble, Newt et toi. » continua l'adolescente, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre sous l'effet de la gêne.

Puis, avant que Thomas ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Secouant la tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Thomas rentra également dans la sienne.

Après tout, ce devait être la forme la plus proche d'un « désolé » qu'il pourrait obtenir de Beth.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Certes, Newt est aux abonnés absents dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer l'occasion de décrire une dispute entre Beth et Thomas. On sait tous comment se déroulent les repas de Noël en famille, haha.

Retour de Newtie duty free dans le prochain chapitre !


	17. I always regret midnight decisions

**Note** : une private joke est insérée dans ce chapitre. Dédicace à toutes les Manon qui ont connu la douleur de se voir appeler Marion au moins une fois dans leur vie (et spéciale dédicace à ma Marion à moi)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, que vous soyez identifié ou anonyme ( ** _Flore, Guest_** , merci !), et surtout merci à **_AKIMICHI_** , qui a laissé la 100ème review (ce qui n'était pas du tout prémédité, non non non), donc pour la remercier je propose que nous lui offrions tous des sachets de semoule, qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Keur sur vous tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 – I always regret midnight decisions**_

* * *

Quand Thomas sortit de l'avion, quelques jours après ce réveillon agité, la première chose qui l'accueillit fut une énorme bouffée d'air froid et une grande rafale de pluie. Remontant le col de son manteau, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le terminal de l'aéroport, pestant contre le temps parisien.

Dans la berline noire qui les ramenait à la maison, Thomas observa les immeubles gris qui s'égrenaient le long des grands boulevards à travers la vitre, un peu décontenancé par ce changement brutal de paysage et de météo.

Une petite quinzaine d'heures auparavant, il faisait ses adieux à Rachel sous un soleil de plomb, acceptant sans broncher les embrassades baveuses de ses petits frères, et il se retrouvait maintenant dans la grisaille monotone de la capitale, détonnant au milieu des habitants par la marque de ses lunettes de soleil.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses cousins, qui arboraient la même expression blasée que lui, il poussa un long soupir avant de reporter son attention sur la rue.

C'était définitif, il voulait y retourner.

Retourner cramer au soleil sur la plage avec Rachel, retourner faire des batailles d'eau dans la piscine avec Chuck, retourner dans ce coin de paradis hors du temps. Bon sang, il voulait même retourner à ces repas à l'ambiance encore un peu tendue, Beth et lui se regardant en chiens de faïence au-dessus de leur salade composée.

Après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable, la voiture s'arrêta finalement en face de l'immeuble cossu dans lequel Beth et Chuck habitaient, suivie de près par le deuxième taxi dans lequel se trouvaient leurs mères.

Thomas sortit de la berline à la suite de ses cousins, afin de leur dire au revoir. Joséphine le serra dans ses bras, et il sentit la boule dans sa gorge s'agrandir au moment où Chuck se jeta sur lui, des trémolos dans la voix alors qu'il lui demandait quand ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir.

Thomas savait que son départ pour l'Institut avait fait énormément de peine à Chuck. Malgré leur différence d'âge, les deux garçons passaient énormément de temps ensemble lorsqu'il habitait à Paris, et Chuck souffrait de cette séparation imposée. Curieusement, le jeune garçon se montrait incapable de nouer une quelconque relation amicale avec les gens de son âge, préférant de loin la compagnie des adolescents plus âgés, et Thomas avait conscience que son départ avait entraîné pour Chuck un isolement forcé, faisant grandir davantage la sensation de culpabilité qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Il se pencha vers lui, l'entraînant dans une forte étreinte tout en lui promettant qu'ils se verraient avant son départ de l'Institut. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne pour savoir s'il pouvait inviter son cousin passer quelques jours à l'école pendant les prochaines vacances, durant lesquelles il était quasiment certain qu'il ne rentrerait pas.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chuck tout en se redressant, serrant légèrement son étreinte en entendant les sanglots silencieux du garçon.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Beth, qui venait de finir de vider le coffre des voitures des bagages qui les encombraient. La jeune fille posa les valises sur le trottoir, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ils restèrent face à face quelques instants, se jaugeant d'un air mal assuré.

Finalement, Beth tendit la main d'un mouvement brusque, tout en marmonnant « Merci pour ces vacances Thomas et… Euh… Désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

Thomas se saisit de la main de sa cousine, avant de l'attirer à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Parce que malgré son comportement et les bassesses qu'elle avait pu lui faire, elle restait sa cousine, celle avec qui il avait cherché les œufs de Pâques dans le jardin étant petit, avec qui il ouvert ses cadeaux à chaque Noël, avec qui il avait comploté dans le dos de Chuck, celle qui peuplait toutes ses photos d'enfance, et celle pour qui, malgré tout, subsisterait toujours en lui une part d'affection.

Affection bien cachée pour le moment certes, mais tout de même.

Après tout, le sang est plus épais que l'eau, dit-on.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé aussi longtemps que dura leur étreinte, et Thomas finit par se reculer en lui accordant un signe de tête. Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Beth, qui se détourna pour attraper son sac, et s'éloigna afin de rentrer dans l'immeuble à la suite de Joséphine.

Remontant dans le taxi après un dernier câlin à Chuck, Thomas s'installa aux côtés de sa mère, qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. » dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

Thomas ne répondit pas, mais un sourire similaire à celui de sa mère s'étalait sur son visage. Même si son geste ne signait pas vraiment le début d'une réconciliation entre Beth et lui, il avait au moins le mérite de témoigner de sa maturité. _Contrairement à sa cousine_. Et toc.

.

-X-

.

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas était enfoui dans les épaisses couvertures qui recouvraient son lit, sa nostalgie des vacances remplacée par la sombre impression qu'il allait exploser d'avoir trop mangé.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir déposé ses valises et été salué en coup de vent par son père, qui lui avait décoché une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'envoler vers une réunion importante, il avait été invité au restaurant par ses amis de lycée, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis août.

Une petite partie de son ancienne bande s'était réunie dans une brasserie du 5ème arrondissement où ils avaient auparavant l'habitude de se retrouver entre deux cours, et Thomas avait tenté de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant ses quatre mois d'enfermement à l'Institut.

Un peu perdu, il avait écouté ses amis lui raconter leurs cours, les ragots qu'il avait pu manquer, les couples qui se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré des soirées et des sorties.

De nombreuses filières étaient représentées, ses amis se trouvant presque tous dans des établissements différents, mais jamais il ne s'était senti autant décalé, devant cette avalanche de prénoms nouveaux, de lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et de délires auxquels il n'avait pas participé.

Cependant, son malaise s'agrandit encore alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, avides d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange école dans laquelle il avait été envoyé. Il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de savoir par quoi commencer, et il réalisa que la seule chose dont il avait vraiment envie de parler relativement à l'Institut, c'était de Newt.

Son hésitation était perceptible, et l'arrivée du serveur qui leur amenait leurs plats fut plus que bienvenue. Thomas se plongea dans son risotto, le temps de rassembler correctement ses idées. Il savait que ses amis étaient loin d'être intolérants, mais il préférait savoir lui-même où il en était avant d'informer la totalité de ses connaissances de ce petit _quelque chose_ qu'il vivait avec un garçon.

Repensant à son absence totale de contrôle lors de sa dernière soirée passée avec Newt, la honte lui brûla les joues alors qu'il mastiquait difficilement son repas, feignant de rire aux plaisanteries de ses amis sur la vie en internat et les tarés qu'il avait dû rencontrer dans cette école pour surdoués.

Quand il ne put plus se réfugier derrière son assiette, désormais vide, il se racla la gorge devant les questions pressantes de ses amis, et commença à raconter sa vie à l'Institut, les cours qu'il y suivait, les rencontres qu'il y avait fait.

Et pendant qu'il parlait, ses amis l'écoutant religieusement, il sentit une vague brutale de nostalgie s'emparer de lui à la mention de tous ces souvenirs. Il n'était parti que depuis une semaine, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans le château depuis des mois. Et tout ça lui manquait.

Les entraînements d'athlétisme où Minho semblait décidé à lui faire cracher ses poumons lui manquaient. Les séances de révisions interminables dans la salle commune des journalistes lui manquaient. Les repas bruyants dans le réfectoire bondé lui manquaient.

Les moments qu'il passait avec Newt lui manquaient.

Quand il eut fini de raconter son quotidien, une lueur de jalousie brillait dans les yeux de ses amis, et un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Autant pour les tarés de l'école de surdoués.

Quand Thomas était rentré chez lui par le dernier métro, il avait grimacé en retrouvant l'odeur habituelle d'urine et de pollution qui régnait dans les couloirs. Rejoignant la surface avec soulagement, il s'était arrêté sur le bord des Champs-Elysées, pour contempler l'Arc de Triomphe illuminé, les dômes du Grand Palais et le pont Alexandre III au loin.

Demain, il téléphonerait à Newt.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain, un éclatant soleil brillait dans le ciel parisien – une fois n'est pas coutume – et Thomas s'étira dans son immense lit, profitant du format king size pour s'étaler de tout son long. Il devait se l'avouer, il était content d'être rentré uniquement pour profiter de ce matelas, qui le changeait agréablement de son lit étroit de l'Institut.

Alors que sa promesse de contacter Newt lui revenait en mémoire, il se saisit de son téléphone, pour y découvrir plusieurs appels manqués de connaissances parisiennes. Il répondit distraitement aux messages qu'on lui avait laissé tout en essayant de s'habiller, puis il se dirigea vers le salon, d'où provenait des éclats de voix.

Arrivé dans l'immense pièce, il soupira en constatant que ses grands-parents avaient décidé de leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Abandonnant son téléphone sur une table basse, il se laissa embrasser par le vieux couple avec diplomatie, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son départ pour l'Institut.

Bombardé de questions, c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, lui indiquant que ses amis l'attendaient en bas de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était l'ambassade.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté des griffes de ses grands-parents, et se précipita dans les couloirs après avoir revêtu son énorme doudoune, sa confiance dans le temps parisien étant quelque peu limitée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait ses amis sur le trottoir, et il se laissa entraîner avec enthousiasme, sans chercher à dissimuler son plaisir de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il réalisait que leurs pas les menaient vers l'esplanade des Invalides, son sourire perdit de plus en plus de sa vigueur.

Une sensation de malaise l'étreignit alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le pont Alexandre III, et son regard se porta sur les immeubles qui bordaient l'esplanade, bien trop conscient que Newt devait se trouver dans l'un d'eux. L'angoisse le submergeait alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il n'était pas prêt pour une confrontation entre eux.

Cette semaine loin de tout sur une île paradisiaque avait presque suffit à le convaincre que cette histoire avec Newt n'était pas si grave que ça, mais maintenant que l'hypothèse d'une rencontre imminente se précisait, il n'était plus sûr _du tout_ de ses convictions.

Secouant la tête, il se fustigea mentalement de flipper autant, alors que les probabilités de tomber sur Newt, même si proche de son domicile, étaient quasiment réduites à néant.

 _Ce serait quand même un sacré manque de chance._

Alors que Thomas dévisageait chacune des personnes qui avançaient à leur rencontre sur le trottoir, un de ses amis lui désigna la Tour Eiffel sur sa droite, dans le prolongement de la Seine, et il tourna la tête en riant pour saluer la dame de fer.

Et une décharge électrique le pétrifia sur place.

Là, à dix mètres de lui, de l'autre côté du pont, Newt marchait d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée, un énorme sac de voyage dans les bras.

Sans cesser de marcher, d'un pas raide et automatique, Thomas le suivit des yeux, la gorge soudainement sèche. Son cerveau s'était subitement mis sur pause, et il fut incapable d'esquisser un geste alors qu'il regardait le garçon s'éloigner.

Il détailla la fine silhouette, la veste en cuir fourrée qu'il lui piquait parfois quand ils sortaient fumer, les bottines beiges qui prenaient l'eau mais que Newt s'obstinait à porter.

Chaque détail lui revenait avec une acuité et une précision douloureuse, et il haleta alors que les rayons du soleil dansaient sur la chevelure claire de Newt, uniquement stoppés dans leur course par l'énorme casque audio que le garçon portait. Et Thomas savait que le volume de sa musique devait être indécemment fort, comme toujours.

 _Dingue de voir comment les choses semblent immuables par moment._

Apercevoir Newt dans cet environnement inhabituel, hors du cadre de l'Institut, lui semblait tellement décalé qu'il était absolument incapable de réagir.

Au bout de longues minutes, son cerveau se remit en état de marche, et il fit volte-face pour se lancer à la poursuite de Newt, ignorant les exclamations surprises de ses amis.

Il hurla son prénom, tentant de traverser la route en vain, bloqué par le flot de la circulation qui s'était fait plus dense à l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Malgré les coups de klaxon, il parvint finalement de l'autre côté après avoir piqué un sprint entre les voitures, essuyant de nombreuses insultes rageuses de la part des automobilistes pressés.

Il courut dans la direction où avait disparu Newt, le souffle coupé par son effort soudain. Sa doudoune lui tenait horriblement chaud alors qu'il arrivait au bout du pont, scrutant désespérément les rues adjacentes, sans apercevoir le moindre éclat blond.

Il jura brutalement, faisant sursauter les passants, qui s'écartèrent de ce jeune homme un peu fou. Thomas avait du mal à croire aux coïncidences, le destin étant rarement aussi paresseux, et il savait que cette rencontre fortuite était plus qu'un signe que lui envoyait l'Univers.

C'était un putain de coup de pied aux fesses qu'il venait de se prendre, et il avait été incapable de saisir sa chance.

La mort dans l'âme, il rejoignit ses amis qui étaient allés s'installer à la terrasse d'un bar jouxtant la Seine. Evidemment, ces derniers ne manquèrent pas de le questionner sur son départ éclair, et évidemment il se fit charrier sur les accents désespérés de sa voix alors qu'il appelait ce « Newt » inconnu au bataillon.

Encore une fois, c'est une serveuse qui vint au secours de Thomas en venant prendre leurs commandes, et il tenta de distraire l'attention de ses amis en saluant la jeune femme, déchiffrant le prénom écrit sur son badge.

« Bonjour Marion ! » lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux, ignorant les commentaires de ses traîtres de potes, qui ne manquèrent pas de relever sa piètre tentative de changer de conversation.

La serveuse baissa les yeux sur son badge avant de répondre avec une moue désolée « Oh non, moi c'est Manon mais ils ont fait une erreur… »

Thomas manqua de s'étouffer avec la cacahuète qu'il venait d'avaler, et il ferma brièvement les yeux, une réminiscence d'odeur de burger lui parvenant jusqu'aux narines, tandis qu'il lui semblait entendre le roulis des patins à roulette sur le carrelage à damiers du dinner.

Si un simple prénom sur un badge suffisait à lui rappeler de tels souvenirs, c'était clairement le signe qu'il était définitivement perdu.

Maudissant sa voix d'être aussi faible alors qu'il passait sa commande, il se plongea dans la contemplation de la carte, feignant d'ignorer les sourires carnassiers de ses amis autour de la table.

« Alooooors… C'est qui ce Newt ? »

Thomas soupira avant de relever les yeux. C'était ce qui arrivait généralement quand on se donnait en spectacle : on devait rendre des comptes à la fin du show.

.

-X-

.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Newt, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors merci de laisser un message. »

 _Après avoir enregistré votre message, si vous souhaitez le modifier, tapez dièse._

« Euh salut Newt, c'est Thomas... Je me disais que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on avait pas parlé et... Euh... »

Thomas soupira devant son incapacité à aligner trois mots sans bafouiller, avant d'appuyer brutalement sur dièse. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler le vide, et sentit une grande lassitude s'emparer de lui alors que le répondeur enregistrait son hésitation. Alors finalement, il se lança.

« Allo Newt, c'est moi. Je sais que c'est pas facile entre nous deux ces temps-ci, mais je voulais quand même prendre de tes nouvelles, et comme tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message, j'ai préféré t'appeler. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manquais, un peu. Énormément en fait. Notre complicité me manque, et j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver à faire le point dans ma tête, uniquement pour te retrouver. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qui se passe actuellement, mais faut que tu saches que ça me blesse autant que toi. Voilà, ne me rappelle pas quand tu auras reçu ce message, parce que rien que le fait d'entendre ta voix me fait mal. »

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la chambre, puis Thomas soupira, une énième fois.

 _(Dièse)_

« Hey Newt c'est Thomas. Rappelle-moi si tu veux. À plus. »

Il raccrocha brutalement, et lança son téléphone à l'autre bout du lit,

Deux jours qu'il avait croisé Newt sur ce pont, et pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à le joindre, se heurtant sans relâche à la messagerie. Au départ, il n'avait pas osé laisser de message, mais maintenant que le répondeur s'enclenchait sans qu'aucune tonalité n'ait retentit, il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

Thomas n'était pas du genre paranoïaque, et il pouvait comprendre que Newt ne souhaite pas lui répondre, mais seules deux explications s'imposaient actuellement : soit le blond avait éteint son téléphone, soit il avait bloqué son numéro.

Si la première solution était étrange, sachant que Newt vivait quasiment greffé à son téléphone, la deuxième était carrément vexante.

Tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête, une idée lui vint finalement à l'esprit.

Un mois plus tôt environ, Newt et lui s'étaient échangé leurs adresses postales respectives, dans le but de s'envoyer des cartes durant les vacances.

Évidemment, durant sa semaine aux Maldives et compte tenu de la situation, Thomas avait hésité à envoyer la carte, et le morceau de carton reposait sagement dans son sac, vierge de toute écriture. Il avait été tout bonnement incapable de la poster, ni même de l'écrire.

Néanmoins, il savait que quelque part au milieu des messages échangés avec Newt se trouvait son adresse. Et après s'être heurté à la voix préenregistrée du blond pendant deux jours, il avait besoin de plus que ces quelques mots impersonnels articulés sur un répondeur, d'une voix faussement aimable.

Déroulant fébrilement le fil de leur conversation, Thomas se faisait l'effet d'un drogué en manque, recherchant l'adresse de son dealer pour récupérer sa dose de came. Alors qu'il copiait l'adresse sur l'application GPS, il réfréna la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il était, au fond.

Il sortit de l'ambassade avec discrétion, passant par les couloirs dépourvus d'alarme, afin d'éviter de réveiller l'intégralité du bâtiment comme il avait déjà pu le faire les premières fois où il avait tenté de s'éclipser en douce.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il sentit la morsure du froid s'infiltrer sous son sweat-shirt aux couleurs de l'Institut, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à enfiler un manteau dans sa précipitation à mettre son idée à exécution. Il hâta le pas afin de se réchauffer, évitant par la force de l'habitude les nombreux passants qui peuplaient encore à cette heure-ci les rues parisiennes.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa marche devenait de plus en plus rapide, et il ne réalisa s'être mis à courir comme un forcené qu'au moment où une forte bourrasque lui gifla le visage, alors qu'il traversait le pont Alexandre III.

La mâchoire crispée d'appréhension, c'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva au pied de l'immeuble de Newt, en bordure de l'esplanade des Invalides.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'il déchiffrait les noms inscrits sur l'interphone, qu'il réalisa que son plan souffrait d'une faille qu'il avait jusque-là mise à l'écart : sachant que Newt vivait avec sa mère, il ne pouvait décemment pas sonner à la porte à une heure aussi tardive.

Il recula de quelques mètres afin de vérifier si certaines fenêtres étaient allumées, dans l'espoir un peu fou d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds qui lui donnerait la force d'appuyer sur le bouton où s'étalait le nom ISAAC en caractères gras. Après tout, s'il avait réussi à croiser Newt totalement par hasard en plein Paris, il aurait été logique de le voir à la fenêtre de son propre appartement.

Il scrutait la façade avec attention quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Baissant les yeux sur la porte, il aperçut une vieille dame, probablement la gardienne de l'immeuble, sortir sur le palier en traînant derrière elle une lourde poubelle de ville.

Sautant sur l'occasion, il s'approcha d'elle en la saluant. La vieille dame le dévisagea d'un air méfiant sans lui répondre, et le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit alors qu'il retrouvait là le caractère habituel des parisiens.

Sans se démonter, il demanda « Je suis un ami de Newt ! On devait se voir mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles, savez-vous s'ils sont partis en vacances ? »

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le meilleur mensonge qui soit sorti de sa bouche, et la gardienne ne semblait pas réellement convaincue, néanmoins un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand elle lui répondit, un peu plus aimablement « Newt, le petit Newton ? C'est un garçon charmant ! »

 _Je sais qu'il est charmant grand-mère, pas la peine de confirmer,_ grinça Thomas dans son for intérieur. Il nota l'information pour plus tard, ricanant à l'idée de charrier Newt sur sa capacité à séduire jeunes étudiants, chevaux mangeurs d'hommes et gardiennes acariâtres. _Quand ils seraient réconciliés._

Alors que sa tâche première lui revenait à l'esprit, il répondit d'une voix où se dissimulaient des accents d'urgence « Je vois que nous parlons bien du même ! Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? »

La vieille dame secoua la tête d'un air désolé, et Thomas sentit une angoisse sourde s'insuffler dans ses veines.

« Je ne les ai pas vus depuis au moins deux ou trois jours… Probablement repartis dans leur famille, je n'ai pas eu de message… » dit-elle lentement, réfléchissant tandis qu'elle parlait.

Thomas réprima un juron, avant de remercier la grand-mère avec un sourire, et tourna les talons tout en traînant derrière lui l'énorme poubelle, déposant son fardeau au bord du trottoir avec les autres.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête à la gardienne qui le remerciait de l'avoir aidée, et il rentra chez lui d'un pas morose, inconscient du vent qui s'engouffrait dans son col et dans ses manches. Les mains dans les poches, il observa quelques minutes la Seine couler, posté à l'endroit-même où deux jours plus tôt, Newt marchait d'un pas rapide vers une destination inconnue.

 _Deux ou trois jours qu'ils avaient disparu._

A croire qu'ils étaient morts.

.

-X-

.

Le 31 décembre, quand l'horloge de son téléphone afficha 23h55, Thomas était, d'une manière fort peu surprenante pour un nouvel an, complètement bourré.

Il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt dans l'immense appartement d'un ami à lui, réquisitionné pour l'occasion et dont les meubles en bois précieux avaient été poussés contre les murs.

La bande d'adolescents s'était gavée de pizzas qu'ils avaient commandé par téléphone et attendu pendant plus d'une heure, avant de commencer à boire. Et comme tout fêtard qui se respecte, ils avaient bu _beaucoup_ pour rattraper leur retard, et Thomas sentait déjà son estomac commencer à se rebeller alors que minuit n'avait même pas encore sonné.

Il tituba sur le chemin du balcon, et franchit avec difficulté la baie vitrée pour tenter de trouver un peu d'air frais, loin de l'atmosphère enfumée du salon, envahie par des relents de cigarette et d'autres produits plus ou moins légaux.

Un cri attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil dans l'appartement. Apparemment, le décompte pour la nouvelle année venait de commencer. Il se rapprocha des autres, effectuant en sens inverse le parcours qu'il venait péniblement de faire, et se laissa entraîner par ce curieux mouvement populaire consistant à hurler de façon plus ou moins cohérente les dernières secondes qui séparaient les deux années.

Thomas se laissa serrer dans des dizaines de bras enthousiastes, et embrassa mollement les paires de joues qu'on lui tendait, un peu distrait par les cris de joie qui résonnaient dans la rue par la baie vitrée ouverte. Il n'avait jamais compris l'euphorie qui s'emparait des foules lors du passage à la nouvelle année, mais toute occasion pour faire la fête était la bienvenue.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il retourna sur le balcon, échappant aux manifestations bruyantes du comité qui se trémoussait dans le salon.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses dues au fait qu'il voyait relativement flou, il finit enfin par décrocher, et grimaça lorsque la voix perçante de Teresa retentit dans le combiné.

« BONNE ANNEE MON CHAAAAAAAAAAT ! »

Il bredouilla un vague remerciement, la bouche ankylosée par l'alcool, et resta hébété quelques instants tandis que Teresa lui racontait sa soirée, dans un langage que seules les personnes très bourrées peuvent comprendre.

Visiblement, il ne l'était pas assez, car il peinait à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans les propos incompréhensibles de la jeune femme, saisissant uniquement quelques bribes de mots. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle passait apparemment son nouvel an sur les berges d'un quelconque fleuve, mais son attention redevint maximum quand il entendit le mot « Newt » entre deux hurlements joyeux.

Il lui demanda de répéter, et ses dents se serrèrent quand elle lui dit « Je te demandais si tu avais réussi à joindre Newt ! »

Il marmonna en guise de réponse « Je… Nan, j'ai pas essayé. »

Teresa lui répondit du tac-au-tac « Bah alors tu attends quoi ? On s'appelle bientôt, bisous Tom-Tom ! » avant de raccrocher brutalement, sans que Thomas ne puisse s'offusquer de ce surnom infâme.

Il resta un moment les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, ignorant les notifications qui affluaient en lui apportant les meilleurs vœux possibles (quelle connerie). Il se secoua finalement, faisant défiler la liste de ses appels pour y retrouver Newt, avant d'appuyer sur le contact sans se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

De toute manière, il tomberait très probablement sur la messagerie, et il n'aurait qu'à laisser un message comme toutes les fois précédentes et…

« Allo ? »

Le cerveau de Thomas se déconnecta quand la voix de Newt résonna dans l'appareil.

« Thomas ? »

« Newt ? » lâcha finalement Thomas, incrédule.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du mauvais numéro. » grinça Newt à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir Thomas de sa torpeur.

« Euh je… Non ! Bonne année mon… Euh, Newt. » bégaya Thomas, un peu pris de court. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Newt finisse par décrocher, habitué depuis plusieurs jours à n'être accueilli que par un répondeur, et il se sentait brutalement intimidé par cette confrontation qu'il n'attendait plus.

Tentant maladroitement de s'accouder au garde-fou en fer qui bordait le balcon, son coude glissa alors que Newt répondait d'une voix neutre « Ah oui il est minuit en France… Merci Thomas, toi aussi. »

« Tu vas bien ? » tenta timidement de demander Thomas, refroidi par le ton distant de son interlocuteur et le _Thomas_ qui avait remplacé le Tommy auquel il avait été habitué.

« Oui oui, très bien… » répondit Newt d'un ton vague.

Alors que Thomas se creusait la tête pour tenter de faire durer la conversation le temps qu'il parvienne à dessaouler et aligner trois mots cohérents, Newt reprit la parole d'un ton préoccupé :

« Ecoute Thomas, je ne peux pas trop te parler là… On se rappelle plus tard ? »

Thomas sentit son cœur se glacer alors que Newt était sur le point de raccrocher, mais il le retint en criant dans l'appareil « Attend Newt ! Tu es où ? »

Un soupir lui répondit, puis Newt répondit « Je suis à Londres Tommy. On se voit à la rentrée. » avant de couper la communication.

Et quand Thomas rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui le choquait le plus entre le retour brutal du « Tommy » et le fait que Newt soit à Londres.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Mais que fait Newt à Londres ? Pourquoi a-t-il relégué Tommy au placard ? Auront-ils un jour cette putain de conversation qu'ils doivent avoir depuis mille ans ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

 **Note ter** : Je crois qu'il est perceptible dans ce chapitre que Paris me manque _un peu_.


	18. And I wanna fight, but I can't contend

**Note** : Nous revoici pour le chapitre 17 ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (je ne crois pas vous voir tous répondu, mais bientôt sans faute) !

Je vais bientôt faire une petite pause dans la publication, j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer actuellement. A moins d'un soudain éclair de génie (et de beaucoup de temps libre, ce dont je ne dispose pas énormément), je devrais m'arrêter au Chapitre 19. Enjoy !

Oh et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la chanson _**Can't pretend, de Tom Odell**_. Ça fait un fond musical sympa (je trouve).

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 – And I wanna fight, but I can't contend**_

* * *

Thomas jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de fermer sa valise. Son lit était parfaitement tiré, le bureau vidé du bazar qu'il avait réussi à accumuler en seulement quelques jours, et la seule trace de son passage résidait dans les médailles gagnées lors des compétitions d'athlétisme qu'il avait rapporté de l'Institut et épinglées au mur.

Il sortit de la pièce en empoignant la valise, sa doudoune sur le bras. Un sentiment amer lui serrait la gorge tant ces vacances étaient passées vite, et il ne parvenait pas encore à se réjouir à l'idée de rentrer à l'école. Il lui semblait qu'à peine rentré, à peine le temps perdu rattrapé, il lui fallait déjà partir, et il réalisait à quel point ses amis de lycée lui avait manqué.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il tomba sur sa mère, qui l'attendait afin de lui dire au revoir. Thomas avait refusé sa proposition de le conduire à l'Institut, comme cela avait été le cas pour la rentrée, et il savait que sa mère avait été un peu blessée par son refus, même si le train se révélait être une solution nettement plus rapide qu'un long voyage en voiture.

C'est en voyant l'air triste de sa mère qu'il réalisa à quel point elle devait se sentir seule depuis son départ, dans cet énorme bâtiment vide, et il la serra dans ses bras, la gorge nouée par une émotion étrange, la même que celle qui l'avait étreint le jour de la rentrée en regardant la voiture s'éloigner sur la grande allée en pierres.

Ils n'avaient pas discuté pendant ces vacances, Thomas fuyant toute conversation trop glissante que sa mère tentait parfois d'initier entre le fromage et le dessert. Alors il se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il ramènerait Newt à la maison, comme sa mère l'avait proposé deux semaines plus tôt.

Le téléphone de Thomas vibra, indiquant que le taxi qu'il avait appelé l'attendait dans la rue, et il se défit de l'étreinte maternelle à contrecœur. L'heure de retrouver sa vie normale avait sonné.

.

-X-

.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, Thomas s'arrêta à l'entrée du grand hall, traînant sa valise derrière lui tel un étendard orange fluo. Scannant la foule du regard, c'est d'abord à l'oreille qu'il repéra le groupe des étudiants de l'Institut, dont le volume sonore des conversations semblait remplir la gare toute entière.

Détaillant les visages qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines, il remplaça sa moue contrariée par un sourire avenant. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il aperçut Teresa et Minho qui discutaient. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, et Minho lui fit un signe de tête qui l'encouragea à se retourner.

Les trois adolescents se décochèrent un sourire rayonnant, et Thomas sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une bouffée d'affection. Il venait peut-être de quitter sa maison, mais revoir les cheveux ébouriffés de Teresa et le regard malicieux de Minho lui donnait l'impression de rentrer, enfin, chez lui.

Intégrant le groupe, il encaissa sans broncher une remarque de Minho sur la couleur indécente de sa valise qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses coups de soleil, rétorqua une réplique goguenarde sur le maillot de foot qu'il arborait fièrement, et c'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le train.

L'Institut s'était occupé de la réservation des billets-retours, et ils réalisèrent avec soulagement qu'ils étaient à peu près tous dans le même wagon, évidemment situé en queue du train. Après une marche équivalente à une petite randonnée, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur compartiment, et Thomas laissa ses amis monter dans le train, traînant sur le quai sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement tandis que Thomas guettait les visages des voyageurs qui prenaient place à bord, tentant de calmer sa nervosité soudaine qu'il attribuait à leur départ imminent.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il alluma fébrilement la cigarette que Teresa, redescendue du wagon pour lui tenir compagnie, venait de lui tendre, qu'il réalisa que sa subite nervosité n'était pas probablement pas due à cette fin de vacances.

Que la raison pour laquelle il arpentait le quai, dévisageant avec de moins en moins de discrétion les passagers qui s'approchaient, c'était parce que _Newt_ n'était toujours pas arrivé, et que tous les foutus étudiants de cette école pouvaient bien se trouver dans ce wagon, il n'en avait rien à faire tant que ce n'était pas Newt qui installait sa grosse valise dans ce train.

Et plus le temps passait, plus ses espoirs de voir une chevelure blonde se dessiner dans la foule s'amenuisaient.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant la fermeture des portes l'obligea à rentrer dans le train, et il sortit son téléphone en s'affalant lourdement dans son fauteuil à côté de Teresa. Minho, qui se trouvait face à lui, échangea un regard désolé avec la jeune fille tandis que Thomas fixait son téléphone d'un air dépité.

Le train se mit en marche, et l'écran de l'appareil restait désespérément vide de toute notification. Thomas aperçut Teresa du coin de l'œil ranger discrètement dans son sac le billet de Newt, qu'elle avait récupéré pour lui auprès du Professeur, et il se renfonça dans son siège, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses amis qui se racontaient leurs vacances.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la majorité des étudiants dormait, bercés par le roulis du train et la quiétude paisible qui régnait dans le wagon. Thomas, lassé de fixer le paysage extérieur qui se résumait désormais à des champs et quelques vaches, décida d'aller faire un tour dans cette véritable roulette russe sanitaire que la compagnie ferroviaire osait appeler toilettes.

Il remontait péniblement le couloir, s'accrochant aux fauteuils pour éviter de tomber, quand il sentit une main agripper son avant-bras. Sursautant, il dévisagea son interlocuteur, rencontrant les yeux clairs d'Aris.

« Salut Thomas. » chuchota le garçon, sans doute dans le but de ne pas réveiller Sonya qui sommeillait paisiblement à côté de lui.

« Salut Aris. » répondit Thomas d'un ton sec, le souvenir de leur dernière discussion lui revenant à l'esprit.

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, Aris jeta un regard derrière Thomas avant de demander nonchalamment « Newt n'est pas avec toi ? »

Thomas se crispa et retira son poignet de l'emprise de la main d'Aris, avant de siffler « Non, comme tu vois. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était reparti en Angleterre. Tu sais s'il va rentrer ? » continua Aris sur le même ton.

Thomas pinça les lèvres tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'Aris guettait chacune de ses réactions, et ne rien répondre lui apparut comme la meilleure des choses à faire. Il s'éloigna à pas rapides, ignorant le sourire goguenard d'Aris qui savait avoir touché un point sensible.

Thomas ignorait à quel moment le gentil garçon un peu timide qui le suivait à la trace était devenu à ce point revanchard et cruel, mais une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il le garde à l'œil le temps de régler son _problème_ avec Newt. Pendant toutes ces semaines, il s'était focalisé sur Brenda comme étant la personne à abattre, mais maintenant que la brune s'était complètement désintéressée de Newt, il réalisait qu'il s'était très probablement trompé d'ennemi.

Et tout en s'asseyant sur un strapontin en face des portes closes du wagon, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, il réalisa également qu'Aris n'avait aucune raison objective d'être au courant du retour en Angleterre de Newt. _Même lui n'avait été mis au courant que par la gardienne de l'immeuble._

Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de lui quand il réalisa que Newt avait sûrement averti un de leurs amis de son départ précipité, peut-être même avait-il _expliqué_ les raisons de son départ à quelqu'un, et une bile amère lui brûla la gorge en songeant que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

 _On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème après tout._

.

-X-

.

Après un long moment passé à ruminer, Thomas se décida à réintégrer son fauteuil avant que ses amis ne se demandent où il avait pu disparaître.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aris en passant à côté de son siège, mais le garçon dormait profondément, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sonya. Cette dernière, en revanche, avait émergé de son sommeil et le salua d'un geste vague de la main, auquel il répondit d'un signe de tête. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser avec elle depuis sa conversation avec Aris, mais la jeune femme s'était toujours montrée avenante envers lui malgré tout, et il la soupçonnait vaguement d'avoir des vues sur Minho.

Se promettant mentalement de creuser la question, il se rassit à sa place, croisant le regard de Minho qui venait justement de se réveiller. Prenant une brève inspiration, il se pencha vers lui pour murmurer : « Mec, tu sais ce que Newt fait en Angleterre ? »

L'expression perplexe de Minho était suffisamment éloquente pour qu'il comprenne que son ami n'avait absolument pas été mis au courant des déplacements de Newt durant les vacances. Bien, il n'avait pas été le seul à être placé sur silence radio, c'était au moins ça de gagné.

Alby, qui s'était installé à la dernière place libre de leur carré et que Thomas n'avait pas vu se réveiller, se pencha vers eux pour leur dire à mi-voix : « Sa grand-mère est à l'hôpital si j'ai bien compris… »

Thomas hocha sèchement la tête, le goût âcre de la jalousie lui imprégnant la bouche plus fort que jamais. Néanmoins, il ravala la question acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres, pas tellement sûr de vouloir savoir comment Alby avait obtenu l'information.

De toute manière, il avait perdu le droit à la primeur des informations au moment où il avait décidé d'ignorer Newt pendant une semaine entière. Ou alors était-ce au moment où il avait failli l'entraîner dans son lit pour coucher avec lui pour se venger. Ou peut-être quand il avait décidé de foutre sa soirée d'anniversaire en l'air en lui jetant sa rancœur au visage.

Oui, après réflexion, il avait fait pas mal d'erreurs qui justifiaient à présent cette absence de nouvelles.

Il se pinça les lèvres en une ligne amère, se renfonçant dans son siège. Une chose était sûre, s'il souhaitait regagner la confiance de Newt, il allait devoir ramer. Et il craignait que cette épreuve ne soit plus difficile que tous les entraînements d'athlétisme au monde.

.

-X-

.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Thomas était couché sur le flanc, les yeux rivés sur le lit vide de Newt, éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune qui traversaient la vitre.

Par habitude, il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux avant de se coucher, et il commençait à le regretter alors que son regard ne semblait pouvoir se détacher des draps parfaitement tirés, désertés de leur occupant habituel.

Durant les vacances, il avait ressenti ce désagréable sentiment de manque, mais il réalisait à présent à quel point ce sentiment n'était _rien_ comparé au vide que Newt laissait dans sa vie par son absence à l'Institut.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ce soir-là, après de longues heures de train et quelques kilomètres parcourus en car, le Professeur les avaient accueillis avec son éternel sourire bienveillant, Lensherr dans son ombre comme à son habitude.

Ils avaient rapidement dîné, la plupart des étudiants encore dans un demi-sommeil, avant que chacun ne monte ranger ses affaires et retrouver son confortable lit avant d'attaquer la reprise des cours le lendemain.

Thomas avait vite retrouvé ses marques, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle en face de Minho, mais il n'avait pu réprimer un pincement au cœur lorsque la place à sa droite était restée vide alors qu'ils déposaient leurs plateaux sur la large table en bois.

Certes, l'espace avait été rapidement comblé par Winston, se rapprochant comme si de rien n'était, sans qu'un commentaire ne soit échangé sur les raisons de l'absence de Newt. Thomas ne savait pas si ce silence signifiait que tout le monde était au courant, ou s'ils s'en moquaient tout simplement.

Néanmoins, après avoir réfléchi à la question, il savait que les autres ne disaient rien parce que chacun savait pourquoi Newt n'était pas revenu avec eux ce dimanche après-midi. Et il savait pertinemment que cette absence de nouvelles aurait été un sujet de discussion phare autour de la table si elle était restée inexpliquée.

Parce que Newt était comme ça, discrètement solaire, accordant un mot gentil à chacun, la discussion facile et peu avare de sourires lumineux.

A l'inverse de Thomas, qui avait tendance à rapidement se renfermer dans sa bulle avec quelques bons amis, Newt avait cette étrange facilité à sympathiser avec tout le monde, sans pour autant que ses vrais amis n'en soient délaissés. Et Thomas l'admirait pour sa capacité à relier tous ces gens qui, a priori, n'avaient rien en commun.

Alors ils avaient tous mangé en feignant d'ignorer l'absence de Newt, Thomas sentant sur sa nuque les regards surpris des étudiants hors de la confidence, habitués à les voir comme une sorte de duo inséparable.

Et c'est uniquement quand Thomas s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, après avoir salué le reste de ses amis, qu'il avait été frappé par la morsure du manque. Il s'était lavé et brossé les dents dans un silence monotone, observant d'un œil circonspect sa brosse à dent orpheline reposant dans le verre à côté du lavabo, privée de sa jumelle.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, alors qu'il tentait vainement de se réchauffer entre ses draps trop légers, Thomas se saisit de son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à Newt, quelques mots brouillons pour lui demander quand il revenait, s'il revenait un jour.

Il attendit longuement, fixant son téléphone dont l'écran ne daignait pas s'allumer, avant de finir par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, sous la lueur de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel depuis longtemps déjà.

Cette nuit-là, il ne reçut aucun accusé de réception.

.

-X-

.

Le jeudi suivant, Thomas s'était levé du pied gauche, et était par conséquent d'une humeur massacrante.

Il en avait passé des semaines pourries dans sa vie, mais celle-là gagnait sans conteste la palme de la plus lourde qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre.

Du fait de l'absence de Newt, les cours s'étaient étirés tels des fils de guimauve dans un ventilateur, et il pleuvait des cordes sans discontinuer depuis trois jours. Les enseignants les avaient surchargés de boulot, et il avait été obligé de se mettre en équipe pour la préparation d'un exposé avec un étudiant dont il n'était même pas sûr de connaître le prénom. Parfois, il maudissait son manque naturel de sociabilité.

Pour couronner le tout, Minho l'avait traîné dans une séance d'entraînement absolument atroce, profitant des quelques éclaircies qui avaient parsemées le mercredi après-midi. Au départ, Thomas avait saisi avec enthousiasme cette occasion d'échapper aux griffes du très studieux Mathieu (ou Mathéo ? Il n'était même plus sûr) et de se changer les idées.

Il avait rapidement changé d'avis quand Minho lui avait présenté avec un sourire diabolique le parcours du combattant qu'il avait concocté pour la reprise du sport, et Thomas avait perdu le compte du nombre d'insultes qu'il sifflait à l'égard de son capitaine tout en rampant dans la boue.

Bien évidemment, la pluie avait fait son grand retour alors que les Blocards n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de l'entraînement, et ils étaient rentrés précipitamment à l'Institut sous une averse glacée, trempés jusqu'aux os et maculés de terre.

Minho avait émis l'idée de reprendre l'entraînement lorsque le nuage serait passé, mais le regard menaçant des autres garçons l'en avait dissuadé. Thomas avait d'ailleurs mis plusieurs heures avant de daigner lui reparler.

Ce jeudi matin, Thomas s'était donc levé de très mauvaise humeur, perclus des courbatures de la veille, jetant un regard mauvais au lit de Newt qui demeurait obstinément vide depuis la rentrée.

Il n'avait pas desserré les dents du petit-déjeuner, feignant d'être plongé dans ses notes d'exposé pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec les autres étudiants. Teresa avait bien tenté de lui arracher quelques mots, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné après s'être heurté à un mur.

Thomas aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait aussi grognon, aussi avait-il fait quelques efforts pour se dérider, notamment au moment de présenter son exposé devant l'ensemble de sa classe, en compagnie de Mathurin (ou était-ce Mathias ?).

Néanmoins, il avait suffi d'un regard éloquent d'Aris sur la place vide de Newt au déjeuner pour que ses idées noires ne reprennent le dessus, et il était sorti rageusement de l'Institut, marchant sans trop savoir où il allait, simplement guidé par son envie de prendre l'air, malgré la pluie qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Ses pas l'avaient mené aux écuries, où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il avait retrouvé un peu à l'aveuglette le chemin menant au box d'Epsilon, et il se trouvait à présent en face du grand cheval noir, les bras ballants.

Epsilon le fixait tranquillement, mâchonnant quelques brins de paille, impassible face au jeune homme trempé qui poussait doucement la porte du box.

Thomas s'avança de quelques pas, un peu impressionné, et laissa doucement courir ses doigts sur la robe sombre de l'animal qui ne broncha pas.

« Euh… Salut mon pote. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus hein. » souffla-t-il avant de saisir un carré de sucre dans le renfoncement de pierre dans lequel il savait que Newt cachait les friandises.

Une fois son goûter avalé, Epsilon se dirigea vers l'abreuvoir, et Thomas s'affala sur sa botte de paille habituelle, celle dont il avait fait ses quartiers quand il venait s'occuper du cheval avec Newt.

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il s'était installé dans le box, laissant le calme d'Epsilon le gagner progressivement, quand du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur des écuries. Tendant l'oreille, Thomas reconnut la voix de Brenda qui discutait avec un palefrenier, et il tenta de se recroqueviller contre son ballot de paille pour se rendre invisible.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, et Thomas soupira quand la tête de la jeune femme se dessina au-dessus de la porte du box.

« Thomas ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Il se leva tandis que Brenda pénétrait dans le box avec cette douceur agaçante qui la caractérisait au quotidien.

« Je venais juste rendre visite à Epsilon, ça faisait un moment… » marmonna-t-il tandis que Brenda ouvrait la boîte de pansage qu'elle transportait, pour en sortir un assortiment de brosses que Newt lui avait fait apprendre par cœur, à force de lui expliquer le moindre de ses gestes.

La jeune femme lâcha un « ah… » dubitatif tout en entreprenant d'étriller Epsilon.

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis que Thomas se rasseyait, préférant encore la compagnie silencieuse de Brenda aux regards moqueurs d'Aris.

Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Brenda qui rompit timidement le silence, les yeux rivés sur les sabots du cheval qu'elle s'employait à curer.

« Tout va bien Thomas ? »

Ce dernier détourna son regard de l'encolure d'Epsilon, qu'il fixait sans la voir depuis plusieurs minutes, pour le poser sur la jeune femme qui gardait résolument la tête baissée.

« Je suppose que non… » murmura-t-il un peu pour lui-même, fatigué de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi là maintenant, dans ce box, il avait décidé d'en avoir marre de se mentir, mais il lui semblait qu'un grand poids se retirait de ses épaules alors qu'il s'avouait franchement qu'il était préoccupé.

Brenda resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reposer la jambe du cheval.

« C'est à cause de Newt ? » reprit-elle d'une voix basse, presque désolée de se montrer aussi indiscrète.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et Thomas esquissa un sourire en apercevant la lueur de bienveillance qui brillait dans les yeux de Brenda. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle auparavant, il lui fallait admettre que, malgré sa possessivité et sa superficialité apparente, Brenda était tout sauf une personne mauvaise.

Il hocha doucement la tête, son rictus s'élargissant devant la compassion qui s'inscrivait maintenant sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée de m'être accaparée Newt au début de l'année. »

Thomas ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le coupa en continuant.

« Je sais que tu as souffert du temps qu'il passait avec moi. _Il tient à toi Thomas_ , plus qu'il n'a jamais tenu à moi tu sais. Je pense qu'il ne réalise pas à quel point il est transparent quand il parle de toi. »

Surpris, Thomas ne répondit rien, tandis que Brenda posait une main sur son épaule.

« Ça faisait un moment que je souhaitais en parler avec toi, surtout pour que tu arrêtes de me jeter des regards noirs à chaque fois que je rentre dans ton champ de vision. » lui dit-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je sais reconnaître quand une guerre est perdue, et tu as définitivement gagné celle-là. Newt est mon ami maintenant. Il est tout à toi. » continua-t-elle d'un ton narquois, tout en se relevant pour ranger les instruments de pansage.

Elle allait sortir du box quand Thomas retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole.

« Est-ce que c'était si évident ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche, oscillant entre la panique d'avoir été si facilement démasqué, et le soulagement face aux confidences de Brenda.

La jeune femme se retourna, maintenant la porte du box entrouverte, et lui lança avec un énorme sourire « Comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Thomas lui rendit son sourire, presque machinalement, et se décida enfin à bouger, alors que les cours allaient reprendre.

.

-X-

.

Au repas du soir, la mauvaise humeur de Thomas semblait s'être dissipée, mais son esprit restait résolument ailleurs. Triturant ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette, la main appuyée sur sa joue, il écoutait distraitement Minho et Alby débattre de politique, sans prendre part à la discussion.

Il était en train de s'interroger sur la possibilité de glisser ses haricots verts dans l'assiette de Minho qui gesticulait avec animation, quand Winston déposa son plateau à côté du sien, saluant les étudiants présents. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, et tenta de s'intéresser aux conversations, qui semblaient avoir dévié sur la soirée de rentrée qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures.

Comme la plupart des étudiants étaient revenus le dimanche, parfois relativement tard, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de fêter la rentrée et cette nouvelle année, et les délégués avaient décidé d'organiser une petite soirée afin de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Un tournoi de tennis, auquel participait l'Institut, avait lieu le samedi, ce qui expliquait que la fête ait lieu le jeudi au lieu du vendredi habituel.

Harry les avait prévenus que le Professeur n'avait accepté la tenue d'une soirée que sur la promesse d'étudiants en pleine forme le lendemain durant les cours, et chacun avait acquiescé benoîtement. Cependant, de ce que Thomas pouvait entendre, le deal d'aspirine demain matin promettait d'être juteux.

Minho et Ben se disputaient, l'un affirmant que des cocktails à base de rhume seraient nettement préférables, tandis que l'autre arguait que rien ne valait la vodka, quand Winston demanda d'un ton léger « Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Newt ? »

Le bras de Thomas, qui soutenait toujours sa tête, fléchit brusquement, et son coude dérapa de la table dans le vide. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il se remettait d'aplomb, avalant une gorgée d'eau pour se redonner une contenance.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, mais il était encore à Londres lundi dernier. » répondit prudemment Alby après un moment de silence

Les autres garçons hochèrent doucement de la tête, jetant de rapides regards à Thomas, qui semblait s'être plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il avait cessé d'en vouloir à Alby d'avoir été le seul interlocuteur de Newt durant ces vacances, mais il lui était toujours difficile de passer outre ce ridicule sentiment de jalousie qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa messagerie désespérément vide de toute nouvelle de Newt.

Après avoir rapidement avalé son repas et vidé discrètement la totalité de ses haricots verts dans l'assiette de Minho, Thomas se leva de table pour aller se préparer.

Teresa, assise à la table des juristes, lui fit signe de patienter deux minutes, et il s'arrêta à côté des portes pour l'attendre.

Machinalement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de se distraire, et il venait de le déverrouiller quand il entendit la porte grincer derrière son dos. Levant le regard, il aperçut Alby fixer avec enthousiasme un point derrière son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant, et une décharge électrique le traversa des pieds à la tête quand il s'aperçut que Newt venait de rentrer dans la salle, et se tenait à présent à un mètre de lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Thomas sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors que Newt se rapprochait de lui, traînant derrière lui une énorme valise.

« Salut. » lui dit-il tranquillement.

« Salut. » répondit Thomas d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder sans dire un mot, inconscients du fait que la quasi-totalité du réfectoire avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux, la rumeur de l'arrivée de Newt se répandant rapidement entre les rangs d'étudiants.

« Comment tu vas ? T'avais un peu disparu des radars. » demanda alors Thomas, d'un ton beaucoup trop lourd de reproches à son goût.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Toi aussi je te rappelle. T'as pas été très loquace. »

Thomas eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

« J'avais mes raisons… »

Newt haussa les épaules en lâchant : « J'avais les miennes. »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard, puis Thomas soupira.

« Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde comme des phénomènes de foire. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et ce simple geste sembla résonner comme un signal auprès des autres étudiants, car déjà Minho, Alby et le reste de leur groupe se précipitaient vers eux pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

Thomas s'écarta légèrement pour laisser les garçons entourer leur ami, adressant un hochement de tête à Newt qui lui soufflait « Ecoute Tommy, on en discute ce soir… »

Il sortit de la salle prendre l'air quelques instants, s'adossant aux pierres froides du mur du hall. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches quand il s'aperçut qu'elles tremblaient, et il se maudit de réagir aussi violemment au retour de Newt.

 _Ils y étaient._

C'était ce soir ou jamais, la grande discussion qu'il attendait depuis le début des vacances.

Thomas était loin d'être bête, et il savait pertinemment que ses réactions épidermiques à la simple mention du nom de Newt signifiaient que le _truc_ qu'il avait ressenti avant les vacances ne s'était pas calmé. Loin de là.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il avait été absolument incapable d'ignorer les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru alors qu'il se plongeait dans le regard brûlant de Newt, cette sensation de respirer de nouveau après avoir passé des semaines sous masque à gaz.

Et malgré le temps de réflexion qu'il s'était imposé, il était toujours aussi perdu, incapable de savoir s'il valait mieux avouer à Newt ses sentiments, au risque de perdre son amitié, ou faire comme si de rien n'était tout en prenant les miettes que Newt acceptait de lui donner.

Alors, Thomas inspira un bon coup et fit comme il avait l'habitude de faire : il arrêta de réfléchir avant d'agir, et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la grande salle qu'il venait de quitter.

* * *

 **Note bis** : J'assume pleinement ce cliffhanger. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine )


	19. I'm going up in flames & you're to blame

**Note** : La famosa discusión ! Rien d'autre à rajouter, si ce n'est qu'on se retrouve en bas.

Ah si : merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires, votre soutien (mention spéciale pour le lamencroute since 1995, ma plus grande fan et mon pilier dans cette aventure). Vous êtes les meilleurs.

Dernière précision : J'ai écrit ce passage en écoutant _**House on fire**_ , _**Soon we'll be found**_ , _**Angel by the wings,**_ et _**Midnight decisions**_ de _**Sia**_ , et je trouve (de façon totalement partiale et arbitraire) que ces chansons constituent un fond sonore absolument parfait pour ce chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 – Boy I'm going up in flames and you're to blame**_

* * *

Quand Thomas passa le seuil des lourdes portes en chêne, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal dans la grande salle. Seul un groupe bruyant d'étudiants dénotait dans le calme qui s'était réinstallé après l'arrivé de Newt, et Thomas se dirigea vers eux d'un pas mesuré.

Minho et Alby pressaient Newt de questions, et ce dernier affichait un sourire fatigué, se pliant de bonne grâce à l'interrogatoire en règle que lui faisait subir ses amis. Teresa, un peu en retrait, tourna la tête vers Thomas qui s'approchait, et lui lança un sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, ou même un sourire de compassion. C'était uniquement un sourire de compréhension, d'encouragement, comme pour lui dire « _tu y es maintenant_. »

 _Tu sautes ?_

Et Thomas lui rendit son sourire tout en s'installant à côté d'elle, réfrénant vainement les battements erratiques de son cœur tandis que son regard croisait celui de Newt.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, se contentant de se fixer, et ce fut finalement Thomas qui détourna les yeux, sans s'être départi de son sourire.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le groupe d'étudiants se dispersait, chacun montant se préparer pour la soirée de rentrée. Newt quitta la table, accompagné d'Alby qui lui portait sa valise, et Thomas décida de ne pas les suivre.

Après tout, rien ne pressait. Il avait toute la soirée pour effectuer le grand plongeon.

Ce soir, promis, il prendrait Newt à part pour s'excuser de son comportement et pour lui demander d'oublier tout ça, afin que tout redevienne comme avant. Il garderait pour lui les sentiments violents qu'il s'était découvert quelques semaines auparavant, et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Oui, c'était décidé, ce soir marquait le renouveau de son amitié avec Newton Isaac.

.

-X-

.

Quelques heures plus tard néanmoins, toutes les sages résolutions de Thomas semblaient envolées tandis que Newt et lui se tenaient assis sur leurs lits respectifs, les yeux fixés sur le tapis de leur chambre, la tension palpable entre les deux garçons.

Son plan avait pourtant semblé bien démarrer.

La soirée avait débuté d'une manière tout à fait ordinaire, et il avait patiemment attendu que le degré d'alcoolémie dans la pièce soit plus haut que le nombre de degrés affiché sur le thermomètre pour demander à Newt s'ils pouvaient discuter.

Le blond avait accepté d'un signe de tête, et ils avaient grimpé les escaliers dans un silence pesant. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, ils s'étaient fixés de longues secondes en chiens de faïence sans qu'aucun ne trouve le courage de débuter la conversation, et Thomas avait pris une grande inspiration en réalisant qu'ils pourraient rester assis comme deux cons pendant très longtemps s'il ne se lançait pas.

Cependant, au lieu des excuses qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête pendant toute la soirée, la première phrase qui sortit de sa bouche sonnait comme une accusation implacable.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais retourné en Angleterre ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils, probablement surpris de cette amorce inattendue, avant de lâcher d'une voix acide : « Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait. »

Thomas grinça des dents.

« Je t'ai cherché tu sais. Je suis même allé au pied de ton immeuble dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir. »

« Désolé d'avoir d'autres priorités que de t'informer de tous mes faits et gestes. » répondit Newt en haussant négligemment les épaules, et Thomas tenta d'ignorer cette sensation douloureuse qui venait de lui tordre l'estomac.

« Je t'ai envoyé un message pendant les vacances... » commença-t-il, conscient d'être en train de se justifier comme un adolescent, mais Newt le coupa avec un agacement manifeste.

« Parlons-en de ton message ! Deux semaines de silence radio pour finalement recevoir _ça_ ?! T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir. »

Thomas lui lança un regard noir. Apparemment, l'heure était plus aux règlements de comptes qu'aux excuses.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir ton inspiration ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu penser quand j'ai reçu ton message et... Oh et puis merde. »

Il s'était levé du lit, la fureur lui montant à la tête, mais il se stoppa brutalement quand il réalisa que Newt n'avait, en effet, aucune idée de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en lisant son message, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore, tout compte fait.

Ils se fixèrent longuement comme deux enfants rancuniers, avant que Newt ne reprenne la parole d'un ton polaire.

« Tu m'as ignoré pendant toute une semaine Thomas. J'étais juste à côté de toi et tu m'as simplement boycotté, sans même m'expliquer ce que j'avais fait pour te mettre dans cet état. Tu peux comprendre que j'ai eu du mal à renouer le contact après ça non ? »

Cependant, malgré sa froideur apparente, la voix de Newt s'érailla légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase, et Thomas sentit un pincement désagréable dans sa poitrine quand il prit conscience qu'il n'avait probablement pas été le seul à souffrir de cet éloignement forcé.

Le blond continua.

« OK ce dîner a légèrement mal tourné, mais est-ce que tu penses que c'était nécessaire qu'on en arrive... _Là_ ? »

Newt fit un geste vague, et Thomas détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Newt désignait : l'énorme gâchis qu'était devenu leur relation. Par sa faute.

« J'ai essayé de te reparler mais... C'était trop dur. J'étais pas prêt. Et quand j'étais prêt, tu avais disparu. » lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il grimaça lorsque sa propre voix lui parvint, lourde de reproches alimentés par cette semaine de vide qu'il avait vécu sans Newt à ses côtés à l'Institut.

Newt lâcha un rire incrédule.

« J'ai eu des problèmes OK ? Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais gérer tes états d'âme n'est pas forcément mon activité favorite, et comme tu ne m'avais rien expliqué, je... »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! » explosa Thomas. Il releva la tête, et son regard se heurta de plein fouet aux yeux noirs de Newt, qui le fixait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je ne te demandais pas de me materner, simplement de me laisser du temps ! »

Newt se leva d'un bond furieux, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Du temps ?! Mais pour quoi faire bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, et il détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois. Une lueur de compréhension éclaira le regard de Newt, et il continua d'un ton plus calme, presque doux, tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Thomas... »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard menaçant, le défiant de s'approcher davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » répéta Newt en s'immobilisant.

Et Thomas sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Que s'il devait avouer à Newt ces sentiments étranges qui étaient nés au fond de lui, et qui ne cessaient de grandir, lui tordant les entrailles, c'était maintenant.

Sauf que Thomas ne s'était jamais montré courageux quand il s'agissait de Newt. Alors, il tenta de détourner la conversation, parce que c'était plus facile d'agir comme ça. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _« un putain de couple »_ , et parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre, une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ? »

Newt afficha un air surpris, avant de lever un sourcil méprisant.

« Je ne suis pas un chien Thomas, je vais pas accourir quand tu me siffles. Et arrête de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions. »

Thomas ricana.

« Alors arrête de poser des questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse. »

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de Newt alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui brusquement.

« Je la veux maintenant cette putain de réponse ! Dis-moi la vérité Thomas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Et c'est à ce moment que Thomas disjoncta. Il ne savait pas si son soudain emportement était dû à l'insistance de Newt, ou au ton qu'il avait employé alors qu'il répétait pour la troisième fois la même question, mais cette phrase eut l'effet d'un détonateur sur la bombe à retardement qu'il était devenu, et il se leva d'un bond, ivre d'une rage aveugle.

« La vérité Newt ? Tu veux la vérité ? _La vérité_ , c'est que tu me rends fou putain !» cracha-t-il avec violence, faisant face au blond qui le toisait.

« La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu mal à en crever quand tu m'as rejeté à ton anniversaire, et que c'était encore pire quand on a arrêté de se parler ! La vérité, c'est qu'on a passé quatre mois à vivre en autarcie, collés l'un à l'autre chaque heure qui passe, et ça aurait dû me saouler ! Mais non, même encore aujourd'hui, dès que je vois ton foutu visage, j'ai des montagnes russes à la con dans le ventre ! La vérité, c'est que chacun de tes putains de baisers me donne envie de passer le reste de ma vie à t'embrasser, et ça c'est pas possible Newt ! C'est pas possible d'être autant amoureux de quelqu'un ! _C'est ça la vérité bordel_ , la vérité c'est que je t'aime ! »

Le souffle court, il resta quelques instants à dévisager furieusement Newt, qui avait perdu son air rageur et qui affichait à présent une expression stupéfaite.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'en doutais pas tocard. » siffla Thomas, qui peinait à retrouver son calme.

Newt ne réagissait toujours pas, et devant cette absence de réaction, Thomas perdit réellement patience et frappa dans l'armoire la plus proche en jurant, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et de cracher « Quand ça aura percuté le cerveau, tu m'appelles. » Puis il sortit sans un regard arrière.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il prit conscience de la logorrhée verbale qui venait de lui échapper, et il se laissa glisser dos au mur, en face de la porte. Le contact des pierres glacées sur sa peau le calma instantanément, et il soupira lourdement, fermant les yeux en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

 _Ça ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça._

Il se sentait submergé par un flot d'émotions contradictoires, dans lequel se mêlaient la honte de s'être ainsi livré sans qu'aucun filtre ne vienne atténuer sa pensée, l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre à présent, et le soulagement de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce poids qui le rongeait depuis de longues semaines.

Et en plus de tout cela, il se doutait pertinemment que Newt devait être en train de flipper comme un dingue. Durant les quelques semaines où leur histoire bizarre avait duré, Thomas avait été témoin de suffisamment de crises de panique du blond à l'idée qu'ils soient découverts pour savoir à quoi s'attendre actuellement.

Il savait que Newt avait une peur irrationnelle de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, de ce que leur entourage pourrait dire. Peur du regard des autres, sur lui et plus particulièrement sur eux. De toute manière, l'Enfer, c'est toujours les autres.

Il avait joué très gros ce soir, en crachant tout ça à la figure de Newt. Comme toujours, au lieu de réfléchir avant d'agir, il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions mais au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Parce que désormais, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec Newt.

Et tandis que Thomas essayait de se persuader qu'un rejet franc et direct était préférable à la situation bancale qui était la leur avant les vacances, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa timidement.

Newt fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte quelques instants plus tard, et Thomas ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant le blond qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant de longues secondes, avant que Newt ne s'avance vers lui et ne s'assied à ses côtés. Thomas referma les yeux, puisque Newt ne semblait pas déterminé à entamer la conversation, et il attendit patiemment.

« Hey Tommy… » murmura Newt après un silence. « Je comprends OK ? Je comprends. C'est euh… pareil pour moi. Tu vois. »

Thomas réprima un soupir. C'était bien la déclaration d'amour la plus merdique qu'il n'ait jamais reçu dans toute sa courte vie.

Il tourna la tête vers Newt avec lassitude.

« Je veux pas de ta pitié Newt. Ce que je ressens, je peux rien y faire, mais je refuse que tu te sentes _obligé_ ou je ne sais quoi, simplement parce que j'ai pété un câble… »

Son discours fut coupé par les lèvres de Newt, qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes, et Thomas cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Quatre putains de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et un simple frôlement de lèvres le faisait totalement déraper.

« C'est pas de la pitié Thomas. C'est comme ça. » souffla Newt en s'éloignant, reposant sa tête contre le mur.

Thomas répondit dans un murmure dubitatif : « C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire ça. Tu regretteras demain. »

« J'ai seulement bu deux verres Tommy. » rétorqua Newt, et Thomas savait sans même le regarder qu'il souriait.

Le silence retomba, et ils restèrent un moment assis dans le couloir, écoutant les bruits de la fête qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée.

L'énervement de chacun était totalement retombé, laissant place à une atmosphère post-confidences qui mettait Thomas plus mal à l'aise que n'importe quelle dispute.

Prenant une brève inspiration, il attrapa la main de Newt, qui jouait nerveusement avec un fil de son pantalon, et lâcha d'un ton sec : « Sors avec moi Newt. »

Sa voix claqua dans le silence feutré du couloir, et il savait pertinemment que son ton était en total désaccord avec sa question, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert pour rien pendant toutes ces semaines.

Et maintenant que les choses étaient posées, ils n'avaient plus de raison de souffrir. N'est-ce pas ?

Quand il leva les yeux vers Newt, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant son teint livide et sa respiration erratique.

 _Dans quel monde vivait ce mec pour faire une crise de panique quand quelqu'un lui demandait de sortir avec lui ?_

Cependant, au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine, et une certitude le frappa avec la force d'un uppercut : quelle que soit la réponse que Newt lui donnerait, jamais il ne pourrait cesser d'être amoureux de ce garçon trop fragile, et peu importe s'il devait se contenter des miettes d'affection que Newt lui distribuerait en privé.

Et peu importe le monde dans lequel Newt vivait, tant que dans celui de Thomas, il y avait Newt qui l'embrassait, le serrait dans ses bras et l'appelait « Tommy ».

Il arrêta de réfléchir, et se leva brusquement, tendant la main à Newt pour l'inviter à le suivre. Le blond le regarda d'un air hésitant, pendant quelques secondes qui lui sembla durer une éternité, et finit enfin par saisir cette main tendue, si semblable à une seconde chance.

Une seconde chance pour chacun d'entre eux, une nouvelle opportunité de construire quelque chose. A deux.

Thomas attira Newt à lui, les emmenant dans la chambre, dont il claqua la porte sans aucune délicatesse. Son esprit s'égara quelques instants sur la dernière fois qu'il avait claqué cette porte, et il se promit de ne jamais se retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation.

Il laisserait le temps à Newt.

Mais en attendant, il avait besoin de sa dose.

Alors il enserra Newt dans une forte étreinte, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, et puis il l'embrassa.

Il l'embrassa timidement, comme un premier baiser donné à la lueur blafarde de la lune dans une bibliothèque.

Il l'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme un baiser au goût de raisin noir, volé sous les lourdes branches d'un saule.

Il l'embrassa le sourire aux lèvres, comme un baiser de réconfort reçu dans un vestiaire déserté.

Il l'embrassa lentement, comme un baiser glacé échangé sous la neige.

Et Newt lui rendit son baiser.

Thomas redécouvrit avec délice la douceur des lèvres de Newt, le goût de sa langue qui caressait la sienne, les étincelles qui naissaient dans le creux de ses reins alors que les doigts de Newt se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Il retrouva ses marques familières, le son léger des gémissements du blond quand il faisait courir ses mains sur ses côtes, ses frissons quand les ongles courts venaient griffer le bas de son dos, la sensation étrangement excitante d'un autre corps masculin plaqué contre le sien.

Et sans surprise, il s'aperçut que tout ça, _tout Newt,_ lui avait manqué, plus que quoi que ce soit ne lui avait jamais manqué dans sa vie.

Il savait qu'il était probablement devenu complètement dépendant de ce garçon qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras, toute inquiétude disparue.

Et à vrai dire : il s'en foutait totalement, tant que Newt ne reculait pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, redécouvrant avec passion la simple sensation de se tenir l'un contre l'autre, et une chose était sûre quand ils se séparèrent : ils avaient totalement oublié comment ils avaient survécu avant sans ce genre de baiser.

Le téléphone de Thomas vibra sur la table de nuit et il se décala pour le saisir, sans lâcher la main de Newt. C'était clair que maintenant qu'il le tenait, il n'allait jamais plus le lâcher.

Le message venait de Minho, qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter de ne plus les voir redescendre.

 _-Vous vous êtes entretués ou quoi tocards ?!_

Thomas esquissa un sourire en montrant le message à Newt, qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en silence, leurs mains se frôlant, le même sourire un peu idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Au moment où Thomas allait passer les portes de la salle commune, Newt le retint par le poignet, et Thomas refoula la sensation de déjà-vu qui lui revenait en pleine face.

A peine Newt avait ouvert la bouche pour murmurer « Tommy… », que Thomas répliquait « Je sais. Pas un mot aux autres. »

Et curieusement, il n'avait pas envie d'être en colère, ou blasé par cette éternelle supplique que Newt lui ressortait à chaque fois que les choses devenaient un peu sérieuses entre eux.

La seule chose dont il avait envie actuellement, c'était d'oublier cette douleur qui l'avait accompagné tout au long des vacances.

Et tant pis si pour ça, il lui fallait se contenter de quelques baisers volés dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Il attendrait.

Réalisant que Newt le fixait alors qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, il l'étreignit brièvement en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Tu m'as manqué tocard. »

Il sentit le sourire de Newt dans son cou quand il lui répondit : « Toi aussi le bleu. »

Il était enfin chez lui.

.

-X-

.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, son regard rechercha machinalement les yeux clairs de Teresa parmi les groupes d'étudiants qui dansaient. Newt pressa sa main et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant qu'il ne s'éloigne rejoindre Alby et Winston au bar improvisé.

Resté seul devant l'entrée, Thomas finit enfin par trouver Teresa, mais il perdit rapidement son sourire quand il aperçut ses traits tirés, et qu'il réalisa que son amie était vraisemblablement en train de pleurer. Il traversa la salle commune en slalomant entre les étudiants, rejoignant le coin où la jeune femme s'était réfugiée.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, c'est d'un ton alarmé qu'il lui demanda « Teresa ? Tout va bien ? »

La brune sursauta et sécha ses larmes, légèrement vexée de s'être fait surprendre en train de pleurer.

« Tout va bien Tom, je crois que j'ai simplement trop bu… »

Sa voix faussement assurée peina à convaincre Thomas, qui se retourna pour regarder ce que Teresa fixait d'un air blessé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement en retrait de la foule d'étudiants, se tenait Minho, en charmante compagnie. L'asiatique serrait fortement Sonya dans ses bras, et les deux étudiants échangeaient un baiser passionné, indifférents à leurs amis qui lançaient des sifflements moqueurs. Apparemment, l'instinct de Thomas ne l'avait pas trompé, et Sonya était visiblement parvenue à ses fins.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, cherchant quelques mots de réconfort à l'égard de son amie, Teresa posa une main sur son bras.

« Pas maintenant Tom… S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

Thomas hocha légèrement la tête, sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour réconforter les gens de toute manière.

« Je suis fatiguée. » souffla Teresa.

Thomas lui attrapa le bras, et l'escorta doucement vers la sortie, évitant péniblement les danseurs déchaînés. Leur soudaine gravité dénotait dans l'ambiance festive, et Thomas esquiva le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Newt de l'autre côté de la salle alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit qu'elle finisse de prendre sa douche avant de l'aider à se mettre au lit. Il était en train de la border, quand sa main enserra son poignet.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien… »

Teresa ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Thomas avait compris. Il retira ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de se glisser sous la couette à côté d'elle, réalisant en la prenant dans ses bras que son amie tremblait.

Il savait pertinemment que la coloc de Teresa ne manquerait pas de se poser quelques questions en les découvrant enlacés quand elle monterait se coucher, mais il n'aurait pas pu être ailleurs en ce moment.

Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, tandis que Teresa recommençait à pleurer. Il ignorait combien de verres elle avait pu boire à cette soirée, mais il était clair que douleur et alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage chez son amie.

Au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles Teresa sanglota sans aucune retenue, ses pleurs finirent pas se tarir, et le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Thomas en profita pour détailler la pièce du regard, ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir dans la position où il se trouvait. Evidemment, la chambre ressemblait à toutes celles de l'Institut, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en parcourant les photos épinglées sur le mur, détail qui rendait cette chambre unique entre toutes.

A sa grande surprise, il y avait de nombreuses photos récentes, et Thomas réalisa qu'il avait été photographié plusieurs fois sans le réaliser.

Dans un patchwork éclatant, il s'aperçut rire aux éclats avec Minho et Teresa dans le parc de l'Institut, trinquant avec un verre de limonade, lever les bras sur le podium à la fin d'une compétition d'athlétisme, ou encore à cheval sur le dos de Newt dans un couloir de l'école.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait jamais montré tous ces clichés ?

La voix de Teresa s'éleva, le faisant légèrement sursauter tant il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Elles sont belles hein ? Newt en a développé pas mal juste avant les vacances. »

Elle tendit le bras pour effleurer doucement du doigt une photographie où Minho et elle dansaient, probablement une valse, engoncés dans de somptueuses tenues de soirée.

« C'était au bal de printemps, l'année dernière. Il m'avait invitée à danser, alors qu'on avait passé les mois précédents à se lancer des piques. J'avais seulement accepté le temps d'une musique. »

Elle soupira.

« Je suis ridicule n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question, et elle ne laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps à Thomas de répondre.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Newt ? »

Pris de court, Thomas bafouilla légèrement alors qu'il répondait.

« Euh je… Bien, je crois. On a crié. Et on s'est embrassés. C'était bizarre. »

Il entendit Teresa étouffer un ricanement dans son oreiller, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Il t'a pardonné pour le boycott complet que tu lui as fais subir ? »

Thomas laissa échapper une exclamation offusquée, vexé que toute la responsabilité de leur dispute lui retombe sur le dos, et Teresa lui lança un léger coup de coude dans le ventre tout en riant plus franchement.

« Je suppose que oui. » dit-il néanmoins, sans trop vouloir s'avancer.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

« Je suis amoureux de lui Tee. »

Teresa colla davantage son dos contre son torse, cherchant une position confortable pour s'endormir, avant de répondre d'une voix étouffée.

« Alors ne joue pas au con. Ce serait réciproque que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, bâtard chanceux. »

Thomas enfouit son sourire dans les cheveux de son amie, s'apprêtant également à dormir, quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son téléphone resté au sol.

S'efforçant de remuer le moins possible, il se saisit de l'appareil, qu'il déverrouilla afin de regarder le message qu'il avait reçu.

De : Newt :

 _-Je suppose que je t'attends pas ce soir. Dis à Teresa que je l'aime. Bonne nuit tocard._

Thomas eut un sourire amusé avant de chuchoter : « Newt dit qu'il t'aime. »

Teresa marmonna : « Grand bien lui fasse. » et Thomas ricana avant de reposer son téléphone et de se blottir contre Teresa. Cette soirée avait été bien trop riche en émotions pour qu'il reste éveillé encore une minute de plus.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain, Teresa était d'une humeur incroyablement morose à cause de la gueule de bois, et c'est sans un regard pour sa coloc qu'elle se leva afin d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Thomas lança un regard d'excuses à la jeune fille, qui le dévisageait suspicieusement, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amie.

Thomas craignait que la Teresa blessée qu'il avait entraperçue la veille ne refasse surface, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de soulagement quand Teresa lança une remarque bien sentie à Ben, qui venait de les rejoindre dans les escaliers en les charriant sur leur disparition de la nuit dernière. C'était définitif, il se sentait nettement plus à l'aise face aux répliques acerbes de son amie que face à ses larmes.

Cependant, alors que Teresa semblait s'être détendue sur le chemin menant à la grande salle, Thomas la sentit se crisper quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire et que leurs regards se posèrent sur Minho qui déjeunait tranquillement à la table des journalistes, donnant la becquée à une Sonya rosissante, dans une scène d'une mièvrerie écœurante.

Newt, qui se trouvait en face du couple, lui lança un regard de pure détresse, et Teresa s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à sa table en marmonnant « Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille vomir. »

Thomas soupira avant de s'avancer courageusement face au tableau de l'enfer qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Il s'assit à côté de Newt, qui lui glissa dans l'oreille « Ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont comme ça, j'ai failli venir te chercher moi-même dans la chambre de Teresa pour me sortir de là. »

Thomas lui étreignit la main sous la table, lui transmettant toute sa compassion, et ses joues chauffèrent légèrement quand Newt lui rendit son étreinte, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Le blond fit glisser vers lui de sa main libre une tasse de café brûlant, et Thomas lui lança un sourire reconnaissant.

En face de lui, Minho semblait s'être aperçu de son existence, et il lui lança avec enthousiasme « Ça fait plaisir de vous voir réconciliés les tocards ! Je vous ai cherché partout hier soir ! »

Tandis que Newt levait un sourcil dubitatif, Thomas répliqua avec ironie « J'espère que tu as réalisé que nous n'étions pas au fond de la gorge de Sonya, après toutes ces recherches. »

Minho et Sonya éclatèrent de rire en entendant sa réplique, et se lancèrent un regard énamouré en s'embrassant encore.

Thomas réprima un sourire amusé tandis que Newt soupirait dramatiquement.

« Visiblement, les recherches n'ont pas été assez approfondies… » grinça-t-il, avant de se lever de table, probablement pour aller fumer.

Thomas attrapa quelques viennoiseries, et se brûla la langue avec son café qu'il avala d'un trait, avant de se lever pour le suivre. Quand il leva les yeux, il tomba sur le regard blessé de Teresa, qui fixait le couple avec un air d'écœurement profond. Il l'invita d'un signe de tête à les suivre à l'extérieur, et la jeune femme se leva elle aussi, repoussant son bol auquel elle avait à peine touché.

Les trois étudiants se dirigèrent vers la terrasse, profitant du soleil matinal qui perçait derrière les nuages, annonciateurs d'une nouvelle vague de pluie. Newt sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en offrant gracieusement une à Teresa, et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Alors ça pour une surprise… » commença Newt d'un ton badin, les yeux rivés sur la lisière du parc.

Le grincement de dents de Teresa fut perceptible, et Thomas lança un regard paniqué à Newt pour l'inciter à se taire. Les yeux de Newt firent la navette entre Teresa et Thomas, et il haussa un sourcil pour marquer son incompréhension.

« On sait tous combien de temps Sonya garde ses mecs… » grogna Teresa avec mauvaise foi, arrachant un rictus à Thomas quand il prit conscience qu'il était également inclus dans le lot.

« Il faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment jolie comme fille. » lâcha Newt pensivement, et Thomas dut résister à la tentation de se frapper le front du plat de la paume. C'était officiel, la diplomatie venait de partir en vacances.

Le sourire de Teresa n'annonçait rien qui vaille, et il se plaça prudemment en retrait, grignotant son pain au chocolat en observant l'éclat sarcastique qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi _Newtie_ , tu n'étais pas gay aux dernières nouvelles ? » siffla-t-elle avant de tirer nonchalamment une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Newt s'étrangla avec la fumée de la sienne, avant de fusiller Thomas du regard, qui fit mine de s'intéresser de plus près aux parterres de fleurs qui bordaient la terrasse. C'était incroyable à quel point le parc était bien entretenu, et oh un papillon !

Un raclement de gorge irrité le tira de sa contemplation faussement passionnée des plantes, et il tourna la tête, tombant sur le regard furieux de Newt qui grondait d'une voix basse « Thomas… »

Alors que Thomas lui lançait un sourire angélique, Teresa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Newt « T'inquiète pas blondie, votre secret est bien gardé. Juste, évite de parler de Minho en ce moment. S'il te plaît. »

Sous une épaisse couche de sarcasme, les yeux de Teresa brillaient d'une supplique muette, et Newt ne put que ravaler sa rancœur en acquiesçant de la tête. Thomas eut un petit sourire victorieux en finissant son petit-déjeuner, et il emboîta le pas à Teresa qui rentrait dans le salon.

Quand il dépassa Newt, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet afin de le forcer à s'arrêter.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, sale cafteur. »

Le ton était froid, mais un léger sourire dansait sur les lèvres du blond.

Jetant un rapide regard autour d'eux, Thomas l'embrassa pour la première fois de la journée, soulagé que Newt ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir parlé à Teresa. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

.

-X-

.

Une fois leur journée de cours écoulée, Thomas et Newt se retrouvèrent dans les écuries pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Le blond lui avait rabâché les oreilles toute la journée avec sa hâte de revoir son cheval, et Thomas l'observait actuellement caresser Epsilon avec un air fier de propriétaire.

Affalé sur sa botte de paille habituelle, Thomas ne pipait mot en observant les retrouvailles du duo, trop occupé à savourer la quiétude d'un moment qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revivre.

Durant la matinée, son cœur avait stupidement bondi dans sa poitrine quand il avait reçu un message de Newt, qui s'ennuyait à mourir durant leur cours, et ils n'avaient plus suivi un mot du reste de l'heure, se racontant virtuellement leurs vacances.

Après tout, ils avaient plusieurs semaines de retard à rattraper.

Ils affichaient à la vue de tous leur réconciliation nouvelle, et Thomas ne s'était pas privé de lancer un regard de défi à Aris en entrant dans le réfectoire à la suite de Newt pour le déjeuner du midi. Le garçon s'était contenté d'un regard noir avant de retourner à son assiette, et Thomas avait affiché un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers sa place, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Newt, qui n'avait pas loupé l'œillade meurtrière d'Aris.

Il semblait d'ailleurs déterminé à obtenir une explication, et c'est d'un ton faussement désintéressé qu'il demanda à Thomas : « Il te voulait quoi Aris ce midi ? »

Le brun ricana avant de répondre.

« Rien de spécial, il devait sans doute avoir du mal à digérer son steak haché… »

Newt continua à panser Epsilon tout en lâchant d'un air circonspect « Mouais, je ne t'aurais pas comparé à un steak haché personnellement, mais passons… »

Thomas eut un sourire sibyllin, et s'approcha du blond sans lui répondre, l'attrapant par la taille pour le coller à lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

« Tu sais que c'est pour ce genre de répliques que tu m'as manqué ? »

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du box, et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se dégager doucement alors que des bruits de voix se rapprochaient.

Thomas réintégra sagement sa place après lui avoir volé un autre baiser, et Newt lui lança un regard d'avertissement, que contredisait le sourire mutin qui dansait sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de retrouver ce jeu entre eux, cette perpétuelle partie de cache-cache où l'excitation ne montait qu'à l'entente de bruits de pas étrangers.

C'était peut-être malsain, mais à cet instant, Thomas ne souhaitait rien de plus, alors que Newt et lui s'échangeaient un regard brûlant de promesses.

De légers coups retentirent à la porte du box, qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Brenda, un petit sourire sur le visage, accompagnée d'Alby.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, vous venez ? »

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Newt rangea ses instruments de pansage tandis que Thomas gratifiait Epsilon d'une dernière caresse sur le chanfrein, et ils sortirent du box pour accompagner leurs amis.

Tandis que Newt et Alby discutaient à l'avant, Brenda ralentit l'allure pour se mettre au niveau de Thomas.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ? » lâcha-t-elle, en le gratifiant d'un sourire doux.

Thomas tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, et lui répondit dans un souffle : « Merci. »

Elle inclina la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, et ils rentrèrent à l'Institut dans un silence tranquille, que même Thomas refusait de briser.

Une fois leur repas avalé, Newt et Thomas remontèrent dans leur chambre, impatients de se retrouver enfin seuls. Ils se douchèrent à tour de rôle, et Thomas dut réfréner son envie de rejoindre Newt sous l'eau, conscient qu'ils ne devaient pas brûler les étapes.

Néanmoins, quand le blond le rejoignit dans la chambre, il souleva sa couverture dans une invitation muette, et Newt vint se lover contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir satisfait.

Ils parlèrent longuement, de choses plus ou moins importantes, sans jamais revenir sur la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Thomas enlaça Newt qui lui tournait le dos, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du blond. Il retrouva avec délice leur odeur familière de menthe poivrée, et il sentit un sourire dément étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Je t'entends sourire Tommy. » chuchota Newt, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Thomas rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le même regard brûlant que celui échangé dans les écuries, et Newt l'embrassa dans un geste si doux qu'il manqua de se mettre à pleurer, tandis que la langue du blond quémandait l'accès à sa bouche.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose contre ces accès de sensibilité qui le prenaient quand il s'y attendait le moins.

Mais en attendant, il se laissa emporter par Newt dans une étreinte fiévreuse – et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Breffons, passons, reprenons.

Okay, je suis stressée pour ce chapitre. Il me tenait réellement à cœur – je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi – et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. Il est un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les autres, mais je n'avais pas envie de laisser du suspens cette fois-ci. Parce que j'aime vraiment trop les voir heureux.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et à la semaine prochaine !


	20. I never been run so immense far

**Note** : J'ai écrit ce chapitre, ou du moins une grosse partie, lors de la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie (le 17 mai), et ouvrir mes notifications en me réveillant pour tomber sur « les agressions physiques de personnes homosexuelles ont augmenté de 15% l'année dernière » m'a littéralement butée. Je m'excuse par avance si ce chapitre sonne comme un plaidoyer, mais j'en ai marre d'ouvrir le journal chaque matin pour apprendre une nouvelle agression homophobe. Comme disait un grand monsieur, « vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes juste des connards ».

Enfin pas vous. Vous, vous êtes juste des amours.

Merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu par manque de temps, mais je m'y mets très bientôt, promis ! Merci aux personnes qui continuent de s'abonner, de mettre cette histoire en favoris… Vos reviews me donnent envie de pleurer tellement vous êtes adorables. Merci à _**Laela**_ et _**Julie**_ pour vos reviews en guest, et merci à _**Akimichi**_ , pour tout le reste.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 – I never been run so immense far**_

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, la vie avait tranquillement repris son cours à l'Institut, sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit de différent du côté de Thomas et ses amis.

Gally continuait à être désagréable avec le reste du monde, surtout avec Thomas. Harriet et Teresa continuaient de murmurer sous cape en lançant des sourires cruels aux étudiants qu'elles avaient désigné comme proies de leur nouvelle blague. Minho continuait d'ébouriffer joyeusement les cheveux de Newt à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, au grand désarroi du blond. Et Alby continuait de couver tout ce petit monde d'un œil paternaliste attendri.

Non, vraiment, tout était resté pratiquement à l'identique.

Néanmoins, un regard averti pouvait remarquer plusieurs changements, à première vue infimes et anodins, qui avaient eu lieu au sein du groupe d'amis.

Gally semblait s'être adouci, profitant peut-être des bonnes résolutions de nouvelle année pour parler aux gens sans avoir l'air de les agresser – et il lui arrivait parfois de sourire, ce qui était relativement effrayant.

Teresa et Harriet s'excluaient de plus en plus souvent du reste du groupe, et cela arrivait curieusement au moment où Minho se ramenait avec sa nouvelle copine.

Minho, justement, semblait complètement imperméable au reste du monde alors que Sonya l'entraînait dans tous les coins de l'école pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi – et à vrai dire, il était bien le seul à vouloir le savoir.

Quant à Alby, son regard paternel ne manquait pas les coups d'œil fréquents que se lançaient Thomas et Newt, la rougeur sur leurs joues quand ils redescendaient après avoir été faire un tour dans leur chambre pour « récupérer quelques affaires », et leurs mains qui se frôlaient un peu trop souvent pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Mais mis à part ces quelques détails, la Terre continuait de tourner normalement à l'Institut.

Tout ce petit monde avait reçu les résultats des examens de Novembre, et cela avait été l'occasion pour certains de souffler un coup, heureux de voir que leur travail acharné commençait à payer, et pour d'autres celle de se donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour se remettre à travailler correctement.

Thomas et Newt, pour leur part, avaient obtenu des résultats tout à fait satisfaisants, et avaient de fait décidé de relâcher un peu la pression qui les étreignaient depuis le début de l'année. Les prochains examens n'avaient lieu qu'un mois plus tard, et le soleil semblait avoir fait son grand retour au-dessus de l'Institut, poussant les deux garçons à s'échapper de plus en plus souvent pour de longues balades en forêt.

Ces promenades, initiées à l'origine pour « découvrir la région », s'étaient rapidement transformées en « découverte du corps de l'autre jusqu'à plus soif », et il n'était pas rare de les voir revenir avec quelques brindilles coincées dans les cheveux, ou des traces de terre sur leur blouson. Malgré ça, peu nombreux étaient les étudiants à y faire attention – ou du moins à faire comme s'ils s'apercevaient de quelque chose.

Thomas et Newt avaient également développé une étrange maladie, la « _disparitionnite aigüe_ », qui les poussaient à disparaître de temps en temps pendant de longues minutes, et à réapparaître comme par magie, surgissant d'une alcôve ou d'un couloir sombre.

Et s'ils pensaient réellement être discrets dans leur manège, presque fiers d'eux-mêmes de berner ainsi leur entourage, un évènement auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas leur fit remettre brutalement les pieds sur terre.

Thomas avait complètement perdu le fil du cours de politique internationale dans lequel Newt et lui se trouvait, quand une notification l'informant d'un nouveau message instantané s'afficha sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Ravi de cette distraction que le ciel lui apportait sur un plateau, c'est sans se faire prier qu'il quitta la page de traitement de texte, encore vierge de toute écriture, pour se rendre sur les réseaux sociaux.

Le message s'afficha sur son écran, visible comme un panneau publicitaire.

De : Minho :

 _\- Y a une rumeur qui tourne comme quoi Newt et toi feriez des cochonneries dans les couloirs. Tu me caches des choses le bleu ?_ ;)

Thomas émit un bruit étranglé, suffoquant quelques instants avant de baisser précipitamment la luminosité de son écran. Newt, qui tentait vaillamment de suivre le cours, lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Thomas lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Reportant son attention sur le message de son ami, Thomas tapa d'une main tremblante :

 _\- Qui t'a dit ça ?_

Attendant fébrilement la réponse de Minho, il tenta de reprendre le fil du cours, mais il réalisa que c'était peine perdue. La panique qui s'était insufflée dans ses veines lui coupait le souffle, et il réfléchissait à toute vitesse quant à l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu les démasquer. La seule personne à être au courant était Teresa, et il voyait très mal la jeune femme dévoiler leur secret.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le service de messagerie, il y trouva une réponse :

 _\- C'est Aris qui l'a dit à Sonya, qui me l'a dit ensuite._

Alors que Thomas traitait mentalement Aris de tous les noms possibles et imaginables (et plus encore), son ami lui renvoya un second message :

 _\- Tu ne nies pas ! Qui ne dit mot consent !_

Thomas hésita quant à la réponse à donner. S'il avait été seul dans cette histoire, il aurait parlé de tout ça à Minho, déjà parce qu'il était son ami, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voyait pas de raison particulière de lui cacher. Mais il y avait Newt.

Newt, qui refusait de laisser filtrer un mot sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux, qui ne se laissait aller que dans la pénombre réconfortante de leur chambre à la porte close. Newt, qui flippait à chaque bruit dans les couloirs, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'école toute entière réunie, chacun prêt à les pointer du doigt en riant très fort.

Il soupira légèrement avant de répondre :

 _\- C'est Aris qui se fait des idées mon gars, il a juste la haine parce que je lui ai mis un vent à la dernière soirée._

Thomas doutait du potentiel convaincant de sa réponse, mais au moins il donnait un os à ronger à son ami, qui changea de sujet pour planifier la prochaine soirée qu'il comptait organiser.

La fin du cours sonna, et tous les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires afin de partir déjeuner. Newt et Thomas étaient souvent les derniers à sortir de la salle, prenant leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires tout en discutant. Ce jour-ci ne fit pas exception, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls dans la pièce.

Newt se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Thomas l'arrêta.

« Attend Newt, il faudrait qu'on discute. »

Newt se retourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche quand il fut coupé par trois étudiants qui souhaitaient investir la classe pour travailler durant la pause.

Les deux garçons sortirent et se réfugièrent dans une alcôve des profondeurs de l'Institut afin de parler sans être entendus. Thomas sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement quand il réalisa que Newt et lui s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans ce même endroit, mais sûrement pas pour _discuter_.

Newt le fixait maintenant d'un air inquiet, attendant qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Thomas avala sa salive avant de raconter ce que lui avait dit Minho, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait démenti directement.

Quand il eut fini, Newt était blanc comme un linge et respirait avec difficulté. Thomas voulu lui saisir la main pour le calmer, mais le blond esquiva le mouvement, et se laissa glisser le long du mur en fermant les yeux.

Thomas s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, attendant patiemment que son ami se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, Newt rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Un air dur s'étalait sur son visage quand il siffla d'un ton haché « Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Ça. Se. Sache. »

Thomas soupira, légèrement agacé.

« Ecoute Newt, si tu veux on pourra démentir toutes les rumeurs, mais pourquoi ne pas mettre au moins nos potes au courant ? C'est complètement stupide, on passe tout notre temps avec eux, ce serait tellement plus facile plutôt que de se retrouver entre deux portes comme deux ados en manque. »

Quelque chose sembla se briser en Newt quand il baissa la tête d'un air vaincu, et Thomas dut réprimer son envie soudaine de serrer le blond contre lui quand il aperçut que ce dernier avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Newt se mettait dans un tel état à l'idée que leurs amis les plus proches soient avertis du fait qu'ils ne se contentaient pas d'enfiler des perles durant leur temps libre, mais il garda le silence en attendant que le blond accepte de se livrer.

Newt prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne me suis pas blessé au karaté Thomas. C'est pas un entraînement qui me fait boiter à vie. C'est un garçon… »

Il s'interrompit en fermant douloureusement les yeux, et Thomas l'encouragea à continuer en posant une main apaisante sur celle de Newt, qui s'en saisit immédiatement en commençant son récit d'une voix faible.

« J'ai commencé le karaté quand j'étais enfant. Au départ, l'ambiance était super mais en grandissant, les gens, et particulièrement les garçons, ont commencé à devenir super cons. Il y avait un groupe, le cliché des mecs sportifs sans cervelle, qui a commencé à me prendre pour cible sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. »

« Ils me reprochaient d'être trop maigre, de faire trop jeune, d'être trop efféminé… Ils me traitaient régulièrement de tapette, sans doute la seule insulte qu'ils devaient connaître. Ça passait parce que c'était seulement verbal, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à moi physiquement, donc je supportais… »

« Un jour, en sortant de l'entraînement alors que j'attendais le bus, un des mecs est venu à l'arrêt et a commencé à me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ses potes vraiment cons, qu'il m'observait depuis un moment et en gros qu'il avait un faible pour moi… »

Newt releva les yeux, qu'il avait fixé sur ses chaussures pendant qu'il racontait, et croisa le regard incrédule de Thomas. Ce dernier l'encouragea à poursuivre en lui demandant « Et alors, tu as répondu quoi ? »

Le blond répondit vivement « Que c'était hors de question bien sûr ! Ce type me victimisait depuis des semaines, j'allais sûrement pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il s'était soudainement retrouvé une conscience ! »

Thomas hocha doucement la tête, tandis que Newt continuait, la mâchoire crispée sous l'effet de la colère :

« La semaine d'après, à l'entraînement, j'étais surpris parce qu'aucun des mecs du groupe n'était venu m'emmerder dans les vestiaires. J'ai pensé que leur pote devait leur avoir dit de se calmer, j'ai presque regretté de ne pas lui avoir laissé sa chance quand il était venu me parler – sa chance de venir mon _ami_ bien sûr, pas mon copain. » rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant la moue dubitative de Thomas.

« Je me plantais complètement. Lors de l'entraînement, on a dû se mettre en duo pour faire des combats, et le type est venu me chercher. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, tous les groupes étaient quasiment constitués, et je me suis dis qu'il cherchait simplement à sympathiser. »

Son regard était vague tandis que les souvenirs douloureux de cette après-midi lui revenaient.

« En fait, il m'a simplement fracassé. Il m'a mis une droite puis une balayette, je me suis écrasé par terre, et je me suis mal réceptionné. Il m'a donné quelques coups de pied avant que le prof n'intervienne, mais c'était trop tard, je pissais le sang du nez et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement j'avais mal au genou. »

« Ils ont appelé les pompiers, et avant que je ne parte à l'hôpital, le mec est venu me murmurer à l'oreille que c'était tout ce que méritaient les pédés comme moi, que je n'étais qu'une merde et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire pire la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait… »

Sa voix se brisa et il toucha machinalement son genou. Il avait pu rapidement sortir de l'hôpital, une attelle immobilisant la moitié de sa jambe, et avait dû se déplacer durant plus d'un mois avec des béquilles. Encore aujourd'hui, son genou le lançait par moment, lui rappelant la haine dans les yeux du garçon qui l'avait frappé.

Newt planta son regard dans celui de Thomas, qui ne pipait mot, en crachant rageusement « Et tu sais le pire Tommy ? C'est que _j'étais même pas gay_ putain ! On m'a victimisé pendant des mois, j'ai fini à l'hôpital et je… Enfin, j'avais absolument rien fait qui aurait pu leur faire croire quoi que ce soit ! »

Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Tu crois que les gens vont réagir comment quand ils apprendront que je suis vraiment le pédé qu'on me reprochait d'être à l'époque ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Thomas, dont le visage s'était progressivement fermé durant le récit, se jeta soudainement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, l'élément déclencheur pour qu'il se laisser aller, Newt se mit à pleurer, de longs sanglots erratiques et paniqués.

Le blond répétait en boucle « C'est pas juste putain, c'est pas juste… » et Thomas lui caressa la nuque doucement, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête, uniquement dans le but de l'apaiser.

Quand les larmes de Newt furent calmées, Thomas se recula légèrement et le regarda très sérieusement.

« Personne ne réagira mal Newt, parce que personne ne te reprochera d'être ce que tu veux être. Et si jamais un tocard essaie encore de te toucher, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas et je lui ferais regretter d'être né, je te le promets. »

Il lui embrassa la tempe avant de continuer « Je te promets de te protéger Newtie. Je serai toujours là. Tu sais que Minho, Teresa, Alby et tous les autres seront là aussi. C'est pas une putain de demande en mariage ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, c'est juste que j'ai envie de pouvoir prendre ta main quand on est assis à côté sur le canapé ou de t'embrasser quand je veux quand on est en soirée dans la chambre de Minho. »

Il lui lança un sourire timide, dans une piètre tentative de réchauffer l'ambiance « C'est vrai que j'aimerais pouvoir crier au monde entier à quel point j'ai de la chance que quelqu'un comme _toi_ pose les yeux sur moi comme tu le fais, mais je me contenterais de rajouter un cœur à côté de ton nom dans mon téléphone. »

Newt lui rendit faiblement son sourire, et ils restèrent un moment simplement enlacés, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

Les jambes de Thomas, qui se tenait toujours à genoux face au blond, commencèrent à le faire souffrir, et il remua légèrement pour tenter de s'asseoir à même le sol. Ce mouvement sembla faire sortir Newt de sa torpeur, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je veux bien qu'on le dise aux autres, » dit-il d'un air sérieux, « mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce qu'on s'affiche devant tout le monde. »

Thomas sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il hochait la tête en réfrénant son enthousiasme. Il savait à présent l'effort considérable que cela représentait pour Newt d'avouer à leurs amis la nature réelle de leur relation, et il s'en contentait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se leva, tendant la main à Newt pour qu'il en fasse de même.

« Il nous reste une demi-heure avant la reprise des cours, tu veux qu'on aille manger ? »

Newt acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire après un crochet par les toilettes, où le blond se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes passées. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Thomas bloqua la porte en s'y adossant, et il attrapa Newt dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Quand ils franchirent la porte de la grande salle, Thomas affichait un sourire niais, tranchant avec le flegme légendaire de Newt. Néanmoins, un œil averti pouvait remarquer les cheveux du blond, encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et le regard doux qu'il posait sur Thomas tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs amis.

Les garçons prirent place en face de Teresa et Minho, qui avaient fini leur repas depuis longtemps mais qui débattaient d'un sujet obscur, comme à leur habitude – même si leurs débats s'étaient raréfiés depuis la mise en couple de Minho. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, et Thomas observa la conversation s'envenimer tandis qu'il se servait des carottes râpées.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, Teresa tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, le prenant à partie : « Mais dis-lui toi Thomas que les travaux d'intérêt général auraient beaucoup plus de chances de fonctionner si les collectivités territoriales y mettaient du leur ! »

Thomas resta immobile, les yeux ronds et la bouche pleine, et tenta de marmonner une réponse satisfaisante tout en évitant de recracher ses carottes dans son assiette. Teresa le foudroya du regard tandis que Newt ricanait à côté de lui.

Minho se pencha au-dessus de la table, sautant sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet et parler de ce qu'il préférait dans cette école : les soirées.

« Bon les gars, vendredi soir, petite soirée avec les Blocards pour fêter la victoire à la compétition de dimanche dernier. J'ai demandé au Professeur si on pouvait faire un petit tour en ville, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas contre à condition d'y aller en taxi. » leur dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard surpris. Si le Professeur leur permettait de se rendre en ville le week-end, il était rare que les sorties nocturnes soient autorisées, et aucun des deux n'avait eu l'occasion d'aller visiter les bars de la ville.

Ils finirent leur repas tout en discutant, et Thomas était vraiment ravi de cette distraction qui tombait à point nommé après les confidences de Newt au creux de cette alcôve obscure.

Sous la table, leurs genoux se touchaient et Thomas eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment comment vivre sans cette chaleur qui l'envahissait au moindre contact avec Newt.

Il se colla un peu plus au blond sous prétexte de prendre un dessert, comme si de rien n'était, et il ne put manquer le sourire amusé de son ami. Relevant la tête, Thomas croisa le regard de Teresa, qui n'avait pas loupé une seconde de la scène, et il détourna les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle bientôt, pour lui dire comment les choses avançaient avec Newt. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il voulait simplement savourer la douceur du moment.

.

-X-

.

Le vendredi soir, toute leur bande s'engouffra dans le mini-van qui les attendait à l'entrée de l'Institut, et le chauffeur les déposa au pied de la rue principale de la petite ville voisine. Si la sortie n'était pas nouvelle pour les anciens, c'était le baptême du feu pour Thomas et Newt, qui n'avaient pas réellement visité la commune depuis leur arrivé, leur seule sortie s'étant résumée à un dîner d'anniversaire raté.

Et pour être honnête, lors de cette soirée, Thomas avait été plus occupé à bouffer Newt des yeux qu'à observer le paysage.

C'est pourquoi il se laissa simplement guider par Minho et Alby, qui semblaient parfaitement connaître les lieux, et il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard assis au bout d'une longue tablée, à la terrasse d'un bar.

Newt avait pris place à côté de lui, et Thomas avait nonchalamment emmêlé ses chevilles à celles du blond sous la table, tout en se calant au fond de sa chaise. Newt lui jeta un regard mi-blasé mi-amusé, mais ne retira pas ses pieds.

Après avoir commandé une tournée générale de bières et trinqué à toutes les choses pour lesquelles il était possible de trinquer, les étudiants commencèrent à discuter, des petits groupes se formant en fonction du sujet de discussion.

Thomas réprimait un fou rire en observant Teresa et Minho s'invectiver par-dessus la table, ignorant cordialement Sonya qui essayait d'intervenir, quand des éclats de voix derrière lui le firent se retourner.

La terrasse était quasiment vide en ce début de février, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'origine de ces cris. Quelques mètres plus loin, quatre jeunes se trouvaient à une table, et Thomas fronça les sourcils en avisant le type en tee-shirt qui se tenait debout devant eux.

Visiblement, il était en train de se disputer violemment avec une des filles du groupe, une brune aux cheveux longs, et cette dernière se leva avec véhémence pour lui faire face. A côté d'elle, un garçon qui devait visiblement être son copain était assis, et Thomas plissa les yeux, quasiment sûr de reconnaître leur chauffeur de taxi lors de l'anniversaire de Newt.

Le garçon que Thomas observait posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'avant-bras de la brune, mais cette dernière se dégagea avec impatience. Thomas était maintenant certain que le petit ami en question était leur conducteur, mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un bruit d'éclaboussures.

La brune venait de jeter sa pinte de bière à la figure du type qui les insultaient.

« Connard d'homophobe. » siffla-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers les deux filles qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la table. Elles avaient un drôle d'air triste sur le visage, mais Thomas ne perdit pas davantage de temps à réfléchir dessus car l'homme trempé venait de faire un pas menaçant vers la jeune femme.

Il se leva rapidement, prêt à s'interposer, mais il fut devancé par le petit ami de la brune, qui se leva également, le regard furieux.

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de simplement cracher au pied du groupe et commencer à tourner les talons. Face à cette provocation, la jeune femme esquissa un mouvement de colère, mais son amie en face d'elle, une brune aux cheveux courts, lui saisit le poignet au-dessus de la table.

« C'est pas la peine, c'est juste un con. »

Thomas ne lâchait pas des yeux l'homme qui commençait à s'éloigner, et ce dernier capta son regard, décidant de le prendre à partie.

« Mec, t'as vu ces hystériques de lesbiennes… » commença-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Un silence pesant s'était installé sur la terrasse, et toute l'attention des gens présents était dirigée sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Néanmoins, Thomas occulta totalement les regards braqués sur lui, et il répondit d'une voix polaire : « Rend service à tout le monde, et casse-toi. »

Le type le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du bar, qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas dû quitter. Thomas le suivit des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le groupe de jeunes quand la porte du bar se referma violemment.

La brune ne semblait pas décolérer, et son petit ami lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule afin de la calmer. La fille aux cheveux courts finit par se lever, proposant qu'ils s'en aillent, et Thomas s'aperçut que sa main était étroitement serrée dans celle de la troisième fille, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

De ce constat, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui avait pu être à l'origine de la violente dispute à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Et ça lui retournait le cœur, de s'imaginer qu'un vendredi soir, à la terrasse d'un bar, deux filles puissent être emmerdées par un pauvre mec uniquement parce qu'elles se tenaient la main, et montraient qu'elles s'aimaient.

Une soudaine nausée lui contracta l'estomac alors qu'il repensait à ce que Newt lui avait raconté quelques jours plus tôt. _Les gens ne cesseront-ils jamais d'être des connards ?_

Quand le groupe passa devant lui, la brune lui lança un regard curieux, probablement intriguée de son intervention, et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Son copain adressa un sourire à Thomas, et ils dépassèrent leur table en se chamaillant pour savoir qui allait conduire la voiture au retour.

Thomas réprima un sourire en entendant la fille avancer comme argument son faible taux d'alcoolémie, n'ayant malheureusement pas pu finir sa bière puisqu'elle lui avait _échappé des mains._

Le couple les suivait de près, et Thomas entendit distinctement le « Merci » que lâcha la fille aux cheveux courts quand elles passèrent devant lui. Ils échangèrent un regard presque complice – autant que pouvait l'être un regard échangé avec une inconnue – et Thomas était persuadé d'avoir vu les yeux de la jeune femme faire la navette entre lui et Newt.

Winston, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire mais qui ne songeait pas assez souvent à se la fermer, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire railleur :

« Bah alors Thomas, c'est quoi ce nouveau délire de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

Avant même que Thomas n'ait pu répondre, Teresa siffla : « On aurait tous dû faire pareil au lieu de rester assis comme des lâches. »

Winston jeta un regard perplexe à la jeune femme, étonné de ce coup de sang.

« Du calme Gandhi, c'était une blague. »

« Tes blagues pourries, tu peux les garder pour toi ça nous fera des vacances ! Si ça t'étonne que Thomas prenne la défense de deux filles qui se font agresser sans raison, peut-être que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce pauvre mec ! » s'énerva Teresa, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres étudiants autour de la table.

Winston leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et jeta un regard désemparé vers Minho, qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il était seul sur ce coup.

« C'était une blague Teresa. Bien sûr que Thomas a bien fait de réagir comme ça, et c'est évident qu'on aurait dû tous réagir de la même manière. Je pense qu'on a tout simplement été pris de court, donc ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

Le garçon fixa les autres étudiants d'un air entendu – et aussi quelque peu suppliant – et tous s'empressèrent de manifester leur approbation.

Teresa se détendit légèrement, et Winston entrechoqua leurs verres en signe de réconciliation.

A sa droite, Thomas entendit un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, et il réalisa que cette conversation revêtait une importance capitale pour Newt plus que pour quiconque autour de cette table. Il n'avait pas oublié que le blond avait accepté d'en parler à leurs amis, mais après ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, la tâche allait être définitivement plus compliquée.

 _Heureusement qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avait réagi négativement, sinon ils auraient probablement gardé ce secret jusque dans leur tombe._

Thomas, qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'être resté debout, finit enfin par se rasseoir, et écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui reprenaient.

Newt se rapprocha de lui, collant sa cuisse à celle de Thomas.

« En tout cas, on peut dire que _Bébé_ a du caractère… »

Il étouffa un ricanement dans sa bière, satisfait de ne pas avoir été le seul à reconnaître leur chauffeur de taxi, et un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

« La fille aux cheveux courts, c'était la serveuse au restau ! »

Newt lui lança un regard perplexe, mais Thomas était sûr de lui. Cela expliquait le regard éloquent dont elle l'avait gratifiée, et il avait une bonne mémoire pour les visages. Ainsi donc, l'histoire de sa vie était de se donner en spectacle devant une inconnue. Il soupira dramatiquement pour la forme, ignorant le regard de Newt qui devenait maintenant suspicieux, et enfouit son sourire dans son verre.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement – « tranquillement » signifiant ici « rythmée par les nombreuses pintes de bière que les étudiants s'enfilèrent » - et ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans un état second au moment de reprendre la voiture.

Thomas avait été relégué à l'arrière du véhicule, coincé entre Minho et le coffre, et les deux garçons ricanaient stupidement en faisant des signes aux rares voitures qu'ils croisaient sur la rocade.

Ils regagnèrent tous leur chambre dans un silence qui leur semblait absolu, mais qui résonnait autant qu'une invasion massive d'un troupeau d'éléphants, et la Terre ne tournait presque plus quand Thomas s'allongea dans son lit.

Newt se laissa tomber à côté de lui comme un poids mort, gigotant pour tenter d'enlever ses chaussures. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il fit voler la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements, avant de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger.

Thomas lui caressa distraitement la tête, et Newt émit un drôle de bruit semblable à un ronronnement quand ses doigts descendirent lui gratouiller la nuque.

Le brun s'apprêtait à rejoindre Morphée, quand la voix de Newt s'éleva dans la pièce – et c'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'avait pris le blond de se mettre à parler au moment où Thomas allait s'endormir.

« Dis Tommy… »

Thomas grogna en guise de réponse.

« Pourquoi Alby m'a demandé si j'étais veuve ou orphelin ? »

Thomas ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour capter le regard de Newt. Le blond avait les paupières closes, et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage.

Alors Thomas se tortilla pour atteindre son crâne, sur lequel il planta un baiser avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau sur ses oreillers.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Voili voilou, je crois que j'étais vraiment énervée en écrivant ce chapitre, mais comme il parle de Newt, de Thomas, et de Newtmas, il reste pipou j'espère.

On se revoit bientôt (j'espère), et encore une fois… Merci à vous pour vos commentaires. Merci à _**Soran-M**_ pour avoir pris le train en marche et m'avoir laissé la review la plus mignonne du monde que j'ai découvert ce matin, et qui m'a illuminé ma journée. Merci à _**Amenatsu**_ pour cette partie de ping-pong qui durera encore longtemps je l'espère. Merci à _**Neviy**_ pour ces reviews poétiques, dont je savoure chaque mot avec un plaisir indescriptible. Merci à _**pilgrim67**_ pour m'encourager et me suivre depuis si longtemps, je ne te répèterais jamais assez à quel point je suis fière que mes écrits te plaisent. Merci à _**Eeyore17**_ pour te montrer si réceptive aux émotions que je tente de faire passer dans mes chapitres, et pour tes encouragements pour mes partiels (même si la seule chose que j'ai déchiré, c'est moi-même quand j'ai bu pour oublier que je m'étais foirée). Enfin, merci à _**Akimichi**_ , parce que putain t'es la meilleure et que je t'aime.

(Je n'ai pas reçu un Oscar, mais mon discours est prêt au moins)


	21. L'Échappée belle

**Note** : Il semblerait que je suis définitivement libérééééée, délivréééée ! Je suis finalement venue à bout de ce master (avec mention silvouplé !) et l'inspiration m'est revenue d'un coup. Alors voilà, ceci est pour vous. Merci à tous pour vos messages encourageants, et pour votre présence, si importante pour moi.

 _ **Akimichi**_ et _**Neviy**_ , je crois que je vous aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 – L'Échappée belle**_

* * *

Quand le mois de Février fit son apparition, timidement, entre deux nuages orageux, Teresa était toujours la seule au courant du caractère tout sauf platonique de leur relation. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, et Thomas ne comptait plus les occasions manquées, mais il sentait que Newt n'était définitivement pas prêt. Alors, il attendait patiemment.

Il se contentait de ces regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient parfois, au-dessus de leurs ordinateurs quand ils travaillaient en groupe dans la salle commune. De leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient quand ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs, sur les pas du reste de la bande qui leur tournaient le dos. De ces soupirs qu'ils s'arrachaient mutuellement dans l'intimité de leur chambre, qu'ils avaient appris à verrouiller après l'irruption un soir de Winston et Gally qui souhaitaient leur demander de les départager au bras de fer.

Au détour d'une conversation, Thomas avait cru comprendre que cette peur de se dévoiler, cette angoisse sourde que ressentait Newt à chaque bruit suspect lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, avait une autre origine que son séjour à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à creuser. Il respectait trop Newt pour le forcer à lui parler.

Il savait pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où il avait embrassé Newt dans leur chambre close, lors de la soirée de rentrée, il avait accepté implicitement les conditions que Newt avait posé, et il était conscient de ne plus avoir les cartes en main. C'était au tour de Newt maintenant, c'était à lui de décider si leur histoire valait la peine d'être révélée, ou s'il préférait rester dans ce statut quo, dans cette relation aux allures de boudoir secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et uniquement à eux.

C'était un triste constat, mais Thomas savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire, au risque de tout faire voler en éclats. Et s'il s'accommodait pour le moment de cette situation, trop heureux de ne plus avoir à brider les émotions violentes qui le traversaient, il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Et il redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait mettre Newt au pied du mur, lassé de ce petit jeu.

Heureusement, ils n'y étaient pas encore.

Pour le moment, Thomas s'en tenait à ses bonnes résolutions de nouvelle année : il avait définitivement cessé de réfléchir sur tout ce qui touchait à Newt, laissant le blond les guider dans la conduite de leur relation, et cet arrangement semblait leur convenir à tous les deux.

Et tandis qu'ils jouaient aux cartes avec Minho dans la salle commune des sciences po, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire stupidement en sentant le genou de Newt contre le sien.

« Arrête de tricher Newt ! » hurla Minho, sortant brutalement Thomas de ses pensées.

Newt renvoya un regard innocent à leur ami, s'écartant imperceptiblement de Thomas, qui réalisa que le blond avait jusqu'à cet instant les yeux rivés sur son jeu. Le traître.

Il lui renvoya une œillade meurtrière, et s'écarta franchement, partagé entre son envie de s'éloigner de ce serpent fourbe, et la déception de ne plus sentir la chaleur de sa jambe collée à la sienne. Newt planta son regard dans le sien, et l'espace d'un instant, le cerveau de Thomas se déconnecta de la réalité, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique bien sentie. Il était toujours impressionné par la capacité de Newt à le réduire au silence par la seule force de son regard, mission pratiquement impossible lorsqu'il était dans son état normal.

« Hey les tocards je suis encore là ! Vous êtes super lourds quand vous faites ça, vous êtes au courant ? »

Thomas reporta son attention sur Minho, tentant bravement de masquer sa gêne, tandis que Newt dissimulait ses joues rougies derrière son jeu de cartes.

« Quand on fait quoi ? »

La question était sortie toute seule, aussi facilement que s'il lui demandait l'heure, et Thomas regretta immédiatement de l'avoir posée, alors que le sourire de Minho devenait franchement moqueur. Pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait se lancer dans la diplomatie, Minho était un véritable livre ouvert, et tout dans son expression criait « _Tu veux vraiment que je dise ce que je pense à voix haute, pauvre tache ?_ »

Heureusement pour Newt et lui, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tous à nouveau sursauter, et Teresa débarqua dans la salle commune comme une furie, marchant d'un pas rapide vers leur table. Elle lâcha son sac sans délicatesse sur le siège à côté de Thomas, et balança une copie au milieu de leur jeu.

« J'ai passé mon week-end entier sur cette dissert. »

Les trois garçons grimacèrent en avisant le 7 tracé au feutre rouge en haut de la feuille, qui trônait avec insolence au-dessus de l'écriture élégante de Teresa. Visiblement, si cette dernière appréciait le droit administratif, ce dernier ne lui rendait clairement pas la pareille.

Teresa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air songeur sur le visage, et les trois autres restèrent silencieux, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre.

« Venez, on se casse. »

Incertain d'avoir bien compris, Thomas demanda un peu stupidement : « Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ça va être compliqué, mais ce week-end. Mes parents ont une maison en bord de mer. Ça vous tente ? » répondit Teresa en haussant les épaules.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un bref regard avant de hocher la tête en chœur.

« OK. »

Et ça avait été aussi simple que ça.

Teresa avait fait volte-face, sans même reprendre son sac, et les trois autres avaient continué leur partie de cartes comme si de rien n'était.

Newt était allé prévenir le Professeur de leur petite escapade, et aucune objection n'avait été soulevée – à leur grande surprise, il fallait l'avouer. Alors le vendredi après-midi, en sortant de cours, ils avaient loué une voiture et ils avaient pris la route, emportant chacun un sac à dos et quelques affaires, laissant le reste de l'Institut derrière eux.

Des quatre étudiants, seul Newt n'avait pas le permis, mais les deux autres garçons avaient gracieusement laissé le volant à Teresa qui trépignait à l'idée de conduire de nouveau.

Il fallait également préciser que la jeune femme était la seule à connaître le trajet, ce qui avait représenté un argument de taille lors du choix du conducteur.

Thomas et Newt s'étaient calés à l'arrière de l'énorme voiture que Minho et Teresa avaient sélectionné sur le site internet de l'agence de location, et Teresa avait démarré dans un vrombissement de moteur, un large sourire de satisfaction étalé sur le visage.

Si Minho et Newt n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, Thomas sentait dans tout son corps l'excitation caractéristique des départs en vacances, et il n'avait cessé de questionner Teresa sur leur destination, la sommant de lui décrire les lieux dans les moindres détails.

Quand le sujet de la maison de vacances fut épuisé, ils décidèrent de faire des jeux, et ils en étaient à leur 27ème devinette chacun – Thomas comptait les points – quand Newt finit enfin par émerger.

« Je pense à quelque chose… de solide. » marmonnait Thomas, les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur.

« Un arbre. »

Il lança un regard amusé à Newt, qui venait de lui répondre d'une voix ensommeillée, et lui annonça qu'il venait de griller son tour.

Et le jeu reprit, tout aussi facilement que leur échappée belle en dehors de l'Institut. Parce que tout semblait si facile en cette journée fraîche et ensoleillée de mi-février.

Teresa avait mis la radio, et le son de la musique, qui augmentait au fil des kilomètres, finit par réveiller Minho également.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Thomas pour réaliser que quelque chose clochait, et il interrogea son ami du regard quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué par son mutisme aussi soudain que surprenant.

« Faim. » grogna Minho en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un petit garçon capricieux.

Un silence flotta dans la voiture, avant que les trois autres n'éclatent de rire.

Teresa s'arrêta à la première station-service qu'ils croisèrent, et tandis que Minho dévalisait le rayon confiserie, Newt et Teresa profitaient de la pause pour fumer leur première cigarette du voyage.

Jetant un œil dans la boutique, Thomas aperçut Minho le nez dans les étalages, et il attrapa Newt par la taille afin de lui voler un baiser. Newt se laissa faire avec plaisir, et Teresa détourna pudiquement le regard alors que les deux garçons s'enlaçaient tendrement.

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de Thomas, et il se détacha de Newt pour tomber sur une vieille dame qui les observait, le regard noir.

« Un problème madame ? » demanda poliment Thomas, tout en rattrapant Newt par la hanche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Son interlocutrice afficha immédiatement un air offusqué, avant de s'écarter de leur petit groupe comme s'ils avaient la gale.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » lâcha Thomas avec un sourire suffisant.

Minho les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le regard fixé sur la vieille dame qui était maintenant dans la boutique.

« Vous lui avez fait quoi à la grand-mère ? Elle se plaint de vous auprès de chaque client qui a le malheur de croiser son chemin. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, trop occupé à foudroyer sa nouvelle ennemie numéro 1 du regard, et il était prêt à rentrer dans le magasin pour en découdre quand Teresa posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« Elle était gênée par la fumée de cigarette. » lança-t-elle à Minho, avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

Vu l'air dubitatif de leur ami, la mamie avait dû se montrer nettement plus bavarde sur _autre chose_ que la fumée de cigarette, mais Thomas se sentait plus en colère que gêné d'avoir failli être découvert d'une manière aussi stupide.

Néanmoins, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devenait absolument nécessaire qu'ils en parlent à Minho, si possible d'ici la fin du séjour. Ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble pour continuer à lui cacher plus longtemps, même si Thomas comprenait à quel point il pouvait être difficile pour Newt de mettre à exécution ce qu'il avait affirmé dans ce couloir sombre. Mais si Newt avait besoin de plus de temps, la réalité commençait à les rattraper, doucement mais sûrement, et ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à faire comme si tout était normal. Et sûrement pas aux yeux d'un de leurs plus proches amis. Tant qu'à faire, autant maîtriser la manière dont il allait l'apprendre.

Ils reprirent la route dans un silence pesant, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher la main de Newt, tentant de se rapprocher de lui malgré l'énorme espace entre eux – foutue voiture aux dimensions démesurées.

« Les gens seront toujours cons tu sais… » souffla-t-il, profitant d'une discussion particulièrement mouvementée entre Minho et Teresa pour coller son nez dans le cou de Newt.

Il sentit le blond se tendre contre lui, mais Minho ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux, trop occupé à tenter de convaincre Teresa du bienfondé d'il ne savait quelle mesure, et il se détendit rapidement, serrant fortement la main de Thomas dans la sienne.

Thomas entreprit alors de se détacher discrètement afin de se rapprocher davantage de Newt, investissant la place du milieu et sa ceinture ventrale. Il avait l'impression de revenir au temps des vacances d'été en famille quand il était enfant, lorsque sa mère le plaçait systématiquement entre Beth et Chuck pour éviter qu'ils ne s'étripent.

Il se cala contre Newt, qui passa un bras dans son dos pour venir lui enserrer la taille. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise, mais la simple sensation de Newt contre lui, son souffle dans ses cheveux, et son odeur qui envahissait chaque centimètre de son univers, suffisaient à convaincre Thomas de ne pas bouger d'un iota pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Il commençait à s'assoupir, écoutant distraitement la conversation badine qui avait maintenant pris place dans l'habitacle. Minho avait fini par se souvenir qu'ils étaient quatre dans cette voiture, et Thomas remercia le ciel que Newt se fut trouvé juste derrière leur ami, l'empêchant donc de voir ce qui se tramait derrière.

Le jour commençait à décliner quand Teresa se stoppa devant un large portail en fer forgé. Thomas émergea de son demi-sommeil, et son regard croisa celui moqueur de Newt, qui secouait son bras engourdi. Il s'était complètement laissé aller contre l'autre garçon, et il se sentit mourir de honte quand il réalisa qu'il avait également _bavé_ sur son tee-shirt.

Sortant du véhicule, Thomas resta quelques instants en arrêt devant l'énorme maison en pierres qui se dressait devant eux. Bouche bée, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur un impressionnant coucher de soleil, qui faisait flamboyer la mer qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds, en bas de la corniche sur laquelle se trouvait la maison.

Il se rapprocha de Teresa, qui tentait de trouver la bonne clé sur son trousseau pour ouvrir le portail.

« Tu m'as dis que tes parents faisaient quoi dans la vie déjà ? »

Après quelques secondes, la clé pivota dans la serrure avec un déclic satisfaisant, et Teresa poussa d'un coup sec les battants du portail afin de rentrer la voiture dans l'imposant parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue le long de la propriété.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit. » répondit-elle enfin avec un clin d'œil, avant de retourner reprendre sa place au volant.

S'écartant pour la laisser rentrer, Thomas capta le regard de Newt, qui lui renvoya une moue impressionnée. Puis, il suivit Minho qui se précipitait à la suite de la voiture, un air de gamin surexcité sur le visage.

On était bien loin de la « maison aux dimensions respectables » que lui avait décrit Teresa pendant le voyage.

.

-X-

.

Si l'extérieur de la maison était splendide, Thomas ne trouvait pas les mots pour en décrire l'intérieur.

Partout se dressaient des meubles en bois blanc, tranchant radicalement avec la couleur sombre des poutres apparentes, et Thomas adora instantanément cette maison, tant par l'exiguïté des pièces qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe que par l'atmosphère étrange qui y régnait, le plongeant dans un roman du XIXème siècle.

Il se sentait comme un enfant, la bouche ouverte en découvrant l'enfilade de pièces dans laquelle les entraînait Teresa, leur désignant ici un salon de lecture, là une salle de billard.

Ils atteignirent enfin les escaliers, façonnés dans ce même bois qui parsemait toute la maison, et Teresa se tourna vers eux, un rictus sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je propose qu'on commence direct par la distribution des chambres, histoire que ce soit réglé. » lança-t-elle tout en commençant à grimper les marches.

Quand ils attinrent le premier palier, Teresa désigna le couloir en continuant « Normalement, il y a quatre chambres, deux à chaque étage, mais l'une du premier étage est condamnée pour cause de travaux. Deux d'entre nous devront donc dormir ensemble... »

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Thomas, qui lui retourna une œillade assassine pour son manque de discrétion.

Sans même leur laisser de temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers la pièce la plus proche en enchaînant d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux : « Bon, Tom et Newt vous aurez cette chambre ! Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Thomas marmonna, avec malgré tout un demi-sourire sur le visage qui contredisait totalement ses propos : « Je le supporte déjà tous les jours à l'Institut, alors un peu plus un peu moins... »

Newt lui passa devant afin de rentrer dans la pièce tout en lui tendant son majeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? J'entends rien. »

Thomas ricana avant de lui emboîter le pas, tandis que Teresa entraînait Minho à sa suite pour lui montrer sa chambre.

Quand il rejoignit Newt, les deux garçons restèrent plantés sur le seuil de la porte, détaillant la pièce d'un air sceptique.

« La garce. » souffla Thomas en contemplant le lit superposé qui occupait un pan du mur.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en avisant la taille ridiculement petite des matelas.

« Bon eh bien quand faut y aller... Je prends celui du haut ! » lâcha Newt avant de laisser tomber son sac de voyage à terre.

« Hep hep tocard, pas si vite ! » s'exclama Thomas en le rattrapant par le col de son teeshirt, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à grimper l'échelle.

Newt lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, tentant vainement de se débattre tandis que Thomas se ruait sur l'échelle à son tour, afin d'être le premier à l'atteindre.

Il se hissa sur le matelas, narguant Newt resté en bas, qui croisa les bras sur son torse en fronçant furieusement les sourcils.

Se rapprochant du bord du lit, Thomas se pencha vers Newt et lui susurra « De toute manière, quelle importance puisque tu sais très bien que ton lit est aussi _mon_ lit. »

Le sous-entendu était on ne peut plus explicite, et Newt rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, avant de se hisser également sur le lit. Les deux garçons se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme deux petits pingouins sur une banquise de coton, guettant les bruits de pas à l'étage.

Quand ils furent assurés que Teresa et Minho visitaient encore l'étage, Thomas attrapa le menton de Newt pour l'embrasser, et il se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête alors que la langue de Newt lui caressait doucement les lèvres, qu'il s'empressa d'entrouvrir.

Chaque baiser échangé avec Newt lui faisait l'effet d'être le premier, tant les sensations étaient violentes et tant son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur lorsqu'ils entendirent les marches de l'escalier grincer, signe que Minho et Teresa avaient enfin pris possession de leurs quartiers, et Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps au deuxième étage pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre et que Minho leur demanda s'ils étaient bien installés, le regard éloquent de Teresa sur ses lèvres rougies et ses cheveux en bataille l'informa que son amie savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas touchés à leurs sacs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier un de ces jours.

Ils descendirent en silence les escaliers, la fatigue du voyage leur tombant brutalement sur les épaules. Teresa les informa qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à manger dans la maison, et ils se lancèrent un regard entendu quand la jeune femme se saisit de la carte de pizzas en livraison qui se trouvait à côté du téléphone.

Thomas mourait littéralement de faim, et il finit par arracher la carte des mains de Minho, qui se disputait avec Newt pour savoir quelle pâte était la meilleure entre la fine et la moelleuse, et il composa d'autorité le numéro en fusillant ses amis du regard.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine quand il commanda les quatre pizzas, et il raccrocha brutalement le combiné, rendu agressif par la faim qui le tiraillait.

Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard penaud tandis que Teresa riait sous cape, et Thomas tourna les talons, dans l'optique de s'installer devant la télé en attendant les pizzas. Ses amis le suivirent, et il ouvrit d'un geste conquérant la porte qui menait, selon ses souvenirs, au grand salon dans lequel il avait aperçu une télévision.

Il grimaça quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec une imposante pile de manteaux, et il referma la porte, ignorant le regard moqueur de Teresa, et se dirigea vers une autre porte, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait là d'une penderie.

Newt toussota discrètement, et il tourna le regard vers lui, pour s'apercevoir que le blond lui désignait du doigt une troisième porte du couloir, un sourire identique à celui de Teresa sur le visage.

Il grogna avant de se diriger, pour de bon cette fois, vers le salon télé, suivi par les trois autres qui se marraient comme des bossus. Ils étaient vraiment insupportables ce soir.

.

-X-

.

Une heure plus tard, leurs pizzas étaient enfin livrées, et Thomas avait fini par se dérider après avoir dévoré la sienne, sous les yeux effarés de Teresa qui se demandait où il pouvait bien cacher toute cette nourriture.

Minho et Thomas avaient ricané en entrechoquant leur dernière part de pizza, et Teresa avait soupiré en les traitant de goinfres. Cette scène était étrangement habituelle, et tous souriaient franchement en retrouvant leur quotidien à l'Institut dans un environnement étranger. De l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à une petite famille, Minho et Thomas se chamaillant comme deux frères turbulents, Teresa et Newt qui les observaient en soupirant, probablement désespérés de constater à quel point leur marmaille était indisciplinée.

Après avoir mangé, Minho avait littéralement supplié les trois autres pour jouer à la console, trop heureux de constater que la collection de jeux vidéo de la maison comportait des titres inédits, qu'il voulait « ab-so-lu-ment » tester.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous devant ce jeu de guerre que Thomas détestait cordialement, et pour dire la vérité, seuls Newt et Minho s'amusaient réellement.

Thomas avait été extrêmement surpris de constater que non seulement Newt se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, mais qu'il semblait également _prendre du plaisir_ à fusiller des personnages virtuels dans un contexte de guerre. C'était fortement déplaisant, mais d'un côté il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Newt, différente de la personne calme et flegmatique qu'il était au quotidien.

Néanmoins, quand le personnage de Newt se glissa derrière lui pour le tuer après l'avoir aveuglé avec une grenade lacrymogène, il ne put s'empêcher de bondir du canapé en criant :

« TU VIENS DE ME POIGNARDER DANS LE DOS ! MAIS T'ES UN PSYCHOPATHE ! »

Newt lui lança un sourire penaud depuis le canapé, où il était assis en tailleur depuis le début de la partie, et haussa les épaules l'air de dire « c'est l'jeu ma pauvre Lucette ».

« Déjà t'as tué un chien qui ne t'avait rien fait, et maintenant ça ! Je savais que tu étais juste un putain de taré en fait ! »

Il lança sa manette à Minho, résolument décidé à bouder jusqu'à ce que Newt se confonde en excuses pour s'être montré aussi traître.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards moqueurs face à sa sortie dramatique, et Minho prit sa place dans le canapé pour affronter Newt en duel. Thomas soupira dramatiquement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire, suivi de Teresa, dont la tête commençait sérieusement à menacer d'exploser à cause des bruits répétitifs de coups de feu.

La voix de Newt s'éleva dans son dos, un brin ironique.

« Allez Thomas, fais pas la tronche, promis après on testera le nouvel Alexandra Ledermann, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de t'initier aux concours hippiques. »

Thomas lui lança un regard hautain par-dessus son épaule, avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi intéressé quand Teresa leur avait montré le boîtier du jeu alors qu'ils faisaient leur sélection. Pas le droit à l'erreur dans ce groupe.

Teresa et lui se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la cuisine, et Thomas resta accoudé au plan de travail tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur une chaise. Un silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Teresa qui demanda : « Tu comptes lui dire ce week-end ? »

Thomas, qui ressassait encore sa ridicule défaite, répondit d'un ton froid : « Que c'est un psychopathe ? Je vais pas le lâcher avec ça, tu peux me croire. »

Avisant le froncement de sourcils de Teresa, il réalisa que son amie ne devait certainement pas parler de Newt qui tuait d'une balle dans la tête un berger allemand ou qui se glissait derrière lui pour le poignarder en traître.

« Quoi ? »

« Je parlais de Minho ! Pour… Tu sais quoi. » lâcha Teresa, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que les deux autres n'avaient pas décidé de les rejoindre.

Le « ah ! » retentissant qui échappa à Thomas n'aurait pas fait rougir Denis Brogniart au plus haut de sa forme.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une voix morne : « Ça dépend pas uniquement de moi, et tu le sais. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, il aurait été au courant depuis des lustres. »

Teresa haussa un sourcil sarcastique, et il reprit : « Ouais OK, peut-être pas des lustres sachant qu'il va probablement nous charrier sur ça pendant des semaines… »

Il soupira avant de se retourner pour se servir un nouveau verre d'eau. Il entendait les éclats de voix des deux garçons lui parvenir du couloir, et il reporta son attention sur Teresa, qui le fixait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je vais attendre que Newt lui dise. Il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord pour le dire aux autres, je vais le laisser faire. »

« Et en attendant, tu profites c'est ça ? » rétorqua Teresa en haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » susurra-t-il d'un ton langoureux en se penchant vers elle, faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme, qui lui décocha une tape sur l'épaule.

Teresa se leva également, sur le point de retourner vers le salon, mais elle se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte avant de lancer : « Au fait, j'espère que votre chambre vous plait. »

Son sourire était angélique, et jamais le diable n'avait autant ressemblé au gardien du paradis.

« Tu es un vrai cafard tu le sais ? » grogna Thomas, perdant le sourire qui s'était affiché sur son visage suite à sa blague.

« Allez Tom, ne me fais pas croire que dormir dans un lit une place vous a déjà dérangé. Et peut-être que Minho aurait trouvé louche le fait que vous dormiez ensemble dans un lit deux places, mais c'est toi qui vois, je peux encore te donner ma chambre. »

Thomas commençait à réfléchir sincèrement à sa proposition, mais Teresa tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le salon en ricanant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu y as vraiment cru ! Dans tes rêves, tocard ! »

La garce.

* * *

 **Note** : Pâte moelleuse, sans aucun doute.


	22. Someplace where no one knows our name

**Note** : Tant de temps d'attente pour vous pondre ça, si j'étais vous j'irais me plaindre à la direction générale de Fanfiction. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce petit chapitre qui s'accorde parfaitement avec cette ambiance estivale vous plaira !

 _ **Ali**_ , ce tête-à-tête avec ton cousin aux chevilles enflées est pour toi. _**Neviy**_ , merci pour tout.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 – Someplace where no one knows our name**_

* * *

Quand Thomas ouvrit les yeux le samedi matin, la première chose qu'il entendit fut la respiration régulière de Newt à ses côtés, serré contre lui sur le matelas étroit. Mais ce qui le frappa ensuite, le poussant à dégringoler l'échelle du lit superposé pour courir à la fenêtre, c'était le bruit de la mer qui s'échoue paresseusement sur les falaises.

Leur fenêtre donnait directement sur la mer en contrebas, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'entrouvrir afin de sentir les embruns salés. Fasciné, il observa le vol des goélands qui se disputaient une prise de pêche, les bateaux qui voguaient au loin sous la ligne d'horizon, et son cœur se gonfla quand il remarqua enfin que le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel.

Le temps était parfait pour une petite promenade en bord de mer.

Newt remua dans le lit, et Thomas referma doucement la fenêtre, avant d'enfiler un pantalon pour descendre petit-déjeuner.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il retrouva Teresa, l'air endormi, attablée devant un bol de céréales. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, et elle sursauta tandis que Thomas s'installait en face d'elle. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, tous les deux encore embrumés de sommeil, et Teresa reporta son attention sur le jardin tandis que Thomas se servait à manger.

Teresa ne parlait toujours pas, et Thomas se décida à regarder ce qui l'intéressait à l'extérieur. Fouillant du regard les hauts arbres fruitiers qui parsemaient cette portion du jardin, il finit par découvrir un merle, qui construisait son nid avec minutie et patience.

Son amie finit par briser le silence d'un murmure.

« Il y a une demi-heure, il n'y avait strictement rien sur cette branche… C'est dingue. »

Il hocha doucement de la tête, légèrement hypnotisé par les allers et venues de l'oiseau. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant de longues minutes, osant à peine porter leur cuillère à leur bouche, observant le spectacle que leur offrait la nature, et c'est ainsi que Minho les trouva quand il débarqua dans la pièce, un air mal réveillé sur le visage.

« Salut la compagnie… » grommela-t-il, avant de se saisir d'une tasse qui se trouvait sur la table.

Sans même le regarder, Teresa attrapa doucement la tasse que Minho venait de prendre, avant de lui désigner d'un geste nonchalant le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

« C'est celle d'hier Min. » dit-elle d'un ton tranquille, tandis que Minho lui jetait un regard outré par cette provocation ultime qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.

Effectivement, les tasses qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille pour le chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient bu avant de monter se coucher étaient encore sur la table, et Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'ils devraient instaurer des tours de vaisselle, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

La veille au soir, quand ils se furent lassés de jouer à tous les jeux vidéo de la collection de Teresa, Minho, dont Thomas ignorait l'appétence cachée pour la cuisine, leur avait préparé une énorme casserole de chocolat chaud, et ils étaient restés en silence autour de la table à se brûler la langue avec la boisson, accablés de fatigue, mais quand même heureux d'être ensemble.

Ils étaient ensuite montés se coucher, et Thomas n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, confortablement lové contre Newt, enfouis sous les couvertures en laine. La chambre sentait le sel marin et les vieux meubles, et pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il s'était réellement senti en paix.

Newt finit lui aussi par émerger, et il esquiva d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant les commentaires railleurs des trois autres sur son incapacité à se lever à une heure décente. Pour une fois, Minho ne fit aucune remarque sur une quelconque occupation nocturne qui aurait expliqué la fatigue de Newt au réveil, et Thomas lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils montèrent se changer rapidement, et ils quittèrent la maison, sans réellement s'être concertés sur leur programme. Selon la règle immuable du tourisme maritime, tout séjour digne de ce nom au bord de la mer devait nécessairement commencer par une promenade sur la plage, et le temps de ce samedi matin s'y prêtait excessivement bien.

Ils empruntèrent le sentier escarpé qui trouait les falaises pour descendre sur le sable, Thomas manquant de trébucher deux ou trois fois (voire quatre ou cinq) sur les racines traîtresses qui surgissaient à chaque tournant, mais ils parvinrent à la mer sans déplorer de casse matérielle.

« Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu la mer… » murmura Newt, qui marchait en traînant des pieds aux côtés de Thomas. Le blond avait l'air fasciné par les empreintes de ces bottines sur le sable, et Thomas ne put empêcher un sourire doux de s'afficher sur son visage en avisant les mèches folles qui dépassaient du bonnet en laine qu'il avait d'autorité juché sur la tête de son ami.

Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, de la serrer très fort et de l'entraîner encore et toujours plus loin, rien que tous les deux, sans personne autour pour les dévisager et leur demander des comptes. La plage était déserte, et c'était comme si Minho et Teresa avaient disparu, tout son monde ne se résumant plus qu'aux éclats dorés qui dansaient sur le visage de Newt.

Thomas garda ses mains dans ses poches, et ils continuèrent de marcher le long de la grève, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne rompe le silence qui s'était installé, seulement brisé par les cris des mouettes et le reflux de la mer. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans jamais tourner la tête, et sans savoir où ils allaient.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'un énorme blockhaus qui surplombait la plage, et ils réalisèrent alors que Minho et Teresa avaient abandonné la marche depuis longtemps, et s'étaient installés à même le sable, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux. Thomas entreprit d'escalader le vieux bâtiment en béton, ses baskets glissant sur les pierres légèrement humides, ses semelles en plastique crissant sur le sable et les coquillages.

Quand il parvint à se hisser sur le rebord, il attrapa le poignet de Newt, qui l'avait rejoint et se tenait à présent debout, à côté de lui. Ils restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, à simplement fixer l'horizon, la mer s'étalant à leurs pieds. Et c'était comme s'ils étaient les rois du monde, l'espace d'une matinée, les rois d'un monde qui ne comptait aucun sujet, et qui se résumait à cette main crispée sur un poignet fragile, à leurs doigts qui finirent par s'entremêler doucement. A cette caresse légère du pouce de Newt sur la main de Thomas, et à cette envie puissante, qui le prenait à la gorge comme une vague trop violente, de se fondre en Newt et de ne plus jamais s'en décrocher.

Quand Thomas détourna le regard pour vérifier où en étaient Minho et Teresa, il ne rencontra qu'une étendue de sable déserte, et il comprit que leurs amis devaient être retournés à la maison. Newt avait suivi la direction de son regard, et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Sa bouche avait un goût de sel, déposé par le vent marin qui s'était levé pendant leur promenade, et Thomas se demanda s'il continuerait encore longtemps à ressentir ce violent frisson qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Newt.

Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Newt qu'il le rendait complètement fou. On a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un putain de baiser.

.

-X-

.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils décidèrent de descendre de leur perchoir afin de retrouver le monde réel. Ils avaient encore le temps avant que l'heure du déjeuner ne sonne, et Thomas envoya un message à Teresa pour l'informer qu'ils allaient visiter le petit village qui se tenait en contrebas.

Ils arpentèrent les petites rues pavées épaule contre épaule, savourant la quiétude tranquille qui régnait sur les lieux, agréablement surpris des sourires avenants que leur lançaient les habitants qu'ils croisaient. Thomas avait conscience que le mot « Touristes » devait être écrit sur leur front, ce que corroborait d'autant plus le ciré jaune que Newt portait avec une nonchalance affolante, mais il décida de se laisser prendre au jeu des citadins découvrant le bord de mer.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée, il s'enhardit à prendre la main de Newt, et il ne put réfréner le sentiment de victoire qui lui monta à la tête quand ce dernier resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Et même si Newt lâcha discrètement sa main quand ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, et Thomas décréta en son for intérieur qu'il n'y avait pas de petites victoires.

Ils restèrent plantés un moment devant l'énorme aquarium, à l'entrée d'une poissonnerie, dans lequel s'ébattait une petite troupe de crabes. Newt semblait absolument fasciné par les crustacés, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche d'un stylo.

Newt finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et dégaina le petit carnet qu'il trimballait toujours avec lui, avant de se mettre à crayonner. A vrai dire, l'idée du carnet venait de Thomas, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il y avait pensé lorsqu'il était retombé sur le dessin que Newt avait esquissé sur une serviette en papier, au restaurant, et il avait été incroyablement déçu de constater que les traits étaient complètement floutés, à cause de la mauvaise qualité du support. Alors un soir, il avait commandé sur Internet une quantité industrielle de carnets à croquis format poche, qu'il avait offert à Newt quelques jours plus tard.

Il s'était esquivé à un intercours pour aller les récupérer dans le bureau du Professeur, qui jouait les postiers à ses heures perdues, et il les avait nonchalamment posés sur le bureau de Newt alors que le cours reprenait. Newt n'avait rien dit – rares étaient les courageux qui osaient discuter pendant les cours du redoutable Lensherr – mais il avait attrapé la main de Thomas sous la table, et ce simple geste valait tous les remerciements du monde.

Le soir-même, Thomas avait sorti la serviette chiffonnée, et demandé ( _« ordonné »_ serait plus exact) à Newt de reproduire le dessin sur une page vierge. Il ne se considérait pas comme un grand sentimental, mais il fallait croire qu'être avec Newt faisait ressortir tous ses instincts les plus mielleux.

Le dessin était à présent soigneusement plié, rangé à l'arrière de son agenda, là où il était sûr que personne n'irait le chercher. A vrai dire, même lui n'ouvrait jamais ce fichu agenda, qu'il persistait à racheter tous les ans dans l'espoir de se découvrir un penchant pour l'organisation et la prévoyance. Personne n'est parfait.

Tandis que Newt esquissait avec application les crustacés, Thomas tourna la tête alors qu'une voix les hélait. Il tomba sur Teresa, qui se rapprochait d'eux, aux côtés d'un Minho pendu au téléphone. Les deux étudiants avaient le même air blasé sur le visage, et Minho s'écarta de quelques pas pour terminer sa conversation.

Lors que Thomas demanda qui était son interlocuteur, Teresa lui renvoya un regard lourd de sens en lâchant un soupir agacé. La réponse était relativement claire.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de lui expliquer pourquoi on s'est enfuit de l'Institut pendant un week-end entier Tee. » dit Thomas en passant son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers l'étalage appétissant de fromages devant lequel ils étaient passés quelques minutes plus tôt, afin de lui changer les idées.

« C'est pas ça le problème Tom… » répondit Teresa, et Thomas s'aperçut qu'elle arborait un sourire en coin aux allures machiavéliques. Il l'interrogea d'un regard, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle le tanne pour savoir pourquoi il est parti avec _moi_. »

« Et il lui répond quoi ? »

Teresa haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache lui-même la réponse. »

Et sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet, elle l'entraîna avec un enthousiasme suspect vers l'étal de fruits et légumes, babillant déjà sur la quiche aux quatre légumes qu'elle avait prévu de cuisiner pour le repas du midi. Thomas ignorait exactement en quoi consistait cette quiche, mais une chose était sûre : elle avait l'air d'être bien trop saine pour rentrer dans son régime alimentaire.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, tandis que Teresa discutait avec animation avec le primeur de la meilleure période pour planter des tomates, et que Thomas louchait sur le stand de bonbons qui étalait ses couleurs chatoyantes quelques mètres plus loin, Minho raccrocha enfin son téléphone et vint les rejoindre. Il avait retrouvé le sourire, et il s'intégra avec facilité dans la conversation que tenait Teresa avec le marchand.

Si Thomas pensait connaître Minho relativement bien, il devait avouer qu'il avait été extrêmement surpris quand le garçon s'était proposé pour aider Teresa en cuisine, et s'était au final révélé plutôt inspiré. Il fallait dire que ni Newt, ni Thomas ne semblait posséder la moindre compétence culinaire (malgré les nombreuses tentatives de la mère de Thomas pour lui apprendre à cuisiner des choses simples, comme un gâteau au yaourt, qu'il avait laissé cramer dans le four en jouant avec le chat de ses cousins), et qu'il était ainsi difficile de rivaliser en nullité. Mais Minho avait même fini par prendre les commandes dans l'établissement de la liste de leurs repas la veille au soir, comblant le manque d'inspiration de Teresa. Chose rare, les deux étudiants avaient été d'accord sur quasiment tous les menus, et Thomas n'avait pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser maladroitement la scène avec le Polaroïd de Newt, qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'emmener. Il avait discrètement glissé la photo à Teresa, qui l'avait remercié en distrayant Minho quelques dizaines de minutes alors que Newt et Thomas profitaient du cellier déserté pour se retrouver.

Alors Thomas s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant ses deux amis aux bons soins du primeur, et il s'engagea dans une allée parallèle, attiré par les éclats de voix d'un camelot. Il observait béatement le vendeur faire la démonstration de son essuie-tout miracle, quand une voix à ses côtés le fit violemment sursauter.

« J'ai toujours eu envie d'acheter un de ces trucs pour voir si ça fonctionne si bien. »

Newt se tenait nonchalamment à côté de lui, la tête légèrement penchée, un air songeur sur le visage tout en dévisageant le démonstrateur. Leur duo détonnait franchement parmi le petit groupe de personnes âgées qui se massait au pied de la petite estrade, mais personne ne prêtait attention à eux, trop occupé à suivre les mouvements du vendeur qui nettoyait d'un simple geste « cette affreuse coulure d'huile le long de la friteuse, vous savez celle qui reste incrustée et dont on ne peut plus se débarrasser. »

Thomas se décala légèrement sur le côté, s'appuyant l'air de rien sur Newt, croisant les doigts pour que ce dernier ne fasse aucune réflexion. Il avait conscience, affreusement et douloureusement conscience, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce contact, de la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne. Il se surprenait lui-même de nombreuses fois à chercher à se rapprocher de Newt, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte, et il était tiraillé entre ce besoin constant de sentir la présence de Newt contre lui, et sa peur d'être découverts, signant l'arrêt de mort de leur relation, ou du moins le début d'une série de problèmes dont il se passerait volontiers.

Et dans ce genre de moments, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, égoïstement : que Newt accepte enfin d'en parler aux autres, afin qu'il puisse lui-même se laisser aller à ses envies primaires qui le prenaient à la gorge lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il savait qu'il n'agirait pas différemment d'avec ses anciennes copines, qu'il ne se prendrait pas soudainement à l'embrasser sauvagement devant un public en délire, mais il avait besoin de cette liberté de mouvement que ce secret permanent, cette ligne rouge que Newt avait tracé autour de leur microcosme, ne pouvait leur offrir.

Alors il s'appuya plus franchement sur Newt, et dans un élan de sentimentalité, il lui prit la main, sans ajouter un mot. Et malgré les nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, Newt attrapa ses doigts, répondant à son silence par une légère pression sur sa paume. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, et si Newt observait toujours avec attention les gestes du démonstrateur, Thomas était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand le vendeur eut fini sa démonstration et que le groupe de spectateurs se dispersa, Thomas resta planté au milieu de l'allée. Newt l'interrogea du regard, et Thomas n'hésita pas davantage avant de demander : « Tu as peur de quoi Newt ? »

Et il savait pertinemment que Newt comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Le blond resta en arrêt quelques instants, son air serein remplacé par une moue anxieuse que Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien. Newt arborait la même dans ce couloir désert, après que Minho ne leur ai fait part des rumeurs qui commençaient à courir. La peur, dit-on, est le pire des sentiments qui peut habiter un homme. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise peur, il n'y a que l'angoisse et l'engourdissement, ce recul permanent face à un mur de briques que l'on se refuse de franchir. Avoir peur, c'est s'empêcher d'avancer, et Newt était définitivement cloué au sol par la peur.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, Thomas sentit que Newt était presque prêt à dépasser cette peur, au milieu de cette allée encombrée d'un marché côtier, engoncé dans son ciré d'un jaune brillant. Et il se sentait prêt à le réceptionner, qu'importe si l'atterrissage devait être brutal.

Cependant, la seule chose de brutale à ce moment-là fut la bourrade que Minho décocha à Thomas, manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule, en lançant d'un ton joyeux : « Hey ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous cherche partout ! Ça vous éclate de rester plantés devant un stand vide ou vous êtes simplement en bug ? »

Le regard de Newt s'était assombri, et Thomas fronça les sourcils quand le blond se laissa entraîner par leur ami vers la sortie du marché, sans que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Teresa se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, et il la rejoint en traînant des pieds, agacé d'avoir été interrompu à un moment aussi important. Il fallait croire que même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que quatre, il y aurait toujours un élément perturbateur pour les déranger dans leurs tête-à-têtes.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand une petite fille surgit au détour d'une ruelle pour se jeter dans les bras de Teresa. La jeune femme grimaça quand l'enfant percuta son estomac avec la force d'un boulet de canon, mais lui rendit tout de même son étreinte tandis que la petite blonde s'exclamait de joie.

« Resaaaaa ! Tu es enfin revenue ! »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard interloqué, et Minho se pencha vers la fillette quand cette dernière daigna se décrocher de Teresa pour les fixer timidement.

« Ben c'est qui ça ? »

Le ton de Minho était semblable à celui que l'on pouvait emprunter pour s'adresser à un jeune chiot, et Thomas ricana sous cape en observant l'enfant reculer dans les jupes inexistantes de Teresa, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est Alizée, la petite fille de ma voisine. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est très affectueuse... » grinça-t-elle en tapotant l'épaule de la petite blonde, qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, heureusement trop jeune pour saisir le sarcasme. Minho tendit la main cérémonieusement en disant d'une voix pompeuse : « Bien le bonjour, ma demoiselle, je suis Minho le Grand, premier du nom, aussi appelé Son Altesse Impériale par mes sujets. Tu peux m'appeler Monsieur, ça suffira. »

Teresa et Newt dissimulèrent leur sourire, tandis que Thomas riait franchement désormais, mais l'enfant serra la main de Minho avec solennité, et ce dernier lui fit un baisemain courtois tout en conservant un sérieux surprenant. Quand il se redressa, Alizée le contemplait avec des yeux brillants, et Minho lança un petit clin d'œil à Thomas, qui secouait la tête de dépit. Intimement persuadé que l'enfant n'avait pas compris la moitié du discours de Minho, il s'approcha pour recevoir un bisou sur la joue, dont Newt fut également gratifié. Malgré sa condition d'enfant (ce qui la faisait rentrer directement dans la catégorie « espèce venimeuses à ne pas approcher » dans la tête de Thomas), il lui fallait avouer que la petite était bien élevée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés autour de la grande table en chêne clair de la cuisine, l'atmosphère embaumant d'une odeur de quiche cuisant au four. La petite fille ne lâchait pas Minho du regard, tout en entretenant la conversation par des babillages auxquels le brun répondait avec un entrain surprenant, et Teresa par de vagues onomatopées en lavant la salade.

La main de Thomas avait une fois de plus trouvé le chemin jusqu'à celle de Newt, assis juste à côté de lui, et il était curieux de les voir si proches, presque collés l'un à l'autre sur le banc en bois massif de de plusieurs mètres de long.

Complètement déconnecté des conversations qui avaient lieu dans la pièce, Thomas ne respirait plus que par leur étreinte clandestine sous la table, par la chaleur des doigts de Newt qui s'aventuraient le long de son poignet, qui cajolaient sa hanche d'un délicat mouvement. Ils se tenaient à deux dans un mouchoir de poche, un ridicule espace de quelques centimètres carrés, et Thomas voyait son univers s'embraser dans ce même feu qui consumait ses reins alors que la main de Newt se faisait plus curieuse, venant se perdre à la lisière de son jean, lui arrachant un halètement qu'il camoufla dans une toux feinte, lui attirant un regard furtif de Teresa.

Il empoigna cette main joueuse qui le torturait depuis de longues minutes, dissuadant Newt d'aller plus loin en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens, avant de désigner l'étage d'un mouvement discret. Newt s'humidifia les lèvres, et Thomas réprima un sourire satisfait devant l'impatience évidente du blond.

« Je vais chercher mes clopes. » lança Newt d'un ton nonchalant, tandis que Thomas se dirigeait l'air de rien vers le couloir. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, tombant sur Minho qui écoutait religieusement la petite fille lui raconter ses amourettes d'école primaire, et il croisa le regard goguenard de Teresa, qui lui désigna d'un geste du menton le paquet de cigarettes de Newt, sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il haussa les épaules en continuant sa route, sentant la main de Newt le presser légèrement en bas de son dos. Ce simple contact lui arracha un frissonnement lascif, et il se retourna brutalement afin de plaquer le blond au mur dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

« Arrête ça... » gronda-t-il sourdement, les yeux brillants d'une lueur vorace.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Newt d'un air faussement innocent tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous le pull de Thomas. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise afin de l'attirer vers lui, et les bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, leur tirant un gémissement de satisfaction. Thomas se faisait l'effet d'être une cocotte-minute prête à exploser, et il recula un peu à tâtons à la recherche de l'escalier. Ses pieds butèrent sur la première marche, et il entreprit sa montée en tentant de ne pas se détacher de Newt.

Évidemment, la manœuvre était périlleuse, et il trébucha au bout de seulement quelques marches, les faisant chuter brutalement en arrière. Ses fesses heurtèrent le bois sans douceur, et Newt lui tomba dessus dans un vacarme monstre.

Ils restèrent aux aguets quelques instants, dans une position clairement équivoque qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs précédentes activités, mais ils se relevèrent rapidement en voyant que personne ne débarquait. Thomas attrapa alors la main de Newt, serrant peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, l'entraînant rapidement vers l'étage afin de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Parvenus enfin dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre, Thomas attira Newt vers lui, l'embrassant avec fougue tout en commençant à le déshabiller. Maudit soit cette matinée où Newt avait considéré comme une bonne idée de superposer une chemise et un lourd pull en laine, lui compliquant la tâche alors qu'ils atteignaient leur porte. Le pull passa rapidement par-dessus la tête du blond, faisant crépiter ses cheveux à cause de l'électricité statique, mais Thomas n'en avait cure alors qu'il s'attachait maintenant à déboutonner avec une précaution toute relative la chemise de Newt.

Sa bouche se perdit dans son cou, ses dents effleurant la peau tendre, sans jamais la marquer, tandis que ses doigts volaient sur le torse désormais dénudé de Newt, qui reculait lentement pour venir s'adosser au montant en fer du lit superposé. Newt ceintura Thomas afin de l'attirer à lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas du bas, le forçant ensuite à se surélever légèrement pour lui ôter également son pull. Ils restèrent à simplement se fixer pendant quelques secondes, tentant vainement de reprendre leur souffle, complètement perdus dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue lourde, emplie d'une gravité inattendue dans un contexte qui se voulait langoureux la seconde précédente. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thomas pressentait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer maintenant, et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas louper le coche.

Alors il se pencha doucement et prit possession de la bouche de Newt avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, sa langue rencontrant celle du blond avec une sensualité qui lui tira un gémissement sourd, faisant monter encore plus son excitation-si cela était possible. Son bassin vint à la rencontre de celui de Newt, et l'instant d'après il ne vivait plus que pour ce lent mouvement de va-et-vient, son corps ponctué des tremblements de son envie de Newt qui montait crescendo.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, se détachant de leur baiser pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « J'ai envie, maintenant... »

Et si cette phrase pouvait sembler dénuée de sens, Thomas savait exactement ce que Newt voulait dire, et il ne put s'empêcher de se coller davantage au blond, enfouissant son gémissement dans les oreillers face au ton rauque avec lequel Newt venait de s'offrir à lui.

Thomas se décolla de Newt à contre-coeur, et commençait à se lever pour se diriger vers sa valise, dans laquelle il avait planqué sa petite réserve secrète, quand un cri dans l'escalier le fit sursauter. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Newt, et n'eut que le temps de sauter sous les draps avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'entrouvre légèrement.

« LES GARS ! »

La voix de Teresa résonna dans le couloir, tandis que trois coups étaient frappés sur le battant.

« La tarte est cuite et Minho menace de vous étriper si vous ne descendez pas dans la minute ! »

Après un silence pendant lequel les deux garçons gardèrent les yeux fixés sur la porte, que Teresa ne semblait pas décidée à ouvrir entièrement, la jeune fille reprit la parole plus doucement :

« Magnez-vous de vous rhabiller, Alizée est partie et Minho commence à se demander ce que vous pouvez bien fabriquer. »

Puis, la porte se referma lentement, et Thomas se laissa tomber sur le dos en lâchant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Emballés par leurs pulsions, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls occupants de cette maison. Il n'osait pas imaginer le malaise ultime si c'était Minho qui s'était chargé de venir prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Newt, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en avisant leurs mines respectives. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe, mais ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un cataclysme dans le cadre de l'Institut leur semblait soudainement d'une incroyable légèreté. La seule chose qui contrariait réellement Thomas en réalité était plutôt cette brutale interruption au moment où les choses commençaient à devenir si sérieuses. Et à voir l'air de Newt, qui récupérait ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, la contrariété était partagée.

Au moment où Thomas s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Newt lui attrapa le poignet afin de le stopper, le rapprochant de lui d'un léger mouvement.

« To be continued Tommy... » susurra-t-il, son accent anglais résonnant plus fort que jamais à l'oreille de Thomas, lui arrachant un long frisson.

Il n'attendait que ça.

.

-X-

.

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, tiré du sommeil pour une raison inconnue. Immédiatement, il réalisa que Newt était en train de se débattre dans les draps, et il s'aperçut que lui-même se tenait tout au bord du matelas, sur le point de basculer dans le vide. Il se rapprocha immédiatement de Newt, qui se tortillait toujours, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et il lui posa une main sur le bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il réalisa que le blond était en larmes, et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le réveiller : il lui attrapa les épaules avant de le secouer fortement.

Newt se redressa d'un coup en inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, manquant de l'assommer. Il respirait difficilement, et Thomas resta immobile quelques instants, incertain de savoir comment agir s'il s'agissait d'une crise d'angoisse. Newt avait déjà fait plusieurs fois des cauchemars quand ils étaient à l'Institut, mais jamais encore il n'avait été jusqu'à pleurer dans son sommeil.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques instants à se fixer dans la pénombre, le temps que Newt remette où il se trouvait, et Thomas se rapprocha doucement sans le lâcher des yeux. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un animal sauvage tant Newt était sur la défensive, et il n'osait pas le toucher sans avoir obtenu un signe de sa part.

Newt sembla percevoir son hésitation, car il se détendit légèrement, tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il lui posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule, serrant doucement dans un vague geste de remerciement, et Thomas hocha la tête silencieusement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les deux garçons restèrent à se fixer dans l'obscurité, Newt finit par prendre la parole :

« Faut que je prenne l'air… »

Thomas acquiesça, et ils descendirent prudemment du lit superposé, enfilant un pantalon et une paire de chaussures. Curieusement, quand il s'agissait du froid, Thomas se montrait le plus raisonnable des deux, et il grinça des dents en constatant que Newt avait réellement prévu de « prendre l'air » en pleine nuit de février, uniquement vêtu du tee-shirt informe lui servant de pyjama.

Le temps qu'il se saisisse de leurs bonnets respectifs, de leurs gants, ainsi que de deux écharpes et de leurs manteaux, Newt se trouvait déjà dans le couloir, et c'est un Thomas semblable à une petite fourmi pressée – et chargée – qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'au blond. Un des gants décida de se faire la malle au moment où ils parvenaient en haut de l'escalier, et il se penchait pour le ramasser laborieusement quand un grincement inquiétant leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

Newt s'immobilisa immédiatement, et Thomas manqua de le percuter en se redressant pour fourrer le gant fugueur dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu as entendu ? » souffla Newt d'un ton inquiet.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Thomas.

« Effrayé le bleu ? » dit-il, singeant Newt le jour de leur première rencontre. Néanmoins, le blond ne broncha pas à cette auto-référence, et se contenta de se pencher lentement au-dessus de la cage d'escalier, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Thomas tendit également l'oreille, et ils restèrent en arrêt pendant quelques secondes, avant que le brun ne rompe le silence par un ricanement.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a ri… »

Un bruit l'interrompit dans sa moquerie : au rez-de-chaussée, une porte venait très nettement de claquer.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard glacé d'effroi, rendus paranoïaques par l'immensité de la maison et par l'obscurité qui semblait se faire de plus en plus oppressante. Thomas laissa tomber son paquetage sur le sol, et sans se concerter, ils se précipitèrent vers le deuxième étage et leurs potentiels sauveurs, alias Minho et Teresa.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, mais avec néanmoins une certaine discrétion que leur dictait leur instinct de survie, Thomas ouvrit la première porte, que Teresa lui avait désigné comme menant à sa chambre, alors que Newt poussait celle de Minho.

« Psst Tee ! On va tous mourir si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant ! » chuchota Thomas, en se tâtonnant sur le mur afin de trouver un interrupteur. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il alluma la lumière, une once de culpabilité l'envahissant en songeant au réveil en fanfare qu'allait vivre son amie. Néanmoins, quand l'ampoule éclaira la pièce, Thomas fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'immense lit deux places – qu'il ne manquerait pas de revendiquer si d'aventure un autre séjour ici leur était proposé – était complètement, totalement et désespérément vide.

En retournant sur le palier, il tomba sur Newt qui arborait à présent un air franchement perplexe, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la chambre de Minho devait elle aussi être dépourvue de tout occupant. Ils étaient seuls.

* * *

 _ **Note bis**_ : Vous reprendrez bien un petit cliffhanger ? Promis, j'essaie de revenir vite pour la suite.


	23. Cherche un peu de lumière

**Note :** Je comptais les faire rentrer à l'Institut dans ce chapitre, mais je crois que je suis devenue bien trop douée pour gloser pendant des pages sur des situations bidons. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je croise les doigts pour revenir bientôt (kof kof, l'espoir fait vivre et je vais donc rester en vie de longues années !)

Merci à _**Flore** _ de sa review anonyme, et à _**Chacha** _ (qui se reconnaîtra) pour m'avoir littéralement faite pleurer de rire avec ses live reactions. Un merci tout particulier au _**fourbe serpent**_ (qui se reconnaîtra également) pour cette battle de références qui, je l'espère, n'aura jamais de fin #teamcandyup ! _**Akimichi**_ , surprise motherfucker.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 – Cherche un peu de lumière**_

* * *

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » murmura Newt, qui avait allumé le flash de téléphone et qui s'agrippait à ce dernier comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Déjà tu arrêtes de m'aveugler avec ton truc. » grogna Thomas en posant sa main sur l'appareil, que Newt avait dirigé sans le vouloir vers son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de les plonger dans une semi-obscurité carrément angoissante. Le deuxième étage n'était éclairé que faiblement par la clarté de la lune, qui tentait vainement de pénétrer par l'œil-de-bœuf situé au fond du couloir. Cependant, même cette pauvre luminosité ne parvint pas à masquer le rire nerveux que Newt retint en se mordant les lèvres, tout en braquant son flash sur le plancher.

Les lèvres de Thomas se retroussèrent en un rictus identique, et il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers l'escalier.

« Mon cher Watson, comme nous sommes les deux seuls rescapés de cette maison, c'est à nous de résoudre l'enquête ! » clama-t-il en commençant à descendre, exagérant fortement chacun de ses pas afin de produire le maximum de bruit possible. Newt le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel tout en lui intimant de se montrer plus discret, et ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, que Thomas éclaira immédiatement en allumant le plafonnier et en poussant un cri bestial.

« Eteins la lumière, tocard ! » siffla Newt en lui agrippant l'avant-bras, que Thomas avait levé devant lui en guise de protection face à un éventuel assaillant.

« Montre-moi ton côté sombreuuuuh… » chantonna Thomas, rapidement coupé par le regard menaçant que lui lança Newt, visiblement hermétique à ses blagues musicales – pourtant très drôles.

« OK, OK, je me tais. » reprit-il d'un ton plus bas. « Tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir d'arme ? » poursuivit-il en laissant son regard errer sur le hall d'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Thomas brandissant férocement un immense parapluie aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, suivi d'un Newt légèrement moins motivé, muni d'un vase vide qu'il tenait par le col, qui explorait les (trop) nombreuses pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

En arrivant dans le salon principal, que Thomas avait appris à situer, ce dernier clama d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée : « Je vous préviens, je suis armé ! ». Néanmoins, Thomas étant ce qu'il est, il ne put s'empêcher de brandir un des gants en laine en murmurant : « J'ai un gant, et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. »

Newt – décidemment très pince-sans-rire – lui décocha un regard noir, totalement insensible à la plaisanterie, et soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber dans un des vieux fauteuils qui parsemaient la pièce.

« Et maintenant Sherlock en carton, c'est quoi le plan ? » chuchota-t-il en reposant avec précaution le vase qu'il avait tenu étroitement serré durant toute leur visite du rez-de-chaussée.

Thomas s'adossa au montant de la porte, gardant un œil sur le couloir, la poitrine comprimée d'une angoisse sourde, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un obscur inconnu surgisse de la pénombre pour lui sauter à la gorge.

« J'avoue que je suis à court d'idée… » souffla-t-il en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« Il faudrait aller faire un tour dehors. » articula lentement Newt, jouant nerveusement du bout du pied avec le vase, qui vacillait sans jamais tomber au sol.

Thomas lui lança un regard courroucé.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? Si on était dans un film d'horreur, on serait les premiers à se faire massacrer ! »

Newt lui répondit d'un ton moqueur.

« Il disait quoi le test de personnalité que tu as fais la semaine dernière déjà ? Valeureux Gryffondor ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules d'un air hautain.

« Tu apprendras mon cher, que nous, les Gryffondor, possédons un instinct de survie fortement développé. »

Newt renvoya un regard éloquent sur le parapluie chatoyant que Thomas brandissait sans conviction en direction du couloir, et ce dernier grinça des dents en conservant sa moue outrée. Une pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, et il se redressa vers Newt, lâchant d'un ton aigre : « Et puis c'est toi le combattant de nous deux ! Passe devant, je te suis ! »

Newt fixa quelques secondes l'index accusateur que Thomas pointait vers lui, l'air de réfléchir excessivement sérieusement aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, et il finit par répondre d'un ton songeur :

« Je propose qu'on barricade les portes, et qu'on monte la garde devant la porte de l'entrée. Si quelqu'un rentre dans la maison, on ne pourra pas le louper. »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche, dans l'optique de contre-argumenter, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le plan de Newt, à défaut de tenir la route, les rassureraient davantage que de rester cloîtrés dans leur chambre jusqu'au petit matin. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une meilleure idée.

C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent installés sur un petit tas de couvertures en laine empruntées aux canapés du salon, après avoir soigneusement verrouillé toutes les issues de la maison. Thomas avait gardé son parapluie arc-en-ciel à portée de main, et il se tenait sur ses gardes, assis à même le sol et le dos appuyé sur le mur de l'entrée.

À ses côtés, Newt avait adopté la même position, et ils restèrent dans un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes, trop conscients du ridicule de leur situation. Thomas tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Newt qui le fixait, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, et ils échangèrent un sourire blasé. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait doucement, la fatigue reprenait ses droits, et rapidement Thomas commença à piquer du nez.

Comme si de rien n'était, il se décala légèrement afin de s'appuyer sur Newt, qui passa nonchalamment un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. De loin, ils apparaissaient comme étrangement emmêlés, créature difforme dans l'obscurité du hall d'entrée, mais fort heureusement, nulle paire d'yeux trop curieuse ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Newt ne brise le silence, que seuls les craquements du vieux bois venaient troubler. « Au fait Tommy, » marmonna-t-il dans les cheveux de Thomas, « on ne sait toujours pas où sont passés Teresa et Minho. »

Thomas lâcha le gant en laine qu'il triturait machinalement afin de s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil, s'immobilisant alors que la question le heurtait de plein fouet. Préoccupés par les bruits angoissants qu'ils avaient entendus, ils en avaient complètement oublié la disparition étrange de leurs amis.

« Attend, je vais leur envoyer un message. » continua Newt, en se tortillant pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Thomas, confortablement calé contre son torse, se crispa imperceptiblement en sentant Newt remuer contre lui, et il laissa aller sa tête contre son cou, y déposant un léger baiser qui lui attira un regard de reproches de la part de Newt.

Thomas lui renvoya son regard le plus innocent, tout en se laissant glisser davantage contre le corps de Newt, qui ne put retenir un soupir. L'instant d'après, son téléphone reposait sur les couvertures, tandis que les lèvres de Newt se posaient sans douceur sur celles de Thomas. Le baiser s'intensifia, et Thomas se retourna complètement pour faire face à Newt, l'entraînant dans une étreinte passionnée.

Ils venaient de se laisser glisser sur les couvertures, sans cesser de s'embrasser, quand un grand bruit retentit dans les profondeurs de la maison. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent immédiatement, relevant la tête d'un air apeuré. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, et Thomas se recroquevilla sur la couverture en attrapant son arme de fortune, dont la couleur jurait atrocement avec l'ambiance de film d'horreur qui s'était installée.

« Il faudrait peut-être aller voir non..? » murmura Newt, toujours collé à lui, les mains agrippées au tee-shirt de Thomas.

Ce dernier siffla en réponse, soulevant lestement son parapluie : « Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais j'ai toujours que ce truc pour nous défendre ! »

Newt lâcha un soufflement amusé, avant de chantonner à voix basse.

« Vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts… »

Thomas lui décocha un regard noir avant de se lever, bien décidé à montrer à ce crétin de Serdaigle (quelle idée miteuse ils avaient eu de faire ces tests de personnalité à la noix) qu'il était capable de faire honneur à sa maison. Il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une réplique théâtrale quant à sa fin prochaine et à l'héritage qu'il ne lui léguerait absolument pas, quand un nouveau bruit, plus proche, le fit violemment sursauter.

Aussitôt, Newt se releva pour se placer à côté de lui, tendu comme un arc. Ils s'avançaient prudemment vers le couloir complètement plongé dans l'obscurité, quand une lumière s'alluma dans la cuisine.

En quelques secondes, les deux garçons s'étaient plaqués au mur, le souffle court, le cœur battant sous l'effet de la panique. Des chuchotements provenaient de la pièce éclairée, et ils restèrent figés en entendant les bruits se rapprocher.

« Mais ?! »

Thomas brandit férocement son parapluie alors qu'une ombre venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine, et il était sur le point de l'abattre sur le crâne de l'intrus quand la main de Newt l'arrêta juste à temps.

« Teresa ?! »

« Thomas ?! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dirent-ils tous en chœur en se fixant avec incrédulité.

« Non, VOUS qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lâcha Newt d'un ton accusateur en s'avançant vers Teresa et Minho, qui se tenaient dans la cuisine.

À la grande surprise de Thomas, les deux étudiants se contentèrent de se lancer un regard embarrassé, et Teresa se racla la gorge.

« On était sortis prendre l'air. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu, et il pouvait lire sur le visage de Newt qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais Teresa le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« On avait laissé un mot. »

Elle désignait un post-it posé sur la table en bois, à côté duquel ils étaient complètement passés lors de leur exploration des lieux, et Thomas l'attrapa.

" _Sortis faire un tour, ne flippez pas."_

« Manifestement, vous avez flippé quand même. » continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, en avisant leur air défait et l'arme improvisée qui reposait mollement aux côtés de Thomas.

« On a cru qu'il y avait des cambrioleurs… » marmonna ce dernier, dans une piètre tentative de défense, mais Teresa se contenta de lui désigner d'un signe de tête le boîtier de commande de l'alarme électrique qui protégeait toute la maison. Thomas haussa les épaules, et Teresa sortit de la cuisine sans rajouter un mot, laissant Minho seuls avec les deux garçons. Thomas croisa le regard de son ami, qui était étrangement grave, et cela suffit à le dissuader de poser plus de questions.

« Sympa l'accueil. » lâcha tout de même Minho en passant devant lui pour regagner sa chambre, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage, tout en tapotant le parapluie que Thomas tenait toujours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minho avait disparu dans l'escalier, et Thomas se tourna vers Newt en secouant la tête.

« J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. » marmonna-t-il en reposant le parapluie à sa place d'origine.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu as la capacité cognitive d'une petite cuillère. » l'informa Newt d'un ton affable, en lui attrapant le bras pour l'entraîner vers les étages, et leur lit chaleureux qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter.

« Gneugneugneu, c'est même pas ça la vraie réplique… » répondit Thomas à voix basse, incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui s'affichait malgré tout sur son visage.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain matin – ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard –, Thomas fut tiré du sommeil par les vibrations sourdes de son téléphone contre le parquet. Il se décida à sortir du lit pour aller répondre à l'appel, après s'être étiré longuement et avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Newt, qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Durant le reste de leur nuit, le sommeil de Newt s'était montré moins agité, et Thomas n'avait pas osé lui poser de questions quant à ses cauchemars, qui devenaient de plus en plus récurrents.

Arrivé au pied du lit, Thomas chercha son téléphone parmi le tas de vêtements qui gisait sur le sol, et fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de son correspondant.

« Chuck ? » lâcha-t-il à voix basse tout en décrochant.

« Salut Thomas… »

La voix de son cousin était tremblante, et Thomas sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge en entendant ces accents angoissés.

« Tout va bien Chuckie ? » demanda-t-il en s'éloignant du lit de quelques pas, dans une vaine tentative d'épargner à Newt le bruit de leur conversation.

« Pas trop… » répondit le garçon, et Thomas cessa de respirer quelques instants en attendant la suite.

« Beth a disparu depuis hier… On l'a cherchée partout avec maman, elle est introuvable, on pensait qu'elle était chez une amie… »

Chuck avait des trémolos clairement audibles dans la voix, et Thomas resta en arrêt, incertain de comprendre pourquoi c'était à lui entre tous que Chuck s'adressait, et agacé de ne pas pouvoir se rendre plus utile en les aidant à écumer la ville pour retrouver la jeune fugueuse. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Chuck reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement plus calme :

« Je me suis dis que tu saurais peut-être où elle aurait pu aller… »

Et il était vrai que, dans une certaine mesure, Chuck n'avait pas totalement tort. Lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes adolescents, Thomas sur le point de passer son brevet et Beth découvrant les joies du collège, il leur arrivait fréquemment de se retrouver, afin d'échapper à leur ''famille insupportable'' et à la "pression parentale", telles qu'ils aimaient s'en plaindre, les pieds pendants dans le vide au bord de la Seine. Cependant, les fréquentations de Beth, et l'entrée au lycée de Thomas avaient creusé un gouffre entre eux, qui semblait aujourd'hui infranchissable. Néanmoins, Thomas n'oubliait pas ses rencontres quasi-quotidiennes qui avaient rythmé l'intégralité de son année de troisième, et il se mit à réfléchir tout en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que vous êtes allés faire un tour au Champ de mars ? On y allait beaucoup à un moment… » chuchota-t-il après s'être immobilisé, tout en tentant de se remémorer leurs endroits favoris – pas trop près du domicile familial, pour éviter de croiser les lourdingues qui leur faisaient le déplaisir de partager leur vie, mais trop loin non plus pour ne pas avoir à trop marcher pour rentrer dîner.

« Pas là… » répondit Chuck d'une petite voix, tirant une moue contrariée à Thomas. « Tu sais, elle s'est engueulée avec maman hier matin. J'ai pas tout compris, mais elle est partie en claquant la porte. Tu penses qu'elle est partie pour toujours ? »

Chuck semblait au bord des larmes, et Thomas commençait à se sentir réellement coupable de ne pas être à ses côtés, cruellement conscient de l'avoir quasiment abandonné au milieu de la guerre froide que se menaient sa sœur et sa mère en permanence.

« Non Chuck, elle est pas partie pour toujours. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse toute seule à 15 ans dehors ? » tenta Thomas d'une voix douce, afin d'apaiser son cousin. « Vous savez où elle a dormi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à l'imposante commode qui faisait face au lit, duquel provenait toujours la respiration apaisée de Newt. Thomas calqua sa propre respiration sur ce souffle lent, tentant de garder la tête froide alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement l'état de panique dans lequel devait se trouver Joséphine.

« Chez sa copine Anna-Lise, tu sais la fille de l'acteur que tu détestes là. »

Thomas retint un ricanement. Cette fille avait été une des premières amies de lycée de Beth, et lui était apparue d'un premier abord comme une sale peste pourrie gâtée. Après avoir été invité à plusieurs reprises à des soirées organisées par la bande, il s'était révélé finalement que sa première impression était la bonne – _en pire_.

« Et elle habite où cette fille ? »

« Dans le onzième arrondissement. »

Thomas se remit à marcher tout en réfléchissant.

« Le onzième arrondissement… Où est-ce qu'une ado mal dans sa peau pourrait aller se cacher dans ce coin… »

Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

« Père Lachaise. »

Thomas se redressa vivement, tombant sur la silhouette de Newt, qu'il n'avait pas vu se réveiller. Le blond se tenait en tailleur sur le lit, la marque de l'oreiller encore imprimée sur le visage, mais Thomas ne fit aucun commentaire narquois, obnubilé par le sérieux déconcertant du regard que Newt posait sur lui.

« Faites un tour au cimetière du Père Lachaise, et tenez-moi au courant. Et appelez maman, elle sera plus à même de vous aider que moi ! » dit-il à Chuck, après s'être raclé la gorge pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Chuck acquiesça dans le combiné, et raccrocha après lui avoir promis de lui faire un rapport détaillé de l'avancée des recherches.

Le silence retomba sur la chambre, et Thomas s'approcha lentement du lit, au sommet duquel Newt ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le dévisager, l'air d'attendre plus de détails.

« Beth a disparu… » lâcha Thomas avec un geste vague de la main, sans prendre la peine d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. De toute manière, il était quasiment certain que Newt avait déjà compris de quoi il en retournait.

Et en effet, Newt haussa les épaules comme s'il avait parfaitement saisi le problème, avant de s'étendre de nouveau sur le matelas, sans que leurs regards ne se décrochent

« Tu es un habitué du Père Lachaise ? » demanda Thomas doucement, sans trop espérer de réponse. Si lui n'était pas avare de détails sur les drames qui avaient secoué son adolescence, Newt se montrait en revanche beaucoup plus secret, et Thomas n'osait jamais creuser davantage. Il tentait sa chance parfois, espérant en apprendre plus sur Newt, sur ce qui avait fait de lui le jeune homme sarcastique et mystérieux qu'il était aujourd'hui. Si Thomas savait tout de l'enfance du blond, déraciné de son Angleterre natale à cinq ans, de son adolescence paisible à Paris et des lycées publics qu'il avait pu fréquenter, certaines zones d'ombres subsistaient, et prenaient de l'importance une fois que l'on remarquait qu'elles existaient. Et plus Thomas s'interrogeait sur Newt, plus sa personnalité entière semblait lui échapper.

Ainsi, lorsque Newt lui répondit évasivement « on peut dire ça comme ça… », Thomas sut qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage ce jour-là sur Newton Isaac que tous les autres jours où il avait pu s'enhardir à le questionner. Et dans ces moments-là, alors qu'il prenait conscience des nombreuses parts d'ombre en Newt qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un fantôme. D'une création de son esprit, d'une image de façade qui ne se révélerait jamais totalement.

Mais malgré ces moments de doute et de confusion, c'est le cœur battant qu'il se glissa sous la couette, que Newt avait soulevé en une invitation muette, qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il y réfléchirait sans doute un jour, mais en attendant, il avait une nuit à finir.

.

-X-

.

La journée du dimanche se déroula dans une ambiance paisible, comme seuls les jours de tempête marine peuvent apporter. Après s'être réveillé dans un lit vide, Thomas était descendu dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur de chocolat qui embaumait toute la maison – couplée d'une étrange senteur qu'il ne parvenait à identifier, mais qu'il trouvait nettement moins agréable. Il y avait trouvé Teresa qui faisait cuire des œufs au plat, ainsi que Minho, accroupi devant le four, qui fixait avec perplexité ce qui était en train de cuire.

Newt, adossé à l'encadrure de la baie vitrée, abrité de la pluie qui tombait fortement, fumait une cigarette en observant l'intégralité de la scène avec un sourire narquois, qui s'agrandit quand il s'aperçut que Thomas s'était levé. Thomas l'interrogea du regard, mais ce fut Teresa qui répondit à sa question muette :

« Juste à l'heure pour le brunch ! »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, franchement peu attiré par l'odeur de beurre fondu s'échappant de la poêle qui grésillait, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que déjà, l'attention des deux autres étudiants était attirée par Minho, qui s'était brutalement relevé.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Newt, qui s'était à présent saisi d'une brique de Candy up, qu'il sirotait sans se départir de son petit sourire, pencha la tête sur le côté tout en répondant d'un ton sarcastique :

« Non, tu crois ? »

Thomas s'affala lourdement sur le banc en bois avant de demander : « Quelqu'un m'explique ? C'est quoi votre délire de bruncher ? »

Teresa ricana.

« Tu ne sais rien des bonnes choses de la vie Tom. Bruncher, c'est mieux que tout. »

« Sauf quand tu laisses Minho aux fourneaux. » rajouta Newt, toujours aussi moqueur.

Minho lui lança un regard noir, avant de sortir son plat du four. Au fond du récipient, ce qui ressemblait à des barres de céréales s'étalait, mais Thomas comprit rapidement la moue contrite de Minho lorsque ce dernier essaya de les décoller. Newt se marrait franchement à présent, tout en mordillant la paille de sa brique de lait.

« Et voici, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, comment rater un plat en dix leçons… » lâcha-t-il en se penchant pour observer les morceaux que Minho détachait laborieusement du plat, davantage semblables à de gros cailloux qu'aux barres de céréales qu'il comptait réaliser.

« En attendant Blondie, je sais faire autre chose que des pâtes moi ! » répondit Minho d'un ton hautain, relevant le menton dans une pose faussement dédaigneuse, qui ne parvenait cependant pas à dissimuler son sourire alors qu'il mettait le plat désormais vide à tremper dans l'évier.

« Vous êtes flippants, on dirait un vieux couple de mégères… » fit remarquer Teresa tout en disposant les œufs dans une assiette vide.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu quand il essaie de se glisser dans mon lit la nuit ! » soupira Minho dramatiquement, tirant un sourire amusé à Thomas, qui s'était décidé à se servir une tasse de café parmi l'agitation ambiante.

Ils avaient finalement goûté à l'expérience culinaire de Minho, excellente au demeurant, et même Thomas s'était laissé entraîner par cette étrange frénésie brunchesque qui semblait s'être emparée de la maison au bord de la falaise.

Deux heures plus tard et l'estomac bien rempli, ils s'étaient tous affalés dans les canapés du salon, et avaient tenté de se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'ils allaient ensuite regarder. Malheureusement pour Thomas et Minho – Newt jouant le rôle de la Suisse, ce qui signifiait en réalité qu'il se moquait éperdument du choix du film –, l'étagère des DVD de la maison était nettement moins diversifiée que celle des jeux vidéos, et c'est avec un sourire narquois que Teresa inséra le DVD du film sur lequel un consensus avait péniblement été trouvé.

A la fin de l'heure et demi durant laquelle le film se déroula, Thomas resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés dans une moue perplexe. Ce fut Minho qui prit la parole le premier, un air similaire à celui de Thomas sur le visage.

« Ce film n'a aucun sens. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Déjà c'est quoi ce titre ? _La Boum_ ? Qui sont ces gens qui passent leur temps en soirée ? » renchérit Thomas en se tournant vers Teresa.

« Et puis c'est qui ce bellâtre blond qui arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi elle le préfère au brun ? » grinça Minho en se renfonçant dans le canapé, pendant que Teresa allumait une cigarette en riant.

« Parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que les femmes préfèrent les blonds mon cher. » répondit Newt d'un ton ingénu en remerciant Teresa d'un signe de tête, qui venait de lui tendre son briquet.

Un sourire sarcastique s'afficha sur le visage de Minho, et il se pencha vers Newt pour lui souffler : « Les femmes uniquement ? »

Thomas sentit ses oreilles le chauffer horriblement, mais Minho était presque entièrement tourné vers Newt, et il ne pouvait heureusement pas apercevoir l'intéressante couleur rouge qui devait avoir envahi son visage. Cependant, Newt n'était pas Thomas, et c'est avec une nonchalance qui forçait l'admiration qu'il répondit à Minho : « C'est vrai que tu ne t'en plains pas quand je viens te ''rejoindre dans ton lit'', n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa réplique était agrémentée d'un petit haussement de sourcils, et Minho éclata de rire en lui lançant un oreiller. Le sujet fut écarté, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter le confort des canapés afin de s'avancer dans leur travail à faire pour l'Institut. Quand Thomas passa devant Newt afin d'aller chercher son sac, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Une chose était sûre, Minho n'avait pas fini d'être perspicace.

.

-X-

.

Thomas ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment ils avaient dérivé de leurs devoirs à cette partie de kems qui ne semblait jamais finir, mais c'est avec un enthousiasme teinté d'autosatisfaction qu'il hurla « Contre-kems ! » en observant Minho se gratter le nez de manière tout sauf discrète. Le garçon jeta ses cartes sur la table de dépit, tandis que Newt et Thomas échangeaient un high five.

Minho avait fait la grossière erreur de les laisser se mettre en équipe, et ils s'étaient révélés tout simplement imbattables. Même si leur suite de victoires était en partie due au cruel manque de discrétion de Minho, Thomas se rengorgeait en battant les cartes pour un nouveau tour. Teresa et Minho en étaient à leur troisième « réunion de crise », et il se demandait réellement s'ils finiraient par se lasser de se faire rétamer.

Apparemment, si Minho se montrait motivé pour une énième revanche, Teresa commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'agacer, et il s'apprêtait à distribuer les cartes quand la jeune femme se leva du banc inconfortable, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'elle allait s'atteler à la vaisselle. Thomas poussa un long soupir avant d'en faire de même, répondant au clin d'œil moqueur que lui lançait Minho par une moue hautaine. Une organisation quasi-militaire avait été mise en place durant leur week-end afin d'éviter qu'une mauvaise répartition des tâches ménagères ne fasse des jaloux, mais Thomas s'était retrouvé à essuyer les assiettes un nombre bien trop élevé de fois pour qu'il ne suspecte pas un soupçon de triche du côté du duo Minho-Newt.

Alors que Thomas essuyait les assiettes ruisselantes que Teresa lui tendait, Newt se leva afin d'aller fumer une cigarette, et ses longs doigts de pianiste effleurèrent les reins de Thomas, qui fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas broncher. Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête, et il tomba sur Minho qui se dirigeait vers la terrasse à la suite de Newt, un air concentré sur le visage. Plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, il l'avait surpris sur le point de dire quelque chose à Newt, mais à chaque fois il avait été interrompu, et Thomas se doutait que cette discussion devait être relativement importante pour que Monsieur-J'ai-un-chill-à-toute-épreuve-Minho revienne plusieurs fois à la charge.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il sentait que cette conversation devait avoir un lien avec lui, avec la proximité presque indécente que Next et lui affichait depuis le début du week-end, plus flagrante encore que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'Institut, et avec les commentaires que Minho lâchait parfois avec un air de ne pas y toucher.

Il espérait simplement que Newt ne se braquerait pas, et ne nierait pas tout en bloc, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réagir d'une manière _positive_ si Newt lui renvoyait encore une fois ses sentiments à la figure uniquement par lâcheté.

Détournant la tête, il croisa le regard intrigué de Teresa, à qui le petit manège de Minho ne semblait pas avoir échappé non plus, et il leur suffit d'échanger un petit signe de tête pour qu'ils posent respectivement leur éponge et leur torchon, avant de se rapprocher à pas feutrés de la baie vitrée. Ils se postèrent chacun d'un côté de la fenêtre, tentant tant bien que mal de se dissimuler au regard des deux garçons qui se tenaient dehors.

Newt et Minho leur tournaient le dos, les yeux fixés sur le jardin faiblement éclairé par la lueur du soleil qui déclinait. Les nuages qui avaient obscurci le ciel de leurs lourds rideaux gorgés de pluie avaient disparu, entraînés vers de plus vastes contrées par le vent du Nord, et seule l'humidité ambiante témoignait de la tempête qui s'était abattue sur les côtes dans la journée. Newt venait d'allumer sa deuxième clope, et aucun des deux étudiants ne parlait.

Minho prit soudainement la parole, rompant le silence qui semblait s'être installé entre eux.

« Alors ils sont confortables ces lits superposés ? »

Malgré son ton tranquille, Thomas put apercevoir Newt se tendre imperceptiblement, dans la crispation de ses épaules et la longue taffe qu'il inspira. Il était sur le point de répondre, quand Minho le coupa.

« Attend, j'ai une autre question. Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis stupide ou simplement intolérant ? Nan parce que sérieux les mecs, vous comptiez me mettre au courant le jour de votre mariage ou quoi ? »

Sa voix était dénuée de toute agressivité, et Thomas entendit Newt soupirer lourdement avant de se tourner vers Minho.

« Désolé Min, c'était… compliqué. » finit-il par lâcher, tout en jetant un rapide regard vers la baie vitrée.

Thomas et Teresa, qui s'étaient penchés pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation, réintégrèrent précipitamment leur cachette contre le montant de la porte, luttant contre le ricanement nerveux qui leur montait aux lèvres, bien qu'ils n'aient aucunement l'envie de rire devant la gravité du moment.

Ils ne savaient pas si Newt les avait grillés, mais Minho reprit la parole, inconscient des deux espions en herbe qui les écoutaient à quelques mètres de là. Le garçon avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage, et il commença à sautiller joyeusement autour de Newt, dont le regard noir était complètement contredit par le sourire doux qu'il arborait.

« Je le savais ! J'en étais pas sûr mais ma théorie est confirmée ! »

« Quelle théorie ? » gronda Newt, un début de rire perçant néanmoins dans sa voix.

« La théorie du Newtmas bien sûr ! Pour tout t'avouer, c'est Sonya qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques semaines, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la preuve que c'était vrai même si je trouvais vraiment _trop louche_ le fait que vous gagniez tout le temps au kems et… »

« Min, Min, écoute-moi ! » le coupa brutalement Newt en le saisissant par le bras.

De rieur, son ton était devenu paniqué, et Minho sembla le sentir car il se calma instantanément.

« OK il se passe un truc avec Thomas. »

Le concerné échangea une grimace avec Teresa, qui semblait s'être considérablement fermée à la mention de Sonya.

« Et OK, on te l'a caché inutilement. Mais ne raconte rien à Sonya ou aux autres s'il te plaît. Je… On s'en occupera quand on sera prêt. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne manquait pas de culot à l'inclure dans sa décision de garder leur relation secrète !

Minho ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, et les deux garçons restèrent quelques instants côte à côte en silence, le temps que Newt se rallume une troisième cigarette – visiblement plus stressé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Et du coup… ça dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire ? » demanda Minho d'une voix presque timide que Thomas ne lui connaissait pas.

Newt lâcha un autre soupir, et Thomas ricana sous cape en sentant que son ami commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'agacer devant cet interrogatoire en règle.

« Et toi, ça dure depuis combien de temps le délire de s'enfuir avec Teresa pendant la nuit ? » répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Minho lui lança un regard étonné, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

« Okay, 1 partout. J'insiste pas, t'insistes pas. »

« Deal. » répondit Newt avec un sourire identique.

Il écrasa sa clope, et les deux garçons commencèrent à revenir vers la cuisine. Teresa et Thomas, surpris de ce retournement soudain de situation, se ruèrent à leur poste initial, tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal leur activité ménagère.

Evidemment, Thomas trébucha contre un pauvre tabouret qui faisait rien d'autre que traîner dans le coin, et il se rétama tête la première sur l'énorme table en bois qui trônait dans la cuisine.

Quand il se retourna, se frottant l'épaule qui avait heurté le meuble de plein fouet, Minho et Newt le dévisageaient avec un regard perplexe, et il tenta d'imiter l'air angélique de Teresa qui pataugeait dans l'eau de vaisselle désormais froide.

Le regard de Newt accrocha les gants mouillés que Teresa avait oublié sur un coin de table, et le torchon qui traînait désormais par terre, et Thomas lui renvoya un sourire innocent qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Une chose était sûre, ils pouvaient définitivement rayer « agent secret » de leur liste de potentiels futurs métiers.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Team Serdyffondor.


	24. Who's gonna save the bad wolf ?

**Note** : Dernier chapitre des vacances (à mon grand malheur), qui signe également leur retour à l'Institut (pour le bonheur de tous, et surtout de _**Chacha**_ qui réclamait leur retour à cors et à cris).

Je m'excuse par avance des blagues pourries de ce chapitre – je dis toujours que je suis mon meilleur public haha.

Merci encore une fois au _**fourbe serpent**_ , pour être toujours là, même à 6000 kilomètres de distance, et à _**Flo**_ pour sa relecture plus comique qu'avisée. _**Aki**_ , jtm.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 – Who's gonna save the bad wolf ?**_

* * *

Il était tard le dimanche soir lorsque les quatre étudiants reprirent la route pour rentrer à l'Institut. En silence, ils avaient observé le soleil se coucher du haut de la falaise, la mer s'écrasant à leurs pieds dans un fracas tranquille. Thomas et Newt avaient lié leurs mains, abandonnant cette fausse pudeur enrobée de secret qu'ils avaient tenté de conserver durant toute la durée de leur séjour, et Minho s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin en guise de commentaire.

Soigneusement, ils avaient effacé toute trace de leur passage au sein de la maison, et leur séjour devenait peu à peu un souvenir tandis qu'ils défaisaient les lits et retapaient les coussins des canapés, et que la vaisselle réintégrait sa place dans les étagères, déjà prête pour de nouvelles vacances qui n'interviendraient sûrement que de nombreuses semaines plus tard.

Teresa avait claqué le portail en fer forgé après que chacun ait salué la maison d'un dernier coup d'œil, et ils étaient tous montés dans la voiture après avoir jeté leurs sacs dans le coffre. Thomas s'était installé au volant, et ils se trouvaient désormais sur la route, l'obscurité reprenant rapidement ses droits alors que la lune se faisait désirer. Seule la lumière des phares trouait la pénombre dans laquelle la voiture filait, et c'est dans un silence relatif, seulement rompu par les quelques indications du GPS, qu'ils effectuèrent le premier quart d'heure de trajet, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Minho et Teresa, assis à l'arrière, décidèrent de tenter de battre le record de Newt au casse-briques, qu'il détenait depuis décembre, et c'est en soupirant que Thomas leur tendit son téléphone. De toute manière, les seules personnes qui étaient susceptibles de le joindre se trouvaient dans la même voiture que lui, et Alby et sa mère avaient déjà répondu au message les prévenant qu'ils quittaient le petit village côtier. La voie était donc libre pour les deux guignols de la banquette arrière pour tenter de détrôner l'imbattable Newt, qui se rengorgeait depuis la place du mort en s'allumant une cigarette.

Avec un petit sourire, Newt alluma une deuxième cigarette, qu'il tendit à Thomas sans que ce dernier n'ait eu besoin de parler. Thomas hocha la tête pour le remercier tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route sinueuse, et il se demanda quand Newt cesserait de le surprendre. La seconde d'avant, il se faisait la réflexion que le moment était idéal pour fumer.

Il s'apprêtait à doubler un scooter sur lequel deux filles en tenue de soirée semblaient frigorifiées, quand la voix calme de Teresa s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

« Quelqu'un t'appelle Tom. »

Thomas finit son dépassement, avant de lever les yeux vers le rétroviseur, dans lequel il croisa le regard amusé de Teresa.

« C'est Rachel. »

De surprise, Thomas resta muet pendant de longues secondes, brutalement conscient du regard inquisiteur que braquaient Newt et Minho sur sa nuque. Il finit par déglutir devant le haussement de sourcil désormais franchement moqueur de Teresa, et haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

« Hé bien décroche… »

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Teresa répondit à l'appel, et Thomas sut qu'il venait de faire une connerie en laissant ce fourbe serpent décrocher à sa place au moment où Teresa minaudait dans l'appareil : « Alloooo ? »

Pendant quelques instants, seul le silence se fit entendre dans la voiture, tandis que Thomas fixait la route d'un air inquiet en finissant sa cigarette, et que Rachel répondait à Teresa.

« Thomas est en train de conduire actuellement, je ne suis que son humble secrétaire, Teresa. » lâcha Teresa d'un ton badin tout en se renfonçant dans son siège, alors que Thomas grinçait des dents en s'engageant dans un rond-point.

« Elle veut savoir quand tu reviens sur Paris. » demanda Teresa, après avoir écouté la réponse de Rachel. Un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage, et Thomas haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que Teresa connaissait la réponse aussi bien que lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Teresa reprit la parole d'un ton onctueux : « Elle te fait savoir qu'elle sera sûrement à Paris pendant les vacances de Pâques et qu'elle apprécierait de te revoir. » Thomas entendit distinctement un bruit étouffé provenir du siège passager, et il crispa les mains sur le volant en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la manière de se sortir de cette situation plus que gênante sans l'envenimer davantage.

A cet instant, alors que le visage de Newt se fermait progressivement au fur et à mesure que se prolongeait la discussion affable entre Teresa et Rachel, et que Minho lui tapotait l'épaule en chuchotant « c'est qui ? » d'un ton intrigué, Thomas cru que sa tête allait exploser face à cette pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes de façon irrégulière, et il tendit le bras pour tenter de récupérer son téléphone à l'aveuglette, se tournant légèrement en sifflant : « Ça suffit maintenant, rend-le moi ! »

Teresa lui lança un regard surpris avant de crier : « Thomas, la route ! »

Reportant immédiatement son attention sur le pare-brise, Thomas redressa violemment le volant, faisant réintégrer sa file à la voiture qui avait dangereusement dévié sur la voie d'en face alors qu'il tatonnait dans le vide pour récupérer son bien.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la voiture, que Teresa brisa en saluant Rachel de quelques mots. Avisant un panneau annonçant une aire de repos salvatrice quelques kilomètres plus loin, Thomas prit la sage décision de prendre une pause. De toute manière, il commençait à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes, et l'atmosphère dans la voiture se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le parking sablonneux en soulevant une nuée de poussière, Newt s'éjecta du véhicule en s'allumant une cigarette, et Thomas entendit distinctement Minho demander à Teresa « Mais c'était qui cette fille à la fin ? », avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les sanitaires. Il avait exactement 2 minutes et trente secondes pour trouver une explication plausible qui ne comporte pas les mots "chambre" et "position horizontale", s'il ne souhaitait pas avoir à s'embarquer dans une discussion probablement houleuse.

À sa grande surprise, quand il sortit de la cabine, Newt l'attendait, adossé à l'un des poteaux en fer qui servaient de soutien à l'ensemble sanitaire. Le visage du blond ne semblait pas plus ouvert que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt, et Thomas se savonna les mains sous son regard scrutateur, agacé de se sentir si honteux.

« T'as pas à me rendre des comptes Tommy. »

La voix de Newt était claire, vibrante dans l'atmosphère lugubre des toilettes publiques, et Thomas leva les yeux vers lui, se détachant du sol qu'il fixait avec insistance. Étonnamment, Newt souriait à présent, et Thomas était bien incapable de déterminer si son rictus était moqueur, ou simplement affectueux.

« Désolé pour ça. » reprit Newt d'un ton plus bas, en haussant les épaules comme pour excuser sa propre conduite.

Thomas en fit de même avant de revenir vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Adossés au capot du véhicule, Teresa et Minho chuchotaient la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, et le regard éloquent que lui lança Teresa suffit à Thomas pour comprendre le sujet de leurs conciliabules. Quand ils reprirent leurs places respectives, Teresa lui souffla : « On peut dire qu'elle a le sens du timing ta copine… » et Thomas lui répondit par un grognement. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

.

-X-

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Institut, plusieurs heures après cet incident, l'ensemble du bâtiment était plongé dans un silence léthargique qu'ils rechignèrent à briser en faisant grincer la porte dérobée par laquelle le Professeur leur avait indiqué d'entrer. Ils se trouvaient au milieu des escaliers, qu'ils escaladaient de la pointe des pieds, quand le téléphone de Thomas se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée.

Le message qu'il venait de recevoir était de Chuck, qui lui indiquait que Beth était revenue d'elle-même à l'appartement familial, après avoir erré Dieu sait où pendant toute la journée. Ce n'était clairement pas ce soir qu'ils auraient davantage d'informations sur les occupations de la jeune fille, et il rédigea rapidement une réponse alors que le petit groupe atteignait le pallier de Minho.

Relevant les yeux de son téléphone, Thomas ne manqua pas le regard entendu que Minho et Teresa échangèrent après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, et il ravala les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis cette fameuse nuit où les deux étudiants s'étaient éclipsés. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour extorquer des confidences à ses amis, et il décida de reporter son interrogatoire. Il avait tout son temps pour tenter de déceler ce que tramaient Minho et Teresa.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain matin, Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, assenant au passage un violent coup de coude à Newt qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Le blond se redressa brusquement dans le lit en clignant des yeux, complètement déphasé, mais Thomas se jeta sur son téléphone sur la table de chevet sans lui laisser le temps de remettre totalement où il se trouvait.

Thomas ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait sorti du sommeil aussi brutalement, mais la réponse lui apparut rapidement alors qu'il avisait les chiffres lumineux sur l'écran pixellisé. Il leur restait environ une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours, et c'est en panique que les deux garçons s'extirpèrent du lit et se ruèrent vers leurs armoires respectives pour s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt lançait sa cravate à Thomas qui retournait le lit à la recherche du bout de tissu, et ce dernier entreprit de la nouer fébrilement autour de son cou, apportant la dernière touche à la tenue stricte qui était de rigueur lors des cours à l'Institut. Après quelques essais infructueux, Thomas arracha la cravate en lâchant un grognement de frustration, et Newt posa son sac sur le pas de la porte afin de venir à son secours.

Alors que les doigts de Newt volaient agilement autour du col de Thomas, le brun réajusta les pans de la chemise du blond tout en lui soufflant : « Il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire les nœuds de cravate un jour… »

Un rictus lui répondit, et il demanda : « C'est un talent inné ou tu as eu un bon professeur ? »

Newt serra la cravate et attrapa son sac avant de lui répondre : « Ça doit être la seule chose que mon père ne m'ait jamais appris. Tu m'étonnes que ça marque. »

Et même si Thomas aurait souhaité poser davantage de questions, Newt ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et c'est en trottinant qu'il s'engagea à la suite du blond qui se ruait déjà dans l'ascenseur pour avoir le temps de passer à la grande salle afin de chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Le réfectoire était quasiment vide, et Thomas attrapa une pomme dans un panier au bout de la table des ingénieurs avant de courir vers leur salle de classe, située un étage plus haut. Après avoir gravi les marches en pierre au pas de course, Newt et Thomas se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises respectives, complètement essoufflés, bénissant le ciel de ce retard inespéré de leur intraitable professeur d'économie. Avec un sourire moqueur, Newt désigna du menton le pain au chocolat qu'il avait subtilisé dans la grande salle, et Thomas se renfrogna en jetant un œil à sa pauvre pomme qui trônait sur le coin de sa table. Il comptait bien soutirer une portion du goûter gargantuesque que Minho se réservait systématiquement pour les pauses de la matinée.

.

-X-

.

Les deux heures qui suivirent semblèrent s'étirer sur plusieurs siècles tant l'estomac de Thomas exprimait vigoureusement son mécontentement d'avoir été privé de petit-déjeuner. L'humeur du brun s'en ressentait fortement, et c'est maussade qu'il se dirigea vers la terrasse afin de retrouver Minho, Teresa et le reste de leurs amis dans le coin qu'ils avaient auto-proclamé comme étant leur.

De façon inattendue, Sonya se trouvait également dans le parc lorsque Newt et lui rejoignirent le groupe d'étudiants, et semblait littéralement rayonner de joie, pendue au bras de son Minho. La jeune femme les salua avec enthousiasme avant de reprendre le débat animé qu'elle entretenait avec Winston, et Minho renvoya un geste d'excuse à Thomas, qui fronça les sourcils. Il était grand temps que Minho et lui aient une petite discussion, _qui comporterait probablement beaucoup trop de sujets_. Il se contenta néanmoins de hausser les épaules en volant la barre chocolatée que Minho venait de déballer, et s'écarta prudemment en avisant son regard noir, pour rejoindre Newt qui s'était incrusté dans le petit groupe que formaient Teresa, Harriet, Brenda et Alby un mètre plus loin.

Les trois filles étaient penchées sur le téléphone de Teresa, et étaient visiblement à la recherche d'une nouvelle sonnerie, à en juger par les notes de musique qui s'échappaient de l'appareil. Alby et Newt étant en train de discuter du prochain concours hippique, qui devait avoir lieu prochainement, et Thomas décida de mettre son grain de sel dans le choix du prochain réveil de Teresa. Il avait appris quelques mois après la rentrée qu'Alby était également un passionné d'équitation, qui pratiquait cependant relativement peu en raison d'un emploi du temps particulièrement chargé. Néanmoins, il n'était pas rare de le retrouver adossé à la clôture du paddock alors que Newt s'entraînait, corrigeant la position du blond ou lui donnant des indications, et Thomas esquivait généralement les longues discussions de debriefing que les deux étudiants tenaient systématiquement à la suite des entraînements.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Thomas évitait ces discussions pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y comprenait généralement qu'un mot sur trois, et ce fut également cette raison qui le poussa à s'intéresser de plus près au choix cornélien qui se posait à Teresa.

Le sortant de sa réflexion distraite quant à ce que pouvait bien être un chandelier dans le milieu hippique, la voix agacée de Teresa se fit entendre :

« Roh non, pas cette chanson, j'en peux plus de l'entendre partout depuis des mois ! »

Levant la tête dans un réflexe aussi idiot qu'inutile lorsqu'il s'agissait de mieux entendre, son regard croisa celui de Newt, et un sourire identique s'afficha sur leur visage lorsqu'ils reconnurent la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

« J'adore cette chanson moi… » lâcha Thomas d'une voix un peu trop douce à son goût, tandis que Newt tentait de se reconcentrer sur la diatribe enflammée dans laquelle Alby s'était lancé quant à la taille outrageusement haute des oxers du parcours d'obstacles qu'ils auraient à affronter le week-end prochain.

Un regard noir de Teresa et d'Harriet lui tira un sourire contrit, et il haussa les épaules avec détachement.

« C'est tellement niais… » souffla Harriet d'un air dépité, en changeant de chanson.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne comprends pas la moitié des paroles. » railla Thomas avant de croquer dans son petit-déjeuner improvisé, qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« Je comprends suffisamment pour savoir que c'est la déclaration la plus naze que j'ai jamais entendu. » répondit Harriet avec une moue dédaigneuse en esquivant élégamment la pique, appuyée par Teresa qui hocha vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Thomas lâcha un ricanement.

« Oh que non, crois-moi j'ai entendu pire. »

De revêche, le visage des deux filles s'éclaira subitement en une expression intéressée, et Thomas s'empressa de reprendre une autre bouchée de son quatre-heure pour éviter d'avoir à développer. Il lança un regard désespéré à Brenda, qui se tenait les bras croisés en observant la scène d'un air amusé, et cette dernière leva les mains pour signifier qu'elle ne prenait pas parti.

« J'aime bien cette chanson moi aussi. » intervint brutalement Newt avec un sourire narquois. Thomas le remercia du regard d'être venu à son secours, et il se dépêcha d'engloutir le reste de la barre chocolatée en apercevant Minho qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« C'est parce que tu as trop lu Jane Austen l'anglais, t'es devenu un indécrottable romantique. » répondit Teresa d'un ton sarcastique, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire étouffé en repensant brièvement à l'ébauche de déclaration à laquelle il avait eu droit dans ce couloir désert, lors de la soirée de rentrée.

Une chose était sûre, Newt était tout sauf un _indécrottable romantique._

Comme s'il était parvenu à suivre le cours de ses pensées, Newt lui renvoya un sourire amusé, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard bien trop complice pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des commères qui leur servaient d'amies. Et si Teresa devait se douter plus ou moins de la raison de leur soudaine connivence, Thomas bénit silencieusement la capacité à la limite de l'héroïsme de Minho d'intervenir toujours – ou presque – au moment opportun quand ce dernier interrompit Harriet, qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« Fini la récré les mioches, tout le monde en cours ! »

Le petit groupe commença à migrer vers les bâtiments, et Thomas se faufila entre les étudiants pour échapper au regard scrutateur des deux filles.

.

-X-

.

L'entraînement des Blocards qui eut lieu cette après-midi-là prit des allures de valse à mille temps relativement comique, alors que Minho et Thomas tentaient de se retrouver pour discuter, et que l'intégralité de l'équipe semblait avoir décidé de les prendre à parti.

Dès que Thomas prétextait un exercice en binôme pour se placer avec son acolyte, un des garçons se rapprochait afin de poser une question, ou demander un éclaircissement, ou tout simplement pour faire une blague à laquelle les deux amis répondaient par un sourire crispé.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'entraînement, engoncés dans leurs sweat-shirts pour braver la fraîcheur de cette journée de février, que Thomas et Minho se retrouvèrent sur la pelouse de l'Institut, trempés de sueur mais soulagés de pouvoir enfin discuter sans être interrompus.

Après un léger moment de flottement où les deux garçons restèrent simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard fixé sur la lisière du bois qui jouxtait le parc, Minho finit enfin par prendre la parole.

« Je vais rompre avec Sonya. »

Si Thomas était surpris par le ton mal-assuré de son ami, le contenu de son affirmation était loin d'être une nouvelle surprenante, et il lui lança un regard pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Thomas pinça les lèvres en entendant la question. Il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils sur le sujet, et il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte.

« C'est à toi de voir ça avec ta conscience. »

Malgré son ton tranquille, l'interrogation sous-jacente de sa phrase était évidente, mais Minho ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, préférant s'allonger sur l'herbe encore humide des averses du matin. Ils restèrent plongés dans un silence songeur, avant que Minho ne reprenne la parole en se redressant légèrement sur les coudes.

« Et toi alors ? »

Thomas lui lança un regard en coin.

« Hé bien, maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que je n'osais pas aborder le sujet… Je pense que je vais également rompre avec Sonya. »

Son ricanement moqueur fut couvert par le sifflement rageur de Minho qui lui lança une touffe d'herbe.

« Crétin ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! »

Redevenant sérieux, Thomas se tourna franchement vers son ami, qui le fixait.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a grand-chose à dire. »

« Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Tess et moi ? » demanda Minho gravement.

« Non. » répondit Thomas un peu sèchement, agacé d'être mis face à leur propre lâcheté, reposant son regard sur le bois duquel il s'attendait à voir surgir les cavaliers d'une minute à l'autre.

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? »

À cette idée, la bouche de Thomas s'assécha, et c'est dans un grognement qu'il répondit.

« ... Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question de Minho était légitime, et à cet instant, Thomas se sentit totalement ridicule face à cette situation qui était la leur depuis de trop longs mois, et qui commençait doucement à virer au vaudeville de série B.

« Je… Ce ne sont pas des sujets qu'on aborde généralement entre le fromage et le dessert. »

« Ta mère est plutôt compréhensive il me semble non ? »

Le ton de Minho était doux, et Thomas sentit monter en lui l'envie aussi puissante que stressante d'exprimer toutes ses craintes, ses appréhensions et ses doutes.

« C'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus. Mon père… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend quelques instants, et Minho se chargea de la compléter pour lui.

« Risque de mal réagir si tu lui apprends que tu sors avec un garçon ? »

Et c'était comme si Thomas n'avait attendu que ces quelques mots pour lâcher prise et laisser sortir toute cette angoisse qui lui enserrait le ventre, la gorge, la tête, depuis qu'il avait été sur le point de parler de Newt à sa mère, deux mois plus tôt.

« Ça ne se fait pas dans le milieu dans lequel il gravite. »

Il entendit Minho lâcher un léger bruit de désapprobation à ses côtés.

« Tu comptes te lancer dans la diplomatie ? Ou la politique de manière générale ? »

Thomas répondit avec véhémence : « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu comptes devenir le prochain Florian Philippot ? »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il croisa le regard de Minho qui le fixait d'un air goguenard.

« T'es stupide… »

« C'est toi qui est stupide. Tu devrais leur en parler. Je suis sûr que ça te fait chier de leur cacher. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit.

« Tu en es sûr ou Teresa en est sûre ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Bon, okay, elle pense que ça te ferait du bien de leur dire. Elle dit que ça te pèse de le cacher. »

Thomas ricana.

« Elle en dit bien des choses Teresa, c'était pendant votre balade sur la plage qu'elle t'a raconté tout ça ? »

Les yeux de Minho s'agrandirent.

« Comment tu sais que c'était sur la plage ? »

Thomas lâcha une exclamation victorieuse.

« Aha ! Tu te trahis tout seul ! Dis-m'en plus ! »

Minho se pinça les lèvres, avant de se relever d'un bond.

« Oh ben quelle coïncidence, voilà Newtie duty free qui arrive de sa démarche élégante ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de s'élancer vers le blond, qui venait effectivement de surgir de la forêt, accompagné des autres cavaliers.

Thomas grinça des dents en se relevant plus lentement. Sa tentative pour en savoir plus avait encore une fois lamentablement échoué. Il l'aurait un jour, il l'aurait.

.

-X-

.

Le soir-même, une fois n'est pas coutume, les étudiants décidèrent d'organiser une petite soirée sans qu'aucune raison particulière ne la commande. L'idée avait été lancée autour de la table des journalistes, à laquelle une petite partie de leur groupe habituel était installée, et Minho et Gally avaient échangé un regard de connivence quand Winston avait fait remarquer que leurs stocks d'alcool, "habilement" dissimulés aux yeux de l'équipe pédagogique, n'avaient pas été réapprovisionnés depuis les vacances de Noël.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Thomas se demandait parfois si les deux garçons n'étaient pas en lien avec la mafia locale tant il leur semblait facile d'introduire des substances plus ou moins légales dans l'Institut. Sagement, il décida de ne pas poser davantage de questions, au risque d'apprendre des choses qu'il préférait ignorer.

De plus, il fallait dire que ses relations avec Gally, qui s'étaient certes nettement améliorées depuis le début de l'année, restaient néanmoins d'une fragilité précaire, et il se contenta de hocher benoîtement de la tête alors que Minho rassurait le reste de la tablée sur la probable gueule de bois que tous auraient le lendemain matin.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des ingénieurs une heure après le repas, plusieurs bouteilles étaient soigneusement alignées sur la grande table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Il suffit d'une heure supplémentaire pour que ces bouteilles soient largement entamées, et c'est un Thomas chancelant qui se rapprocha d'un Minho manifestement ivre, plongé dans la préparation d'un cocktail compliqué.

« Meeeec… On fête quoi au juste un lundi soir ? »

Minho le regarda, s'accrochant à sa bouteille de rhum comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur outrageusement ivre, et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'il lui répondit :

« Toi avec Newtie ! »

Thomas lui donna une bourrade maladroite.

« La fermeee… »

Alors que Minho s'apprêtait à renchérir, son regard accrocha un point de l'autre côté de la salle, et il se stoppa net dans ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Il fout quoi ce tocard… » marmonna-t-il en posant brutalement sa bouteille.

Thomas se tourna afin de profiter lui aussi du spectacle, et tomba sur une scène qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir un jour. Adossée au distributeur de boissons se tenait Teresa, discutant à voix basse avec nul autre que Gally, appuyé d'une main à la machine et légèrement penché vers elle. Malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, aucun doute n'était permis : les deux étudiants étaient purement et simplement en train de flirter, et de l'avis de Thomas, c'était proprement effrayant de voir Gally dans une posture de séduction.

Il interrogea Minho du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu veux Bang ? »

Et alors que Thomas fronçait les sourcils, complètement perplexe face à cette phrase à qui il manquait clairement quelques mots pour être cohérente, son ami l'attrapa par le bras avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Newt, qui était en train de discuter avec Alby et Winston près de la porte, leur jeta un regard surpris, et ouvrait la bouche pour les héler quand Minho le crocheta également, les tirant sans ménagement dans les couloirs déserts sans laisser aux autres étudiants le temps de s'inquiéter de ce kidnapping.

Avisant l'air fermé de Minho, Thomas se risqua néanmoins à faire un commentaire.

« T'aurais pas dû abuser du flamingo mon pote… »

Minho se retourna vers lui sans cesser de marcher, et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage.

« Ce que je vais vous montrer, les bleus, relève de la tradition ancestrale et initiatique de l'Institut. On y est tous passés. »

Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard circonspect, et Newt souffla à l'oreille de Thomas : « Ça y est, ce que je craignais est arrivé, il a définitivement pété un boulon. »

Thomas lâcha un ricanement, qui se transforma en sourire angélique alors que Minho leur lançait un regard noir.

Leur ami les entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs que Thomas était sûr de ne jamais avoir traversé, et sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment, ils se trouvaient dans une portion du parc de l'Institut dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Un énorme chalet de jardin se trouvait en face d'eux, et Minho s'en rapprocha après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Tandis que Newt et Thomas l'observaient d'un air blasé, appuyé l'un sur l'autre en une posture fatiguée, Minho entreprit de tâtonner dans la gouttière, à la recherche d'une clé qu'il extirpa d'un air victorieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était ouverte, et Minho poussa le battant en leur jetant un regard mystérieux, les invitant à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

« Bienvenue au Fumoir les bleus ! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase en désignant d'un large geste la cabane poussiéreuse. Newt pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement dubitatif, et la bouche de Thomas se tordit en une grimace légèrement dégoûtée.

« Sympa ce trou à rats. »

La question _"tout ça pour ça ?"_ s'affichait en lettres écarlates sur son visage, et Minho balaya ses interrogations d'un geste vague de la main.

« Ceci est le seul endroit de tout l'Institut où tu peux faire des bangs. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'agrandirent tandis que Newt reculait d'un pas précautionneux.

« Hrrm écoute, vos délires bizarres là… »

Minho le coupa immédiatement, visiblement au bord du fou rire.

« Tocard ! Je parlais de ça ! » dit-il en fouillant derrière une étagère, dont il sortit une pipe à eau d'un geste triomphal.

« Oh. Très bonne initiative le chinois. »

« Je suis coréen. » maugréa Minho, tout en s'asseyant à même le sol pour préparer leur affaire. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquantième fois de la soirée, Thomas échangea un regard avec Newt, et les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules en prenant place à côté de Minho.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Newt et Thomas étaient allongés dans la poussière, le regard fixé au plafond vermoulu sur lequel s'accrochaient de nombreuses toiles d'araignées. Minho, adossé contre un mur, était occupé à vider l'intégralité d'une des bouteilles d'eau que les étudiants précédents, prévoyants, avaient laissé à l'intention des prochains occupants du "Fumoir" officiel.

Minho leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit de tout l'Institut relativement à l'abri des regards, non équipé de détecteurs de fumée et dont l'inspection était généralement dédaignée par l'équipe pédagogique. Ce cabanon faisait quasiment office de zone de non-droit, dans laquelle se tramait de nombreuses choses suspectes, et en particulier cette sombre histoire de "calumet de la paix", tradition mise en place des années auparavant par le capitaine de l'époque des Blocards, et jalousement tenue secrète par une poignée d'étudiants.

La suite de l'explication, Thomas l'avait complètement oubliée tant il planait à 4000. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait tirer sur une pipe à eau – après tout, lui aussi avait eu ses années folles – mais la sensation caractéristique d'engourdissement n'avait pas tardé à se faire sentir. Les trois garçons nageaient dans un épais brouillard aux odeurs de drogue douce, et Minho commençait à piquer du nez, toujours affalé contre le bois sombre de la paroi.

Thomas passa une langue distraite sur ses lèvres desséchées et se tourna légèrement vers Newt, qui chantonnait nonchalamment à ses côtés.

« Dis Tommy… Pourquoi c'est toujours de la faute des garçons ? » demanda le blond d'une voix engourdie.

Complètement hébété par la drogue et la question, Thomas répondit un « Quoi ? » qui manquait singulièrement de pertinence.

« La chanson là… A cause des garçoooons… Pourquoi c'est toujours de notre faute ? » répéta Newt en se redressant maladroitement sur les coudes pour s'allumer une cigarette.

« Chai pas. » marmonna Thomas. « Ptet que tous les garçons sont aussi chiants que toi, et que c'est moi qui suis normal en fait. »

Minho, que les deux garçons semblaient avoir oublié, se redressa légèrement en marmonnant : « Il marque un point là… »

« Hey ! » lança Newt d'un ton courroucé en fusillant Minho du regard.

« Je ne suis pas chiant ! Juste sensible. » reprit-il en recrachant avec insolence sa fumée de cigarette au visage de Thomas.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager, puis Thomas vola sa cigarette au blond afin de profiter des quelques lattes qui restaient.

« Je pense que c'est juste parce que les mecs n'écrivent pas suffisamment de chansons racontant à quel point tout est de la faute des filles. » dit Thomas après un silence songeur, en lançant son mégot dans un pot de fleurs vide qui avait le malheur de traîner par là.

« Tu pourrais peut-être te lancer, une grande carrière d'icône gay de la musique s'ouvre à toi. » répondit Newt d'un ton sarcastique. Il s'alluma une seconde cigarette, le son de son briquet perçant la lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée dans la pièce.

Thomas le foudroya du regard et s'écarta, appréciant moyennement que Newt lui balance ce genre de remarque au visage d'un ton si nonchalant.

« Franchement mec… Ta gueule. » grinça-t-il en lui volant de nouveau sa cigarette. « Tu es aussi gay que moi espèce de connard. » continua-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour échapper à la main vengeresse du blond.

« La ferme ! » siffla Newt en se redressant, les yeux plissés.

« C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu t'assumes pas alors qu'il y a trois heures tu me suppliais presque de te branler avant le dîner, tu te souviens ? » lança Thomas d'une voix traînante, laissant son regard dériver sur les hautes étagères surchargées d'outils de jardinage.

« J'ai dit la ferme ! » cracha Newt en lui sautant dessus dans un mouvement brusque.

Thomas s'étrangla de surprise avec sa fumée tandis que les lèvres du blond s'égaraient dans sa chevelure.

« Je suis désolé Tommy, c'est moi qui ait mis le sujet sur le tapis… J'ai juste… Trop de mal à gérer tout ça. » murmura Newt à son cuir chevelu.

« Détends-toi un peu… C'est que de l'amour. T'es pas obligé de te coller une étiquette "homo" sur le front si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » souffla Thomas en l'agrippant possessivement.

« Omo, la lessive qui lave plus blanc que blanc… » lâcha Minho d'un ton amusé, attirant le regard des deux garçons sur lui. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et Thomas reporta son attention sur Newt. Un silence s'installa dans le chalet, et Thomas commençait presque à s'endormir, son cerveau divaguant et ses bras toujours étroitement serrés autour de Newt, quand une voix perça l'atmosphère comateuse qui s'était installée.

« C'est vrai que tu as supplié pour qu'il te branle Newtie ? »

« La ferme Minho ! » sifflèrent Thomas et Newt, un sourire identique sur le visage.

* * *

 **Note bis** : _« Tu veux Bang ? »_ élue officiellement la phrase la plus bizarre de tout le fandom.


	25. Je sais que tu n'as plus le temps

**Note** : Ambiance légèrement plus morose pour ce chapitre, qui pourtant ne reflète en rien mon humeur du moment !

Je remercie chaleureusement la _**trésorière de mon association**_ pour son regard avisé, _**Flo**_ pour toujours rire à mes blagues, _**Chacha**_ pour la folie de ses commentaires, et ma _**jolie serpy**_ (qui est enfin rentrée en France, le bonheur m'étreint !). Keur sur toi, bb _**Aki**_ , même si plus personne dans ce bas monde n'utilise le mot "bouille" depuis 1924.

Et enfin, merci à vous pour votre motivation à suivre cette histoire…

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 – Je sais que tu n'as plus le temps, quand tu dis que tu penses qu'il te faut plus de temps**_

* * *

Thomas dormait profondément quand le grincement de la porte lui fit ouvrir un œil. Une ombre immense se dessinait dans l'encadrure, et il sursauta violemment en reconnaissant Alby.

Avec des gestes embrumés, il se décolla de Newt, qui était lui aussi plongé dans les limbes du sommeil et pas dérangé pour deux sous par l'intrusion, et tenta maladroitement de se relever pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

« Se passe ? » lança-t-il vaillamment en direction de la forme indistincte que formait son ami à l'entrée du cabanon, qui se rapprocha de lui en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« L'heure du couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, » lui répondit Alby avec un sourire patient, « je me doutais que Minho vous avait emmené ici. »

« Ah oui ? » grommela Thomas en tentant de masquer sa gêne, tout en se remettant laborieusement sur ses pieds grâce à l'aide de l'étudiant, qui s'approchait déjà de Minho pour le secouer doucement.

La terre tournait beaucoup trop vite autour de Thomas, et c'est en titubant qu'il tenta de se rapprocher de Newt pour le réveiller. Néanmoins, ces pas mal-assurés le firent trébucher, et il s'effondra à genoux à côté de la forme endormie du blond. Ce dernier ne remua pas d'un centimètre, et Thomas sentit une chape de fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules, l'enveloppant comme un cocon de béton. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se rendormir à même le sol, et attrapa le poignet de Newt pour le tirer mollement.

Ce dernier ouvrit un œil fatigué, avant de se saisir de sa main et de se retourner sur le côté dans le but de se rendormir, entraînant Thomas dans une étreinte des plus inconfortables. Thomas entendit un ricanement étouffé dans son dos, et il se racla la gorge en tentant de se dégager.

« Ahem, Newt, faut qu'on bouge. » murmura-t-il au garçon, qui se redressa lentement en se tenant la tête.

Alors que les quatre étudiants quittaient les lieux, Alby verrouillant le chalet jusqu'à la prochaine excursion, Newt marmonna d'une voix éthérée : « J'ai rêvé que Minho nous parlait de lessive, c'était hyper bizarre… ». Thomas lâcha un ricanement aux intonations rauques, sa gorge totalement sèche le suppliant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

« C'était pas un rêve mon pote… » répondit la voix traînante de Minho, quelques pas devant eux, et Newt releva son regard du sol pour fixer Thomas d'un air paniqué. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, se retenant de grincer des dents face à l'angoisse palpable qui entourait désormais Newt. Le blond semblait avoir maintenant réalisé qui était venu les réveiller, et dans quelle position il les avait retrouvés, et Thomas soupira en accélérant le pas pour accéder à leur chambre.

Leur traversée des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée se fit dans un silence total, seul le bruit de leur pas sur la pierre venant troubler la tranquillité paisible qui s'était désormais emparée de l'Institut. La fête organisée devait avoir cessé depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et Thomas remercia mentalement Alby d'être venu les dénicher.

Lorsque Thomas et Newt atteignirent enfin leur chambre, le brun caressa l'idée de renoncer à se brosser les dents pour s'écrouler tel quel dans son lit, qui n'appelait que lui. Néanmoins, après s'être longuement désaltéré au robinet de leur salle de bain, il reconsidéra la question en sentant le goût acre de la drogue douce sur son palais. Il venait de se saisir de sa brosse à dent, quand Newt, qui s'était mis en pyjama, s'adossa à la porte.

« Tu crois qu'Alby a tout vu ? »

Son ton était inquiet, et Thomas se retint de soupirer fortement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » grogna-t-il en étalant son dentifrice, déjà pressé d'en finir avec cette discussion qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une ritournelle désagréable dont il se serait bien passé, vu son état de fatigue.

« De nous, de moi qui t'enlace sur le sol de cette cabane pourrie… » soupira Newt en balayant l'air d'un geste fatigué, sans quitter son froncement de sourcils préoccupé.

Thomas sentit une bouffé de colère lui monter à la tête, et il fusilla Newt du regard. Il prit néanmoins le temps de rincer sa brosse à dent, qu'il lança rageusement dans son pot avant de susurrer :

« Tu sais que tu commences doucement à me faire chier à salir tout ce que je ressens ? »

Ignorant le haussement de sourcils surpris de Newt, il se dirigea vers son lit, se déshabillant à la hâte afin de se glisser le plus rapidement sous la couette. Soulevant son édredon, il se tourna cependant vers le blond en continuant sur le même ton :

« Tu m'emmerdes Newt, franchement. S'il y a bien une personne entre tous qui se moque de ce que l'on peut faire ensemble sur le sol de cette cabane pourrie comme tu dis, c'est bien Alby. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, alors est-ce que _pour une fois_ durant cette année tu accepterais de me laisser profiter d'une fin de soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, sans venir tout gâcher avec tes états d'âme ? »

Et même s'il avait tenté d'adopter un ton un peu moqueur afin d'adoucir les angles acérés de ses paroles, il voyait Newt reculer sous le feu de sa rancœur. Malgré tout, le blond se recomposa rapidement un masque indifférent avant de se diriger vers son propre lit.

« Bien. Je comprends. » lâcha-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Thomas, qui s'était installé, se redressa avec le peu de forces dont il disposait encore.

« Nan, en fait je pense que tu ne comprends pas. Tout comme moi, je ne te comprends pas Newt, mais comment je le pourrais si tu ne m'expliques rien ? »

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, il se sentait littéralement épuisé, et le regard nerveux que Newt lança dans sa direction lui fit pincer les lèvres.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

Il éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement brusque, et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Malgré le demi-sommeil dans lequel il plongea instantanément, il entendit distinctement Newt murmurer « Bonne nuit Tommy », et ce simple chuchotement étouffé lui serra le ventre d'une fureur indicible.

Ce soir-là, malgré l'intensité des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Newt, les seules pensées qui lui tournaient en tête n'étaient que sel et amertume.

.

-X-

.

Dire que Thomas avait mal dormi aurait été un euphémisme, quand le brun s'extirpa de son lit le lendemain matin. Tout au long de sa courte nuit, il avait été tiraillé par le manque de la chaleur de Newt contre ses côtes, et la piqûre acérée de son ego, qui lui soufflait de se préserver pour une fois, et de ne pas céder à son envie pressante de réduire cette distance qui s'était creusée entre eux.

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, incompréhensiblement hagard, le souffle court et les mains moites, et son regard s'était posé sur la forme endormie de Newt, qui ne semblait nullement perturbé dans son sommeil par les états d'âme de Thomas.

Et Thomas l'avait haï pour ça.

Alors quand ils s'étaient levés ce matin-là, les deux garçons s'étaient habillés comme des automates, dans un silence pesant, et leur descente jusqu'à la grande salle avait été une sorte de chemin de croix, calvaire infini ponctué par les salutations des autres étudiants.

Thomas s'était planté devant sa tasse de café, mâchonnant d'un air maussade ses biscottes, tandis que Newt se perdait dans son pot de yaourt. Aucun des deux n'avait lâché le moindre mot, et c'est ainsi que Minho et Winston les trouvèrent lorsqu'ils s'affalèrent sur le banc en face d'eux.

« Alors les tocards, ça a pas l'air d'aller fort aujourd'hui ! »

De Minho émanait une vague d'énergie positive, comme si la soirée d'hier et leur heure tardive de coucher n'avaient eu aucune influence sur lui, et Thomas se renfrogna davantage en repensant aux énormes cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

« Dispute de couple ? » railla Winston en se saisissant d'un croissant avec appétit.

Le cœur de Thomas remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, et il se leva brutalement, repoussant son petit-déjeuner auquel il avait à peine touché.

« Thomas… » souffla Newt à côté de lui, une lueur suppliante dans le regard. Le blond amorça un geste dans sa direction, probablement dans le but de le calmer, mais Thomas esquiva l'étreinte et fit un pas en arrière.

« Juste. Laissez-moi. »

Minho et Winston échangèrent un regard surpris, tandis que Newt affichait une moue contrite, et Thomas le détesta davantage de se poser une fois encore comme la victime. C'était si facile de faire comme s'il était le seul à être atteint par tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, autour de cette table en bois massif, Thomas en avait marre.

Marre de ce secret permanent qui l'étouffait, le faisait suffoquer, cette éternelle dissimulation qui le contraignait, le restreignait, comme s'il devait sans cesse s'arracher une partie de lui-même pour la boucler à double-tour à l'abri des regards. Ce matin-là, Thomas n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'agir comme s'ils avaient treize ans, et tant que Newt ne se serait pas décidé à lui donner les explications qui s'imposaient, il décida de ne plus faire d'efforts.

Sans un regard derrière lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'aller chercher ses affaires de cours. Il n'avait pas envie d'accompagner le reste de la bande fumer sur la terrasse, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude tous les matins après le petit-déjeuner. Il avait simplement besoin d'être seul, de prendre de la distance avec cette relation toxique à laquelle lui seul semblait se raccrocher.

Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers d'un pas lourd, une seule pensée tournait, encore et encore, comme un refrain entêtant qui vous colle au cerveau :

 _« Est-ce que toute cette histoire importe vraiment à Newt ? »_

Et il était presque terrifié de constater qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il était incapable de donner une réponse positive.

.

-X-

.

Au repas du midi, Thomas n'avait pas davantage trouvé de réponses à ses questions, et il décida de s'isoler, incapable de donner le change à ses amis, qui ne semblaient s'être rendus compte de rien – ou presque. Teresa avait bien tenté de le questionner sur son état général lors de leur pause de la matinée, mais Thomas s'était contenté d'une réponse évasive, amenant la jeune femme à ne pas insister face à son envie flagrante de solitude.

Après s'être emparé d'un sandwich dans la grande salle, il entreprit de se trouver un coin tranquille dans les profondeurs de l'Institut, dénichant une alcôve éloignée de l'agitation ambiante. Il distinguait le parc à travers la haute fenêtre, apercevant dans un léger brouillard les rares étudiants qui avaient décidé de sortir se promener malgré la météo brumeuse.

Une fois son sandwich avalé, de quelques bouchées sans appétit, Thomas sortit son téléphone de sa poche, qu'il avait laissé en mode avion toute la matinée. Il n'avait eu envie de parler à personne, mais à présent que seul le bruit de sa respiration venait troubler le silence de ce couloir désert, il avait besoin d'entendre une voix amicale.

Alors, il appela Chuck.

Les deux garçons restèrent longtemps au téléphone, Thomas écoutant attentivement les déboires de son cousin au lycée, sur-réagissant comme il était de rigueur lorsque le jeune garçon lui rapporta l'outrecuidance dont avait fait preuve une de ses camarades, en refusant par deux fois son invitation à aller au cinéma. Lorsque Chuck lui demanda comment faire pour que la lycéenne lui accorde une miette de son attention, Thomas ricana dans l'appareil.

« Arrête de lui parler. Normalement, ça fonctionne. »

Chuck émit un bruit peu convaincu, avant de rétorquer d'un ton intrigué : « _Normalement_ ? Comment tu veux que je m'en sorte si tu me donnes des techniques qui ne fonctionnent pas à 100% ? »

Le ricanement de Thomas se transforma en rire plus franc, et il lâcha : « Je crois que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne Chuckie, je suis de loin le plus mal placé pour te donner des conseils amoureux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Chuck d'un ton innocent, et Thomas maudit la perspicacité de son cousin, et son étonnante capacité à toujours rebondir sur les sujets qu'il ne souhaitait pas développer.

« Crois-moi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton définitif, entendant sans le voir le soupir agacé de Chuck, qui comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas davantage d'informations.

Alors que son cousin embrayait sur un autre sujet, Thomas releva la tête en entendant des bruits de voix provenir du bout du couloir dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Penchant légèrement la tête hors de l'alcôve, il aperçut Sonya remonter le couloir à pas rageurs, suivie à quelques mètres par Aris, qui portait visiblement leurs sacs de cours.

« Attend Chuck, il faut que je te laisse, je te rappelle ce soir. » souffla Thomas dans le combiné, avant de raccrocher après avoir salué son cousin. Les deux étudiants se rapprochaient rapidement, et Thomas s'aperçut que Sonya, qui vociférait contre la Terre entière entre ses dents, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Légèrement gêné d'assister à cette scène sans réellement le vouloir, mais totalement conscient du fait que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas le louper en passant devant sa cachette, Thomas décida de sortir de l'alcôve en se raclant la gorge.

Sonya leva un regard furibond vers lui, se plantant devant lui en quelques enjambées colériques.

« Toi ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi ! » hurla-t-elle en lui plantant un doigt hargneux dans le poitrail.

« Hey, doucement. » contra Thomas en lui attrapant le poignet, fronçant les sourcils devant la fureur palpable qui émanait de la blonde.

« Tu lui as retourné le cerveau ! Toi et ta précieuse copine, vous êtes vraiment des connards ! » s'exclama Sonya en le poussant brutalement afin de l'écarter de son chemin, continuant sa route jusqu'à une salle non loin de là, dont elle claqua la porte avec fracas après y être entrée.

Aris était parvenu à leur niveau, et laissa tomber les sacs avec un long soupir. Thomas l'interrogea du regard, et le garçon haussa les épaules avant de s'affaler sur un des bancs en pierre qui encadraient l'alcôve.

« Minho vient de la plaquer. » lâcha Aris en sortant une banane de son propre sac à dos.

Thomas haussa les sourcils, davantage surpris par le moment choisi par Minho pour mettre son idée à exécution plutôt que par la nouvelle en elle-même, et il prit place à côté d'Aris, qui avait manifestement été interrompu en plein déjeuner.

« Elle a l'air furax. » commenta-t-il, croisant les doigts pour que sa pêche aux informations ne soit pas trop flagrante.

L'air d'Aris lui appris qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe, mais il hocha cependant la tête.

« Ouais. Faut dire qu'il l'a larguée juste devant vos petits potes, après le déjeuner. C'était plutôt inattendu. »

Thomas réprima le demi-sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage à l'entente du mot « inattendu », et acquiesça songeusement.

Aris lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

« Enfin, je suppose que c'était pas si inattendu que ça pour toi, j'ai tort ? »

Thomas ouvrait la bouche pour nier, mais l'expression sur le visage d'Aris le dissuada de mentir. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas été crédible à prétendre le contraire, et il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

« Apparemment, c'était pas non plus une surprise pour tes potes, vu la tête de Newt et Teresa quand il lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait. Teresa est extrêmement forte pour avoir l'air de s'en foutre des choses non ? »

Son ton était d'une neutralité extrême, et Thomas haussa les épaules sans confirmer ou infirmer la question rhétorique.

« En revanche, si Teresa est un livre ouvert inversé, j'avoue avoir été impressionné par le calme imperturbable de Newt. On dirait qu'il se moque pratiquement de tout. » continua Aris d'un ton songeur.

Sa voix semblait dénuée de toute agressivité, ou mauvaise arrière-pensée, mais Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à la mention de Newt. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'Aris lui avait déclaré sa flamme, et rien dans le comportement du garçon ne laissait à penser que ses sentiments avaient perduré. De plus, Thomas n'avait plus eu le droit aux remarques légèrement déplacées qu'Aris se permettait en l'absence de Newt, au début du mois de Janvier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant.

Néanmoins, ses pensées rejoignaient de manière si parfaite les propos d'Aris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement approbateur.

« Comme tu dis. »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Aris, les yeux du garçon étaient braqués sur lui. De façon surprenante, la seule émotion qui semblait transparaître était la compassion, et Thomas sentit une bouffée de soulagement lui éclater dans la poitrine en apercevant cette lueur amicale.

« Il faut avouer qu'il ne semble ressentir ni la jalousie, ni la possessivité… » commença Aris d'un ton précautionneux, et Thomas se mordit la langue tout en réfléchissant. Au vu de leur passif commun, il lui semblait impossible de tout balancer sans que cela ne soit une erreur, mais il crevait littéralement d'envie de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas assez Newt pour lui rappeler à chaque instant ses propres doutes lorsqu'ils traînaient ensemble.

A ce moment précis, Thomas ne pensa pas aux peurs de Newt, à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir s'il apprenait que Thomas s'était confié à Aris, surtout après que Thomas lui ait raconté sa déclaration d'amour dans le jacuzzi. La seule chose à laquelle Thomas pensait, c'était à ses propres sentiments, à son angoisse permanente de faire un faux-pas qui aurait amené les autres à les découvrir, et à son mal-être quotidien devant cette partie de cache-cache à laquelle ils s'adonnaient à chaque instant.

Aris le fixait, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse, et Thomas sortit de ses pensées en le sentant remuer sur le banc à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. » marmonna-t-il enfin, rechignant néanmoins à fournir davantage de détails.

Aris hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement les réticences de Thomas et le message sous-jacent qui transparaissait sous sa réponse sibylline, et il s'apprêtait visiblement à amener la discussion sur un autre terrain quand le téléphone de Thomas se mit à vibrer sur la pierre.

Les deux garçons jetèrent un regard curieux à l'écran de l'appareil, sur lequel s'affichait le nom « Rachel », et Aris adressa un sourire d'excuses à Thomas pour son indiscrétion.

« Je peux partir si tu veux… » murmura-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Thomas sourit.

« Oh, je ne sais pas si la discussion va durer très longtemps tu sais. »

Aris éclata de rire.

« La pauvre ! Reléguée au rang de simple connaissance à laquelle on ne veut pas répondre ! »

Thomas le suivit dans son rire.

« Mais non tocard, je la connais bien ! C'est juste que les cours vont bientôt reprendre ! »

Son rire s'intensifia en avisant le haussement de sourcils évocateur d'Aris.

« Je la connais autrement qu'au sens biblique du terme quoi ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice, avant de se remettre à rire comme des bossus. Pour la première fois de la journée, Thomas avait l'impression de respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais, loin de sa relation bancale avec Newt et du feu croisé des remarques de Teresa et Minho.

Il finit néanmoins par décrocher, l'ébauche de son sourire encore au coin des lèvres, et il attrapa son sac avant de se lever.

« Salut Rachel ! Je vais bientôt entrer en cours, on se rappelle à la pause ? »

 _« Pas de souci Thomas, envoie-moi un message quand tu sors. »_ répondit Rachel avec entrain, et les deux étudiants se saluèrent avant que Thomas ne raccroche.

« La suite au prochain numéro. » lâcha Thomas d'un ton goguenard, et Aris lui donna une bourrade amusée.

« On se voit à la pause ? De toute manière, je pense que Sonya ne mettra pas un pied en dehors du labo avant la fin de la journée. » dit Aris avec un sourire en coin, la voix emplie d'une certaine once d'espoir, et Thomas répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête. Après tout, avant sa déclaration foireuse à la piscine, il s'entendait relativement bien avec Aris. Maintenant que tout danger sentimental semblait écarté, il ne voyait pas le mal à tenter d'intégrer Aris à son groupe d'amis, et il avait désespérément besoin de voir de nouvelles têtes, avec lesquelles il n'aurait pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs en permanence.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à travers le dédale de couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe, la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit, le faisant légèrement sursauter, et il sourit pour lui-même. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se sentait soulagé d'un poids, simplement heureux d'avoir pu avoir une conversation normale l'espace d'un midi.

Il souriait encore quand il entra dans la salle de cours, et il manqua le regard scrutateur de Newt tandis qu'il installait son ordinateur.

.

-X-

.

Lorsque l'heure de la pause sonna, Thomas suivit en mode pilote automatique la masse d'étudiants qui se dirigeait vers la terrasse. Il décocha un grand sourire à Aris, qui arrivait avec le groupe des étudiants en médecine, et passa devant Newt les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, dans l'attente de l'appel de Rachel, sans s'apercevoir du pincement de lèvres du blond à la vue de la nouvelle connivence entre Thomas et Aris.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra entre ses mains, il s'éloigna du petit groupe qu'ils formaient sous leur arbre habituel, et décocha un « Salut Rachel ! » rayonnant, s'attirant un regard intrigué de Teresa, et irrité de Newt, qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

Il passa le reste de la pause au téléphone, errant sur l'herbe humide sans but précis, à l'écoute des dernières nouvelles que lui rapportait Rachel. Malgré leurs contacts réguliers par messages, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis un long moment, et il se surprit lui-même de se sentir aussi heureux de lui parler.

L'espace d'un instant, il regretta presque de ne pas avoir envisagé de se lancer dans une quelconque relation avec Rachel. Tout aurait été si simple, si facile à vivre. Il savait que la jeune fille vivait également à Paris, et malgré l'éloignement, leur complicité aurait sûrement permis de faire vivre leur histoire au-delà des kilomètres. Il se mordit la lèvre en laissant son regard dériver au loin, tombant sur Newt qui se rallumait une cigarette en acquiesçant à une phrase que venait de lancer Minho, et il secoua la tête de dépit.

Bien sûr que non, il n'aurait rien pu construire avec Rachel.

Pas avec ce poison nommé Newt qui s'infiltrait par chaque pore de sa peau, l'intoxiquant jusqu'au vertige à chaque baiser qu'il consentait à lui donner, à l'abri des regards.

Lorsque l'objet de ses pensées tourna la tête vers lui, il s'empressa de détourner les yeux, se reconcentrant sur ce que lui racontait Rachel. Pendant une seconde, il se fustigea de réagir tel un collégien pris en faute, et il inspira profondément afin de se redonner une contenance.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause résonna des profondeurs de l'Institut, et Thomas salua Rachel avant de raccrocher. Parler avec la jeune fille lui avait fait un bien fou, et il se rapprocha de son groupe d'amis, qui se dirigeait vers l'Institut.

Teresa se plaça à ses côtés, avant de pencher la tête vers lui en sifflant entre ses dents : « A quoi tu joues Edison ? »

Il lui lança un regard surpris et elle continua : « D'abord tu ramènes Aris, ensuite Rachel, c'est quoi le but ? Faire péter un câble à Newt avant la fin de la journée ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Il n'a pas l'air de crever de jalousie à ce que je peux en voir. » lâcha-t-il en désignant le blond du menton, qui marchait quelques mètres en amont, plongé dans une discussion animée avec Minho et Alby.

« Joue pas au plus idiot Thomas. »

Thomas serra les dents, agacé par l'évidente leçon de morale de Teresa.

« Ecoute Tee, j'ai plus dix ans, et Newt non plus. S'il a un truc à me dire, il me le dira lui-même. »

Il sentit le regard étonné de Teresa peser sur lui à l'entente de son ton froid, et il continua, enfonçant le clou avec une absence d'empathie qui lui serra la gorge : « Occupe-toi d'abord de régler tes propres problèmes, j'ai entendu dire que Minho était redevenu célibataire. »

Ils étaient au pied des escaliers désormais, et Thomas releva la tête vers son amie. Cette dernière lui lança un regard écœuré avant de lâcher un « Très bien » sec, et de se diriger vers Gally, qui semblait l'attendre quelques marches plus haut.

Thomas la regarda s'éloigner, conscient de l'avoir rabrouée plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais il ne supportait plus cette intrusion perpétuelle dans ses histoires de cœur. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait admis qu'il avait de lui-même inclus Teresa dans cette affaire, mais ce jour-là, il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se montrer honnête.

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa place habituelle, Newt lui lança une plaisanterie, à laquelle il répondit d'un ton crispé. Contrairement à l'agression gratuite de Teresa, dont il se sentait maintenant un peu honteux, il maintenait totalement ce qu'il avait pu lui dire juste avant : Newt n'avait manifestement cure d'Aris et de Rachel. Et s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information, il avait néanmoins conscience d'une chose : le réaliser lui broyait littéralement le cœur.

.

-X-

.

Le lendemain matin, la situation n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce du côté de Thomas, qui continuait de jouer les obscurs figurants du roman de sa vie. Plus transparent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il traversa la matinée sans faire de vagues, à l'image de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé le jour d'avant.

En effet, la veille au soir, Thomas avait prétexté une violente migraine pour monter dans sa chambre sitôt le dîner expédié. De quelques mots, il avait rassuré ses amis qui s'inquiétaient de le voir tomber malade, et il avait saisi au vol une remarque de Minho sur sa faible résistance aux soirées pour avancer l'argument d'une gueule de bois qui ne voulait pas passer.

Newt l'avait suivi hors de la grande salle, soi-disant pour s'assurer qu'il ne se perdrait pas dans les couloirs, et lui avait lancé un regard inquiet sitôt que les portes s'étaient refermées sur eux. Le blond l'avait attrapé par le poignet avant de le serrer fortement contre lui, lui chuchotant qu'il espérait qu'il irait mieux après la nuit, et Thomas s'était laissé faire sans rien ajouter.

Déchiré entre son envie de se laisser aller à cette tendresse surprenante de Newt dans un lieu aussi fréquenté que le grand hall, et sa rancœur qui n'avait cessé de croître tout au long de la journée, il s'était contenté de fourrer son nez dans le cou de Newt, essayant de ne pas frissonner tandis que les lèvres du blond s'égaraient sur sa tempe.

Cependant, les portes en chêne avaient grincé, et Newt s'était écarté comme s'il avait été brûlé. La connexion était rompue, le moment était passé. Lui lançant un petit sourire d'excuse, Newt était retourné dans la grande salle rejoindre leurs amis, et Thomas avait traîné des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et la situation en était restée là. Thomas dormait déjà lorsque Newt était venu se coucher, et le brun s'était réveillé près d'une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne, le poussant à se lever et à s'habiller sans un bruit pour aller petit-déjeuner. L'écho de ses pas dans la grande salle presque vide lui avait donné mal au cœur, et il était allé se poser dans sa salle de classe sitôt son café avalé. C'était définitif : aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Le midi, Thomas avait prévu d'agir comme la veille, et venait d'attraper un sandwich lorsque Aris le héla des portes du réfectoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu comptes encore te cacher dans l'aile des scientifiques ou ça te dit de pique-niquer avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-il amicalement.

Thomas n'eut pas le cœur à refuser la proposition, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piscine, dont Aris adorait le calme en dehors des heures d'activité. Ils prirent leur déjeuner assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les transats en rotin, l'eau clapotant agréablement à leurs pieds, et Thomas se sentit un peu mieux après cette heure passée à discuter de tout et de rien.

Il découvrit notamment que Sonya, dont Aris était très proche, était une férue d'astrologie, et il crut mourir de rire quand Aris lui raconta que son amie lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers en quoi sa rupture avec Minho avait été prédestinée par les astres, leurs deux signes étant radicalement incompatibles.

Ils s'étaient ensuite amusés, à l'aide d'une application complètement stupide que Thomas venait de dénicher, à regarder leur compatibilité respective avec les signes de leurs différents amis, et Thomas n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner en avisant le petit texte expliquant la compatibilité entre les Béliers et les Sagittaires, affirmant que jamais deux signes du zodiaque ne s'étaient entendus aussi bien.

Aris, comme à son habitude, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer curieux quant à l'identité de la fameuse Sagittaire, objet de sa recherche, et Thomas avait soupiré en verrouillant son portable.

Il en était là, à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire, quand Aris posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Te sens pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie Thomas. Je sais qu'on n'est pas spécialement proches, ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ces temps-ci, donc je me posais des questions. »

Le ton de sa voix était apaisant, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Thomas n'avait pas envie d'échapper à son étreinte. Il lui était reconnaissant de sacrifier de son temps personnel pour venir lui tenir compagnie, occupation surprenante quand on considérait la teneur de leurs derniers échanges, et il appréciait ces discussions légères qu'ils avaient, le sortant agréablement de ce quotidien étouffant dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé.

Il soupira lentement, avant de répondre : « C'est compliqué en ce moment, disons que tout ne peut pas aller toujours bien… »

Il se tourna légèrement vers le garçon, avant de continuer : « Merci de t'en préoccuper Aris. Ça me fait du bien de m'échapper un peu… de tout ça. » Il ponctua sa remarque d'un léger mouvement de la main, balayant l'air pour désigner tout ce qu'Aris ne pouvait que deviner en filigrane à travers ses propos.

« C'est à cause de Newt ? » demanda Aris de but en blanc, tirant une grimace amère à Thomas. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Aris le coupa : « Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu ton air déçu devant son absence de réaction quand on est arrivé à la pause, et quand la fameuse Rachel t'a appelé. »

Thomas acquiesça lentement.

« Tu sais, » continua Aris, « Sonya dit souvent que c'est à cause de ses origines anglaises que Newt paraît si froid. Personnellement, comme je te disais hier, je pense plutôt qu'il se moque de pas mal de choses, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Tu en penses quoi toi ? »

Le cœur de Thomas cognait douloureusement contre ses tempes tandis que les mots d'Aris se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit embrumé par la rancune. Chacune des syllabes de sa phrase était autant de lames acérées qui tailladaient violemment son ego, le confortant dans ses doutes, apportant de l'eau au moulin de ses angoisses. Si la veille, Rachel avait pu servir de diversion en le détournant de ses pensées fielleuses, rien ne vint le tirer de sa réflexion tourmentée à ce moment-là.

« Je pense effectivement qu'il se fout de pas mal de trucs… » répondit-il d'une voix atone, ses doigts crispés autour de son téléphone, les jointures blanchies par la force de son étreinte. Aris n'avait pas enlevé sa main, et il ne prononça pas un mot tandis que le cerveau de Thomas fonctionnait à plein régime.

Et d'un coup, c'était comme si toutes les pièces d'un puzzle compliqué s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Comme si, après des semaines passées atteint d'une cécité partielle, il recouvrait soudainement la vue.

 _En fait, s'il refuse d'assumer ce qui se passe entre vous, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'en fout._

Il commençait à connaître Newt, sa placidité à toute épreuve face à n'importe quel évènement un tant soit peu stressant, sa nonchalance habituelle qu'il portait comme un uniforme, et chacun des moments qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble lui revint en mémoire avec une acuité presque douloureuse.

L'impassibilité de Newt dans ce taxi après leur dispute au restaurant, son absence de nouvelles durant les vacances de Noël, les révélations à leurs amis dont aucune n'était de son fait, son énervement soudain à la mention de sa plus que probable homosexualité dans cette cabane défoncée, sa quiétude conservée face aux réapparitions inattendues de Rachel et Aris.

 _« OK, il se passe quelque chose avec Thomas. »_

Et encore et toujours, son incapacité à mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, et à l'assumer pleinement.

Aris jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et lui tapota délicatement l'épaule pour lui signaler qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours. S'il avait conscience de la tension qui habitait Thomas, il ne le montra pas, et c'est tout en délicatesse qu'il tenta de lui changer les idées alors qu'ils remontaient des profondeurs de l'Institut.

La sensation de calme qui habitait Thomas le quart d'heure précédent s'était définitivement envolée, et il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer pour le restant de la journée, répondant entre ses dents aux interrogations de son entourage. Ce fut Newt qui se chargea de distraire l'attention des autres, lui soufflant même la réponse à une question que lui posa leur enseignant, irrité de constater l'inattention de son élève, et Thomas lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Le soir-venu, sa colère avait atteint des proportions extrêmes, et il décida qu'il en avait marre de se faire du mal sans aller au fond des choses. L'horoscope lui avait annoncé ce midi qu'en tant que Bélier, il se devait de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et même si Newt n'était pas né en mai, il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Alors, une énième fois, et peut-être la dernière selon l'issue de la discussion qui allait s'ensuivre, il attrapa Newt par la manche afin de le forcer à le suivre, désolidarisant leur duo du petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'était formé pour aller travailler à la fin du dîner.

* * *

 **Note bis** : Retrouvez bientôt sur vos écrans _« La personnalité de vos personnages préférés en fonction de leur signe astrologique »_ , une chronique animée par _**Neviy**_ , la femme aux goûts les plus sûrs du XXIème siècle !


	26. Took you like a shot

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoici pour le chapitre 25, qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

Mes remerciements sont groupés aujourd'hui, en souvenir du meilleur groupe de discussion n'ayant jamais existé, réunissant _**Neviy**_ , _**Akimichi**_ , _**Chacha**_ , _**Queen Marjo**_ , _**le pilote qualifié**_ , et mon humble personne. You keep me right babies.

Ce chapitre pourrait aussi s'appeler _« And everything I know tells me that I should walk away »_ , mais nous sommes en pays démocratique et l'opinion populaire a parlé.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 – Took you like a shot**_

* * *

Newt émit un bruit étranglé alors que Thomas le tirait sans ménagement le long du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, sans jamais se retourner pour voir si quelqu'un avait trouvé à redire à leur disparition. Sa poigne était dure sur le poignet de Newt, il en avait conscience, mais il serra les dents en repensant à ce qui l'entrainait à de telles extrémités.

La rage lui brouilla légèrement la vue tandis qu'il poussait brusquement la porte de la bibliothèque, _leur bibliothèque_ , et il avança dans la pièce, Newt à sa suite. Le blond se massait le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir, que Thomas ignora, préférant se retourner vers la pièce qui semblait vide en demandant d'une voix forte : « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il inspira profondément alors que seul le silence lui répondait, et il se détourna de Newt, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la bibliothèque. Newt, dont le visage arborait maintenant un air davantage inquiet que furieux, ne pipait mot en le suivant du regard. Il attendait, patiemment.

Tandis que ses pas martelaient le sol, le cerveau de Thomas tournait à plein régime. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, par quel mot il pouvait entamer cette conversation qu'il savait douloureuse, et il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de parler sans réfléchir. L'heure n'était pas à l'impulsivité.

Alors, afin de trouver de l'inspiration, il regarda autour de lui. Il détailla du regard les hautes étagères en bois vernis, les échelles joliment décorées appuyées sur les rayonnages, les centaines d'œuvres qui n'attendait que d'être feuilletées. Il analysa avec une rigueur scientifique les traces dans la poussière, effacée par endroit lorsque quelqu'un avait emprunté, puis rangé un livre, dans cet endroit presque secret que seule une poignée d'étudiants semblait connaître. Il fit le tour de la pièce, lentement, presque comme un pèlerinage, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Car même s'il se sentait prêt à parler, à poser ces questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, imprimées au fer rouge sur ses paupières lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il aurait du mal à en entendre la réponse.

Un craquement du parquet attira son attention, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que Newt, dont la patience semblait avoir atteint ses limites, se raclait la gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Thomas sentit sa bouche s'assécher en avisant le regard timide de Newt, où se mêlaient la curiosité et l'angoisse. Tous les deux savaient que cette discussion aurait un goût amer.

« Tommy… » souffla Newt, faisant mine de s'approcher de lui.

Thomas recula brusquement, comme effrayé par ce contact qui, il le savait, lui aurait fait perdre toute la belle détermination qu'il avait construite de toute pièce. Incapable de faire machine arrière tout comme de trouver quoi dire, il ne put que fixer Newt d'un regard désespéré, tentant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher davantage.

Si le blond faisait un pas de plus, tout volerait en éclats, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore la force de rechercher les morceaux éparpillés de son ego.

« Ecoute Thomas… » tenta Newt de nouveau, cette fois sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais Thomas le coupa abruptement.

« Non, toi écoute. »

Une seconde s'écoula, sans qu'il n'ajoute rien, et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il sentait les mots se bousculer sur sa langue, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je… euh… » bégaya-t-il dans un vain effort de formaliser sa pensée, tandis que Newt haussait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Thomas prit une grande inspiration, avant de lâcher d'une traite : « Est-ce que ça compte pour toi ? »

A son plus grand soulagement, Newt lui épargna la comédie de paraître surpris.

« Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'adossant à une étagère, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Thomas haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détaché, planquant ses mains nerveuses dans les poches de son jean.

« Parce que c'est seulement maintenant que je me pose la question. J'aurais sûrement dû me la poser plus tôt. »

Un air dur s'afficha sur le visage de Newt, et il répondit d'un ton sifflant : « Je ne comprends pas ce que t'essaies de me faire dire. »

Thomas plissa les yeux.

« C'est pourtant clair non ? Est-ce que cette putain d'histoire bancale compte pour toi, oui ou non ? »

Le ton était agressif, et tout dans sa posture dénotait la violence des sentiments qui le traversaient à ce moment précis. L'instant de rupture, où sa seule envie était de traverser la pièce, et de secouer Newt jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

Qu'il lui dise, les yeux dans les yeux, que s'il n'assumait rien, c'était tout simplement parce que toute cette histoire n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Qu'il lui ricane au nez, qu'il lui crache au visage, qu'il se mette à pleurer, peu importait sa réaction, tant qu'il lui avouait.

Et bordel, ça lui faisait si mal d'attendre une réponse, d'observer Newt se recroqueviller légèrement, dans un réflexe défensif face à la fureur palpable de Thomas. Ça lui poignardait l'intérieur de constater que même mis au pied du mur, les réactions de Newt restaient guidées par la peur.

« Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué Thomas. » répondit Newt d'un ton bas, ses doigts agrippant le bois de la bibliothèque avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Thomas balaya l'argument d'un geste impatient.

« C'est faux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne sais rien de toi Newt, rien de tes cauchemars, de tes peurs, de ce qui te retient au quotidien. Et... »

Il s'interrompit, passant une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux, dans un geste nerveux incontrôlé.

« Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer... Comme ça. »

Il savait que sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée que ses paroles, et il sentait cette émotion douloureuse lui serrer la gorge, alors que Newt ouvrait légèrement la bouche tandis que ses paroles faisaient sens dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il resta stable, ancré sur le parquet, serrant désespérément les poings pour faire cesser le tremblement erratique de ses mains. Pour s'éviter d'attraper Newt et de le serrer contre lui afin d'effacer cet air blessé qui s'affichait désormais sur son visage.

« Tu... Tu es en train d'abandonner c'est ça ? »

La voix de Newt se brisa sur la fin de sa question, et Thomas serra les dents aussi fortement que possible pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref sanglot. La fatigue le rattrapait, inéluctablement, et il sentait toutes ses barrières céder les unes après les autres. Toutes ces émotions violentes, qu'il avait soigneusement remisé durant ces deux mois à peine durant lesquels ils avaient vécu leur histoire à l'abri des regards, lui revenaient maintenant en plein visage, comme un effet Mach Stem d'une puissance inouïe.

« C'est pas un abandon, c'est juste que... J'en peux plus Newt. Je sais que j'avais promis de te laisser du temps, mais j'y arrive plus. Je n'y crois plus. » finit-il par répondre dans un souffle, détournant le regard de Newt, qui le fixait sans ciller, figé par la stupeur.

Ce dernier finit par se décrocher du meuble, auquel il s'agrippait tel un naufragé, avant de faire un pas vers lui.

« Tommy... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Et dans son regard brillait toute la douleur de son incompréhension, toute sa souffrance devant cette décision inexpliquée.

Telle une tornade, les souvenirs de Thomas le heurtèrent de plein fouet, et il se revit faire face à Newt, dans leur chambre, deux mois plus tôt. À l'époque, lorsque le blond avait posé cette même question, il avait été incapable de lui fournir une réponse. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il savait qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux engagés sur la pente glissante de la fin de leur histoire, il avait conscience que si Newt lui devait toujours une tonne d'explications, il pouvait cette fois au moins faire l'effort de répondre à cette simple question.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui est un problème. C'est ce que tu n'as pas fait. » commença-t-il alors, sentant le feu de son affliction diminuer progressivement.

Le ton plus assuré, il continua : « Je comprends que tu aies peur du regard des autres. Que ton passé t'angoisse, et que tu cherches à conserver une certaine intimité. Mais je ne supporte plus que tu nous caches comme ça en permanence, que tu stresses à chaque seconde de la réaction des personnes qui nous entourent. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Thomas le coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

« Tu penses peut-être que c'est facile à dire pour moi, parce que j'ai l'air de moins souffrir que toi de cette situation. Mais tu te trompes Newt, t'as tout faux. Moi aussi, chaque jour qui passe, j'angoisse comme un malade en me demandant comme je vais pouvoir annoncer à mon père que je _sors_ avec un garçon, ou peu importe la nature de notre relation. Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence Newt, la moitié de l'Institut nous a déjà grillés, et l'autre moitié s'en doute fortement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je pense que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu me blesses par ton indifférence, par ton incapacité à agir normalement dès que notre histoire bizarre rentre dans l'équation. T'es pas le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux dans ces moments-là. T'es juste un lâche, qui n'assume pas ses actes, et c'est pour ça que je me demande si cette histoire compte pour toi. Parce que personnellement, j'en ai pas l'impression. Pas quand tu es incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens, sur ce qu'il nous arrive, et la seule conclusion à laquelle j'en parviens, c'est que... Je suis le seul à m'accrocher. Parce que je suis le seul con à aimer. »

À la fin de son monologue, qu'il avait débité d'un ton froid au fur et à mesure que les phrases lui venaient, Thomas se sentit chanceler. Ils y étaient, la véritable discussion qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces semaines. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait, lui déchirant le poitrail alors que son courage s'étiolait et que la peur l'envahissait. À cet instant, il était littéralement terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'exprimer, et par l'absence de réaction de Newt, qui le fixait sans mot dire.

L'imposante horloge de la bibliothèque sonna 21h30, et Thomas sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ainsi se terminait la pathétique histoire de Newton Isaac et de Thomas Edison, au son d'une horloge centenaire, étouffée avant même d'avoir commencé par l'angoisse irraisonnée de l'un, et l'impatience égocentrique de l'autre. Soufflée vulgairement comme la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle, éphémère comme une allumette qu'on aurait craqué au milieu d'une tempête.

Seule la détermination de Thomas à entendre l'hypothétique et improbable réponse de Newt le retint de fondre en larmes.

Au bout de longues secondes d'un étourdissant silence, dans lequel seul résonnait le bruit haché de leurs respirations instables, Newt fit quelque chose à laquelle Thomas ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Il se jeta sur lui.

Persuadé que Newt allait le frapper, Thomas retint son souffle en attendant le coup, presque résigné de ne plus attendre que de la haine de la part de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant, mais jamais la douleur ne vint.

 _Newt le serrait dans ses bras._

« Putain mais t'es vraiment trop bête Thomas Edison... » souffla Newt d'une voix éraillée en l'étreignant, le visage blotti contre son cou, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec force dans ses omoplates. Au tremblement du corps qu'il sentait contre le sien, Thomas comprit que Newt pleurait.

« T'es vraiment stupide putain... » répéta Newt en serrant davantage, ravalant ses sanglots entre ses poings crispés.

Thomas resta immobile, trop choqué pour initier le moindre geste, incapable de savoir comment se comporter face à cette réaction inattendue.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant ? » demanda finalement Newt en se détachant légèrement de lui. Malgré ses intonations tremblantes, son regard était dur, brillant d'une lueur déterminée que Thomas ignorait avoir déjà vu par le passé.

« Parce que ça ne me faisait pas aussi mal avant. » murmura-t-il en guise de réponse, crochetant dans un geste inconscient la veste de Newt pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner totalement.

« Comment tu peux douter de moi après... Tout ça ? » lâcha Newt faiblement, sans faire mine de se reculer davantage. Ils étaient proches, trop proches pour une discussion avec un tel enjeu, mais aucun des deux garçons ne souhaitait se détacher de l'autre. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils marchaient sur cette corde raide de la rupture, du haut de laquelle une simple bourrasque de vent pouvait suffire à les envoyer dans le précipice. S'ils restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient peut-être encore une chance de ne pas tomber, de ne pas se fracasser au fond de ce gouffre qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes creusé.

« Tu ne m'as rien prouvé Newt... » répondit Thomas d'une voix atone, espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi pathétique que ce à quoi il ressemblait dans sa tête.

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien prouvé, tu as juste... Accepté que certaines personnes puissent avoir des doutes, confirmant du bout des lèvres ce que Minho savait déjà, et flippant comme un dingue à l'idée qu'une personne comme Alby, qui est un de tes amis relativement très proches, puisse nous voir côte à côte sur le sol d'une cabane obscure. Tu n'assumes rien Newt, c'est seulement... "Pareil pour toi." Tu vois ? »

Et il savait pertinemment que Newt voyait parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se reculer d'un pas, rétablissant entre eux une distance respectable.

« OK je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je t'aime Thomas. Quoi que tu en penses, quoi que moi-même j'en dise. C'est comme ça. »

Et ce fut de cette manière, planté sur le parquet d'une bibliothèque déserte, animé d'une détermination nouvelle comme seuls les ultimatums savent la créer, le visage faiblement éclairé par les rayons timides de la lune qui venaient balayer les rayonnages, que Newton Isaac admit pour la première fois qu'il aimait Thomas Edison.

Et Thomas se détesta de se sentir aussi stupidement heureux en entendant ces mots.

« Je sais que je ne t'ai rien raconté. Je me doutais que cette histoire de karaté ne suffirait pas à justifier mon comportement, et j'espérais simplement que ce serait le plus tard possible. Tu sais, s'il n'y avait eu que moi, j'aurais dégagé Aris de ton côté quand je l'ai vu arriver avec toi à la pause, j'aurais retrouvé cette Rachel pour l'étrangler uniquement pour avoir posé ses mains sur toi. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je serais resté toute la nuit dans cette cabane pourrie, juste collé à toi en emmerdant le monde. J'aurais crié à Minho que, putain oui, le Newtmas existe et c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse de ce monde merdique, mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que moi Tommy. Laisse-moi juste... Un peu de temps. Pour t'expliquer, même te montrer. Mes cauchemars... Ma famille, j'aimerais tellement t'en parler mais j'ai... »

« Peur. » compléta Thomas, le coupant dans sa déclaration, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il ne craignait de le voir se frayer un chemin à travers ses côtes, pour prendre la fuite vers des cieux plus cléments.

Newt hocha la tête, soudainement à court de mots, et Thomas soupira doucement, relâchant la tension qui avait gagné le moindre de ses muscles en s'appuyant à l'étagère qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'une relation fondée uniquement sur la peur a des chances de fonctionner ? » demanda-t-il, écrasé par le poids de sa lassitude et des sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient en lui, alors que Newt se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Thomas eut un rictus en laissant ses yeux dériver sur la bouche de Newt, ses pensées s'égarant paresseusement sur la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'embrasser. Le temps écoulé depuis leurs dernières retrouvailles se comptait en heures, et pourtant, jamais l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu n'avait été aussi forte.

« Je vais rentrer pour les vacances d'hiver. » dit-il calmement, Newt acquiesçant alors qu'il se contentait là d'énoncer une évidence. Ils en avaient discuté peu de temps auparavant, et Thomas n'avait pas fait mystère de son aspiration à retrouver ses proches, durant cette semaine de vacances prévue fin février.

« Je te laisse un mois Newt. Après les examens et les vacances, je veux que tu aies pris une décision sur si tu décides d'entretenir le secret ou non. Mais je ne veux plus être une part de ça. » continua-t-il sur le même ton, parvenant à rester étonnamment lucide alors même que son cœur se broyait de mettre ainsi Newt au pied du mur.

« Je parlerai à Alby. Laisse-moi seulement… Tâter le terrain, auprès des autres. Je t'expliquerai le reste en temps voulu. » murmura Newt, sans cesser de le fixer comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Thomas pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre en soupirant : « Je ne veux pas que tu te forces Newt… Je veux que ça vienne de toi. »

A sa grande surprise, Newt se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je sais que tu as raison. C'était injuste de ma part d'attendre que tu supportes tout ça sans broncher. »

Thomas esquissa un demi-sourire, néanmoins dénué de tout amusement, et Newt continua : « Mais tu sais, je pensais vraiment avoir fait un effort assez dingue en confirmant les doutes de Minho. Tu sais comment ce mec est bavard. »

Thomas ne put empêcher son rictus de se transformer en réel sourire, et les deux garçons échangèrent un timide regard de connivence, hésitants quant à la conduite à tenir après s'être parlés avec une telle franchise.

Alors que Thomas ouvrait la bouche, incertain de savoir quoi dire mais désireux d'alléger davantage cette ambiance pesante qui peinait à se dissiper, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

En une fraction de seconde, Thomas se souvint de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, de l'existence d'un monde extérieur qu'ils avaient mis entre parenthèses l'espace d'une discussion houleuse, et il sortit son téléphone afin de voir le nom de son correspondant.

« Teresa. » murmura-t-il, avant de refuser l'appel.

Quand il releva la tête, Newt le fixait d'un air moqueur. Toute trace de sa récente crise de larmes semblait avoir disparu, laissant la place à un sourire doux et un regard narquois.

« Allez viens, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on refasse surface. Alby a enquêté sur nos concurrents pour la compet' de ce week-end, je m'en voudrais de manquer ça. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton railleur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Thomas, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de l'observer. Le blond désigna la porte d'un léger mouvement de tête, avant de demander : « Tu viens ? »

Et si tout dans sa démarche se voulait assuré, Thomas sentit sans la voir l'angoisse sous-jacente, l'inquiétude palpable dans sa question. Retenant de justesse un sifflement moqueur, il lui chuchota en arrivant à sa hauteur : « Toujours. », et une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahit alors que les doigts de Newt s'entrelaçaient aux siens.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir obscur, Newt se pencha vers Thomas afin de lui souffler d'un ton sarcastique : « Tu as vraiment cru que je ne t'aimais pas ? Que je profitais de toi ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Thomas lui jeta un regard en coin avant de rétorquer sur le même ton : « Tu as vraiment été jaloux d'Aris ? »

Newt grinça des dents en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main.

« En même temps, c'était quoi ce délire de t'enfuir avec lui… » répondit-il, tirant à Thomas un ricanement amusé.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu en tout cas. »

« C'est pas ma faute, je suis anglais. »

« Stupide rosbeef. » ironisa Thomas en reniflant ostensiblement.

Newt se retourna brusquement vers lui, le plaquant contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse.

« Répète ça si tu l'oses, prolo d'américain. »

Le ton était moqueur, et Thomas lui jeta un regard de défi alors que leurs visages ne se trouvaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent muets tout en se dévisageant, restant simplement à se fixer, avant que Newt ne souffle : « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Et alors que Thomas hochait lentement la tête, repoussant dans un recoin obscur de son esprit ses éventuelles réticences, Newt posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un geste si hésitant et précautionneux que Thomas cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

C'était comme si, suite à leur discussion, leur relation repartait entièrement de zéro, comme s'ils avaient fait table rase de ce passé houleux pour redécouvrir intégralement les sensations planantes des premiers pas en couple. Ce baiser, que Thomas ne tarda pas à approfondir, avait des goûts de première fois tandis que leurs deux corps se rencontraient davantage, se collaient l'un à l'autre, leurs courbes se fondant parfaitement à celles de l'autre.

Une porte grinça dans le couloir, et tandis que Thomas se décollait précipitamment de Newt, mû par la force de l'habitude, le blond le rattrapa par le bas de son polo, l'empêchant de davantage s'écarter.

Thomas lui lança un regard interrogateur, et reçut pour toute réponse un haussement de sourcils assuré, comme une sorte de promesse muette que Newt lui faisait.

 _Tu m'as demandé d'assumer, laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi._

Alors, le cœur battant d'un stress et d'une émotivité qu'il découvrait plus exacerbée à chaque seconde qui passait, Thomas se laissa enlacer par Newt, mêlant ses doigts aux courts cheveux de sa nuque, jouant avec les boucles alors que des pas résonnaient sur la pierre.

Une silhouette familière se dessina à la lueur des appliques murales, et Thomas retint un soupir inopportun de soulagement quand les traits de Teresa lui apparurent plus nettement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau.

Newt tourna distraitement la tête vers elle, tandis que Thomas la fixait par-dessus l'épaule du blond, et il cacha son sourire narquois contre l'épaule de Newt en avisant l'air furieux de son amie.

« Ça fait UNE DEMI-HEURE que le type de votre promo là, Mathis, me GONFLE avec ce projet tutoré sur lequel vous deviez commencer à bosser, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de ramener vos fesses dans la salle commune au lieu de vous bécoter dans ce couloir glauque ! »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard amusé, Newt retenant visiblement une envie de ricaner assez flagrante, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se détachant du blond.

« J'avais oublié ce truc… » maugréa-t-il alors que les trois étudiants se dirigeaient vers les salles communes, et Newt lui répondit par un soupir dramatique, qu'il transforma en sourire affable alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle commune des journalistes.

« Les affaires reprennent. » souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ouvrant la porte pour rejoindre les autres.

Thomas était sur le point de s'engager à sa suite, lorsque Teresa le retint légèrement.

« Tout va bien Tom ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, à mille lieux de l'expression furibonde qu'elle arborait précédemment.

Thomas lui renvoya un sourire.

« Je crois que oui. »

Teresa hocha la tête.

« Cool alors. »

Et en effet, à cet instant, tout semblait cool dans la vie de Thomas Edison.

.

-X-

.

Le jeudi matin, lorsque Thomas ouvrit les yeux dans l'optique somme toute logique d'éteindre la sonnerie démoniaque de son réveil, il fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son bras, l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

Clignant des yeux afin de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, il tenta de se relever délicatement, tombant sur Newt qui dormait profondément, lové contre son flanc, enfoui sous la tonne de couvertures que Thomas avait soigneusement empilé la veille au soir pour contrer le froid glacial de ce début février.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Thomas pour se souvenir du pourquoi Newt était dans son lit, alors qu'ils s'étaient sagement couchés chacun de leur côté, désireux de se laisser le temps de tout reconstruire, pas à pas. Thomas ne souhaitait pas retomber dans les excès qui avaient pu caractériser leur relation durant ce mois et demi rythmé par la volubilité douloureuse de ses sentiments, et il avait trouvé avisé de conserver une distance, certes relative, le temps que Newt fasse ses preuves.

Newt avait compris, évidemment, et ils s'étaient chastement souhaité une bonne nuit à leur sortie de la salle de bain, discutant quelques dizaines de minutes depuis leurs lits respectifs avant d'éteindre la lumière. Thomas n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir, plongeant dans le sommeil pour quelques heures à peine.

Effectivement, alors que ses souvenirs de la nuit écoulée lui revenaient, Thomas se remémorait ce moment tragique où les envies naturelles du corps se font sentir, et son réveil nocturne dû à une envie pressante.

Dans un état semi-comateux, il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, et avait aperçu de la lumière venant du lit de Newt alors qu'il était prêt à s'enfouir sous ses draps. Jetant un œil aux chiffres phosphorescents du réveil sur la table de nuit, il avait froncé les sourcils en avisant qu'il ne leur restait que trois heures de sommeil.

Alors, il s'était assis sur le lit de Newt – ou plus exactement, il s'était laissé tomber dessus comme un poids mort – et le blond avait violemment sursauté avant de sortir la tête de sous sa couette.

« Va dormir Tommy. » avait-il sifflé, les cheveux ébouriffés, les doigts crispés autour de son téléphone. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis de fatigue, et Thomas avait grogné.

« Pourquoi tu es réveillé ? »

Newt avait péniblement haussé les épaules, gêné par son épais édredon.

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi. »

Thomas avait soupiré.

« Viens là. »

Et sans rajouter un mot, il s'était dirigé vers son lit, s'affalant sur le matelas sans même vérifier si le blond l'avait suivi. Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand il avait senti la couette se soulever doucement, et l'odeur du shampoing de Newt l'avait submergé avant qu'il ne s'endorme, lui chatouillant le nez par ses effluves de menthe poivrée.

A présent, l'odeur de menthe s'était estompée, mais celle de Newt demeurait partout sur lui et sur ses oreillers, lui tirant un sourire doux alors qu'il se dégageait délicatement de l'étreinte endormie du blond.

« Debout princesse ! » souffla-t-il en retenant un rire alors que Newt enfouissait son visage dans les draps en gémissant, cherchant à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

« Tu sais que la nuit, c'est fait pour dormir à l'origine ? » ironisa Thomas en s'extirpant du lit, son sourire s'agrandissant alors que Newt lui répondait par un grognement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thomas se sentait d'une humeur radieuse ce matin-là, et même les quatre heures d'histoire des idées politiques qui les attendait ne parvenaient à briser son moral d'acier. Il l'avait décidé, aujourd'hui serait une belle journée.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers afin d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Thomas tentant avec amusement de soutirer autre chose que quelques marmonnements à un Newt visiblement très mal réveillé, une voix grave les héla dans l'escalier.

Tournant la tête, Thomas aperçut Alby qui se penchait par-dessus la rambarde, un énorme sourire étirant son visage habituellement si calme.

« Newt ! J'ai eu une idée de dingue pour pallier la longueur des foulées d'Epsilon ! »

Le concerné jeta un regard de désespoir à Thomas, apparemment peu enclin à se faire assommer de conseils hippiques de bon matin, mais Thomas se contenta de lui faire un petit signe goguenard de la main avant de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre, laissant Newt aux prises avec leur aîné, qui avait visiblement décidé de s'improviser entraîneur olympique.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Aris, qu'il salua chaleureusement avant de s'engouffrer dans la grande salle. Le brun le suivit, visiblement décontenancé par la bonne humeur exubérante de Thomas, et les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table des sciences po, où se tenaient déjà Minho et Teresa.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, la jeune fille était tirée à quatre épingles, les cheveux ramassés en un impeccable chignon, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser galamment : « Toujours aussi splendide, c'est plaisant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. »

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un clin d'œil séducteur, auquel Teresa répondit par un rire clair tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Calme tes ardeurs Don Juan. » maugréa Minho pour la forme tout en lui tendant une tasse de café, et Thomas ricana avant de commencer à beurrer ses tartines.

« Bien dormi apparemment Tom ? » glissa Teresa d'un ton badin, remuant lentement sa cuillère dans son thé quasiment froid.

« C'était pas mal ouais... » répondit Thomas distraitement, sortant son vieux sourire alors que les réminiscences du corps de Newt contre le sien lui revenaient en mémoire. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il avait l'impression que tout un horizon de possibles et de renouveau s'offrait à eux après cette âpre discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Si leurs étreintes clandestines le rendaient brûlant de fièvre, cette sensation exaltante d'une imminente officialisation faisait bouillir en lui une foule de sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait pas le jour d'avant. C'était plus fort, plus violent que ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter auparavant, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à penser à Newt et lui comme à quelque chose de concret, de réel. Comme si, enfin, leur relation sortait du domaine onirique, de cet univers feutré et embrumé dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés, pour être enfin exposée en pleine lumière, là où seraient visibles ses moindres imperfections dans toute sa perfection.

Et il trépignait déjà d'impatience alors que ce moment fatidique, cet instant de vérité, se dessinait peu à peu dans son champ de vision.

Il sortit de ses lyriques pensées en sentant le poids des regards croisés des trois étudiants autour de lui, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire sibyllin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Minho.

« Plus de problèmes de lessive ? » lâcha-t-il en trempant nonchalamment les lèvres dans son jus d'orange.

Thomas avala de travers à l'entente de la question, et toussa bruyamment tandis que son café tentait péniblement de faire machine arrière. Partagé entre la douleur de la fausse route et son rire qui enflait dans sa poitrine, il fixa Minho pour tenter de savoir s'ils parlaient bien de la même chose.

Avisant le haussement de sourcils évocateur de son ami, Thomas en conclut qu'il faisait bien allusion à ce à quoi il pensait. C'était décidé, plus jamais il ne sous-estimerait les capacités de déduction de Minho.

« Ça lave toujours plus blanc que blanc, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » finit-il par répondre en contenant son fou rire, jetant un coup d'œil à Aris dont le regard faisait la navette entre lui et Minho, visiblement concentré à tenter de comprendre la blague.

« Cool alors. » commenta Minho d'un ton tranquille, et Thomas s'apprêtait à lui demander depuis quand Teresa et lui se piquaient des expressions quand un jeune étudiant de sciences po s'approcha timidement d'eux.

Tandis que Minho, qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de délégué, se levait afin de régler le conflit qui opposait deux étudiants de première année, Aris tapota l'épaule de Thomas afin d'attirer son attention.

« Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris là. » chuchota-t-il en désignant la table d'un petit mouvement de main.

Alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à répondre, Teresa lui coupa la parole :

« Oh, tu sais comment est Minho, faut pas écouter tout ce qu'il raconte. »

Aris fronça les sourcils, mais Teresa ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Thomas.

« Tu viens Tom ? Je vais te montrer ce dont on avait parlé hier. »

Thomas lui lança un regard perplexe, incapable de se souvenir de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps de creuser davantage que le pied de son amie écrasait violemment le sien sous la table.

« Le site génial dont je t'ai parlé, tu sais ! »

Le visage de Teresa était absolument neutre, mais Thomas pressentit qu'il avait grandement intérêt à terminer rapidement sa tasse et à la suivre, sans qu'il ne connaisse pour autant la raison de ce changement brutal de comportement.

Après avoir lancé un sourire d'excuses à Aris, qui affichait désormais un air franchement contrarié, Thomas se leva afin de suivre son amie qui se dirigeait déjà vers les grandes portes. Slalomant entre les étudiants, en saluant un ou deux au passage, il finit par rejoindre Teresa dans le salon, sans s'être départi de son sourire lumineux qu'il avait décidé de porter tel un uniforme pour la journée.

Les deux étudiants sortirent sur la terrasse, faiblement éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil qui pointaient timidement à l'horizon, et Teresa s'alluma une cigarette en s'asseyant délicatement sur un banc solitaire.

« Tu viens de renouveler le concept d'Internet en trente secondes Tee, il est hyper conceptuel ton site génial. » railla Thomas en prenant place à côté d'elle, acceptant la cigarette qu'elle lui tendait.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard sombre.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis à Aris, Tom. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils à l'entente du ton grave qu'empruntait son amie pour le mettre en garde.

« Il est sympa. »

Teresa fit la moue, et Thomas sentit les rouages de son cerveau endormi se mettre en branle alors qu'il l'observait avec attention.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que c'est un ami de Sonya c'est ça ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton compréhensif, avant de tirer sur sa clope en détournant le regard.

Teresa émit un bruit irrité à ses côtés, attirant de nouveau son attention.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je pense juste qu'il n'est peut-être pas assez fiable pour que tu lui parles de Newt et toi. C'est un constat. »

Thomas haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Écoute, ne le prend pas mal mais il m'a quand même un peu aidé ces derniers jours. Il dit des choses sensées. »

« Je t'aurais prévenu. » répondit simplement Teresa en écrasant son mégot, lui pressant légèrement l'épaule avant de rentrer dans le salon.

Thomas resta seul sur le banc pendant quelques minutes, terminant sa cigarette dans un silence songeur, et ce fut un raclement de gorge timide qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Thomas ? Tout va bien ? »

Sans surprise, il s'agissait d'Aris, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de le détailler en repensant aux paroles de Teresa. Le garçon avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, se tordant les mains comme s'il avait peur de déranger, et Thomas termina son inspection en tapotant joyeusement la place à côté de lui, accompagnant son geste d'un large sourire. Aris lui rendit son sourire en s'asseyant, et les deux garçons restèrent un petit instant à contempler le parc, parsemé d'une rosée brillante qui donnait au tableau un côté impressionniste relativement percutant.

Ce fut Aris qui rompit le silence le premier, commentant d'une voix neutre : « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. »

« C'est pas dur en même temps. » ironisa Thomas en réponse, balançant tranquillement ses jambes sous le banc.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous avez enfin discuté avec Newt. C'est tant mieux je suppose. » lâcha Aris en le fixant, son visage arborant un air doux qui lui attira un regard perplexe de Thomas.

« Tu supposes bien. » répondit-il simplement, indécis quant au fait de savoir s'il devait en dire plus, les conseils de Teresa lui trottant dans la tête comme une comptine déplaisante.

Aris haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais faire davantage attention à toi Thomas. C'est toxique de subir comme tu le fais les changements d'humeur de quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas à vivre selon son bon vouloir. »

Désormais franchement agacé par tous ces gens qui s'arrogeaient le droit de régenter sa vie et ses fréquentations, Thomas se leva brusquement.

« Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi Aris, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Et moi je constate simplement que ta relation avec Newt n'est pas saine. » grinça Aris en se levant également pour lui faire face. Son air aimable avait désormais laissé la place à une expression légèrement dégoûtée, et Thomas résista à la tentation de simplement l'envoyer balader avant de rejoindre ses amis.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. » dit-il à la place, tentant de conserver un ton posé, tâche ardue alors que le garçon en face de lui le fixait avec une pointe d'arrogance.

« C'est toi qui vois. » marmonna Aris en levant les mains en signe de paix, tirant à Thomas un grincement de dents blasé.

« Effectivement. » grogna-t-il en coupant court à la discussion, regagnant le salon d'un pas rapide. Cette conversation l'avait davantage contrarié qu'il ne souhaitait le laisser paraître, et c'est en ruminant qu'il monta dans sa chambre pour y chercher ses affaires de cours.

Newt s'y trouvait également, plongé dans son armoire tel un spéléologue domestique, et c'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'il se tourna vers Thomas, qui s'était assis au pied de son lit, brandissant comme un trophée le livre qu'il cherchait désespérément.

« Trouvé. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton ingénu en se rapprochant de Thomas, qui lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer vers lui. Si Teresa et Aris lui avait légèrement passé l'envie de sourire, une chose était sûre : son envie de Newt était loin d'avoir disparu.

Newt s'assit délicatement sur ses genoux, leurs nez se frôlant alors que leurs bouches allaient à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Rapidement, ils approfondirent le chaste baiser qu'ils échangeaient, la température semblant augmenter de plusieurs degrés dans leur petite chambre. Les mains de Thomas migrèrent des boucles de Newt à ses hanches, ses doigts se faufilant agilement sous son tee-shirt pour venir lui caresser les côtes, tirant au blond un gémissement de satisfaction.

« Tu avais dit quoi déjà ? La suite au prochain numéro ? » souffla Thomas en se détachant légèrement de Newt, qui combla rapidement l'espace entre leurs deux bouches en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« To be continued Tommy... » finit-il par lui murmurer à l'oreille, la voix hachée par l'excitation qui montait inexorablement.

Thomas frissonna alors que le souffle du blond lui effleurait l'oreille, sa bouche s'asséchant alors qu'il prenait douloureusement conscience du corps pressé contre le sien. Il en avait envie, tellement envie, tellement besoin de consumer ce feu en lui qui brûlait depuis si longtemps déjà.

Ses doigts s'ancrèrent profondément sur les omoplates de Newt tandis qu'il descendait jusqu'à son cou sans cesser de l'embrasser, et les deux garçons étaient si perdus dans les limbes de leur plaisir hédoniste que le vibreur du téléphone de Newt, qui se trouvait dans sa poche, les fit violemment sursauter.

Le blond jeta un œil à leur réveil dans le dos de Thomas, et lança à ce dernier un petit sourire contrit.

« Je crois qu'on est en retard. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton innocent, alors que les chiffres lumineux du réveil affichaient 8h05.

Mais Thomas s'en fichait éperdument. Parce que si sa relation avec Newt était malsaine, ses baisers, eux, étaient loin d'être toxiques.

* * *

 **Note bis** : C'est définitif, mes chapitres font le double de ceux que je postais au début. Retrouvez-moi bientôt dans _« La légèreté des sentiments »_ , format annuaire.


	27. You had me at hello

**Note** : Voili voilou, je reviens en catimini vous poster ce chapitre, que je n'ai eu de cesse de relire et de faire relire, tant il était important pour moi.

Encore une fois, un énorme merci à mon _**fourbe serpent**_ (dont j'aime beaucoup trop les lettres), au _**pilote du taxi**_ et à _**Queen M**_ (que j'éclate à la belote), et _**Aki jolie**_ (pour ta review merveilleuse, fabuleuse, et pour tout le reste).

Merci également à _**Newtmas is otp**_ pour avoir apprécié les 25 premiers chapitres, j'espère que celui te plaira tout autant ! Et bon retour parmi nous à _**Alliya Uchiwa**_ !

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant, forment une nouvelle coupure dans l'histoire. Malgré sa longueur, j'essaie de lui donner un rythme, une dynamique… Bon, je ne dis pas que ça fonctionne mais ça m'inspire au moins !

Ah, et dernière info en passant, j'ai créé une sorte de recueil d'OS bonus à LLDS, _L'insouciance des émotions_ (vous noterez l'originalité dans le jeu de mots haha, pour toute critique, vous adresser à Neviy). Il ne compte pour l'instant qu'un texte, mais je compte bien l'étoffer au fil des mois. Si des idées vous viennent, n'hésitez pas à proposer !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26 – You had me at hello**_

* * *

Lorsque Newt et Thomas toquèrent à la porte de leur cours d'histoire, dire qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir d'être acceptés malgré leur quart d'heure de retard aurait été un doux euphémisme, considérant que leur professeur était Erik Lensherr.

Fort logiquement, lorsque Thomas passa la tête par la porte, ce fut un regard noir qui l'accueillit, suivi d'un « C'est une plaisanterie ? » sifflé d'une voix acide.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, légèrement honteux, et Lensherr poursuivit sur le même ton : « J'aimerais savoir, messieurs, comment un retard de quinze minutes se retrouve possible alors que vous êtes tous les deux en internat. »

Aucun des deux ne trouva quoi répondre, et Lensherr les congédia d'un mouvement de main : « Sortez. Vous irez voir le Professeur. »

Les joues échauffées de cette petite humiliation, Thomas referma doucement la porte, avant de se mettre en route pour le bureau du Professeur. Malgré cela, un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres, et il retint un fou rire nerveux alors que son regard croisait celui de Newt.

« Tu crois qu'on va être collés ou quelque chose comme ça ? » souffla-t-il d'un ton où se disputaient le rire et une pointe de nervosité.

« Contraints à récurer des chaudrons tous les soirs pendant une semaine tu penses ? » ironisa Newt, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et de plaquer Thomas contre le mur le plus proche.

Si Thomas était légèrement surpris de voir Newt prendre les devants à un moment si critique, il ne s'en plaignit pas alors que la bouche du blond trouvait la sienne, lui faisant oublier la dureté de la pierre qui s'enfonçait dans son dos.

« Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment ? » railla-t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

« J'avais envie… » lui répondit Newt sur le même ton, ses lèvres se perdant dans son cou, tirant un grondement rauque à Thomas lorsque les dents se refermèrent sur la peau tendre dans une morsure légère.

« Ben contiens-toi, parce que sinon on va vraiment finir par être renvoyés si on se pointe avec un retard de quatre heures… » marmonna Thomas d'un ton blasé, que contredisaient totalement ses mains, volant dans les cheveux de Newt, les désordonnant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – si cela était possible.

« Tu es bien présomptueux. » ronronna Newt à son oreille, ses mains glissant sur les hanches de Thomas, lui tirant un long frissonnement d'anticipation. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné de ses propres réactions à chaque toucher de Newt, perpétuellement surpris par sa réactivité à fleur de peau et ses envies, de plus en plus violentes, de moins en moins latentes.

Repoussant fermement ses hormones qui le guidaient vers un aparté langoureux, totalement improbable dans un contexte de punition imminente, il finit par trouver la force de se détacher définitivement de Newt, incapable de retenir son sourire moqueur devant la déception évidente qui brillait dans les yeux du blond.

« Allez viens, faut vraiment qu'on se bouge. » dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet, Newt se laissant docilement attirer vers le bureau du Professeur, au bout du couloir désert dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Arrivés devant la porte, ils se jetèrent un regard blasé avant de se lâcher la main, et Thomas toqua doucement avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le Professeur était assis derrière son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes dans une position attentiste, et Thomas se sentit brusquement intimidé en avisant son air sévère, toute la douceur du moment qu'il partageait quelques minutes plus tôt fondant comme neige au soleil.

« Hum, bonjour monsieur… » bégaya-t-il, se faisant l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute, attendant d'être mis au coin pour avoir volé dans le placard à friandises. A ses côtés, Newt n'en menait pas large non plus, et Thomas réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette désagréable position, celle de l'étudiant attendant la sanction.

« Bonjour Thomas, bonjour Newton. » dit le Professeur d'un ton sec, et Thomas aperçut du coin de l'œil Newt grimacer à l'entente de son prénom complet.

« Combien de minutes de retard ? » continua Charles Xavier en se saisissant d'un imposant carnet, tournant les pages en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque sa main s'immobilisa, le carnet était ouvert sur une double-page sur laquelle quelques lignes de notes s'étalaient, surplombées de leurs deux noms écrits en caractères gras.

« Quinze. » marmonna Newt en s'avançant vers le bureau, tandis que le Professeur griffonnait rapidement sur les pages.

Le silence retomba sur le bureau, seul le bruit du stylo courant sur le papier venant troubler cette atmosphère pesante, et Thomas et Newt se jetèrent un regard inquiet quant à la suite des événements.

Lorsque le Professeur releva la tête, son air sévère avait été remplacé par un sourire doux.

« Vous connaissez le professeur Lensherr autant que moi. Ce n'était pas très malin d'arriver en retard tout particulièrement dans ce cours. »

Thomas retint de justesse un demi-sourire, intimement persuadé de ne _certainement pas_ connaitre le professeur Lensherr aussi bien que Charles Xavier, et il hocha piteusement la tête, imité par Newt qui fit l'effort de paraître réellement désolé.

« Je suis curieux, » continua le Professeur en refermant son carnet, reposant son menton sur ses mains croisées, « quelle est votre excuse pour ce retard surprenant ? »

Cette fois, le mental de Thomas ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se redresser légèrement, et il se mordit violemment la langue pour retenir ce sourire inopportun.

« J'avais perdu mon livre d'histoire. » finit par répondre Newt d'un air assuré, et Thomas hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires, priant le ciel pour que le Professeur n'insiste pas.

Manifestement, l'homme n'était absolument pas convaincu par leur excuse, si l'on se référait à sa moue amusée, et Thomas sentit ses joues le chauffer terriblement lorsque le directeur lâcha d'un ton circonspect : « Il devait être extrêmement bien caché pour être recherché pendant plus de quinze minutes. »

A côté de lui, le teint de Newt se colora immédiatement d'une intéressante couleur rouge, que Thomas observa avec un détachement clinique tandis que le blond grommelait : « J'ai des problèmes de rangement… », tirant un bruit amusé au Professeur.

« Allez travailler dans votre salle commune, et réintégrez le cours du professeur Lensherr après la pause de 10h. Je ne veux pas vous voir traîner dans les couloirs. » leur dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'épais dossier ouvert sur un coin du bureau, leur signifiant que la discussion était close.

Thomas, qui ne croyait pas en sa chance d'échapper à une quelconque punition, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, et il venait de poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque la voix du Professeur s'éleva dans son dos.

« Ah, et il va de soi que vous irez aider à la préparation du repas de ce soir en cuisine durant vos heures d'entraînement de cette après-midi. »

Thomas se stoppa dans son mouvement. Autant pour la punition.

.

-X-

.

Lorsque Thomas et Newt retrouvèrent leurs amis à la pause de 10h, et qu'ils leur expliquèrent la punition dont ils avaient écopé pour leur retard – somme toute minime –, les réactions auxquelles ils eurent droit dépassèrent toutes leurs espérances.

Ayant visiblement décrété que la compassion était passée de mode, Minho et Teresa partirent d'un éclat de rire commun, incapables de s'arrêter, leur fou rire repartant dès que leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se poser sur les deux futurs commis de cuisine. Harriet et Winston s'attelèrent à la conception de la liste de leurs envies culinaires du jour, les sommant de la transmettre au chef cuisinier, et même Gally leur glissa en enfonçant le clou qu'il devait s'agir d'une des punitions les plus folkloriques que le Professeur n'avait jamais distribué.

Seuls Brenda et Alby semblaient réellement désolés de ce qui leur arrivait, même si Thomas les suspectait d'être davantage contrariés par l'absence de Newt à l'entraînement à quelques jours d'une importante compétition.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'ils réintégrèrent leurs places habituelles dans la classe du professeur Lensherr, ce dernier ne manqua pas de les gratifier d'une petite remarque vacharde, que Thomas encaissa en serrant les dents pour se retenir de répliquer.

Le repas du midi fut à l'image de leur matinée : incroyablement long, et entrecoupé de vannes quant à leur vocation prochaine, dont l'heure se rapprochait inexorablement. Thomas sentait monter en lui une exaspération certaine, couplée à son irritation de ne pas pouvoir assister à l'entraînement, et la réplique de Teresa qui avouait craindre l'intoxication alimentaire, s'inquiétant pour sa vie, lui tira un soupir blasé.

« Toujours plus loin dans l'excès Agnes. » grogna-t-il en lui lançant un bout de pain, que la jeune fille esquiva sans difficulté en riant.

Un raclement de gorge retentit dans le dos de Thomas, qui se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, tombant nez-à-nez avec leur professeure d'économie.

« Hé bien Monsieur Edison, ce n'est pas parce que vous aurez le plaisir d'élaborer le repas du soir qu'il vous est permis de jouer avec celui du midi. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur, arborant un petit sourire qui tranchait avec son air habituellement strict.

Thomas, mortifié, s'excusa en marmonnant tandis que les rires de ses amis se faisaient entendre autour de la table. Subir une telle humiliation pour quinze pauvres minutes de retard, la punition était bien chère payée.

Le moment où Newt et Thomas durent rejoindre les cuisines finit par arriver, et les deux étudiants se dirigèrent la mort dans l'âme vers les sous-sols, salués par Minho qui leur lançait un « A plus les elfes de maison ! » joyeux, auquel Thomas répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce aseptisée, le chef cuisiner vint à leur rencontre, et leur désigna avec un enthousiasme suspect un énorme bac, leur expliquant que leur tâche principale serait d'éplucher et couper les légumes du repas de ce soir. Il leur fournit deux économes, avant de les gratifier d'un sourire avenant et de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Thomas prit place sur un tabouret en métal, penchant la tête en détaillant le monceau de pommes de terre, d'oignons et de carottes qui les attendait, et il décocha une grimace à Newt, qui laissa échapper un rire nerveux en s'asseyant également.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Thomas se résigna à attraper une pomme de terre, la tournant entre ses doigts alors qu'il cherchait par quel côté attaquer. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Newt qui essayait de couper un oignon en se servant de la lame de l'économe, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Une chose était sûre, ils allaient probablement y passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il espérait simplement que les étudiants ne seraient pas pressés de manger…

.

-X-

.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que Thomas pensait, leur tâche fut relativement rapidement expédiée, le coup de main finissant par venir alors qu'ils apprenaient comment éplucher de façon efficace.

Certes, Newt s'était coupé plusieurs fois en tentant d'accélérer le rythme, pressé d'en finir avec cette corvée, et lui-même n'était pas exempt de blessures, ayant sous-estimé le potentiel vicieux des couteaux aiguisés que le chef leur avait mis entre les mains. Néanmoins, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits d'eux alors que le chef les saluait avec chaleur, les invitant à revenir quand ils le souhaitaient, ce à quoi Thomas répondit dans sa tête : « Compte là-dessus. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un oignon géant. » déclara-t-il en grimpant les escaliers, une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage alors qu'il reniflait ses vêtements, imprégnés d'une désagréable odeur de légumes.

« Je pense que je suis vacciné à vie des légumes. » renchérit Newt d'un ton dramatique, tirant un ricanement amusé à Thomas.

« Mec, fais pas comme si c'était pas la première fois que tu côtoyais autant de nourriture saine dans ta vie. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton narquois, esquivant la tape que Newt tenta de lui asséner sur le crâne.

« Je suis un homme battu ! » s'exclama-t-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, pourchassé par un Newt hilare, leurs éclats de rires enfantins résonnant dans la cage d'escaliers, que seule leur bruyante présence venait peupler.

Le blond finit par le rattraper alors qu'ils avaient atteint le troisième étage, et Thomas se retrouva une fois encore le dos plaqué contre la pierre, la bouche étirée en un demi-sourire paresseux, dernier vestige amusé de leur course-poursuite. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne se lasserait pas, c'était bien de se retrouver adossé sans douceur à un mur, le corps frémissant de Newt collé au sien.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard brûlant, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec voracité, n'ayant en rien perdu de son appétit malgré l'après-midi culinaire qu'ils venaient de passer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et Thomas sentit un long frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête, tandis que Newt collait davantage leurs bassins.

« Tu sens peut-être l'oignon, mais tu n'en as pas le goût, c'est déjà ça… » murmura Newt d'un ton sarcastique en se détachant légèrement de lui, ses mains venant s'ancrer dans les hanches de Thomas, qui profita des quelques centimètres laissés libres entre leurs deux corps pour se saisir des épaules de Newt et de renverser la situation en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur.

Le blond laissa échapper un bruit étouffé de surprise, et Thomas dissimula un rire dans le cou de Newt, mordillant la peau tendre, se repaissant des gémissements lascifs que ses lèvres lui tiraient. Les doigts du blond, perdus dans ses cheveux, l'agrippèrent dans un sursaut désespéré alors que Thomas entreprenait de se frotter à lui dans un mouvement délicieusement lent.

Les sons qu'ils émettaient, parfaitement indécents, résonnaient dans le couloir, et Thomas ferma les yeux, entourés des gémissements de Newt au volume démultiplié tant ses sens étaient exacerbés.

Il en voulait plus, tellement plus...

Une porte grinça à quelques mètres d'eux, et ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers l'origine du bruit, sursautant violemment en apercevant Gally et Teresa qui les fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Oh putain. » souffla Thomas en s'écartant précipitamment de Newt, la panique le gagnant quand il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour leurs préliminaires que le couloir des dortoirs des juristes.

Il sentit ses joues le chauffer douloureusement alors que Gally lâchait d'un ton incrédule « C'est une blague..? », et il haussa les épaules, tentant vainement d'adopter un air détaché, et absolument pas gêné.

Gally semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand Teresa tourna la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard sévère qui sembla le dissuader d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Thomas était incapable d'interpréter l'expression du visage du roux, qui semblait osciller entre le choc et un soupçon de dégoût, et il sentit monter en lui une colère viscérale, prête à exploser si Gally s'avisait à lâcher la moindre remarque désobligeante.

« On se voit ce soir Gally. » lança Teresa d'un ton sec en s'avançant vers les deux garçons, mettant un terme à cet échange pesant de regards qui ne menait à rien. À la grande surprise de Thomas, Gally hocha simplement la tête, se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans rajouter un mot. En passant devant eux, il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard intrigué, déserté de la moindre once de jugement, et Thomas se prit à espérer que cette histoire n'atteindrait pas des proportions dramatiques. Parmi toutes leurs fréquentations, _Gally_ n'aurait peut-être pas été son premier choix pour la grande révélation, mais tant pis.

Son attention se reporta vers Teresa, qui ne lâcha pas Gally des yeux jusqu'à ce que le garçon disparaisse dans les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille se tourna vers eux, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Mais vous êtes pas croyables vous... » lâcha-t-elle, la voix secouée d'un rire contenu, tirant à Thomas un grommellement gêné : « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là vous aussi... Il était pas censé avoir entraînement celui-là ? »

Teresa esquiva sa question par un gloussement moqueur.

« Votre petit numéro était chaud-bouillant, je m'en veux presque de vous avoir interrompus ! »

« Ceci ne nous explique pas ce que tu faisais dans les dortoirs avec Gally en plein milieu de l'après-midi. » rétorqua Newt, étonnamment calme au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils venaient de se retrouver, faisant disparaître le sourire narquois de Teresa.

Thomas et Newt la fixaient désormais, et la jeune fille détourna le regard, fixant le tapis avec un air coupable que Thomas ne lui connaissait pas, lui tirant un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est compliqué. » finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules.

Thomas esquissa un rictus, tandis que Newt affichait une moue circonspecte.

« Pas à nous Tee. Ça marche pas comme excuse avec nous. » souffla Thomas d'un ton amusé, guère mécontent d'amener la conversation sur un terrain autre que la scène gênante qui venait de se dérouler. Digne d'un ascenseur émotionnel de l'extrême, son malaise se transformait en une curiosité aiguisée, et il lança un sourire engageant à Teresa, qui lui répondit par un soupir.

« Je l'aime bien ok ? » dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, mais Thomas la connaissait trop bien pour ignorer que son air détaché ne cachait pas autre chose. Il n'oubliait pas ses larmes lors de la soirée de rentrée, son sourire revanchard lorsque Minho et Sonya avaient rompu, et ce rapport de forces permanent entre leur ami et elle, cette compétition qu'ils entretenaient avec davantage d'ardeur que la moindre de leur relation. Ces regards furtifs, la moue contrariée de Minho quand Teresa s'approchait d'un autre garçon, les répliques acides qu'il lançait à Harriet quand cette dernière émettait l'hypothèse de caser Teresa avec quelqu'un. Il n'oubliait rien, et surtout pas sa place dans ce duo déséquilibré, celle du témoin silencieux dont l'avis n'est pas toujours opportun.

Alors, il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, murmurant doucement : « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... »

Teresa lui répondit par un hochement similaire, et ses yeux clairs brillaient de cette habituelle assurance qui lui avait plu lors de leur première rencontre. S'il savait parfaitement que Teresa maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts le moindre pan de son existence, il espérait simplement que cette histoire ne serait pas l'exception qui confirme la règle.

« Tu sais qu'il m'a avoué pourquoi il était aussi imbuvable avec toi en début d'année ? » lâcha la jeune fille en le sortant de ses pensées, s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part des deux garçons.

« C'est stupide, mais il m'a dit qu'il était très jaloux de toi, et du temps qu'on passait tous les deux. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de te mener la vie dure parce qu'il était persuadé que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. » poursuivit-elle d'un ton léger, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi rentre-dedans pouvait avoir autant de flair. » grinça Thomas avec un rictus, amusé malgré lui d'avoir confirmé sans le vouloir les soupçons de Gally.

« Au moins, il ne pourra plus t'accuser de tourner autour de Teresa. » rajouta Newt avec ironie, et Teresa pouffa en lui accordant l'évidence.

Elle était sur le point de descendre la première marche, le pied en suspens au-dessus du vide, quand elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tournant la tête vers eux.

« Au fait, ça va vous..? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton prudent, et Thomas lança un regard à Newt, soudainement inquiet de sa réponse.

Le blond leur renvoya une moue blasée.

« Il a plutôt bien réagi. C'est le principal. » répondit-il avec une nonchalance qui forçait l'admiration. Teresa hocha la tête avant de descendre les escaliers pour de bon, et Thomas se tourna entièrement vers Newt, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Tu le prends bien. » commenta-t-il, s'attirant un regard dur en guise de réponse.

« Je pensais réellement ce que je t'ai dit dans la bibliothèque Thomas. » lâcha-t-il, ses yeux sombres brillants d'une telle assurance que Thomas sentit son estomac se serrer en un nœud inextricable, une bouffée d'excitation lui envahissant le bas-ventre. S'il aimait le Newt timide qui parsemait son cou de baisers papillons, le Newt déterminé qu'il entrapercevait actuellement allumait en lui un feu d'une puissance incendiaire.

C'était définitif, il avait besoin d'une douche.

.

-X-

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas était sous la douche, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de l'odeur douceâtre des légumes qui lui collait à la peau. Il se savonnait consciencieusement pour la deuxième fois, quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Newt… » lança-t-il d'une voix forte à l'attention du blond, qui se rhabillait dans la chambre. Ce dernier passa la tête par la porte restée ouverte, lui lançant un « Mmh ? » interrogateur tout en se débattant avec les boutons de son jean, les pans de sa chemise mal boutonnée baillant sur son torse finement délié.

« Pourquoi ta jalousie envers Aris était si palpable en début d'année, et si bien cachée maintenant que les choses sont plus… » commença-t-il précautionneusement, cherchant ses mots tandis que Newt s'immobilisait sur le pas de la porte.

« Plus sérieuses ? » tenta le blond, s'adossant au mur, les yeux fixés sur la cabine de douche, dans laquelle Thomas laissait simplement l'eau glisser sur son corps, désormais songeur.

« Oui. Maintenant qu'elles existent un minimum. » finit-il par répondre, plissant le regard pour distinguer Newt, qu'il apercevait comme à travers un épais brouillard de l'autre côté de la vitre occultée. Le blond se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol humide de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était légèrement vague, parvenant des mêmes abysses que celles dans lesquelles il semblait plongé à travers le verre opaque.

« Probablement parce que justement, rien n'existait à part dans ma tête. Je n'avais rien à dissimuler, puisque rien n'était réel. » murmura-t-il, d'une voix si basse que Thomas se sentit obligé de couper l'eau, afin de mieux l'entendre. La phrase tournait et retournait dans son esprit, l'amenant à une conclusion qu'il ne se lassait pas de se répéter : avant même que lui-même ne mette des mots sur ce qui le traversait, Newt savait.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à ressentir ce _truc_ entre eux, cette étrange alchimie qui avait guidé ses premières semaines à l'Institut comme un phare dans la tempête.

Il ouvrit la cabine de douche, brutalement timide, demandant d'un ton trop doux : « Est-ce que tu le savais dès le départ..? »

Newt releva son regard ombrageux sur lui, le détaillant comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, alors que Thomas se saisissait d'une serviette dont il se ceignit la taille.

« De quoi ? » demanda Newt d'une voix blanche après un court instant.

Thomas avala sa salive, la gorge soudainement serrée d'une violente émotion dont il ne parvenait à identifier la cause. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était douloureusement rauque.

« Est-ce que tu savais que ce serait si fort ? »

Newt ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de son regard brûlant, sans que Thomas n'en ressente aucune gêne. Quand le blond se redressa d'un geste brusque, il ne recula pas.

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce exiguë, à l'atmosphère lourde d'humidité et de secrets, était uniquement troublé par le bruit sourd de son cœur qui battait contre ses tempes, alors que Newt se rapprochait de lui.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » commença Newt d'un ton badin, un sourire paresseux étirant ses lèvres alors que ses doigts venaient frôler les hanches de Thomas, « tout est toujours extrême avec toi, Thomas fucking Edison. »

« Oserais-tu dire que je ne sais pas faire dans la demi-mesure ? » souffla Thomas, qui venait de se rappeler qu'il était également doté de la capacité de se mouvoir, frissonnant alors que son corps humide réclamait encore et davantage le contact léger de Newt, qui ne semblait pas disposé à lui accorder plus qu'une simple caresse indolente.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent, dans un geste d'une banalité à pleurer, la seule marque d'affection qu'ils s'autorisaient à s'accorder en dehors du huis-clos érotique de leur chambre d'étudiants. Mais curieusement, alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient, une fois encore, pour entamer cette valse lente, cette danse à mille temps dont seules leurs lèvres avaient le secret, Thomas sentait que cette fois-ci ne serait pas comme toutes les autres fois.

Il se recula, d'un mouvement discret, presque imperceptible, ses yeux cajolant le visage que lui offrait Newt sous la frange de ses cils. Le blond lui rendit son regard, et s'humidifia les lèvres en un mouvement machinal, dénué de toute intention langoureuse.

Néanmoins, ce fut ce geste, en apparence parfaitement anodin, qui ralluma le brasier qui se consumait au creux de ses reins.

Brutalement, il attrapa Newt par la taille, le plaquant une fois encore contre la mosaïque carrelée dans un geste d'une habituelle violence, leurs deux corps mêlés en une proximité affolante, tous ses sens en éveil tandis que ses doigts s'ancraient dans les hanches pâles du blond.

Plus fort que jamais, il ressentait ce besoin primairement sauvage, omniprésent, de marquer Newt, de le faire sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'il serait encore à lui le lendemain, qu'il ne profiterait pas de la nuit pour disparaître et pour fuir, encore.

Sa bouche trouva ce chemin familier, égrenant ses brûlantes caresses le long de la mâchoire de Newt, contournant le dessin délicat de l'oreille, se perdant le long du cou, dans un sillon humide que ses dents traçaient sur la peau fine. Il était fort probable, si ce n'est quasiment certain, que Newt aurait une marque dans quelques heures, mais à l'heure actuelle, Thomas n'en avait cure.

Tout ce qui lui importait étaient les gémissements de Newt, si délicieuse musique à ses oreilles, son corps pressé contre le sien en une étreinte passionnée, et son érection qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, ravivant sa propre excitation comme une giclée de tequila sur un feu de joie.

Dans un mouvement doux, il se détacha de Newt, ses yeux désignant la porte de la salle de bain, dans une supplique silencieuse pour les inciter à continuer là où plus aucune barrière ne pourrait les freiner. Le blond sembla saisir sa requête, et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'un pas lent, sans jamais le quitter du regard.

Et c'était comme si la sacralité du moment avait chassé leur sauvagerie initiale, le calme envahissant Thomas avec la même brutalité que cette colère guerrière qui le prenait parfois à la gorge. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait se trouver nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de Newt, sur le point de faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Et que chacun d'eux savait que jamais ils ne feraient ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Thomas suivit du regard les longs doigts de Newt, qui déboutonnaient lentement sa chemise, et ce fut avec un délice à peine dissimulé qu'il observa la respiration erratique du blond, et ses efforts pour cacher la tension qui l'habitait. Il se débarrassa de la serviette qui lui entourait la taille, et les deux morceaux d'étoffe tombèrent sur le sol à quelques secondes d'intervalle, dans un bruit mat qui définissait à lui tout seul l'intensité de l'instant.

Il se laissa envahir, rien qu'une seconde, par la sensation de pouvoir qui imprégnait chacune de ses cellules alors qu'il attrapait Newt par le poignet pour le conduire jusqu'à son lit. Il le fit s'asseoir au bord du matelas, et s'agenouilla en face de lui, presque religieusement, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte.

Caressant son ventre du bout des lèvres, il entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon avec lenteur, sa bouche s'aventurant de plus en plus bas. Sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il s'agissait jusqu'à présent d'expériences qu'ils avaient déjà tentées, Thomas se sentait brusquement intimidé. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Parce qu'en cette fin d'après-midi glaciale, il y avait _plus_ que d'habitude.

Lorsque ses doigts s'égarèrent à la lisière du boxer de Newt, Thomas s'aperçut du tremblement erratique de ses mains, et il ne sut l'attribuer à l'impatience ou à l'angoisse. Relevant les yeux, il tomba sur le regard de Newt, qui brillait d'une lueur sereine, d'une confiance absolue, et il remonta soudainement jusqu'à ses lèvres, mû par ce besoin presque vital de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Tommy… » souffla fiévreusement Newt entre deux baisers, le souffle court, et Thomas aspira ce murmure avec délice, le moindre de ses sens s'enivrant du plaisir presque coupable de sentir le blond contre lui, gémissant d'anticipation tandis que ses mains se faisaient plus curieuses.

« J'ai envie… » murmura Newt, exactement sur le même ton qu'il avait emprunté dans cette chambre à l'odeur marine, moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Si le regard était le même, Thomas savait que cette fois-ci, nulle tarte au four ni ami trop curieux ne viendraient les déranger dans leur objectif premier, et il se recula lentement pour faire face à Newt, en une interrogation muette.

« Je… Ou tu préfères… »

Sa voix revêtait des intonations incertaines alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience que Newt avait peut-être envie de tout, sauf de se retrouver en dessous.

Néanmoins, ses questions disparurent alors que Newt lui répondait avec un sourire insolent qu'il lui laissait l'honneur, et que sa bouche s'asséchait uniquement en imaginant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Ses interrogations s'évaporèrent alors qu'il ancrait son regard à celui de Newt, le préparant du bout des doigts avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, buvant à même ses lèvres ses gémissements de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Ses doutes se fondirent dans l'exaltation puissante qu'il ressentit alors qu'il entrait en Newt dans un mouvement d'une lenteur extrême, des milliers d'étoiles explosant sous ses paupières tandis que le plaisir lui montait à la tête comme une bouffée d'alcool fort, balayant sa moindre parcelle de raison.

Et tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme, suivant tel un musicien perfectionniste le métronome des bruits étouffés dont le gratifiait Newt, il ouvrit les yeux pour détailler son visage, imprimant à jamais dans sa mémoire l'expression de plaisir brut, l'érotisme abandonné qui émanait du blond.

Comme s'il recevait un coup d'estoc en plein dans le cœur, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et il se sentit sombrer dans un abyme dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, mais qu'il lui semblait redécouvrir alors que Newt enfonçait ses ongles dans ses omoplates, accompagnant ses derniers mouvements de hanche désespérés de son prénom murmuré dans un râle de délivrance.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles dans une vaine tentative de reprendre leur souffle, sonnés par l'étourdissant plaisir qui s'insufflait encore dans leurs veines, faisant battre leurs cœurs à des rythmes jumeaux.

Thomas se retira, tout aussi délicatement que lorsqu'il était entré, et il s'allongea à côté de Newt, attrapant au passage un mouchoir pour se débarrasser de toute trace de leur forfait. Aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé un mot, et Thomas se pencha vers Newt pour un chaste baiser, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire doux lorsque la main du blond vint cajoler nonchalamment les cheveux de sa nuque.

« Même faire l'amour, tu ne le fais pas dans la demi-mesure Edison. » murmura-t-il dans un soupir alors qu'ils se calaient l'un contre l'autre, la fatigue post-orgasmique les rattrapant avec assurance, bercés par le souffle apaisé de leurs respirations mêlées.

« Putain je t'aime. » répondit simplement Thomas en un chuchotement étouffé, les yeux déjà à moitié clos, tirant un léger rire au blond qui le serra contre lui sans répondre.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir pour de bon, Newt souffla contre son cou : « Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est pareil pour moi… »

Et, pour la première fois de leur relation, Thomas prenait la totale mesure des mots que Newt venait de prononcer.

* * *

 **Note bis** : J'ai été audacieuse, je m'attaque à deux domaines dans lesquels je suis particulièrement nulle : la cuisine et le rating M.


End file.
